Secret Romance
by Halawen
Summary: They have nothing in common, they barely know each other but they know they don't get along. They are wrong for each other in every possible way, or maybe they just need to be brought together by forces outside of their control. Maybe just maybe they're what the other needs but could their friends and family ever accept them, will their relationship survive? Luke/Maya. A/U
1. It Was Only a Kiss

**Firstly this story is dedicated to tomfeltonlover1991 who requested it.**

** This is completely A/U, Maya and Luke will be a little ooc.**

**I own nothing but the idea.**

**Ch. 1 It Was Only A Kiss**

**(MAYA)**

I looked out the window at the passing scenery it was better than trying to have a conversation with Luke Baker. The Ice Hounds had only been at DeGrassi for about a month and while I had no classes with Luke I knew he was rude, in grade 11 and a close minded Christian bigot. His Sister Becky, while also in grade 11 and Christian and a close minded bigot is at least nice and very perky and we shared a love of music. Luke and I on the other hand have nothing in common, so why am I in a car alone with him you might be wondering?

It all started last week when Mr. Perino announced that all of his history classes would be taking a field trip to Port Brittan but students would have to carpool together there and back since it was an all day trip and there were too many students going to take a bus. There was a mountain of paperwork for parents to fill out and you had to have a certain grade average in the class to be able to go still over 50 students ended up going. Yesterday Mr. Perino asked who still needed a ride and I was the only one in my class that did, later that day a very happy Becky Baker told me I was riding up with her and Luke. Katie was riding with Marisol, Mo and Jake in Marisol's car and they didn't want me tagging along or I wouldn't have had to ride with Luke and Becky.

So on the two and a half hour drive to Port Brittan I mostly sat silently in the back seat while Becky very happily talked nonstop. We did talk a little about music but Luke didn't say much of anything. We spent three hours in Port Britton and I wished my friends were here. Zig and Tori didn't have good enough grades to come and Tristan's mom wouldn't let him. I was hoping Cam would come because I have a crush on him but he didn't have the grades either. The only people I knew sort of well were the other members of whisper hug and I spent most of the three hours hanging near Adam or Mo. When it came time to leave Becky told us she was riding back with Jenna, Alli and Dave. Something about Jenna needing a buffer with the couple I think.

So here I was alone in a car with Luke Baker making a two and half hour drive back home, staring out the window at the passing scenery. I was bored out of my mind, spacing out and composing music in my head so I didn't even notice the gathering storm clouds until a lightning strike came down just a short distance from the road. I gasped and jumped in my seat a little, Luke laughed until the skies opened up in a torrential downpour.

"Can you even see? Be careful." I snapped at Luke when he didn't slow down and I was having trouble seeing out the window.

"Relax I'm not going to crash, I'll get you home safe and sound." He says in a convincing and almost consoling voice.

"I don't see any other cars on the road, I don't see anyone else. I can barely see anything out the window, maybe we should pull off until the storm passes." I insist starting to feel less confident in the way Luke is driving.

Luke slows down and turns on the radio, first thing we hear is the storm is already starting to flood the roads and one of the bridges we need to get home is closed.

"Okay I'll pull off as soon as I see somewhere." Luke sighs heavily and sounds like the idea of spending any extra time with me is the worst possible thing he can think of.

"_Hey I'm not too thrilled about spending more time with you either buddy." _I gripe in my head but refrain from saying it out loud and making our time together any more unpleasant.

The rain gets harder and begins to turn to hail; the thunder and lightning seem awfully close to me and won't let up. Just as it's getting near impossible to drive or see there's a sign for a roadside motel. I'm glad we have somewhere to stop but the motel looks seedy and reminiscent of one too many horror movies. The motel is only a mile ahead and we pull in, there's lots of other cars in the parking lot and I think I recognize a few as other students cars but with the rain or hail and all that it's really hard to tell. Luke pulls up to the office, we get out of the car and go in. There's a man behind the desk very tall and skinny with shaggy hair and a beard, actually he does kind of look like Shaggy from Scooby Doo.

"Any word on when the storm might let up? We're trying to get back to Toronto." Luke tells him.

"It's going to be a few hours according to the latest reports but the roads are washed out, you probably won't be able to get home till morning." The guy behind the desk tells us.

"Can we get a couple of rooms then?" Luke requests.

"Sorry only one room left, everybody else needs somewhere to stay the night, we got real full as soon as the storm started." Shaggy desk clerk says.

"We'll take it," Luke reponds.

Luke puts out a credit card and pays for the room and Shaggy hands us two room keys. Before we go back to the car Luke gets some snacks, soda and water from the vending machines in the lobby, probably the only thing we'll have for dinner. We go back to the car and Luke drives around to the back where our room is. The room is small and there's only one bed, I'm starting to think that sleeping in the car might be better.

"There's only one bed," I remark uncomfortably.

"Relax niner we'll sleep back to back, it's one night. You might want to try and call your parents to let them know your okay. I'm going to call my dad and see if I can get a hold of Becky to be sure she's okay." Luke tells me and then goes into the washroom to make his phone calls.

I put my purse down and take off my wet jacket, pulling my phone from my purse I call home.

"Maya are you okay? The news said the road is washed out!" Mom says in a worried voice, it's hard to hear her; the storm is causing a lot of interference.

"I'm okay Mom; we're staying in a motel I'll be home tomorrow." I tell her.

"We? Who's…" Mom starts to ask and the line goes dead.

I pull the phone from my ear and see that I have no signal now, the storm probably knocked out a phone line or two. Luke comes out of the washroom looking at his phone and then places it on the nightstand.

"Phone went dead while I was talking to my dad, storm probably knocked out a phone line." Luke says taking off his wet Ice Hounds jacket.

"Yeah happened to me too," I nod.

The skies were already pretty dark with all the clouds but since it's winter and the sun sets at five it's rapidly growing darker. I grab a bag of crackers and a soda, sitting on the bed to eat as it's kind of the only place, jumping a bit when there's a loud clap of the thunder. Luke grabs snacks and a soda too sitting on the bed next to me and turning on the TV which does still work. He puts on the news all of which is about the storm. I finish eating then get up to use the washroom, when I get out there's a very close lightening strike followed instantly by thunder so loud and close it shakes the walls and then the power goes out and I scream. The room is entirely dark and it's really scary with the storm and everything, it's starting to feel more and more like a horror movie.

"Luke?" I call nervously, feeling like a stupid scared little girl but at the moment I am so I don't really care.

A hand comes to my arm, I shriek and jump again, another hand comes to my other arm and I feel his breath in my hair and my own breath seizes in my throat.

"Maya it's me relax, it's just the two of us in here. The storm knocked out the power that's all." Luke says in a comforting voice.

I let out a breath and turn around clinging to him, I don't mean to be, I don't want to be and I still feel stupid, the fear is overtaking everything else so I don't care.

"Why don't we try and sleep, the storm should clear up in a few hours." Luke says.

"I don't think I can," I shake my head.

"There isn't anything else to do, come on lets get in the bed our phones have no signal but we can probably still play games. You'll be okay I promise, nothing's going to happen it's just a storm." Luke says letting go of me just a little to pull me to the bed.

"Maybe but it feels like a horror movie." I gripe.

I get my phone again and he gets his, I take off my shoes and get in the bed. I won't be very comfortable sleeping in my bra and jeans but I'd be even less comfortable sleeping next to Luke in a t-shirt and panties. Luke takes off his shoes and his jeans and get's in the bed. We sit next to each other but still several inches apart and on the edges of the bed. The light from our phones is somewhat comforting but the storm is still very close and every time I hear thunder I jump.

**(LUKE)**

I was playing on my phone and trying to get tired but it wasn't working, mostly because Maya kept jumping and gasping every time there was thunder. She kind of reminded me of this cat Becky and I had in Florida when we were little, it got really skittish and hated storms. Actually come to think of it Maya was sort of feline like, nimble and petite with cat like eyes that you could actually see when she took off her glasses. She was young and not developed yet and so not my type but she was cute and kind of pretty. I was just starting to get tired when a particularly close lightening strike made her shriek and start rambling.

"I'm never going to get to sleep. The storm is never going to pass. The room is going to get hit by lightning or some psychotic…"

There's probably more to her rambling but I've had enough, I need her to shut up and calm down so I do the only thing I can think of and kiss her. She stops rambling and her breathing hitches, for a few minutes she doesn't do anything just sits there frozen and then she starts kissing me back. Her hand goes to the back of my neck and she relaxes into the kiss. I can tell she's new at this, she's timid and kissing softly but I can also tell she's enjoying it. I will never admit this to anyone but I'm really enjoying kissing her, her lips are soft and gentle and she's sort of letting me be in complete control, letting me teach her. We keep kissing and the more I do it the more she relaxes, it's a long time before I pull away from her and only because I have to breathe. When we do pull apart I realize the storm is starting to let up.

"Get some sleep we'll be able to drive home in the morning." I command her.

She smiles shyly and nods, then yawns as if she got tired because I told her too. She turns on her side with her back to me, putting her phone on the bed side table. I put my phone down too and lay on my back, Maya's nearly asleep when there's a last clap of thunder and she jumps again. She turns over holding on to my shirt and I put my arm around her falling asleep that way. After hearing a few cars start up and a few doors close I wake up and look at the clock on the nightstand, it's just after 8am. Maya wakes up too, sitting up and stretching with a yawn, she looks out the window to see the sun and smiles. Then she looks at me and her eyes go wide, she jumps out the bed and turns away shyly. I get up, get dressed and go into the washroom when I come out she's ready to go so I grab my phone and jacket.

**(MAYA)**

"_I can't believe I made out with Luke Baker last night! What was I doing? What was I thinking?" _I lecture myself when Luke is in the washroom.

I put on my shoes, jacket, put my phone back in my purse and run my fingers through my hair. We leave the room as the room next to us opens and I recognize the voices before we even see them come out, it's the misfits.

"You both snore," Clare complains, "I didn't get any sleep."

"Sorry Blue Eyes you can stretch out in the backseat and sleep all the way home." Eli tells her.

"Did the three of you sleep in one room in one bed?" Luke questions in an accusing tone, just blurting it out and all I can think is that was rude!

The misfits look over at us, taking notice of us for the first time. They all smile at me and glare at Luke, not that I can blame them.

"Clare slept in the middle we slept with clothes on," Adam tells us.

"Maya did you ride with Luke?" Clare asks.

"Not exactly by choice," I reply.

"I was able to talk to Jake briefly last night; they all slept at the cabin." Clare says.

"I still can't believe they all made it to the cabin." Eli comments.

"You want to ride back with us Maya?" Adam offers.

I open my mouth to say yes but Luke speaks up before I can.

"I'll take her home, come on niner we need to check out," Luke says taking my arm and gently pulling me with him.

"We need to check out too," Eli says.

"Yeah I got it, mom's emergency credit card and this constitutes an emergency." Adam says pulling out his wallet.

The five of us start walking to the office and Clare's fiddling with her phone.

"Hey I got a bar, not sure I can make a call but I can get out a text." Clare informs us; she types something and then puts her phone away. "I sent a text to Jake, my mom, Drew and Bullfrog to let them know we were okay. I told them you were with us Maya so Jake will tell Katie." Clare tells us.

"Thanks Clare," I smile.

The five of us check out, Adam putting their room on his mom's credit card and Luke signs the receipt for our room. Eli asks again if I want to ride home with them and again Luke says he'll take me home. We wave to the misfits as they get in their car, they pull out first and we start driving home behind them.

"You know that no one can ever know what happened last night, the guys on the team would mock me forever for making out with chicken cutlet. And my parents would think it was a sin, I'd be asking for forgiveness for the rest of my life!" Luke says in a lecturing and almost angry voice.

"_Great I'm a sin and it's not like I didn't feel weird enough about what happened last night. I dreamed about it even but I was just scared, it didn't mean anything, it wasn't even good. Yeah I'll just keep telling myself that."_

"You think I want anyone to know my first kiss was with you?! Katie would flip and my parents would kill us! There's nothing to tell because nothing happened last night, we slept in two rooms. The misfits won't say anything; we'll just tell everyone we had our own rooms. There's no way I'm telling anyone I slept in a bed and kissed the most narrow minded and biggest jerk on the hockey team!" I snap back.

It's not like I was exactly comfortable with what happened last night but now I feel bad, about myself and the making out.

"That was your first kiss?" Luke questions and I know he looks over at me but I keep looking out the window.

"Of course it was my first kiss, I'm fourteen!" I shoot back.

"Yeah I know how old you are, that's my point so we just keep our mouths shut and never say anything. We'll go on with our lives like nothing ever happened." Luke nods.

"Right just keep on ignoring each other as usual." I agree.

The rest of the drive is silent; Adam turns around and waves at us when their path diverges from ours. I give Luke my address and he drops me off in front of my house without even another word said between us. I unlock my front door without even looking back at his car as he pulls away.

"Mom, Dad I'm home safe and sound." I call as I close the door behind me.

"Maya thank goodness, we were so worried when the storm hit. Katie called she'll be here in a few minutes. Where'd you spend the night and with who?" Mom asks quickly as Dad hugs me tightly.

"We pulled off at a roadside motel it was the only place we could. I slept in my own room though don't worry. I would really like a shower now though and I'm sure Katie's going to want one when she gets home so I better grab one while I can." I tell my parents kissing my mom's cheek before I go back to the washroom.

I drop my purse in my bedroom, then going into the washroom I share with Katie, turning on the water and undressing. The warm water feels incredibly soothing running over me, I wish it would wash away last night all together but it doesn't and all I can do, the only thing my mind wants to think about is Luke. I try desperately to think about something else, anything else but that jerk but I can't! I can't even tell anyone that I had my first kiss because if anyone knew it was with Luke they would freak!

"Maya hurry up I want to shower too!" Katie calls banging on the washroom door and breaking me out of my Luke trance.

"Be out in a minute," I call back.

Turning off the water I step out and dry off then get dressed and go to my room leaving the washroom for Katie to shower. Luke doesn't leave my mind for the rest of the weekend but I learn to push him to the back of my mind so no one can tell. By Monday morning I'm feeling confident that I can get through the day until I see Luke and remember the kiss like it just happened. I catch a breath in my throat and stop walking making Katie bump into me.

"Maya what is wrong with you?" Katie says in an annoyed voice.

"Sorry Katie," I apologize.

She gives me a look and walks past me; I look up but don't see Luke anymore so I walk quickly to my locker.

"_Stop thinking about him Maya! It was only a kiss and he's just a guy. He's not even a guy he's a pig and you don't want to get involved with him! You can't get involved with him, he's a jerk and a bigot and too old for you so just forget him and get over it!" _I scold myself.

"Maya how was the field trip? You guys got stranded I heard, was it awful?" Tristan asks coming up to me and forcing me back to the moment.

"The field trip was okay I guess the ride there and back was pretty awful. Being trapped in the rain was scary that's all." I tell him trying to smile and just can't seem to.

"Well at least you got back safe, I could not have ridden up with Luke and Becky bible thumping Baker I'm so glad my mom said I couldn't go." Tristan tells me as we begin walking to French class.

"Yeah it was pretty bad," I nod but all I can think about is kissing Luke.

I wonder if this is how all first kisses are? Does everyone get obsessed with their first kiss? I make it through French and music and get to morning break. Tori wants me to come eat with her, Tris and Zig in the memorial garden but I tell her I have to meet with Katie. I really don't but I want to be alone I need to try and get this kiss and Luke out of my mind, something easier said than done. Suddenly someone is behind me and pushing me into an empty classroom, I look behind me to see that it's Luke. Before I can ask what he's doing he locks the class room door and pulls me behind a bookshelf where no one can see us and mashes his lips on mine. This time I'm not shocked at all and I return the kiss as soon as I feel his lips. My arms go around his neck on instinct and my lips part without me realizing it, his tongue sliding into my mouth. The kiss feels like an eternity and everything else fades away.

"We can't do this, I can't be with you!" Luke exclaims pulling away from the kiss suddenly.

"You're the one that pulled me in here to make out again so don't lecture me!" I point out angrily with my hand on my hip.

"Yeah I know, we're all wrong for each other you're a geek and a grade nine! The guys would never stop mocking me and my parents would never approve!" Luke spouts sounding like he just committed an atrocious sin.

"My parents would never approve either and my sister would kill you, literally she's a black belt! You're super religious and an incredible jerk with a narrow minded pig headed view of the world! We have nothing in common, you don't along with my friends and you're one of the rudest people I've ever met!" I snap back at him.

He looks at me with a mix of emotions in his eyes and face, the most clear one being anger and he looks like he's going to yell again but instead he puts his hand behind my head and brings our lips together again.

**Update soon with more Luke POV.**


	2. Secrets

**Ch. 2 Secrets**

**(LUKE)**

We keep kissing for several minutes and it's getting more and more heated. I've never felt such a rush when kissing a girl; I've never felt so much passion in a kiss either. She's almost three years younger than me and I know my parents would say my feelings for her are wrong but I can't help it. I want to feel more of her but the bell rings and we pull apart. She looks at me, we're both sort of frozen and she has the look of guilt on her face.

"We can't do this," she says and runs out of the classroom.

I sigh and hit the bookshelf but not too hard, I have never had so much trouble with a girl. Then again I've never had feelings for a girl like Maya either. I leave the classroom and almost run into Owen.

"What were you doing in Mr. Perino's empty history class?" Owen asks cocking an eyebrow.

"I uh left some notes in there; I need some books from my locker." I say quickly and walk away before he can ask any more questions.

The whole rest of the day all I can think about is Maya, this sucks, I shouldn't be so preoccupied with the girl. She's young, small, nerdy, into music, knows nothing about hockey and entirely not my type. The girls I go for are more like Jenna and Alli or the puck bunnies, more my age and sluttier. I happen to know she has Whisper Hug practice after school, because Becky has a crush on Adam and has memorized the boys schedule. After school I head to Ice Hounds practice but all I can think about is Maya still.

"Baker, where's your head at you suck today." Dallas barks at me when I miss three shots in a row at practice.

"Sorry man I've got a lot on my mind." I apologize.

"Okay well go fix whatever it is because you can't play this badly at the game on Wednesday." Dallas orders me.

"Okay, I'm going, I'll try." I say quietly and skate to the locker room.

After I shower and change I drive back to DeGrassi, I see Adam's car here still so I know Maya's still here. I sit on the picnic table and watch the doors and when I see them starting to come out I hide in the trees.

"You sure you don't need a ride Maya?" Imogen asks her.

"No I'm meeting Katie at the Dot she's with Jake right now. See you guys tomorrow." Maya waves.

I wait until everyone else is in their cars and gone, Zig seems to be getting a ride home from Mo, then I run up behind Maya and pull her into an alley and out of sight.

"What now? Shouldn't you be at hockey practice?" She asks in an annoyed tone.

"I was told to leave because I was distracted." I confess to her.

"By me?" She asks and sounds a little hopeful.

"Yes by you!" I respond.

She looks happy and then her face changes. "Luke we can't do this, you're too old for me, we're all wrong for each other this can't happen." She says in a firm voice.

She starts walking away but I grab her hand and pull her back to me. "I know, I know we're all wrong for each other so why can't I stop thinking about you?"

"I can't stop thinking about you either," she admits with a small smile.

I smile, cup her chin and mash my lips to hers. Her hands go to my shoulders and she stands on her tiptoes as she parts her lips and my tongue slips between her lips. I don't know how long we kiss but she pulls away long before I want her to.

"We can't do this," she says sadly trying to pull away but I'm not about to let her go.

"Yes we can!" I insist to her.

"But what about our friends, my family, your family! No one is…" she starts but I cut her off by giving her a quick kiss.

"Then we won't tell them," I reply.

"What?" She asks.

"We won't tell them, our friends, our families, anyone. We'll keep it secret." I tell her.

"So you want us to lie, to everyone about us being together?" She asks like I'm crazy.

"No I want us to be together and not tell anyone unless they specifically ask if we're dating. It's not lying it's just keeping a secret, a very big secret but a good one. Look all I know is that I can't get you off my mind, that every time we kiss I want more and I want to be with you more than any other girl I've ever liked, ever known. As wrong as we are for each other, as screwed up as this is I think we need to give this a shot and if it means having to keep it a secret then I'm okay with that." I proclaim.

She looks happy and shocked all at once, she's not saying anything or moving or breathing even. I stroke her cheek and she finally lets out a breath.

"Okay we'll try…this secret romance thing but we're going to have to be careful if anyone finds out they're probably going to make us break up or spread it around school and Katie will most certainly make us break up. We're going to have to sneak around even to see each other." She says.

"I know, this isn't going to be easy but the best things are worth fighting for. Give me your phone," I tell her and she pulls it from her purse and hands it to me. "I'm putting in my number so we can text each other and arrange to meet." I tell her as I start punching buttons.

"You can't put in your name; people are bound to figure it out." She says in a slightly panicked tone.

"Okay then I'll put my number in under contact name SB for secret boyfriend and if anyone asks just say it's someone's initials." I tell her as I use her phone to call my phone. "Now I have your number and I'm labeling your contact as SG for secret girlfriend." I say handing her phone back to her.

"I have to go meet Katie, I'll see you tomorrow. We're doing this; we're actually doing this right? We're dating in secret?" Maya asks like she can't believe it.

I smile and kiss her softly. "We're doing this. Go meet Katie before she comes looking for you." I command her.

She smiles at me and then runs out of the alley, I watch her until she disappears and then walk back to my car to drive home.

"Luke is that you?" Mom calls as I come in the house.

"Yeah it's me," I call back setting down all my gear.

"You're early; I wasn't expecting you home for another hour. What about practice?" Mom asks.

"It ended early but I'll have extra practice tomorrow since we have a game Wednesday." I tell my parents. I hate lying to them and I'll have to pray for forgiveness but I know my parents would never let me date Maya.

"Why did it end early? No one got hurt did they?" Becky asks joining us in the kitchen.

"Something was wrong with the ice; coach says it'll be fixed by tomorrow." More lies.

It's not like I've never lied to my family before, especially over a girl. My parents don't exactly believe in causal dating and they want to meet everyone we date. I usually hide my dates because a steady girlfriend is not my thing. Becky on the other hand is the sainted daughter and does everything our parents want including bringing guys home for approval. She's less than a year younger than me and she's only been on three dates and had one boyfriend for a couple of weeks. After dinner with my family I go upstairs to start on homework but my mind keeps drifting back to Maya.

"So who's the new crush and please tell me it's not a puck bunny this time." Becky says quietly coming into my room.

I scowl at her a bit. "I don't have a new crush and I only flirt with the puck bunnies. I'm just preoccupied with hockey stuff." I tell her.

"Okay sure if you say so," she says walking out with a dubious look on her face.

I love my sister but she can be nosy, but there's no way she'll find out about me and Maya. Now I just need to get Maya off my mind and get my homework done.

**(MAYA)**

I was half asleep when I heard tapping on my window; I look at my clock to see it's after midnight. At first I think it's rain but it stops and isn't regular like rain. When it starts again I get up and go to my window, pulling back my curtain slowly to see Luke standing there in the moonlight and I can't help but smile when I see him. Quietly I open my window to let him in, he crawls in and joins our lips immediately. His skin is freezing from the chilled winter night air but I don't care, the kiss is still amazing.

"What are you doing here?" I whisper when our lips separate.

"I couldn't sleep, I had to see you." He tells me and I smile.

"If my parents or Katie finds you here they're going to flip out and kill us both." I point out.

"I know but I had to see you, get another kiss to last me through the night." He tells me and I feel myself blush.

"You have to go, we both need to sleep and if anyone finds you here we're dead. I'll see you tomorrow; I can probably sneak away for morning break." I tell him.

"Okay I'm going." He says putting our lips together again.

I part my lips and allow his tongue in, putting my hand at the back of his neck and deepening the kiss. He pulls away after a minute and I don't want him to go but I know he has to.

"Go," I insist pushing him to the window.

He climbs out the window and I go over to close it, he stops when he's out and kisses me again then he leaves and I close the window. I get back in bed and fall asleep quickly and very happily. I have a wonderful dream about Luke and I, we're at school and he has his arms around me, he leans me against the lockers and kisses me passionately and everyone around us, all our friends and family think it's adorable. I'm a little sad when I wake up because I know that's not going to happen but I perk up again at the thought of just seeing Luke.

"Okay spill what's going on?" Katie asks as we're driving to school.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You're unusually happy this morning and you were all giddy last night, so what is going on?" Katie asks again.

"Band practice went really well. Things are going really good for us that's all." I tell her.

"Okay well I've never seen you this happy about Whisper Hug before. Come to think of it I've never seen this happy at all before." Katie remarks.

"Then stop being so suspicious and be glad that your little sisters happy." I reply.

"I am glad but it's my job as big sister to always be suspicious." Katie responds.

We get to school and he's there in a large group with most of the other Ice Hounds on the steps. I want to run to him, jump in his arms and kiss him again but he doesn't even look at me. Of course he doesn't we're a secret and we have to stay that way, I look away from the hockey team and seeing my friend's wave to them.

"Maya, I need help picking out a dress for the Miss DeGrassi pageant. Should I wear blue or red?" Tori asks.

"Huh oh red, definitely red." I reply.

"You look like you're halfway in lala land what's going on in your head?" Tristan asks.

"I'm just worried about French class," I lie.

"French class? Why?" Zig asks.

"Oh I bet you're nervous about seeing Cam your crush!" Tori taunts in a sort of sing song voice.

"You have a crush on Cam?" Zig questions.

"No I don't I'm nervous because Madame said there might be a pop quiz today." I lie again, secret relationships are hard.

"She did? When did she say that? Oh my god I'm not at all prepared for a pop quiz. Excuse us Zig we need to go study." Tori insists kissing Zig quickly and pulling me and Tristan away by our hands.

Of course we have no pop quiz in French much to Tori's relief. I don't really have to pay attention in music and all I can think about during class is that I'll be seeing Luke as soon as it's done.

"I'm meeting Zig on the picnic tables, we'll see you guys in English." Tori says and skips off.

"I have to go meet Eli and Becky to discuss things for the play. Maybe you should go find Cam and see if you can move you're crush along." Tristan teases just as I get a text.

**SB: Bleachers, back end of the soccer field.**

"That's okay I have plans, I'll see you in English Tris." I tell him and walk down the hall.

I drop my backpack in my locker and then run to the far end of the soccer field. Luke is there under the bleachers and no one else is around but he still takes my hand and pulls me back into the trees. Gently leaning me against a tree he puts his lips on mine, my lips part for him instinctually. His tongue goes into my mouth, stroking my tongue; his hands go around my waist and pull my body to his. I love this feeling, this feeling I have when I'm kissing him, I wish I could always feel this way, that the whole world felt this way. We keep making out until we hear the bell in the distance and I push him away gently.

"Luke we're going to be late, we have to go." I tell him.

"You go; I won't get in trouble if I'm late. The school loves us." Luke says in a confident voice as he straightens his Ice Hounds jacket.

"You are such a conceited jerk!" I scold him.

"And you're a prissy goody two shoes." He shoots back then grabs me and kisses me again.

"Luke I have to go, I'm going to be late." I insist pushing him away again.

"Go then, you better run though, the late bell is going to ring in two minutes." He says in a slightly mocking tone.

"You can be such an ass!" I reprimand him and then take off running.

I run all the way back, reaching my locker just as the late bell rings. I take out my backpack and then run to English class bumping into Cam as we try and get through the doorway at the same time.

"Sorry Cam," I say breathlessly as running all that way has tired me out.

"Mr. Saunders, Miss Matlin I assume you have a wonderful excuse for being late?" Miss Dawes questions.

"Sorry Miss Dawes," Cam and I say together but neither of us gives her a reason for our tardiness.

"Take your seats please and no more tardiness." Miss Dawes tells us.

English drags by as Miss Dawes talks about Jack London, when it's done I leave for my locker to stash some books before math.

"So why were you late to class?" Tristan asks as he follows me to my locker and leans on the one next to it.

"I was in the garden." I tell him.

"Running from the garden made you that out of breath? Geez and I thought I was out of shape." Tristan replies and I scowl at him.

"Can we go to math now?" I request.

Math, much like English seems to drag by and my mind begins to wander. The four of us eat lunch in the caf and so does the hockey team. I sit down next to Tori with my bag lunch and can't help but look over at Luke. I remember our make out session behind the soccer field and smile.

"See I knew you had a crush on Cam, you should go talk to him." Tori says elbowing my side.

"I don't have a crush on Cam," I repeat watching as Tristan walks past the Ice hounds table and some of them make rude comments. Cam doesn't, he just puts his head down and Owen is curiously quiet, he's not stopping them but he is watching them. I narrow my eyes at the whole table as Tristan sits down with us. "I'm wondering why this school even needs a junior pro hockey team." I reply to Tori.

"My brothers on the team and I have to agree with you." Tristan remarks.

"Your brothers on the team?" Zig asks.

Tori gives him a look and throws a cracker at him. "Duh Owen Milligan, Tristan Milligan!" Tori points out.

"Well they don't look alike and I really wasn't paying attention to the hockey team members." Zig replies then looks at Tristan. "So why's your brother such a jerk?" Zig asks.

"He's really not a jerk, most of the time; he just cares about what people think." Tristan replies.

"No he's a jerk, they are all jerks!" I tell them losing my appetite and getting up from the table.

I leave the caf and glare at the hockey team on my way out. I get as far as the memorial garden before I get a text.

**SB: Meet me after band practice, 4:30.**

**SG: Can't dinner with the fam.**

**SB: Meet me tonight then, I'll come over.**

**SG: Not a good idea. Have to go.**

After texting him back I turn off my phone. Whisper Hug practice gets called off because Adam and Imogen had play stuff. Katie's doing something with Jake so I walk home and it gives me time to think. What I think is that I'm letting my hormones over run the rest of me. By the time I get home I'm determined to break up with Luke. We are so wrong for each other, we are exact opposites and we shouldn't be together. In spite of how I feel when I'm kissing him and with him, he's a pig headed jerk and we can't be together. I keep this determination all through dinner and all through getting ready for bed. I even go to bed still angry and start to fall asleep angry until I hear tapping at my window again. I put on my big fluffy pink robe that covers me completely and go to the window, knowing it's Luke. I open my blinds and crack my window open a little enough to sit on the window sill.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him indignantly.

"I came to see you; you never answered any of my texts. Are you mad at me?" He asks putting his hand on mine and I take mine away.

"Yes I'm angry you were mocking my best friend at lunch!" I snap irately and I'm not keeping my voice down.

He takes me by the waist and pulls me out of the window putting my feet on the cold grass and I shiver.

"I always mock the younger kids at lunch it never bothered you before." He says.

"We weren't secretly dating before! Are going to mock me too if your teammates do it?" I ask him.

"Well yeah," he admits, I glare at him and try to climb back in my window and he stops me. "I've always joined in the mocking if I suddenly stop they're going to know something's up. What do you want me to do?" He inquires.

"I want you to stop being such a jerk all the time! I can't believe I fell for such a narrow minded Neanderthal!" I exclaim.

"And I want you to be taller, with more curves and worship my hockey prowess but I fell for the skinny musician geek! I'm not perfect Maya, you're not perfect but maybe together we are." Luke argues.

"And maybe we're a disaster! You're a bigot, I'm accepting. You're a jock and I'm…"

My sentence is cut off by his lips but not by talking he's kissing me again. I'm still angry with him but somehow that anger turns into passion in the kiss.

"What's going on?" A deep voice breaks us apart and we look over to see Owen standing at the edge of my yard.

**Update Soon**


	3. Another Secret Crush

**Hi so Eli and Clare are friends but never got back together in this story.**

**Ch. 3 Another Secret Crush**

**(LUKE)**

We both look over at Owen, guilty expressions on our faces. Maya sort of hides behind me and even in the dull moonlight I can see that her cheeks are red.

"Hey Owen uh we uh we…" I stumble over my words searching for an explanation that will make sense. Thing is there really isn't one. "We're kind of dating sort of," is what comes out of my mouth.

Not exactly eloquent but I'm kinda on the spot right now. Maya pinches my back hard, displeased about something I said but I'm not exactly sure what.

"Kind of sort of?" Owen questions raising his eyebrows.

"We are dating but it's a secret." I confess.

"WHAT THE HE…" Owen starts to yell, worried he's going to wake up Maya's family I run up and clamp my hand over his mouth.

Owen Glare's at me, looks like he's about to kill me actually but I keep my hand on his mouth.

"SHHH! You're going to wake up her family and then we won't be a secret we'll be dead!" I bark at him quietly.

I take my hand from his mouth and he still glares at me but then looks at Maya.

"Maya go back to bed," he orders.

I look back at Maya, she looks worried but I'm more afraid that someone in Maya's family is going to wake up and catch us out here and then the three of us will be dead. Going over to her I pick her up and put her back in her room through the window, she leans her hands on the sill and gives me a quick peck.

"Goodnight," she says softly before closing her window and her blinds.

I go over to Owen, and start walking back to my car, his is parked behind mine and I'm guessing that's why he stopped at Maya's house. Owen keeps quiet until we're back at our cars but when I unlock my car doors he gets into the passenger seat.

"MAYA MATLIN?! ARE YOU INSANE?!" He yells. "She's 3 years younger than you! Katie's little sister and friends with my kid brother! What are you possibly thinking?" He questions.

"I know okay we're complete opposites and we make no sense and if people find out they'd kill us or mock us which is why we're a secret! I know it's insane, absurd and we don't make any sense together. She's not the type of girl I usually go for but I like her man, a lot! More than any other girl I have ever gone out with! What am I supposed to do Owen? We can't tell anyone, we have to be secret. I can't even really explain why I like her so much I just do! She's like…"

Owen interrupts my rambling. "Dude stop!" He insists. "I'll keep your secret okay."

I look over at him. "You will?" I ask not sure I heard him right.

"Yeah I will, I know what's like to like a girl that's the complete opposite from you." Owen confesses.

"You do, who?" I ask squeezing my eyebrows together.

Owen seems like the kind of guy that always takes what he wants including girls. Come to think of it I've never seen him go on an actual date. He usually talks a lot, flirts with puck bunnies sometimes but I've never seen him really with a girl, of course I've only been going to the school a month.

"Not important but I can't even talk to her. You had the guts to actually do something about it and I admire that so I'll keep your secret." Owen tells me.

"Thanks man I appreciate it and so will Maya. So who's the girl?" I question.

"It doesn't matter it's never going to happen," Owen sighs.

"So why did you stop at Maya's house?" I ask.

"I saw your car here and wanted to know what you were doing at the Matlin's. I've picked Tris up from here a couple of times. The house was dark so I went around back because I thought you were breaking in or something." Owen admits.

We laugh a bit and then Owen says he should get home, he gets out of my car and gets into his own, driving off with a wave. I pull away from Maya's house after him, turning off the headlights before I pull into the driveway, I sneak in by climbing up the balcony attached to Becky's room. The sliding glass door into her room isn't locked because she leaves it open a little and closes the screen at night no matter how cold it is. I open the screen door slowly but she still wakes up, sitting up with a gasp.

"Becks calm down it's me," I whisper to her closing the screen.

"Luke?! What are you doing? It's after midnight where were you?" She asks keeping her voice to a whisper so she doesn't wake Mom and Dad.

"I had to meet Owen, now go back to sleep I'm going to bed." I reply.

Becky lies back down and I sneak out of her room and into mine. As soon as I get into my room I send a text to Maya to tell her Owen will keep our secret. She texts back a smiley face and I go to bed happy and have happy dreams about Maya and me all night. I drive me and Becks to school the next morning and she skips off to find Jenna as soon as we get there. Meanwhile I go to my locker which is not far from Owen's and he's at his locker. I open my locker and start putting in books and then look back at Owen when I notice he's not moving. He's leaning on the locker next to his with his locker open, sort of hiding behind the door as he watches something. I follow his gaze to see that he's watching Clare and Adam. It's a safe bet that Adam isn't the one he's watching so intently and all of a sudden our conversation last night makes a lot more sense.

"You like Clare," I state walking up behind him.

He jumps, turning around and shutting his locker. "No I don't," he says with a determined voice as he walks past me.

"So then you were staring at Adam longingly," I tease as I follow him.

Owen stops walking, turns and gives me a look. "That obvious huh?" He sighs.

"Yeah like neon sign obvious so why don't you just talk to her?" I ask.

"We've gone to school three years together and the most I've ever managed to say to her was hey and she was going out with Jake at the time." He tells me.

"Jake? Her stepbrother?" I inquire wrinkling my forehead in disgust.

"It's a long story," He replies.

"Okay so why haven't you ever talked to her? I mean I realize you guys don't exactly hang out with the same crowd and all but you never even tried?" I query.

"When she was in grade nine she was in the gifted program and just a skinny kid. Last year my buddy had a huge crush on her until he got sent to juvie for threatening her boyfriend with a knife and I was a bully at the beginning of the year. I did some really bad things to her two best friends so asking her out after that didn't seem like a good idea. I'm afraid that's all she sees me as is a bully and like you said we don't exactly have the same friends. Clare goes for guys like Eli, not guys like me." He says with a sad face.

"Dude you never know, stranger things have happened look at me and Maya." I tell him.

"Yeah," he laughs, "I guess."

Owen walks away down the hall and I get an idea. Thanks to Becky's mouth I happen to know that Clare writes for the school newspaper, actually she's editor but one of only a few girls on the staff so I go to find Dallas. Our captain is on the steps flirting with puck bunnies of course and smiles at me when I go outside.

"Hey Dallas, excuse us a second ladies we have team business." I say to the puck bunnies as I pull Dallas toward the doors and inside sitting on the nearest bench.

"What is it Baker?" Dallas asks sounding slightly annoyed that I dragged him away from the girls.

"I was thinking we need more coverage of our games and practices by the school paper." I tell him.

"The sports writer has been writing about our games." Dallas shrugs.

"Yeah but not from the sports writer I mean we need a girls perspective on the games. Draw some more girls to the games, ones that aren't puck bunnies. Isn't one of your billet brothers like best friends with the editor of the school paper? Don't you think a glowing article so eloquently written by not just a girl but the editor of the school paper would attract a lot more people to the games? Which makes money for the team and the school." I smile.

Dallas looks thoughtful for a minute and then a smile spreads across his lips. "Baker you're a genius! I'll go talk to Simpson right now." Dallas says getting up and walking toward Simpson's office.

I smile and pull out my phone to text Maya asking if she can meet. She says she can't get away until lunch so I tell her to meet me under the bleachers at the back end of the soccer field again. She says she'll be there and the bell rings so I go to class. The morning draaaaags by but at least Dallas tells me Clare will be covering the game this evening and doing interviews after, Simpson's making her. She's probably not too happy about it but Owen will be. I ditch lunch with the team to go meet Maya; she's already waiting under the bleachers for me. I smile when I see her putting my arms around her lower back and pulling her to me and pressing our lips together.

"You know we're going to have to find somewhere else to meet when soccer season starts," she remarks.

"Yeah but that won't be until like April so we're good for another couple of months at least." I assure her.

"So Owen's really going to keep our secret?" She asks.

"Yep not only that but he likes a girl that's completely opposite from him so he understands." I tell her.

"Owen actually likes someone? Who?" She inquires.

"Clare," I reply.

"Clare? Jake's sister? Adam's friend?" She questions.

"That's the one," I nod.

She just shrugs and put her lips on mine again, she parts her lips and my tongue goes into her mouth. I lean against one of the metal supports for the bleachers picking her up by the hips for easier access to her lips and we stay that way until her stomach growls.

"I guess we should eat," I smile when I put her down again.

"Yeah I guess so. I'd come to your game this afternoon but I have Whisper Hug practice and I've never been to a hockey game in my life so people would think it's odd." She says with the sweetest smile ever.

"Don't worry about it I'll text you later tonight maybe I can sneak over again," I say hopefully.

"You'd better not Katie said she heard noises last night. I really should go eat now." She tells me.

"Yeah me too, big game today, you go around the front of the school and I'll go around the back." I tell her before tipping up her chin for one more quick kiss.

The rest of the afternoon goes by quickly and before I know it it's game time. We skate onto the ice and I scan the audience, sure enough Clare is sitting in the second row with a note pad. She doesn't look happy to be here, just as I suspected. Cam scores the first two goals, Dallas the next one and by the end of the first period we're up by one. When we go into the locker room I convince the coach to put Owen in next period for a while and he does. Owen plays well and even scores a goal, during the last period I score two goals and Dallas one and we win by three points completely crushing the other team. Then we head to the locker room to shower and change. About the time we all get out of the showers and have towels wrapped around us there's a knock at the locker room door. Dallas goes to the door and opens it.

"Oh my god!" I hear Clare exclaim when Dallas opens the door in nothing but a towel and at the sound of Clare's voice Owen looks over at the door.

"Come to interview us Clare?" Dallas asks.

"Yes but put some clothes on first," Clare insists, Dallas laughs and closes the door.

"What's Clare doing here she doesn't cover sports for the school paper?" Owen asks as he starts getting dressed quickly.

"Baker had this great idea that we needed a girl's perspective to cover our games and practices." Dallas says slapping me on the shoulder.

Owen shoots me a look, he knows I did it on purpose but I just smile at him. Owen's the first to get dressed and after he looks around, goes to the door opening it.

"Everybody's pretty much dressed now Clare you can come in." Owen says in the nicest voice I've ever heard him use.

Clare comes in and looks at us, a few of the guys still have their shirts off but other than that we're all dressed.

"I'm being made to do player interviews and I know nothing about hockey so I guess I'll talk to the players that made the goals. That would be Dallas, Luke, Cam and you right?" She asks Owen.

"Yep that's all of us that made goals," Owen says somewhat clumsily.

"Yeah, great so umm Owen what…" she starts when Dallas interrupts her.

"I'm captain you should talk me first," Dallas says going up behind her and getting close to her.

He gets a little too close for her comfort apparently as she backs up into rookies skates and starts to fall but Owen catches her. I couldn't have planned it better if I tried. Owen catches her with an arm around her waist and she grips his shirt. They stay like that for a second until the guys start snickering.

"You okay?" Owen asks her.

"Yeah I'm fine, good catch Owen thanks." She smiles as he helps get her to her feet again.

"Yeah sure," he smiles back.

"You two going to make out now?" Sam taunts.

"Uh I think I have enough for the article, good game guys." Clare says and walks out of the locker room quickly.

I can't help but snicker as I finish getting dressed; Owen grabs his stuff and leaves the locker room quickly. My family waited to have dinner with me and they all congratulate me on a good game. The last thing I do before going to sleep is text Maya.

**SB: Goodnight Beautiful, sleep tight. I'll be dreaming about you.**

**SG: Goodnight Secret Boyfriend, see you tomorrow. Get to school early and meet me under the bleachers.**

**SB: I'll be there. Can't wait to kiss those lips.**

She texts me back with a kissy face emoticon and I smile, putting my phone on my nightstand and going to sleep.

**(MAYA)**

"Why do we have to get to school so early again?" Katie asks as she drives us to school.

"Because I have to work on my composition," I lie.

Katie sighs as we park in the parking lot. "Hey Jake's truck is here, he must be here, maybe this morning won't be so bad." Katie remarks.

My sister leaves me as soon as we're in the school to go find Jake and I go out to the soccer field to wait for Luke. I lean against one of the metal supports for the bleachers and pretty soon there's a warm pair of hands covering my eyes. I reach up taking the hands away from my eyes and pulling Luke to me, standing on my tiptoes and crushing my lips to his.

"Good morning beautiful," he smiles and I blush.

"Morning," I reply.

He brushes a strand of hair behind my ear and captures my lips again. His tongue strokes across my lower lip and I open my mouth to let his tongue in. It slips into my mouth finding my tongue and caressing it. His hands rest on my hips while I comb my fingers through his hair. I lose track of time as our making out becomes more and more heated. Hearing a loud car horn in the parking lot and some guys yelling breaks us apart.

"Guess we should head in," Luke says pulling his lips from mine with a big smile.

"Yeah I guess so," I reply.

"You go around the front of the school again," he tells me.

I nod and start walking away when I remember the other reason I wanted to meet him so early and I turn around again.

"Wait, Clare's birthday is tomorrow and Adam's throwing her a surprise party at his house tomorrow night. He invited me and Katie so I was thinking maybe you and Owen could crash. You and I could probably sneak away in a crowded party and Owen could get to spend some time with Clare." I suggest to him.

He smiles and cups my chin giving me a soft kiss. "I'm dating an evil genius," he says when he takes his lips away.

"I have band practice at lunch but maybe we can meet after school?" I ask.

"Ice Hounds practice." He replies with a frown.

"Text me when it ends maybe I can get away," I tell him.

"I hope so," he smiles and we start walking back to the school.

I get to my locker with a smile on my face and it stays. I know Luke's all wrong for me but it feels so right. Without realizing it I start humming to myself, some random happy tune off the top of my head.

"Someone's awfully chipper this morning, who put the extra rainbows in your lucky charms this morning?" Tris asks appearing next to me.

"What?" I question looking at him.

"And scatterbrained Maya are you twitterpated?" Tris laughs.

"What are you talking about Tris?" I question as we begin walking to English.

"Well my brothers been like that for months now and he swears he's not twitterpated either but he so is. He just won't tell me who which is so lame. So who has your heart all a flutter?" Tris asks me.

"Tris you're crazy no one has my heart all a flutter you're imagining it." I insist as we sit down at our seats.

Tris keeps bothering me about it all day and so do Tori and Zig once they catch on. I keep insisting I don't have a crush on anyone but they don't believe me. Of course they think I have my heart a flutter because of Cam. By lunch time I'm glad to have a break from them at band practice, well Zig's still there but at least he cuts out the teasing.

"Adam what time is the party tomorrow night?" I ask as we leave Whisper Hug practice.

"Dude your having a party tomorrow night?" Mo questions.

"It's Clare's birthday party you're not invited." Adam says to Mo and looks at me. "Guests should start arriving at five, we'll be there about six." He tells me.

"Come on dude let me come Clare's my friend," Mo tries.

"Name one thing you know about Clare," Adam challenges.

Mo looks thoughtful for a minute then snaps his fingers. "She's Sav's little sister's best friend."

Adam shoots him a look. "I only invited people Clare actually knows and is friends with and it's a surprise so you guys have to keep your mouths shut." Adam warns as he leaves.

The rest of my day is pretty mundane but I do text Luke to let him know they should get to the party sometime after six. Katie stays after school to help Jake with the garden so I walk home and get straight to my homework so I can have it all done by the time Luke texts me. Katie gets home just before dinner and she spends the whole dinner talking about Jake! She talks about him so much my parents tell her to invite him to dinner this weekend, Saturday since Clare's birthday is tomorrow night. Just after dinner I get a text from Luke.

**SB: Practice is over can you get away?**

**SG: Hang on I'll try.**

"Mom, umm Tori just called and she needs my French notes can I walk them down to her?" I ask.

"It's dark outside Maya; you can't walk that far by yourself in the dark. Dad or Katie can drive you." Mom tells me.

"But…" I try to argue.

"No buts Maya you are too young to walk that far by yourself in the dark." Mom affirms.

"Fine but can I stay for an hour? She's doing really bad in French and we have a quiz tomorrow. Her parents will drive me back and I'll be home by eight, please mom?" I beg.

"Okay fine but home by eight; get Katie to drive you over there." Mom says.

"Thanks Mom," I smile hugging her.

I go back to Katie's room and ask her to drive me to Tori's house, when we're in the car I text Luke giving him Tori's address and telling him to wait in his car a couple houses down. Katie drops me at Tori's and I tell her Tori told me to go around back so I wouldn't wake up her dad who's sleeping. I go through the fence to the backyard and come out again when I hear Katie drive off. I look down the street and see Luke parked in his car at the next house. I smile, running up and getting in the car. He smiles at me cupping my chin and putting his lips on mine.

"I have to be home by eight." I tell him pulling away a little.

"That gives us an hour, but I think we should probably find a spot not so close to Tori's house in case she comes out and finds us." Luke remarks.

He drives a couple blocks and parks in front of some random house. His hand goes to the back of my head and he pulls me to him, my lips part allowing his tongue to find mine. We spend the next hour making out in his car, it's not the most comfortable place to make out but I don't care one little bit. He drops me at home right at eight, giving me one last quick kiss. I go inside and tell my parents I'm home before getting ready for bed. The only thing I dream about all night is kissing Luke. The next morning I'm at my locker doing my best to not look at Luke while he stands nearby with Dallas and the Swedish twins, laughing and talking. I keep secretly smiling at him until Zig passes them and they start in on the teasing and Luke takes his backpack.

"Give it back you hockey jerk!" Zig demands reaching for it but Luke tosses it to one of the twins.

I slam my locker shut and march over there. "Give him back the backpack!" I command in an angry tone with my hands on my hips.

"What are you going to do about it Mini Matlin?" Dallas taunts. "I know I'll give it back for a kiss," Dallas offers.

I'm shocked speechless, the twins start making kissing noises. I look at Luke to help but he's making kissing noises too. Now I'm mad more at Luke than the others but I can't show it.

"Dallas don't be a pig give Zig back his backpack." Clare says suddenly appearing behind Luke.

"How about I get a kiss from you then?" Dallas asks.

"Fine and then my headline for yesterday's game will read Ice Hounds captain is a cold pig." Clare tells him.

Dallas grimaces, sighs heavily and hands Zig his backpack. "You know I am the captain Edwards I can give you an exclusive. Say alone in the locker room, I won't even wear a towel this time." Dallas smiles carnally.

"Dude not cool," Owen scolds appearing suddenly.

"I'm just teasing, she knows that." Dallas replies putting his arm around Clare's shoulders.

Owen gets an angry look on his face and pulls Dallas back hard removing his arm from Clare.

"What I know is that if I tell Audra what an ass you're being she'll roast your head on a pit." Clare smirks linking her arms with me and Zig. "Come on guys all this testosterone is giving me a headache." Clare says and we start walking down the hall.

"Have fun tonight," Dallas calls after us and she looks back at him, "at your birthday dinner with Adam." He adds quickly.

"Those hockey players are such jackasses!" Zig says when we're out of earshot.

"They're not all bad some of them are nice," I speak up although I have no idea why I'm defending them when Luke didn't defend me.

"They're nothing but blockheaded jocks," Clare says taking her arms from me and Zig. "Although Owen was surprisingly…gallant," she comments and then goes sauntering down the hall.

I just smile because I think there's a good chance she likes Owen too. Then I scowl when I think of how Luke just stood there and participated. I keep the scowl as Zig and I walk to French class.

"Yesterday you were are all smiles and today you're all frowny, moody much?" Tris remarks coming in and sitting down.

"I'm just…questioning a recent decision." I reply.

I keep the scowl all morning and it doesn't help when Luke texts me at lunch.

**SB: Meet under the soccer bleachers?**

**SG: Whisper Hug practice.**

**SB: After school then? I have half an hour before practice.**

**SG: Going straight home to get ready for the party.**

He doesn't text back after that thankfully and I put him out of my head for band practice. By then end of the day I've filled my mind with everything but Luke Baker. I tell myself that I need to be strong and break up with him, that we are all wrong for each other and he's never going to be the boyfriend I want him to be. He's too old for me; he's a jerk, a narrow minded jerk and I can do better. By the time Katie and I are driving home I've decided we're breaking up. If there's one thing I've learned from Katie's best friend Marisol it's that you should look really hot when breaking up with a guy. I choose scarlet red skinny jeans with knee high black boots, a black and grey pinstripe vest and my leather jacket.

"Whoa! Who did you get all bootylicious for?" Katie asks when I come out of my room.

"No one I just wanted to look good for the party since I'm the only grade nine invited. Just thought I should look a little older to fit in." I tell her.

"Well you're just lucky Mom and Dad aren't home to see you; let's go I told Jake we'd help set up." Katie tells me.

Jake makes a comment about my outfit too when we get to the Torres house. Adam did most of the work; we just blow up balloons and hang banners. Clare is out with Adam and Alli for a birthday ice cream or something and they're due back at six. Adam is telling her they're coming back for pizza and movies. Other guests quickly start arriving, a lot of them look at my outfit but no one else says anything. Just before six Eli stands on the back of the sofa.

"ADAM JUST TEXTED THEY'LL BE HERE IN TWO MINUTES, LIGHTS OUT EVERYONE HIDE!" He yells.

Someone turns off the music, someone else turns off the lights and we all hide, a minute later we hear the sliding glass door.

"Are you sure Dallas is gone for the night? He was such a jerk today." We hear Clare say.

"I told you he's gone, everyone's gone." Adam says turning on the basement light.

"**SURPRISE!" **We all yell jumping out.

Clare shrieks a bit grabbing Alli and Adam and then gets a great big smile on her face. "You guys, you've been planning this all week haven't you?" Clare says looking at her friends and Jake.

"Pretty much," Adam smiles.

Clare spends the next half hour thanking people and smiling when they tell her happy birthday. After I wish her a happy birthday I hang out by the food knowing Luke's going to show up at any minute and I have to get him alone and not make out with him this time. No this time I need to get him alone to break up and I keep telling myself this over and over. Then the sliding glass door opens and Luke and Owen walk in wearing their team jackets and the entire party stops and looks at them.

"What are you two doing here?" Jake demands.

**Update Soon**

**Shout out to randomnesslover for suggesting the Clowen ship in this story.  
**


	4. Birthday Party and Valentines

******Hey guys I know this is going up late and I'm sorry. I have some family stuff to deal with and because of it will be moving from Texas back to Cali in a few weeks. Which means the next few weeks are going to be fairly hectic both preparing to move and driving from east Texas to northern California so I will do my best to continue updating everyday but it just may not be possible. I'll still update in order of course and chapters may be a little shorter for a while, this one isn't but others may be. Once I'm settled in Cali the updates will be everyday again.**

**Ch. 4 Birthday Party and Valentines**

**(LUKE)**

"No one invited you two," Eli says in a hard tone as he get's in Owen's face and Jake gets in mine.

I had no desire to fight and ruin Clare's birthday I only wanted to be with Maya who was looking really hot tonight. Honestly we didn't have a good reason for being here aside from the fact that our team captain lived here but he was on a date tonight. Thankfully we were saved by the birthday girl herself as Clare walked up putting her hands on Eli and Jake's shoulders.

"Just let them stay, it's fine as long as you two don't cause any trouble." She said looking at me and Owen.

"Promise," I nodded.

"We'll be good," Owen smiled at her and she smiled back at him.

Jake and Eli backed off and we went into the party. I wanted to go straight to Maya and kiss her but I couldn't of course and I couldn't just rush upstairs and hope she followed me either so I mingled a bit, sort of. A few of these kids are in my classes but I don't really know them that well, mostly Owen and I sort of hang out in a corner and I watch him watching Clare.

"I'm going to find the washroom," I say to Owen when Maya is nearby and loud enough for her to hear.

"There's one upstairs," Owen says back.

I head upstairs and wait at the top of the stairs for a couple of minutes, finally Maya comes up but we can't just kiss here someone could see us so I take her hand and go up a second set of stairs pulling her into the first bedroom I see. I put my arms around her back and lean in for a kiss but she turns her head and pushes me away.

"What's wrong?" I ask in a hurt tone.

She's giving me an annoyed glare. "What's wrong?! How can you ask that? This isn't working we have to break up! I don't know why I even agreed to be with you in the first place!" She kind of whisper yells.

"Break up? Why? Maya please!" I plead still not sure why she's so angry at me.

"No we're through now you can go back to your puck bunnies that don't care what you do and I can be free to date someone better suited for me like Cam!" She states turning toward the door but I grab her arm and turn her back to me.

"I'm not going to let you just break up with me without telling me why and you can't date rookie!" I retort.

"You have no say in who I date Luke!" She shoots back yanking her arm away from me and crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm your boyfriend!" I argue.

"Not anymore!" She spits angrily.

"Maya what did I do?" I ask in a pleading tone.

"You were mean to my friend and when your teammates were mean to me you didn't stand up for me! Not even a little!" She says irately.

"We're supposed to be a secret if I stood up for you they'd know something was going on I already told you that." I respond.

"Really because Owen stood up to Dallas for Clare and they aren't even dating!" She reminds me.

Before I can answer the bedroom door opens and Clare is standing there giving us a curious look.

"Why are you two in Drew's room? Granted he doesn't exactly live here now but I still don't think he'd like you in his room. Did I hear you two are dating?" She asks.

I feel put on the spot and she's not keeping her voice down so I take a couple of steps pulling her into the room and shutting the door behind her.

"Well what are you doing up here?" I ask, I know stupid comeback but Maya wants to break up with me and I'm not thinking.

Clare gives me a sort of indignant look. "This is my birthday party thrown by my best friend at his house. I came up here to use Adam's washroom because there's a line downstairs and I heard you two in Drew's room. Are you guys a couple?" Clare asks again.

"Yes," I say firmly.

"No," Maya says at the same time just as firmly. "We were dating in secret but we're all wrong for each other; he's a pig headed jerk and I'm breaking up with him!" Maya states.

"And you're too young and immature for me, trying to break up with me when I wouldn't stand up for you when we're supposed to be a secret!" I shoot back.

"You two do make a pretty odd couple, I'm going to let you work this out and go to the washroom so I can back to my party. Have fun," Clare says turning for the door but we both stop her.

"You can't tell anyone about us," Maya and I say together.

"I won't say a word; I just came up to use the washroom." Clare assures us.

"If anyone found out we were together they'd…" I start but Maya cuts me off.

"That we were dating, we aren't anymore I broke up with you!" Maya argues.

"You can't break up with me just because I was bothering Zig and wouldn't stand up for you in front of my teammates!" I argue.

"Yes I can and I am!" Maya responds.

"Okay I really should get back to the party, I think they might notice if I don't come back." Clare says trying to leave but I hold the door shut.

"We can't remain secret if I suddenly change my behavior right Clare?" I ask inserting her into the argument.

"I don't…" Clare starts but Maya cuts her off now.

"It's not too much to ask that he stand up for me or at the very least stop bothering me and my friends. I mean Owen doesn't exactly stand up for us but at least he doesn't participate." Maya points out.

"I should really get back to my birthday party guys," Clare says sounding uncomfortable and trying to leave again but I'm still holding the door shut and I'm a lot stronger than her.

"Luke let her out it's her birthday party!" Maya demands.

I let go of the door as Clare is pulling on it so of course it opens too fast and she starts to fall but Owen's on the other side of the door about to knock and he catches her before me or Maya can.

"Thanks Owen, you always seem to be there to catch me when I fall," Clare says as he helps her stand again.

"And I always will be," he replies with a smile.

"Uh I should use the washroom and get back downstairs just don't break anything Drew will kill you." Clare says getting out of Owen's arms and walking quickly to the washroom.

Owen turns and looks at us, closing the door when he can't see Clare anymore. "Everything okay?" He asks.

"I broke up with Luke," Maya says.

"No you're not! Look I'm sorry I didn't stand up for you but Dallas and the guys would have started teasing me and saying I like you and we're supposed to be secret." I tell Maya.

"Fine but the very least you could have done is not pick on Zig! Ignoring me at school is one thing; Owen does it to Tris all the time." Maya remarks.

"Hey!" Owen says offended.

"You do ignore him dude," I agree.

"I was perfectly fine with us ignoring each other at school and in public because we're secret but I can't stand by and watch you pick on my friends but worst of all you were mocking me right along with them! You didn't even try to stand up for me; do you have any idea how much that hurts?" Maya says in a wounded tone as we hear the washroom door open.

"I'm going to let you two talk and go catch Clare," Owen says leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Maya goes and sits on the edge of Drew's bed, I sit next to her. "I like you Luke but we're all wrong for each other and I'm reminded of that everyday. As good as I feel when I'm with you I feel just as bad watching you at school. If you're not being a jerk to me and my friends then you're surrounded by puck bunnies. It's so hard to feel so good when I'm with you and know that we're good together and belong together and as soon as we're apart start questioning my sanity because I think we're good together." May laments.

I cup her chin in my hand and put our lips together. "We do belong together Maya I'm sure of it. I don't know how to be any different but if its that important to you then I'll try to be better at school without letting on to the fact that we're dating. Please don't break up with me Maya; I don't want to lose you. One more chance please." I beg.

"I don't really want to break up with you either, I really like you and I like being with you. I know we have to hide us from everybody else but I really wish we didn't." Maya says with a tear at the corner of her eye and a sorrowful look on her face that breaks my heart.

I wipe the tear away and bring my lips to hers softly at first and then deepening the kiss slowly. Her arms go around my neck and I lean her back on Drew's bed as the soft kiss turns into us making out.

"Wait what about Clare? You think she's going to tell?" Maya asks breaking from the kiss.

"I'm pretty sure Owen's taking care of it." I assure her before connecting our lips again.

**(CLARE)**

I leave the washroom and start walking downstairs, I hear Drew's bedroom door open when I'm half way down the stairs and then there's a hand on my arm stopping me gently.

"Clare wait, they don't want anyone to know they're dating so you can't say anything." Owen tells me.

"I know they told me when I discovered them in the room, how did you know?" I ask the tall hockey player.

"I found them kissing outside of her bedroom the other night and talked to Luke. I promised to keep their secret. I think they're cute." Owen smiles.

"They are, don't worry I won't say anything." I assure him with a smile.

I never noticed before what a sweet smile Owen has and how deep his eyes are, just as I'm getting lost in them Eli yells up the stairs.

"CLARE COME CUT YOUR CAKE!"

"Want some cake?" I ask Owen.

"After you, it is your party after all." Owen says.

I bite my lip and walk downstairs Owen lags behind I guess to not arise suspicion and mixes into the crowd as soon as we're downstairs. I blow out my candles and Adam hands me a knife so I can cut the cake. After some quick math I cut it into little squares and take a piece sitting on the sofa while Katie starts handing out pieces to the other guests.

"Where's Maya? She should have cake," Katie says.

"Oh she went to use the washroom upstairs, I'll go find her," I offer.

"No it's your birthday you sit," Owen says from near the stairs and I smile at him.

**(MAYA)**

As I make out with Luke on Drew's bed and it begins to get more and more heated I begin to forget why I ever wanted to break up with him to begin with. I could go on kissing him all night but after a few minutes there's a knock at the door.

"Maya your sisters looking for you, you guys better get downstairs." Owen calls through the door.

I push Luke off me and stand up fixing my glasses, clothes and hair. "You better wait a minute before you follow me down." I tell Luke.

"I take it we're still together," he says more than asks.

"Yes," I smile then I go to the door and Owen looks at me. "Thanks Owen, we're fine now but I should get down there."

I go downstairs and get a piece of cake sitting by Katie and Jake. I tell them I had to wait for the washroom and they don't ask any questions. The rest of the night is a lot of me and Luke sneaking glances at each other from across the room when I'm sure no one else is looking. I also notice a lot of Owen looking at Clare but as she's the birthday girl her attention is being fairly monopolized, mostly by Eli and Adam. Poor Owen I feel kind of bad for him, I think they would be so cute together and they wouldn't have to hide like me and Luke plus they're the only two that know about us.

"Are you still coming over tomorrow to help me and Dad in the backyard? Clare will be there but she's not going to help except maybe with the garden." Jake says to Katie making a face at Clare's resistance to manual labor.

"Of course I'll be there, building the swing should be fun and then we can test it out." Katie smiles and Jake smiles back with a dopey pleased expression.

I get a mental image of the two of them making out on the swing, gag! Then an idea occurs to me.

"Can I come?" I ask and they break out of their love stare to look at me. "To hang out with Clare and help with planting in the garden, I don't really want to do carpentry either." I explain.

"Yeah sure," Jake shrugs.

Luke and Owen leave with the other guests, Alli and Jenna drive Clare home while Katie and I stay and help clean up. First thing I do when I get home is say goodnight to Mom and Dad then I get ready for bed and when I'm in bed I text Luke.

**SG: I have an idea but I have to check with Clare when I go over tomorrow.**

**SB: So what's the idea Beautiful?**

**SG: Well Monday is valentines and I would love to spend it with my boyfriend. If Clare and Owen can cover for us we can all meet up and go to the movies or something. Not in our neighborhood, far away so no one sees us but I could say I'm hanging out with Clare and you say you're hanging out with Owen. We get to spend time together and I just won't tell Clare I'm secretly setting her up on a date with Owen.**

**SB: Brilliant, kind of evil but brilliant. I told you you were an evil genius.**

**SG: Check with Owen and see if he'll cover for you and I'll ask Clare tomorrow.**

**SB: I will. Goodnight Beautiful.**

**SG: Goodnight sweet dreams.**

Putting my phone on my nightstand with a yawn I quickly fall asleep with wonderful thoughts of Luke. I hope I made the right decision to stay with him.

**(LUKE)  
**

"I was thinking we should do a valentines dance. I don't think Principal Simpson would approve one at the school on the day of but Dad said we could use the rec room at the church. What do you think?" Becky asks me over breakfast.

"A valentines dance Becks? Aren't we a little old for that? I was thinking I'd hang out with some of the guys from the team, get to know them a little better. You know male bonding." I reply.

"Oh poo you're no fun, I bet Jenna would help me plan it and maybe Adam," she says with a lovesick smile then quickly wipes it from her face, "I mean Alli, Alli might help. I'm going to go call them."

I watch my sister skip up the stairs and I pull out my phone to call Owen.

"What's up?" Owen says when he answers.

"What are you doing today?" I question.

"Not much why?" He asks in a suspicious voice.

"Wanna go do something? Get out for a while I mean it is Saturday and for once we don't have practice this morning." I point out.

"Yeah sure, there's a pool hall close to the school called the Break Room. Meet you there in an hour." Owen says.

"Cool," I reply and hang up just as Becky comes down the stairs again.

"Jenna and Alli want to help me plan the dance so you're off the hook." Becky says scrunching her nose at me.

I finish my breakfast, clean up and go upstairs to hop in the shower before leaving. I yell that I'm going out as I'm walking out the door. The pool hall is sort of hidden in an alley behind the Dot, if you didn't know it was there you'd miss it but I do finally find it. Owen is there at a pool table in the back when I go in. He hands me a pool cue and he breaks sinking a ball and making him solids.

"How'd you know about this place?" I ask him.

"A lot of guys on the football team hang out here. Sometimes Clare is here too, although I don't know who told her about it.

"Ah hoping she would be here? I think she's at home Maya is going over there today. Which reminds me Monday is valentines and I want to spend the evening with Maya so I was hoping you'd cover for me? We can tell our families we're hanging out and avoiding the whole valentines couple thing, especially since my sisters throwing a dance at our church. Really we can meet Maya at a movie theatre way outside of our neighborhood and I can have a valentines date with my girl." I tell him after I take my shot and miss.

"I know a good theatre but why don't you just tell your family you're hanging out with me and go meet Maya yourself? I don't really want to be a third wheel on your valentines date." Owen remarks taking a shot and sinking another ball.

"But you won't be a thirds wheel Clare will be there. Maya's getting Clare to cover for her." I tell him as I finally sink a ball.

"Yeah?" He asks with a pleased smile.

"Yep," I nod.

"Then I'm in," he says.

Now I just hope Clare is actually going to help and I didn't just lie to Owen.

**(MAYA)**

"So have you and Luke been together since the field trip?" Clare asks me.

I've been here for about an hour and we're hanging out in her room while the rest of her family and my sister are banging away in the yard to build a patio and a bench swing.

"No not exactly, we kind of made out that night though. I couldn't stop thinking about him all weekend and I guess neither could he. We kind of argued and then got together Monday at school. I know he's all wrong for me and we're complete opposites but I love how I feel when I'm with him. Even though he makes me so aggravated sometimes, actually most of the time." I confess to her.

"I know what that's like; I think I'm the queen of those kinds of relationships." Clare laughs.

"Well we can't tell anyone about us because well no one would understand and my family would make us break up and his family probably would too. Which sucks but I'd rather be with him in secret than not at all. Listen since you know about us do you think you could help us out?" I ask Clare in a slightly pleading tone.

"What do you need?" She asks.

"Well Monday is valentines and I really want to go on a date that evening but I can't tell my parents I have a date they'll want to meet him. I was hoping I could say I was hanging out with you but really we could go to a movie theatre outside of town and meet Luke. You wouldn't have to stay you could do something else and just pick me up from the movies and get me home on time. I know it's a lot to ask but no one else besides Owen knows about us and I can't say I'm hanging out with him." I practically beg.

"Sure why not it's not like I have anything better to do on valentines," Clare shrugs.

"Thanks I really appreciate it." I smile hugging her tightly.

"No problem," she smiles back.

I get out my phone and send a text to Luke.

**SG: Clare's in.**

**SB: So is Owen and he knows the perfect theater. It's in Moss Park which should be far enough out of our neighborhood that no one will see us.**

**SG: Perfect send me the address and I'll give it to Clare.**

"Here's the address of the theatre." I tell Clare showing her my phone when Luke sends me the address.

"SB?" She asks while she writes down the address.

"It stands for Secret Boyfriend and I'm SG for Secret Girlfriend." I explain.

"Aww how cute," she smiles.

The sudden knocking on her doorway scares us both and we both jump.

"If you two aren't going to help us build then how about running to Little Miss Steaks to get us some lunch?" Helen requests holding some money out to Clare.

"Sure Mom," Clare says as we get off her bed.

"Here's what the rest of us want and you two can get what you want." Helen tells her and Clare takes the paper.

"We'll be back in a little while," Clare replies.

We go out and get into Jake's truck which apparently Clare drives too and go to Little Miss Steaks. We go to the to go counter and Marisol takes our order after me and Clare decide what we want. Clare pays and then we sit down at the counter to wait for the food.

"Hey Blue Eyes," Eli says to Clare coming over and hugging her. "Hi Maya," he adds as he's hugging her.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" Clare asks hugging him back.

"Bullfrog wanted steaks but he's too lazy to cook them and Cece's out of town, so I called in an order." Eli laughs.

"Hi Eli your order will be ready in a few minutes." Marisol says ringing him up.

Eli pays and looks back at Clare. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Katie and the rest of my family are building a patio and a bench swing but since neither Maya nor I wanted to do construction we were sent to pick up lunch." Clare explains and Marisol hands Eli a bag.

"Thanks Marisol, see you guys Monday." Eli says waving as he leaves.

"You and Eli are you…" I start to ask when Clare cute me off with a giggle.

"Just friends, we're better that way it's less intense but we do care about each other and I still love him but now I love him the way I love Adam." She explains.

I'm really relieved because I really really want her to be with Owen. "He called you Blue Eyes though, isn't that like a pet name?" I ask.

"Yeah kinda, he used to call me that last year when were dating and I guess it just became habit. I don't mind though," she says as Marisol hands us our food.

We go back and all eat lunch together, Clare's mom asks me and Katie a lot of questions. After lunch Clare and I help her mom with what will be an herb garden come spring time. Katie and I stay for dinner and then go home to spend the evening with our parents and I bring up that Clare and I want to hang out on valentines since we're single. Mom says it's fine but I have to be home by curfew which is 10:30 for me. Just before going to sleep I text Luke, it's becoming a nightly ritual.

**SG: Everything's set for Monday, my parents think I'm hanging out with Clare and I just have to be home by curfew.**

**SB: Told my parents Owen and I were getting in extra practice. Got church stuff tomorrow all day but I can't wait for Monday Beautiful.**

I set my phone down and fall asleep with a smile on my lips.

**(LUKE)**

Monday at school seemed to drag by, I barely paid attention in class and only concentrated during practice because I knew Dallas would yell at me if I didn't but all I wanted was to get to my date with Maya and maybe have a little matchmaker fun with Owen and Clare too. After practice and a shower Owen and I left for the theatre, I'd come to practice with him and let Becky take my car, she actually got about 100 kids to come to her dance tonight on last minute notice. The girls weren't meeting us till 6:30 so we got there a little early and waited outside the theatre for them, then I heard Clare's voice.

"I don't know this area looks pretty sketchy," she was saying as the girls came around the corner.

"Don't worry we'll protect you," I assured her as I put my arm around Maya.

"Hey Luke and Owen," Clare adds Owen's name slowly giving Maya a look.

"Maya didn't tell you I'd be here?" Owen asks her.

"Oops must have forgotten to mention that little detail. Owen is Luke's cover, they told their families they were hanging out tonight. Hey we should all go in and watch the movie together; yeah that's a good idea." Maya says quickly taking Clare's hand and pulling her inside before the other girl can argue.

"We should get some snacks," I say when we're inside.

Owen and I buy some popcorn, candy and sodas. I buy one thing of popcorn, one thing of chocolate and one large soda for me and Maya to share. Owen gets two small popcorns, things of candy, chocolate that Clare picked out and gummy worms for him and two small sodas.

"We should sit in the balcony," Owen says.

So we go upstairs to the balcony to find it lined with love seats.

"Sweet!" I exclaim as I get to spend the night in a dark theatre with my arms around Maya and maybe making out a little.

"Perfect, I love this!" Maya smiles.

"How cozy," Clare says slowly sounding aprrehensive.

We sit down on one loveseat, Clare and Owen sit on one next to us and I put my arm around Maya while Owen and Clare are sitting far from each other. I don't think they'll be that way for long, this theatre only shows old movies and since it's valentines they're showing From Here to Eternity. The lights dim and the curtain goes up, Maya nuzzles into me as the movie starts and I look over to Owen. Clare has mixed her candy into her popcorn and is nibbling on it and sipping her soda while watching the movie. Owen is watching her more than the movie which she either doesn't notice or is ignoring.

About half way through the movie as it's getting very romantic and hot I put our food to the side and move Maya so that I have access to her lips. Joining our lips together in a passionate kiss, my tongue slides out and slips between her lips meeting her tongue, her hands go behind my head and start combing through my hair. We continue making out until the movies over, finally parting our lips as the lights come up. I look over at Owen and Clare and they still aren't touching but they are sitting next to each other now and both are smiling.

"It's only eight you guys want to go do something else? I'd say we'd go to my sister's dance but then Maya and I couldn't be together." I comment.

"There's a coffee shop nearby, not quite the Dot but they have good desserts." Owen suggests.

"Why am I not surprised you knew about this theatre in this neighborhood." Clare remarks.

"It's just a couple of blocks we can walk," Owen says ignoring Clare's comment.

Owen knows where the coffee shop is so we follow him, Clare is walking right behind him and we're behind her but after a we pass an alley with some guys that whistle at her she speeds up and walks at Owen's side. We go into the coffee shop and get a booth in the back.

"The mud pie looks really good but very big I don't think I could eat it all." Clare says looking at the menu.

"We could share it," Owen offers a little timidly.

"Okay sure," Clare smiles.

"I'm not that hungry either you want to share something? Like the chocolate cheesecake." Maya suggests.

"Sounds great," I smile kissing her softly.

The waitress comes over and we all order coffee, Owen and I order the desserts.

"So did you two even watch the movie?" Owen asks when the waitress leaves.

"Half of it," I shrug.

We make small talk about school and stuff while we sip our coffee and then eat our desserts.

**(MAYA)**

"It's only nine maybe we should go to Becky's valentines party. Alli and Jenna did help plan the thing and most of my friends are there, even Adam and Eli." Clare remarks when we're done eating dessert.

"Yeah I did tell Becks I'd try to make it." Luke sort of sighs.

"I'm sure we can steal a few moments alone at the dance. I mean it's at your church right, so you know all the private rooms." I point out to Luke and he gets a carnal smile.

"Yeah right, let's go." Luke says as he and Owen pay the bill and we leave.

Clare and I get back in her mom's car which she borrowed for the night, Luke and Owen get into his car then we start driving back to our neighborhood.

"You and Luke are cute together," Clare says as we're driving.

"Thanks, I really like him but he can be so frustrating. I spend most of my time when I'm not with him questioning my decision to be his girlfriend. It's not just that we have to be secret but we're complete opposites, he can be a real jerk and we have nothing in common. When we are together he's so sweet with me and kissing him feels so right. Am I crazy for going out with him?" I ask Clare.

"I'm not sure I can answer that for you. My first real boyfriend was K.C. who cheated on me with Jenna; left me for her then got her pregnant. Then came Eli who went crazy, literally, when I tried to break up with him and crashed his car to get me to come see him in the hospital. Then came Jake who is now my stepbrother! In between K.C. and Eli I had a pathetic crush on a boy that was not only too old for me but had a girlfriend oh and I was black mailed into a date. In between Eli and Jake I went on a revenge date with Liam. You just have to ask yourself if the sacrifices you have to make to be with Luke are worth it to be with him." Clare advises as we pull into the parking lot of the church behind Owen and Luke.

We all get out of the car and start walking to the dance, Clare and I are walking ahead of Owen and Luke and we're almost at the door when suddenly Clare is pulled back. I stop and look back to see Owen holding Clare by the waist.

"Wait before we go in I have to say this. I really like you Clare and I have for a long time but I was too chicken to do anything about it until now. Clare will you be my girlfriend?" Owen asks her.

**Update Soon**


	5. Mature

**Ch. 5 Mature**

**(LUKE)**

Clare just stands there staring at Owen, she isn't moving or replying to him so I elbow her lightly in the back.

"Yes I'll be your girlfriend." She finally speaks.

Owen smiles putting his arm around her lower back and pulling her to him putting their lips together, she puts her arms around his neck and they kiss for a long minute.

"Aww!" Maya says quietly taking my hand.

We watch them for a few seconds before sharing a quick kiss ourselves; finally Owen and Clare break apart.

"Should we go into the dance?" I suggest.

"Wait we can't go in all together, Luke and I are secret we can't walk in holding hands." Maya points out.

"I'd like to walk into the valentines dance with my girlfriend!" Owen argues with a slightly whining tone.

"No it's fine we can still walk in together," Clare soothes him putting a hand on his stomach. "Everyone already thinks that Maya and I went out together and that you and Luke were hanging out together. We'll just tell everyone we ran into each other at the movies and Owen asked me out at the movie so we decided to meet up at the dance. Maya and Luke just need to pretend like you had a terrible time having each other for company. We can go in together and let everyone know that we're dating now. This should be interesting to say the least." Clare says.

"Glad one of us has brains, good idea Clare. Maya should walk ahead, real annoyed like she can't stand to be near me." I remark.

"That shouldn't be too hard," she retorts and I shoot her a look.

"I'll walk behind you guys, looking like I've had enough of the cutesy stuff. Once we're inside and Maya and me have shown our faces I'm assuming most everyone's attention will be on you two so Maya and I can slip out and go somewhere private." I say.

"Good plan," Owen smiles, turning with an arm around Clare so they can walk into together.

Maya rushes ahead of them adopting a miffed expression and walking quickly into the banquet room of the church where the dance is being held. I walk about ten paces behind Clare and Owen; by the time we follow Maya in I've lost her in the crowd but a good portion of the dance stops when they catch sight of Clare and Owen with his arm around her. My sister is talking with Adam, Jenna, Alli and Eli all of whom have sort of frozen and are staring at Owen and Clare. I find Maya finally she's waking over with her sister and Jake, still wearing that annoyed expression.

"Hey Clare…and Owen, uh what's going on?" Adam inquires.

"She's my girlfriend we're dating now!" Owen announces.

"WHAT?!" They all exclaim.

"Maya and I ran into Owen and Luke at the movies where Owen asked me to be his girlfriend, I said yes so now we're dating." Clare tells her friends.

"Totally ruined our guys night as they were making googly eyes at each other for the whole movie." I complain playing up my part.

"Tell me about it, I was looking forward to watching a movie with my friend and instead I spend the night watching a movie with two lunk head hockey players. I told you guys it was gross, I didn't even know Owen liked her." Maya complains to Katie and Jake.

"Neither did I," Jake says slowly giving Owen a harsh look.

People start crowding around them asking questions and no one's paying attention to me or Maya anymore. I walk around the crowd and towards the opposite doors that lead to the hallway. I assume Maya's following me but I'm not going to look behind me to see for sure. Once I'm in the hallway I lean against the wall and wait for Maya, she comes out a minute later. I grab her hand and we run down the hall into the main part of the church. I take her upstairs to the bell tower, not the most romantic place but the door to the stairs locks and only me, my dad and the ladies that clean the church have keys. Dad is busy chaperoning the dance and the cleaning ladies won't be in again until Thursday. I unlock the door and then lock it again right behind us.

"Where are we, it's really dark." Maya says gripping my hand a little tighter.

"Relax I'll keep you safe and no one will find us up here." I tell her.

I lead her to the top of the stairs sitting on the top one and leaning against the wall. There's a little moonlight coming in and I can just make out her beautiful face and the moonlight reflecting in her glasses. She sets her purse down, sits on my lap putting her arms around my neck and smiling at me.

"I'm so happy for Clare and Owen, they're so cu…"

I silence her with my lips; hey I'm happy for Owen and Clare too. Actually I credit myself largely with the fact that they are even together but I've had enough of talking. She melts into the kiss, into me, I see her eyes close and I take off her glasses setting them down next to us. I grip her waist as her hands comb through my hair and deepen the kiss a little. We continue making out until her phone beeps and we break apart as she starts looking for her phone in her purse.

"It's Katie she wants to know where I am," Maya sighs.

"We should probably get back down there the dance is close to ending anyway." I reply with a regretful tone. I hand her glasses to her, she puts them back on, gets off my lap and we go back downstairs. I unlock the door again and peek out to be sure no one's around. "You go back first I'll follow in a few minutes." I instruct her.

"Okay," she nods.

She turns and starts walking but I catch her arm and turn her back to me crushing our lips together. "Happy valentine's day Beautiful," I smile when I pull my lips away.

"Happy valentine's secret boyfriend." She smiles back before turning and walking down the hall.

I lock the door and wait a couple minutes before going back to the dance. I see Maya leaving with Katie and Jake dragging Clare away from Owen as they kiss goodnight.

"Problems?" I ask Owen when Clare is gone and he comes over to me.

"He's just being a protective brother I have a feeling he's going to lecture her a bit on the drive home. I'm a big brother I get it. Anyway Jake's taking Clare home in the truck and Katie took her sister home, do you want a lift?" Owen asks.

"Nah I'll get a ride home with my family see you tomorrow," I tell Owen.

"Cool see you tomorrow, hey thanks for dragging me out tonight." Owen smiles walking toward the exit.

He waves as he leaves, within a few minutes almost the entire dance has cleared out thanks to my dad telling everyone it was over.

"We'll clean up tomorrow we should get home it's a school night." Dad says when it's just us Baker's left.

"Alli, Jenna and Adam said they'd come and help clean up after school tomorrow. Can I drive home Luke?" Becky asks me.

"Uh sure Becks," I shrug.

"We'll see you two at home; I'd say your dance was a success Becky." Mom tells her.

Becky smiles and starts skipping out, Dad has to lock up and I follow Becky to my car.

"Wasn't that fun? Although you weren't there very much. Isn't it sweet that Owen and Clare started dating on valentine's day? It's so cute and they make such a cute couple, well I think so anyway most of her friends didn't seem to think so but Clare and Owen are happy. What do you think of Adam? I think he's really nice and cute. He's going to help me clean up isn't that nice of him? Everyone had a good time at the dance although not many hockey players came but I guess they knew you weren't going to be there or Owen either. Boy did they miss out! Did you see Eli when he…Luke are you even listening to me?" Becky snaps.

"Yes Becky I hear you, I'm glad you had fun at your dance I didn't want to go in the first place. Yes Owen and Clare make a very cute couple it still ruined our guys night." I reply keeping the scowl on my face but inside I'm smiling because all I can think of is Maya. We get home before Mom and Dad since they stayed to lock up and when we get inside something occurs to me. "Becky do you like Adam?" I ask her as I lock our front door.

"I don't know maybe, I mean I think he's really nice and sweet and cute. What do you think of him?" She asks.

That's my sister always looking for someone else's approval.

"I don't know haven't really spent much time with the guy. But uh I heard something from Dallas and he's Adam's billet brother so I have to assume it's true." I tell her.

"What did you hear?" She asks.

"Becky I think Adam's trans," I inform her.

"No way he's transient you just said he lives with Dallas and we went to a party at his house a few weeks ago." Becky argues as we go upstairs.

"No not transient stupid, transgender like he's a she." I correct her.

"No way but he's a guy, I mean he looks like a guy and…" she says slowly.

I look at her to see she has a slightly horrified expression on her face. It's exactly the expression she had when she was five and I was six and I told her there was no Santa Claus. Crap! I just shattered my sister's world! I stop walking taking her by the shoulders and looking her in the eyes.

"Look Becky I don't understand how that…it works. If you really like Adam don't let that stop you. Maybe you should talk to Eli and Clare, they're his best friends, they probably have better insights on it than I do. If you have real feeling for him there's a reason." I advise.

"Yeah but Mom and Dad would never understand," she laments.

"Don't worry about what Mom and Dad think okay, follow your heart Becks, if it's leading you to Adam then go for it. Don't turn down potential happiness because you're worried about what people will think." I encourage her.

Becky smiles at me. "When did you get so wise about relationships?" She asks.

"Oh I've always been wise," I reply smugly puffing out my chest.

Becky gives me a look and giggles as I hear our parents come in.

"You kids need to get ready for bed," Mom calls up the stairs.

"Don't tell Mom and Dad," she requests.

"I won't say a word," I smile.

After getting ready for bed and saying goodnight to Mom and Dad I get in bed grabbing my phone from the nightstand to text Maya.

**SB: Goodnight my beautiful valentine.**

**SG: Sweet dreams valentine, see you at school tomorrow.**

I smile setting down my phone, turning out my light and falling asleep with a smile on my face.

**(MAYA)**

Katie drives us to school, as we pull in to the parking lot I see Luke on the stairs with Owen and a few of the other Ice Hounds. I smile at the sight of him and look out the window so Katie can't see. She parks the car next to Jake's truck and we see Jake and Clare still in the truck, they seem to be arguing.

"That can't be good," Katie says getting out of the car.

She goes around to the driver's side and opens Jake's door, I get out too and go to open Clare's door.

"Hi Maya," Clare smiles at me then glowers at Jake, "I have to get into school." She tells Jake getting out of the car.

"We're not done yet." Jake counters.

"Oh yes we are you have no say in who I date Jake!" Clare spits angrily.

She gets out of the car linking her arm with mine and we start walking to the school.

"I take it he's not too happy that you're dating Owen?" I ask.

"Understatement," Clare replies but she's smiling now and it's because Owen is smiling at her.

"Hey there Gorgeous," Owen says taking her hand and pulling her in for a quick kiss.

While they're kissing and the other hockey players are distracted watching them I sneak a glance at Luke and he smiles at me.

"Man I thought Adam was joking when he told me you two were dating but you really are a couple." Dallas remarks.

Clare breaks from the kiss to glare at Dallas. "Walk me and Maya inside?" Clare requests of Owen ignoring Dallas' comment.

"Of course," Owen says putting his arm around Clare. "Luke you comin'? I'll get you those notes." Owen says looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah," Luke says going to the other side of Owen.

The four of us walk into school together, Clare and Owen get a few looks from people that I guess haven't heard yet.

"Let's all meet for lunch, on the football bleachers," Owen suggests quietly when we're inside.

"It's February, it's freezing outside." Clare argues.

"I'll keep you warm," Owen counters.

"It's probably easier if we accidently run into each other at the Dot. Owen and I will go eat there and you and Clare can decide to eat at the Dot too." Luke says.

"Easier and warmer," I point out.

"Fine, Luke and I had better go see you at lunch." Owen replies.

He cups Clare's chin, they share a gentle kiss before Owen and Luke walk down the hall. Watching Clare and Owen be so sweet in the hallway makes me wish Luke and I didn't have to hide our relationship.

"You know now that Owen and I are dating we can help you and Luke. You can tell your family you're hanging out with me and we can go meet the guys. We can cover for you guys when you sneak away to meet each other etcetera." Clare tells me.

"Thanks, I wish we didn't have to hide but Katie would go nuclear much worse than Jake reacting to you and Owen. Not to mention my parents, his parents, half the school." I lament.

"Hey I get it and we don't mind helping. I'll see you at lunch." Clare smiles, waving and walking away.

When Clare was gone I went to my locker and then off to French class. Tris and Tori were already there, so was Cam, Tori seemed to be telling Tris about her valentines date with Zig.

"It was okay, sweet I guess but it was valentines I expected more for the most romantic day of the year. So did you go to that valentines dance?" Tori asked Tris.

"What would I have done at a valentines dance Tor? But Maya ended up there." Tris comments as I come in and sit at my desk.

Now all three of them are looking at me. "Yeah well Clare and I ran into Owen and Luke at the movies. Turns out Owen has had a crush on Clare for a while and he picked last night to finally work up the courage to ask her out!" I inform them making sure I look annoyed because that's how I'm supposed to feel about last night.

"Yeah that was news to me too, that my brother had a crush on Clare. My parents almost died of shock when he came home and announced he had a girlfriend and when he told me it was Clare I almost fell over." Tris tells us.

"Clare, Adam's friend?" Tori questions and we nod. "So how did you guys end up at the dance?" Tori asks me.

"Luke brought it up after Owen asked Clare to be his girlfriend. His sister was hosting the dance and he told her he'd come check it out. He'd gone to the movies with Owen in his car and I'd gone with Clare and so we ended up at the dance. I was so looking forward to a girls night but Clare ditched me for Owen. It's not entirely her fault I mean I get it plus when we got to the dance all her friends were pretty shocked that she was suddenly dating Owen and she was too busy calming them down to spend any time with me." I tell them and it's more or less true.

"You should have hooked up with Luke," Tori says jokingly.

"Tor don't be gross," Tris reprimands, "Luke's too old for her plus he's a jerk."

"Only kidding," Tori giggles.

The teacher comes in so we fall silent but I can't help noting that Cam listened to our whole conversation intently. The rest of the morning was fairly boring, at morning break Clare made a point to approach me and offer to take me to lunch at the Dot to make up for last night so we had a reason to eat together. When the lunch bell finally rang I left math class to stow my backpack in my locker and met Clare on the front steps to walk to the Dot. As we're walking she tells me the boys will follow behind in about five minutes so it's not obvious. We get to the Dot and sit down to order food, the waiter comes over and we place our order. He brings our drinks and Clare looks out the window.

"I thought the boys would be here by now," she practically whispers.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon," I whisper back.

By the time our food comes the boys still haven't arrived however.

"I bet Dallas made them eat with the team or something," Clare sighs.

"I wouldn't put it past him," I nod.

We eat quickly and walk back to the school where we find Owen and Luke hanging out with the rest of the team and surrounded by puck bunnies. Clare crosses her arms with an irked expression on her face and I don't know how to look. We're a secret so I can't really look angry like Clare, I just sort of stand there blankly.

"What are they doing?!" Clare demands.

"Luke's just keeping up appearances, we're a secret remember?" I tell her but I'm trying to convince myself more than her.

"There's keeping up appearances and there's outright flirting. They both have puck bunnies draping themselves over them, they're both smiling and neither is telling the puck bunnies to get lost!" Clare states angrily, her jaw slightly clenched.

"If he pushed them away then people would know something's going on," I argue.

"Yeah something but knowing something is going on and figuring out you two are a couple is a pretty far leap." Clare retorts.

At this time Owen notices Clare, now he pushes the puck bunnies away and runs over to her. Luke glances over at me but goes back to talking to the puck bunnies, okay now I'm angry. Since Luke is ignoring me I'll ignore him and watch Clare and Owen instead. Clare opens her mouth to talk but he mashes their lips together before she can.

"I'm sorry; Dallas stopped us and dragged us into this. None of it is our idea we wanted to come meet you for lunch. We didn't want anything to do with any of this." Owen assures both of us.

"It looks to me like you were both having a good time. What's going on anyway?" Clare inquires.

"It wasn't our idea; we didn't want anything to do with it. They want to do a calendar to sell for the school with the guys from the team and some of the puck bunnies." Owen explains.

"Pictures like you guys in full gear with a puck bunny or two in the background?" Clare questions.

"More like pictures in hot tubs and stuff," Owen admits.

Clare looks even angrier and starts to walk off but Owen grabs her arm.

"Clare I don't even want to do it, I'm second string I probably won't even be in it." He starts to argue as my phone beeps and I pull it from my purse to read the text.

**SB: Under the bleachers, be there in 2 minutes.**

I'm still pretty angry but I know I'm going to go meet him. I don't even have to ask what bleachers because I know. Clare and Owen still arguing a bit and I'm sure they'll figure it out so I start walking to the soccer bleachers at the far end of the field. Luke is sitting underneath them when I get there and I sit down next to him.

"It wasn't my idea. We were trying to get to the Dot and Dallas stopped us and told us about this calendar idea. I don't want to even do it, neither does Owen, we're being forced to." Luke tells me.

"I know Owen told us," I reply.

"You know that no matter how many puck bunnies they put me with I'll only be thinking about you." Luke assures me pulling me into his lap.

I smile and bring my lips to his, his tongue slides across my lower lip and I part my lips for him. As always the kiss quickly turns to making out, at least until a dog barks nearby startling us both and we break apart laughing.

"You know Clare said she'd help us, like I can tell my family I'm meeting up with her when I'm on my way to meet you and stuff like that." I inform Luke as I make myself comfortable on his lap.

"Yeah Owen said pretty much the same thing." Luke replies.

"So whose idea was this calendar thing?" I inquire.

"I think Dallas and the twins came up with it. Dallas says it mandatory for the whole team. Something about team building morale and school spirit since the proceeds will go to the school." Luke tells me.

"I guess that's good, we should probably start heading back. Lunch will be over soon." I comment taking note of the time.

"Yeah guess so. I have practice after school, can we meet after?" Luke asks me.

"I have Whisper Hug practice after school too and I have to be home for dinner." I reply.

"That's no problem I'll just sneak over later tonight." Luke smirks.

I smile as he presses our lips together, then he helps me off his lap and we part ways to go back to school.

**(LUKE)**

As I'm walking around the long way to get back to school Dallas calls to me.

"Baker," he hollers running up to me slapping me on the back, "where the hell did you disappear to?" Dallas asks.

"Becky needed me," I lie but I know he'll believe it.

"This calendar's going to be sweet all the hot puck bunnies in skimpy bikinis. If there aren't enough hot puck bunnies I'm sure we can convince a few of the hotter DeGrassi girls to take part." Dallas remarks.

"Yeah like who? I don't think Fiona is going to pose for a calendar or Katie." I reply.

"Well Clare's practically a puck bunny now that she's covering our games and stuff." Dallas remarks.

"And she's also Owen's girlfriend even if she agreed to do it, which I doubt, Owen would never let her. Don't even think about asking Becky to do it." I tell him.

Dallas just smiles and goes the other way as we enter the school. I head to my locker and find Owen and Clare at his locker; they seem to be still arguing.

"Your idea or not you seemed to be having a good time with those puck bunnies and this weekend you're going to be taking pictures in your swimsuit or boxers with scantily dressed puck bunnies. Maybe my friends are right, I thought you'd changed but maybe you haven't." Clare says in an irate tone.

"I have changed, we've been going to school together two and half years you know I've changed." Owen counters in a pleading voice.

"Yeah and in that time we've hardly said three words to each other. All I know about you I saw or heard from people like Adam and you know nothing about me." Clare contends.

"Meaning you know me by reputation only but that isn't me Clare and I do know you." Owen argues.

"What by reputation, by what Fitz told you?" She questions.

"Yeah Fitz, K.C. and Drew," Owen replies.

"Drew?" Clare inquires.

"Yeah well he's Adam's brother and I guess Adam talks to him and Drew doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut." Owen tells her.

"Awesome," Clare huffs in annoyance although whether it's directed at Drew or Owen I can't be sure. "So what you're saying is…" Clare starts and I decide it's time to intervene.

"What he's saying is anytime anyone talked about you Owen listened." I say going up and putting an arm around Owen.

"Yeah, when they talked about you I listened." Owen says quickly.

Clare softens and smiles now. "So if you've like me that long why'd it take you this long to ask me out?" She asks Owen.

"Well after Fitz I didn't think you'd give me much of a chance honestly." Owen admits.

Clare takes his hands and stands on her tiptoes to kiss him. "I'm glad you did ask me out." She says.

"You know Clare you're supposed to covering our games and practices now I bet you could cover the photo shoot for the calendar. Then you can be sure Owen will behave." I point out.

"Good point," she smiles, "I gotta get to class see you guys." She says kissing Owen's cheek and walking away.

"Dude why'd you bring that up? Now she'll be at the photo shoot and probably get mad anytime one of the puck bunnies even looks in my direction." Owen gripes when Clare walks away.

"She'll also be there to see that you're behaving yourself and that I'm behaving myself so she can tell Maya. Besides when you're not getting your picture taken you can be with her, all day." I point out.

"Oh yeah, didn't think of that, good thinking." Owen says as the bell rings. "See you at practice," Owen waves walking off.

My next two classes go by pretty quickly and when school lets out it's time to leave for practice. After changing into all our gear we head out to the ice.

"Friday's game is very important! If we win that game it means we have a chance at the playoffs. Today's practice is all about speed and control." Coach tells us. "Baker, Saunders, Price, Milligan, Clarke and Braddock team one. The rest of you team two, team one chaos drills on that side go." Coach orders and we skate to the left side of the ice.

"Alright I'm one; rookie is two, Owen three, Braddock is four. You two protect the goal." I command taking charge.

"Man I can't wait for this photo shoot on Saturday, Dallas said we could ask some of the other girls at school to be in it." Price says.

"I'm gonna ask some of the girls in my class then." Clarke remarks.

"Dude get in position so we can run drills," Owen barks at them.

"I should ask Maya to be in it," rookie says as he skates into position.

My face gets hard and hot with anger, I start skating after him to pound him but Owen catches my arm.

"Don't! Won't be much of a secret if you pound the snot out of Saunders for his comment. You know Maya would never says yes anyway just let it go." Owen advises.

Owen's right so I take a deep breath and calm down but when it's my turn to hit the puck to Cam I slam it pretty hard. Actually I'm pretty hard on him for half of practice until Owen lectures me to knock it off or people or going to wonder why I suddenly have a beef with him. When practice ends I shower and change quickly so I can get home and eat. My family's eaten by the time I get home and my parents are gone for some reason.

"You're home, how was practice?" Becky asks the second I walk in the door.

"It was fine, where's Mom and Dad?" I question.

"They stayed at church after we cleaned up, something about a counseling session with one of the parishioners. I ordered pizza it's on the table." Becky informs me.

"Cool, so did you talk to Adam today?" I query as I get a plate and some pizza.

"I chickened out of talking to Adam about it but I did talk to Clare a little and Eli too at lunch. They said Adam's a guy, he thinks like a guy and everything he was just given the wrong body. I really like him Luke; we had a great time this afternoon cleaning up. He's so sweet, cute and a gentleman. He's really smart, he loves music and he has an older brother too, they're only 14 months apart. They aren't blood related but Adam's dad adopted Drew and they're really close just like us." Becky tells me as I'm eating.

"Great he sounds perfect for you so ask the guy out," I tell her.

"Mom and Dad would never approve, they'll never understand." She laments.

"Mom and Dad don't need to know everything Becks," I reply.

"You want me to lie to Mom and Dad?" She questions.

"Not lie just don't tell them." I respond.

"So like a secret boyfriend?" She asks.

"Yeah sure," I smile since that's what I am with Maya.

"You know I suck at secrets," she comments.

"If you really like Adam then keeping the secret is worth it." I advise my sister.

"What about you? You'll keep the secret?" Becky asks.

"Yeah Becks I'll keep the secret. Adam seems like a good guy and as long as he treats you good I'm good." I tell her.

"Thanks Luke," Becky smiles kissing my cheek and skipping upstairs.

After I eat it's up to my room for homework, lots of boring homework that's hard to concentrate on when all I can think of is Maya. As soon as I'm sure my parents are asleep I sneak out and drive to Maya's. It's almost midnight and her house is all dark except for a light in the room next to Maya's that I assume is Katie's. Worried that knocking on Maya's window might wake up Katie I pull out my phone and text Maya.

**SB: Outside your window, I think your sisters still awake.**

A moment later her curtain gets pulled back and she smiles at me as she opens her window.

"Hey there," she says leaning on the sill.

"Hey Beautiful," I smile cupping her face and crashing our lips together.

She parts her lips for me right away and my tongue slips in. Her hand comes to the back of my neck deepening the kiss. She tastes like mint toothpaste, her skin and lips are so nice and warm. We kiss until we hear someone knocking on her door and she pulls away fast.

"Oh my god, get out of here now!" She orders in a whisper.

"Maya," I hear Katie calling on the other side of the door.

Maya pushes me away and closes her curtain as her door opens.

"What is it Katie?" Maya calls.

"What are you doing up?" Katie asks.

"Thought I heard someone outside, must have been a cat or something." Maya lies.

I don't hear the rest of the conversation as I walk away and get back into my car. Sometimes I love this secret relationship thing but a lot of the time it sucks!

**Update Soon**


	6. Secrets are Hard

**Ch. 6 Secrets are Hard**

**(LUKE)**

"You haven't had too much time to be with Maya these last couple of days have you?" Owen asks as we drive to practice in his car.

"Between school and these grueling practices coach has us doing it's been rough. I met her yesterday under the bleachers at the far end of the soccer field. It's kinda our spot but today she had to have lunch with her friends and after school she had some science project to work on so I couldn't even see her then." I complain.

"Yeah I know Tris told me they're doing the project together." Owen remarks.

"I wish we weren't such a secret it would be a lot easier to spend time together if we didn't have to sneak away to do it. With these four hour practices coach has been doing these last few nights I've been too tired to even go over there at night to see her." I gripe.

"Yeah well coach has us doing four hour practices because tomorrow's game will decide whether or not we go to the play offs. And not being secret doesn't necessarily mean you'd have more time to spend together. Clare and I are public and I've barely seen her either the last couple days. She's always busy at lunch and she has newspaper staff after school, even when she covered our practice yesterday I didn't get any time with her." Owen points out.

"Considering what little time we've had with our girls lately I think we should go on a double date this Saturday after the photo shoot. Maya can say she's going out with Clare, I'll tell my folks I'm hanging out with you and we'll meet the girls somewhere out of town." I suggest as Owen parks at the arena.

"That's the best idea I've heard all day, we'll call the girls after practice," Owen smiles as we get out and go inside.

After we change into our gear we go out to the ice, coach starts us out with warm ups and then quick passing and S passing drills. Before we're done though coach blows the whistle and calls us to huddle up.

"Listen up! The Ice Hounds have been invited to play in the Prime Ministers National Canadian Exhibition Charity Tournament in two weeks. The tournament is in Ottawa and we will be leaving that Thursday afternoon and returning Sunday night. You will all need permission slips to be signed by parents or billet parents since this is a weekend trip with very little adult supervision. While this tournament has no bearing on play offs or finals it is great chance to show what the Ice Hounds can do as a team. There will be many important people at this tournament including some scouts. Okay everyone back to practice!" Coach barks at us.

After four hours of practice we're all exhausted, we hit the showers and everyone is excited about the tournament but it also means a whole weekend away from Maya and that I don't like.

"This tournament sounds awesome but a whole weekend away from Clare is going to suck!" Owen says when we get back in his car to drive home.

"Yeah I know what you mean, I mean this could be huge for us if there's scouts there and there's going to be cameras, probably ESPN and who knows what else but a whole weekend away from Maya I'm not too happy about that." I agree with him.

"So when are we going to tell them?" Owen asks.

"We don't leave for a couple weeks, I'm thinking maybe on the date. We'll take them out for a nice dinner and get something chocolate for dessert and then tell them." I reply.

"Good plan, I don't think they're going to be too happy about it. Especially since there's bound to be a lot of girls there." Owen comments.

"Yeah," I nod in agreement.

Owen drops me at home and waves as he drives off, I go in and greet my family before heating up some dinner since I'm starving.

"How was practice?" Becky asks sitting with me at the table as I start eating.

"Exhausting," I reply.

"Four hour practices sound exhausting. So guess what?" Becky asks but of course she doesn't give me a chance to answer before talking again. "Adam and I got paired to work on our civics project together. I'm going to his house tomorrow after school so I won't make it to your game." Becky tells me practically in one breath.

"That's okay Becks, good luck with your project." I reply.

Becky smiles and skips up the stairs, Dad comes into the kitchen and I tell him about the tournament. Dad says it sounds like a good opportunity and he likes it because the whole thing is for charity. Of course then he gives me lecture about being on my best behavior blah blah. He does say he'll sign the permission slip though. After eating I spend the next hour and half in my room doing homework. Then brush my teeth and make it look like I'm getting ready for bed. I'm dead tired but I'm determined to see Maya tonight so when my family goes to bed I sneak out and drive to Maya's. It's a almost one when I get there and her house is dark, including Maya's room. I go up and tap on her window softly, I wait a few seconds and don't hear anything so I tap again a little harder this time. Finally I hear her getting out of her bed and coming to the window, a few seconds later she pulls back her curtains and opening the window.

"Hi," she whispers, "it's freezing come inside," she says.

She backs up and I'm not about to argue so I climb inside, she goes and sits on her bed so I sit next to her. She yawns and cuddles into me a little; I lay her down and lie next to her.

"I know it's late beautiful but I just had to see you," I whisper to her.

"I'm glad you came over I missed you today." She says turning her head to kiss me softly.

"Me too, feel like I've barely seen you these last couple of days. So Owen and me were thinking we'd take our girls out for a nice date this Saturday after the photo shoot. You tell your family you're hanging out with Clare and I'll tell mine I'm hanging out with Owen." I inform her.

"Sounds perfect," she yawns.

"I should let you sleep beautiful and I better get home before I fall asleep." I tell her.

"No stay," she whines lightly.

"I'd love too beautiful but if someone catches me in here it'll be the end of us. I'll see you tomorrow." I tell her.

I get out of the bed leaning down to kiss her gently before climbing back out her window. I barely make it home and almost fall sneaking back in, falling into bed still dressed and right to sleep.

**(CLARE)**

It was lunch and I was on my way to eat with Alli and Jenna when I was suddenly paged to Principal Simpson's office.

"Well I doubt you're in trouble, unless he wants you to go for a psychological exam because you're dating Owen." Alli said in a snarky tone.

"Alli!" I admonished her.

"We'll meet you in the memorial garden when you're done," Jenna comments.

I smile at my friends and head for Simpson's office. "You wanted to see me Sir?" I ask knocking on his open office door.

"Yes come in Clare," Mr. S says and I go in closing the office door and sitting in a chair. "The Ice Hounds have been invited to the Prime Ministers Exhibition Charity Hockey Tournament. The tournament is in two weeks in Ottawa and the entire team is going." Principal Simpson informs me.

"That's great for the team Sir but what does it have to with me?" I question as what runs through my mind is. _"I'm happy for Owen but does this mean he's going to be gone from me for a whole weekend, doing god knows what with the team? And when was he going to tell me?"_

"Well since you're our Ice Hounds correspondent I'm sending you with them. You'll need parental permission of course as you'll be away that Thursday night through Sunday night. I want you to go not just to cover the team's games for the school paper but the whole event. There will be a lot of very important people there it would be a great networking opportunity for you and a good opportunity for DeGrassi to show off not just our students with athletic ability but our academic excellence by showcasing DeGrassi Daily's best writer." Simpson enlightens me.

"This is amazing Sir, thank you so much I'm sure my mom will consent." I tell him with an elated smile as I'm very excited to be going. _"This is fantastic, a whole weekend away from parents and Jake with Owen and this could be huge for me if I make the right connections. The only thing that could make this better is if Maya could come along for Luke. Hey wait a second I have an idea!" _A brilliant idea donning on me, now I just hope Mr. Simpson agrees with me. "If you really want to showcase all of DeGrassi's talents then wouldn't it be great to showcase DeGrassi's musical talents as well for instance our very own Whisper Hug? I bet they could play before the teams games or half time or something. Plus if Adam goes then Audra is sure to chaperone and if I can tell my mom she's chaperoning I guarantee my mom will let me go. And then Maya, Imogen and I could share a hotel room so I'm not the only girl." I point out.

He looks thoughtful for a minute then gets a big smile on his face as the idea settles in. "Clare that's a brilliant idea! Would you mind waiting outside my office for a few minutes I have a couple phone calls to make." Simpson requests.

"No problem Sir," I smile and leave his office closing the door behind me.

I sit down in one of the chairs just outside his office and get out my lunch, I start eating my sandwich while waiting for an answer from Simpson. I finish my sandwich before he opens the office door again.

"Whisper Hug is in and I've already spoken to Audra, she will indeed be chaperoning and driving up she says you can ride with her. I also spoke with your mom and you were right as soon as I told her Audra was chaperoning and driving your mom was more than willing to let you go." Simpson tells me.

"Great, wait till I tell Adam! Thanks Sir," I wave leaving to find a few people.

I want to tell Adam and Maya of course but first to have a little fun with Owen. I'll check his locker first, it's close enough to the end of lunch that he might be there and indeed that's where I find him. Well actually he's at Luke's locker talking with Luke but Luke's locker is only a few down from Owen's. I put on a mask of annoyance and walk over with my hand on my hip, Owen has his back to me but Luke sees me and nods in my direction and Owen looks over.

"Hey gorgeous," Owen smiles when he sees me, he leans down to kiss me but I turn my head.

"Don't you hey gorgeous me!" I snap and he straightens up with a surprised and slightly sheepish look because he thinks he's in trouble. "When exactly were going to tell me you were going away for a whole weekend to Ottawa?" I question.

"I just found out last night, I was going to tell you honest. It's a big tournament and I'll call you every night an…" he's stumbling over an apology when I stop him no longer able to keep a straight face.

"Stop apologizing I'm going with you," I giggle and Luke starts laughing at Owen's expression.

"You are?" Owen asks.

"Yep Principal Simpson is sending me since I'm the Ice Hounds correspondent but I'm covering the whole event not just your games." I tell them.

"Fucking awesome! I get my girl with me and no parents around!" Owen smiles, he puts his hand at the small of my back, I put my arms around his neck and we share a kiss.

"Yes it is but I'm not done yet, I convinced Simpson that it would be a fabulous idea if Whisper Hug came too and they are!" I inform them.

"So Maya's coming too?" Luke asks with a huge blissful smile on his face.

"That's right," I nod.

"Clare I could kiss you!" Luke exclaims.

"You better not, my girlfriend!" Owen says putting me behind him and I giggle.

"Audra's chaperoning and driving the band up or most of them at least and I'll be riding with them." I inform them.

"Audra's chaperoning oh man she's scary we'll never get to see you girls." Owen whines.

"She's a lot easier to get away from then my mom would be. We just have to distract her with something. I'm going to go tell Whisper Hug the good news, see you guys at the game tonight." I say giving Owen a quick kiss and waving to Luke before I head to the music room where I know Whisper Hug is practicing.

I go in, closing the door behind me and lean against the wall while I wait for them to finish the song their rehearsing.

"Did you need something Clare?" Mo asks when they finish.

"Yep I have good news for you guys, we're all going to Ottawa in two weeks!" I apprise them.

"Huh?" They all ask together.

"The Ice Hounds are going to a charity hockey tournament, Simpson is sending me to cover the games and I convinced him it would be a good idea to send DeGrassi's very own Whisper Hug to show off our musical talent so now we're all going. Mr. S already talked to your mom Adam, she'll drive and chaperone." I explain.

"Sweet!" Exclaims Adam.

"Awesome!" Zig and Mo say together.

"Oh maybe Fiones can come and we can share a room!" Imogen remarks and all the guys look at her. "What? Then Maya and Clare can share a room and it's even." Imogen adds.

"Yeah sure I bet that's the reason," Mo comments.

Maya is quiet but she has this intensely happy secret smile and I know it's because she gets a weekend with Luke with no parents and no siblings.

**(MAYA)**

"Never been to a hockey game before," I say as Clare and I sit in our seats in the front row.

Clare was here to cover the game and she had brought me along under the guise of an assistant and photographer since this was a very important game for the Hounds. Really I was here to keep her company and watch Luke and hopefully see him for a while after the game.

"Yeah well last week's game was the first one I'd been to so don't feel bad. Just snap a few pictures so people think you did the job I told them I was bringing you here for." She tells me.

The arena quickly fills up, then loud very upbeat and exciting music starts as the Ice Hounds come out. Clare and Owen blow each other kisses and Luke waves at us. The opposing team comes out then the game starts. I'm used to watching Katie play soccer but I have to admit hockey was pretty exciting. Luke scored two goals, Dallas two and Cam one and they beat the other team by two points.

"I'm not even going to attempt locker room interviews this time, last time I saw too much of too many of the Ice Hounds. They go to Little Miss Steaks after I'll text Owen and tell him we'll meet them there." Clare says as we stand up and wait to leave the arena in the mass of people.

Katie and Jake dropped us off at the arena before they're date, Jake offered to let her borrow the truck but Clare told them Owen would take us home. So we walk the few blocks to the restaurant and still make it there before the team. We sit at a booth and order some dinner since we haven't eaten yet. The team comes in very loudly about ten minutes after we sit down, Luke and Owen sit next to each other. They put several tables together and everyone sits down.

"Milligan your girl is here already," Dallas points out motioning to us.

The whole team looks over at us and Owen gets up and starts walking to us.

"Luke grab a couple more chairs and scoot yourself down a little so I can sit with Clare will ya?" Owen requests.

"Yep I'll take care of it," Luke says getting up too.

Of course this means Luke and I get to sit next to each other too. Owen comes to our table and takes our hands helping us up. Luke has now put two chairs between him and Owen; we sit down again just as Marisol brings our food. The team orders a couple pizzas and pitchers of soda and Marisol leaves.

"So I hear you two will be coming to Ottawa with us, you going to slip me your room key?" Dallas asks.

"Dude fucking watch your mouth you're talking about my girlfriend and her friend!" Owen warns him.

"You're not nearly man enough for either me or Maya," Clare snaps back and the rest of the team chortles.

Dallas glares at her but doesn't say anything else. Owen puts his arm around Clare and kisses her. Luke and I can't do that with the team around but he does take my hand under the table. When Clare's done eating she does a few player interviews, she's still doing them when I see a despondent looking Zig walk through the doors.

"I'll be right back," I say. I'm saying it to Luke but I'm looking at Clare so the rest of the team doesn't wonder why I'm saying it to Luke. Clare nods as Luke lets go of my hand and I get up going to the bar and sitting next to Zig. "What's wrong you look awful?" I inquire.

"Tori and I got into a big fight, we were out walking and she saw this locket in the window of the jewelry shop down the street. She not so subtlety hinted that she wants it for our five month anniversary. I asked if we needed to celebrate our five month with gifts and she threw a fit and stormed off." Zig laments.

"Sorry Zig, Tori's pretty high maintenance. I mean she's my friend and all but she can be…" I pause trying to put it a nice way.

"A real bitch?" Zig asks finishing my sentence for me.

"Yeah," I smile.

"Hey what's going on?" Owen asks coming up with his arm around Clare and Luke behind them.

"Zig had a big fight with Tori," I inform them.

"Yeah that's not surprising, let me guess the world didn't bend to her will and she threw a hissy fit?" Owen states more than asks. He knows Tori pretty well being that she's his brother's best friend.

"Yeah that sums it up pretty well." Zig nods.

"Don't sweat it, you need a lift home? I'm taking Clare and Maya home and Luke needs a lift too." Owen offers.

"Yeah thanks that'd be great." Zig smiles.

We leave without waving to the rest of the team and go out to Owen's car. Clare sits in front of course; I sit in back between Zig and Luke. Owen drops Zig off first but I stay in the middle so I can sit next to Luke and now that Zig is gone he puts his arm around me and I lean on him.

"It's only 9:30 I don't have to be home until midnight." Clare says after we drop Zig off.

"Even I don't have to be home until eleven." I remark.

"Well then I have the perfect place for us to go." Owen says.

Owen drives for a while until we're parked near the back of Riverdale Park overlooking the river.

"The perfect place for us to go is the diamond?" Clare asks.

"Diamond?" Luke and I ask together.

"It looks like a parking lot to me," Luke remarks and I nod looking at all the other cars parked next to us.

"It's the unofficial name for this place, as in baseball diamond as in getting to first, second, third base or getting a homerun." Owen explains.

"Oh," I nod getting a little nervous.

"How do you know about this place?" Owen asks Clare.

"The stuff you don't know about me could fill a book. You got a blanket?" Clare asks Owen.

"Yeah in the trunk why?" Owen asks.

"You two can have the car, we'll be back." Clare says to us, then looks back at Owen. "Pop the trunk we're going to need that blanket. Ever been to the cave?" She asks.

Owen just shakes his head and pops the trunk as they get out of the car, then Owen pokes his head back into the car. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He smirks.

"Dude get out of here," Luke says.

Owen closes the car door and we watch the two of them walk away hand in hand until we can't see them anymore. Now that we're alone Luke takes off my glasses setting them behind us, we unbuckle, Luke brushes his finger through my hair and leans me back on the back seat as he presses our lips together. His tongue probes my lips and I part them to allow his tongue in. I put my hand behind his head deepening the kiss; my other hand goes to the side of his face gently caressing it. We make out for a while just like that and it's great, I'm floating on a happy cloud of bliss, it's just me and him and nothing else in the world and part of me wishes it could always be this way. Then Luke's hand sneaks it's way up my shirt and his fingers try to make their way under my bra. I seize up grabbing his arm, pulling his hand out and breaking from the kiss.

"Slow down Luke, kissing is okay but I'm not ready for anything else." I say firmly.

"Sorry," Luke apologizes.

I just smile and put my lips back on his and we continue making out until Owen and Clare return to the car.

"Man you fogged up my windows!" Owen gripes as they get back in the car.

"Shut up dude, how was the cave?" Luke asks.

"Awesome, only she won't tell me how she knew about the place." Owen remarks.

Clare just giggles as we all buckle up again, Luke hands me my glasses again and Owen starts driving. My house is closest so Owen drops me off first.

"Goodnight beautiful we'll see you tomorrow night," Luke says kissing me as I get out of the car.

"Can't wait," I smile, "night Clare, night Owen thanks for the ride."

"Goodnight Maya," they say together.

I go to my front door unlocking it, and wave to them one last time before I go in.

"Hi Honey how was the game? Did you have fun with Clare?" Dad asks as I lock the front door.

"Pretty exciting actually, Clare and I had a great time. You remember that I'm hanging out with her tomorrow night too right?" I question.

"Yeah I remember what did you say you guys were doing?" Dad queries.

"Just going to a movie probably, maybe hanging out at Above the Dot." I reply.

"And you're staying at her house right?" Dad inquires.

"Yes Dad, right now I'm tired and I'm getting ready for bed. Goodnight Dad I love you." I say kissing my dad on the cheek.

"Goodnight Honey I love you too," Dad says.

I go back to my room to get ready for bed. Just as I get into bed Luke texts me to say goodnight again and I fall asleep happy excited for tomorrow night and our weekend in Ottawa in a couple weeks.

**(LUKE)**

"If you two are December why is your picture in the hot tub with three puck bunnies in bikinis that look too slutty for even Bianca's taste?" Clare asks me and Owen.

We'd all been at the photo shoot for a couple of hours now, currently Bo and Ingvar were posing with four girls for July. The three of us were sitting in chairs along the back wall, well Owen and I were sitting in chairs and Clare was sitting in his lap but we'd spent most of the shoot talking amongst ourselves as none of us really wanted to be here. I knew Clare wanted to be pretty much anywhere else and I only wanted to be with Maya. And Owen well I was pretty sure he wanted to be wherever would make Clare happy.

"Ask Dallas it was his idea to do the hot tub, at least I got him to let me and Luke do the picture together and it's our only one." Owen replies.

Clare hops off his lap and goes over to Dallas, Owen and I follow.

"Dallas what do hot tubs and girls in bikinis have to do with hockey or December?" Clare inquires.

"Nothing it's just sexy, if you're worried about Owen behaving you can put this on and get in the hot tub with them." Dallas says holding up a black bikini that's little more than pieces of sting and barely enough fabric to cover Clare's nipples let alone her breasts. "I bet a lot of guys, make that a lot of people would pay to see St. Clare in a hot tub in hardly anything." Dallas taunts.

Clare is bright red, she's furious, too furious to talk but we're not.

"Dallas man that's not cool!" I bark at him.

"What did I tell you about watching your fucking mouth?! You don't talk to my girlfriend or any girl like that!" Owen snarls.

He pulls his fist back to punch Dallas but Clare stops him.

"Don't, he's not worth it let's just sit down again." She says grabbing Owen's shirt and pulling him back. The three of us walk over and sit back in the chairs, Clare on Owen's lap of course. "Adam told me that Mo, Marisol, Imogen and Fiona are driving to Ottawa in Mo's jeep towing the bands equipment in a little trailer which means there's two free seats in the Torres van I bet you guys could ride with us instead of the team bus. Especially after I tell Audra about Dallas' last comment." Clare tells us.

"Sounds good to me," Owen says.

"Me too," I agree.

"Also Imogen and Fiona are sharing a room, which means Maya and I will be sharing a room, so you two just need to convince your coach that you guys need to share a room." Clare smiles.

"Awesome," says Owen.

"It's going to be the best weekend ever!" I remark happily thinking about all the time I'll get to spend with Maya.

It's another two hours before it's time for me and Owen to take our picture, which we do reluctantly. As soon as we're done we hop out of the hot tub, dry off and change and the three of us leave.

"We'll pick you guys up from the parking lot at the Break Room at seven." Owen tells Clare when we drop you off.

"Yep and my family thinks Maya and I are going to the movies and then to play pool." Clare smiles.

She kisses Owen, waves to me and gets out of the car and we drive to Owen's house. We have a couple hours before we pick up the girls and we spend them playing video games in his room. Then we change before going to meet the girls, they're waiting for us in Jake's truck which Clare drove. Owen pulls up behind them; I get out to move to the back, they get out and get into the car with us. Owen drives us to a restaurant in Aurora, which is twenty minutes outside of Toronto so we figure we're safe to not get caught. After a nice dinner and lots of excited conversation about the upcoming trip to Ottawa we leave the restaurant to walk around a while. Owen and Clare walk ahead of us, his arm around her and I hold Maya close. We walk for a while and I'm just happy for some time with Maya, I would like more time alone with her, like really alone with her and I start looking around for a bench or something so we can sit and kiss.

"Is that Zig?" Clare suddenly remarks.

"_Damn it there go my plans," _I think as Maya and I break apart.

Maya goes up rushing ahead of Clare and up to Zig. "Zig what are you doing all the way out here? Are you okay?" Maya asks him.

"Hey guys, Tori broke up with me; she called her mom to come get her and left me stranded. What are you four doing out here? Together?" Zig inquires.

"Zig I'm sorry," Maya says.

"Yeah me too that's too bad Zig," Clare says.

"It was bound to happen Tori wanted more than I could give her." Zig laments.

"Eh you can do better than that whiny bitch. You'll be coming to Ottawa and the tournament with us, there's bound to be a billion girls there." Owen encourages the younger boy.

"Yeah don't sweat it dude, you're a musician, chicks love musicians." I tell him.

"Yeah and we can give you a ride home," Owen adds.

"Thanks guys, so umm what were guys doing out here?" Zig asks again.

"Well I took Maya to play pool and Owen and Luke came to play pool at the same place. Owen and I wanted to spend some time together but I couldn't leave Maya." Clare is saying.

"So Luke and I got dragged along on their date, and you just saved me from being stuck with Luke." Maya says.

I know why she says it but it still hurts.

"Actually we should probably start getting home, Maya and I have to be home soon." Clare says which isn't true but I have the feeling she's trying to get rid of Zig for us too.

"Yeah lets head back to the car," Owen says.

Now that we have Zig with us Maya is walking with him, Clare is walking with Owen's arm around her and I'm left to at the back of the group walking alone. I know it's not Zig's fault that he got stranded out here but I'm still not happy. I'm starting to really hate this secret dating deal, I mean when we're alone and kissing, even when we're hanging out with Clare and Owen I'm good with it but pretty much every other time it sucks! I really like Maya, but I don't know how much longer I can keep up this secret relationship deal. We get back to Owen's car and drive Zig home; he thanks us for the ride and waves to us as he gets out of the car.

"We still have some time before Maya and I have to be back at my house," Clare says when Zig is out of the car.

"We could go back to the diamond," Owen suggests.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," I reply.

"Maybe we could just go to Above the Dot or something," Maya says slowly, "the four of us could still hang out. Just drop us at Clare's car and we'll just pretend to run into each other."

"Okay," Owen shrugs,

He's okay with this plan because no matter where we are he gets to hold Clare and kiss her but if we're in public then Maya and I are reduced to pretty much ignoring each other. I look at Maya but she's looking out the window. Owen pulls up to Clare's car at the Break Room and the three of us get out.

"Hey I need to talk you," I tell Maya taking her hand and pulling her around the corner so we can talk privately. "What's with you tonight? First you let Zig ruin our date and then you don't want to go somewhere we can be alone and make out?" I question in an annoyed tone.

"Zig was stranded and he just broke up with Tori were we supposed to just leave him out there? Is all you think about making out? Is that all you want to do with me?" She asks.

My mouth answers before my brain can stop it. "Yeah pretty much and I can only do it with you when we're alone because we can't tell anyone about us."

I know as soon as the words leave my mouth they were dumb but it's too late now. Maya looks incensed, she has tears in her eyes and runs back to Clare.

"I want to go back to your house Clare, Now! Get me away from him!" Maya demands getting into the truck.

Clare and Owen who were kissing against his car break apart to shoot me a look.

"Maya I'm sorry," I try but Clare unlocks the truck and Maya gets in, locking the door and looking away from me.

Clare gets in the truck and drives off; I go up to Owen and get in his car.

"What the hell did you do?" Owen asks as we start driving.

"I messed up man, bad. How do I make it up to her?" I ask Owen.

"You are asking the wrong guy, I'm not so good at the apologizing bit." Owen tells me.

"Great," I huff.

"Let her calm down and we have all night to think about how to fix it." Owen says and I nod.

We start driving back to his house and I start thinking about how I can make up for my big stupid mouth.

**I will update as soon as I can but with me moving next week I don't know how much time I'll have to write next week.**


	7. It Don't Come Easy

**I am back, move went well, updates will continue as scheduled. For update order please visit my profile page.**

**Ch. 7 It Don't Come Easy**

**(MAYA)**

"So you never did tell me what Luke did that made you so angry." Clare says as we sit at her kitchen table for breakfast.

The rest of her family had gone to church but Helen had allowed us to stay home, I think mostly because my family didn't go to church but Clare told me she was going less and less recently.

"It doesn't matter, he was a jerk like always, I don't know why I even date him. If that storm had never happened or if Becky had been with us we never would have kissed. You were in a room with Eli and Adam I bet there was no kissing in your room. Although I suppose you don't get scared of storms either." I tell Clare, I'm sort of ranting but I'm still angry at Luke.

"Actually I'm not all that fond of storms, there wasn't any kissing though but the three of us are best friends again. I do know what it's like to date somebody entirely opposite from you. Eli and I dated for several months and while we share a love of writing in every other way we're pretty different. Our relationship was intense and dramatic and didn't end well but we're friends now." Clare tells me.

"I don't want to be friends with Luke, I want to be with him I think, maybe I want to go back to the way things were. Back when I just despised him and the thought of kissing him never even entered my mind." I lament.

"You can't go back Maya, not without a magic time machine. Eli, Adam and I started as friends then Eli and I started dating but we started under…not the best circumstances." She says pausing to bite her lip, she's being vague but the memory seems painful to her so I don't want to press. "As intense and dramatic as my relationship with Eli was I wouldn't take it back. It put a strain on our friendship but with time we've become best friends again. Maya any guy you date is going to be different from you or it's like dating yourself which is boring." Clare advises.

"I know but they're not all going to be as infuriating as Luke! I always thought my first boyfriend would be someone like Zig or Cam, someone that's my age, not almost three years older than me or at the most a year older than me like you and Owen and you and Eli. Someone sweet and open minded and not a complete intolerant jerk that only wants to be with me to kiss me!" I complain.

"Oh I take it that's what Luke said last night. It's not just Luke Maya, that's pretty much all any guy thinks about. My first boyfriend K.C. left me for Jenna because I would barely kiss. Eli and Jake thought about sex all the time. Of course Jake brought it up more than Eli but I almost slept with both of them." Clare tells me.

"Almost so what…wait you dated and almost had sex with your stepbrother?" I ask as I start laughing.

"Our parents weren't married when we started dating but yeah. Look despite his faults you like Luke don't you?" Clare questions.

I have to think about this for a minute but as much as I don't want to admit it, as angry as I am at him all I want right now is to be in his arms.

"Yeah, I do." I nod with a defeated sigh. I really wish I didn't have these feelings for Luke but I do and I can't deny it.

"Okay so talk to him, make ground rules. He knows you're three years younger than him and he must now that means you're not experienced. If he really likes you and I know he does then he'll listen." Clare advises me.

"It's worth a try," I nod.

Clare smiles and goes to get her phone to call Owen, she comes back a few minutes later. "Owen says his family out all day and we should come over." Clare tells me.

After getting dressed and ready Clare drives us to Owen's house, she parks outside, we get out and Clare rings the bell. Owen opens the door, smiles at us and pulls Clare inside, I follow and see Luke sitting on the Milligan's sofa.

"You two talk we'll be in my room," Owen says as soon as we're inside.

"Uh we will?" Clare asks.

Rather than respond Owen bends down and tosses Clare over his shoulder and heads for the stairs. Clare squeals and giggles a little I watch them disappear up the stairs before I go sit on the sofa close but not next to Luke.

"Maya I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said." Luke apologizes.

"Yes you did that's the problem. I really like you Luke but we're so different and as much as I'd like to think our age difference doesn't matter that much it does." I tell him.

"No it doesn't our age difference isn't that big, please don't break up with me because I said one stupid thing." Luke pleads with me.

"You want more than I can give to you, I like when we're making out too. I feel good when we're kissing and like we're meant to be but I'm not ready to go farther than that. I'm only fourteen, you're my first boyfriend and we're a secret." I remind him.

"I know okay, I know all that but would it be any easier if we weren't a secret?" Luke asks.

"No I'm sure it would be harder, actually I'm sure we'd be forced to break up. Being secret is only part of the problem, we're so different and all you want to do is kiss. You got mad at Zig last night and at me for being there for my friend." I remind him.

"It wasn't just that you stopped our date, of which we get very few but after we dropped off Zig you didn't want to go somewhere we could be alone. You wanted to be somewhere public which meant we couldn't touch or kiss and pretty much have to ignore each other. We hardly get to see each other, especially alone and when we finally do you didn't want to be alone with me." Luke says.

"It's not that I didn't want to be alone with you, I like being alone with you but I didn't want to spend the next two hours making out with you in a car. I like making out with you but last time you tried to feel me up." I remind him.

"You stopped me and I apologized." He reminds me.

"I know but you have to remember that I'm fourteen not seventeen and I'm only ready to kiss right now." I tell him.

"You don't have to remind me that you're almost three years younger than me I remember every time I look at you." Luke says.

"What does that mean?" I demand.

"You look like you're fourteen Maya," He replies.

"This is a terrible apology maybe we should break up; I don't think we fit together at all. I'd work better with someone like Zig or Cam and you'd be better with someone like Jenna or Alli, someone you could be seen in public with and someone that doesn't look so young!" I snap back at him.

I get up from the sofa ready to walk home but Luke jumps over the back of the sofa and catches me, kissing me softly.

"But I want you Maya," Luke says when we break from the kiss. "I might make more sense with someone else, someone that I wouldn't have to date in secret but I want you." Luke says pulling me to the sofa and sitting me on his lap. "Our age difference is a bit of a problem I'll admit it but I can deal with it if it means keeping you."

"And when we're making out, you'll leave it at just making out?" I ask him.

He just smiles and puts his lips on mine again, after a minute of kissing his tongue peaks out and licks across my lower lip. I part my lips and his tongue slips in finding my tongue and dominating it. All my anger, annoyance and thoughts of breaking up slip away the longer we kiss, I begin to feel happy, safe and cared for. I don't know how long we make out because we don't break apart, not even to take a breath. We don't break apart until Clare and Owen come down the stairs anyway.

"Well you two seem to have made up," Clare says.

"Yeah I guess we did," I reply.

"I hate to tear you two apart but Maya's supposed to be home in half an hour and we have to stop and my place to get her stuff." Clare points out.

"It's okay I understand, I'll try and sneak over tonight gorgeous." Luke smiles at me.

"Mmmmm maybe I should sneak over tonight and taste you again, get some late night dessert." Owen says to Clare.

"My mom would castrate you if she found you." Clare says coming over and taking me from Luke's lap.

"So that's what you two were doing upstairs huh?" Luke asks.

"Okay we have to go now," Clare says pulling me to the door obviously not wanting to talk about what she and Owen were doing upstairs.

"So how's she taste dude?" Luke asks Owen.

"If you answer him you'll never taste me again," Clare warns him as we leave through the door.

"So did you guys work things out or did you just start kissing?" Clare asks when we're in the truck driving back to her house.

"We talked, he apologized and then we kissed. So what were you and Owen doing up in his room?" I question.

"Uh don't worry about it and don't tell Katie I was with Owen in his room." Clare requests.

"I won't say anything, I know she'd tell Jake but if you and Jake almost had sex shouldn't he realize you're at least sort of sexually active?" I ask her.

"We became siblings and stopped talking about anything sexual. For the most part we're okay as siblings but we don't talk about our relationships with each other, that's when it gets awkward." Clare tells me.

"But he knows you're going to Ottawa in a couple weeks and staying all weekend with Owen. I mean my family doesn't know I'm dating Luke so they haven't said anything about me and boys. Also they know I'm sharing a room with you and know that Mo and Marisol will be there and I'm pretty sure Katie has them making sure I'm not alone with a guy. But you're family does know you're dating Owen, aren't they worried?" I query.

"Yes and my mom gave me a lecture but she also knows that Audra's chaperoning and that Adam will be there and they'll both look out for me." She says as we pull up to her house.

I pack up my stuff and Clare takes me home, I hug her goodbye and tell her I'll see her tomorrow before going inside.

"Hi honey how was your sleepover?" Mom asks.

"Good, we had fun. I'm going to go unpack and take a shower." I reply and go back to my room.

**(LUKE)**

"Oh I almost forgot, some of us chipped in and got you a little something Milligan. It's for the tournament since you'll have a hotel room and your girl without any parents and don't worry I'll make sure Audra leaves you two alone." Dallas snickers handing Owen a plastic bag.

"What's in the bag?" I ask after Owen's looked in the bag.

"What's not in the bag is more like it, condoms, lube, massage oil. I think I'll give it back to Dallas he'll probably use it, I'm not even going to show it to Clare." Owen remarks stuffing it in his locker as we leave after a long practice.

"So you're going to be at a hotel room away from her parents and you're not going to even try to have sex?" I ask him as we get in his car.

"You have noticed that my girlfriend wears a purity ring right?" Owen questions.

"Yeah I've seen it on her finger but you guys have gone pretty far right and Maya told me Clare almost had sex with Eli and with Jake." I inform him.

"Yeah we have gone pretty far and I was pretty surprised she was willing considering…wait she almost had sex with Eli and Jake?" Owen asks.

"According to Maya but maybe you should ask your girlfriend, for a quiet Christian girl with a purity ring she seems to have a lot secrets like how she knew about the cave." I point out.

"Don't remind me, every time I ask her she just smiles and tells me not to worry about it." Owen sighs.

"Then maybe you should ask her best friends, girls always tell their best friends everything. I'd talk to Maya's best friends but no one knows we're dating except you and Clare." I comment.

"Yeah good idea one problem her only female best friend is Alli and she still doesn't like me because I was kind of a creep to her last year. Clare's other best friends are guys, one of which is an ex boyfriend." Owen retorts.

"Yeah but Adam isn't an ex and aren't you good friends with his brother, plus our team captain is living with him. If Clare won't answer your questions I'd say you have a right to talk to her best friend." I tell him.

"Yeah I'll talk to Adam, see you tomorrow." Owen waves pulling up to my house.

"Later," I wave getting out of his car. I go into the house to find Becky and Adam at the dining room table working on their project. "Hey Becks, Adam, where's Mom and Dad?" I question getting out leftovers to heat up for dinner.

"Wednesday night services, does coach have you guys practicing so hard that you forgot what day is?" Becky laughs.

"Honestly yeah, with the tournament next week we're still practicing 3 or 4 hours each day. I'm going to eat in my room." I say when I have my plate.

"You don't have to go; Dallas should be here any minute to pick me up." Adam remarks.

"Speaking of Dallas he didn't tell you what he and some of the guys got for Owen to take on the trip next weekend did he?" I ask sitting at the table.

"No why would he tell me what he's getting for…he got it for Owen to use with Clare you mean. What a box of condoms?" Adam asks.

"Yeah and some lube and massage oil," I smile and watch as my sisters cheeks go bright red.

"Oh that's a mental image I didn't need," Adam says scrunching his face and I have to laugh then a car horn beeps. "That's Dallas I need to go kill him, I mean go home. See you tomorrow Becky bye Luke." Adam says picking up his books.

"Bye Adam, see you tomorrow." Becky smiles walking him to the door. "Why did you tell Adam that?" Becky scolds me when she locks the door again.

"What? I'm sure he'd find out anyway." I shrug.

"Doesn't Clare wear a chastity ring?" Becky questions.

"Yeah but I don't think she believes in the chastity vow like you do." I comment.

"Luke that's mean, Owen is your friend you should talk to him and make sure he isn't going to pressure Clare into sex." Becky advises.

"Becks relax I don't think Owen is going to pressure Clare into anything. Have you met Clare? I don't think you can pressure that girl into something she doesn't want to do." I point out.

"Maybe but you should still talk to him." Becky insists.

I decide a change of subject is in order. "So how did the project with Adam go?" I question.

"Really well, Adam is so nice and smart. I loved working on the project with him and I think he likes me but he hasn't asked me out." Becky tells me.

"So why don't you ask him out?" I question.

"What if he doesn't like me?" She asks.

"Then I'll beat him up for having bad taste," I tease.

"Luke!" Becky admonishes.

"Then he'll say no, big deal." I shrug.

"Well I'd ask him to your game on Friday but we have play rehearsal and then he has Whisper Hug practice." She says.

"You'll think of something Becks you always do." I reply and Becky smiles.

Finishing dinner I go up to my room to do my homework and pass out when I'm done. I wake up the next morning when my alarm goes off realizing I slept through the night, normally a good thing but I wanted to go to Maya's last night. I get ready for school quickly and hope that Maya can meet me in our spot during lunch or at least morning break. Becky leaves me as soon as we're at school when she sees Jenna. Dallas is here talking to the twins and rookie so I know Adam's here. When I get to my locker I see Owen at his and wave.

"You talk to Adam yet?" I ask.

"No just got here," Owen says.

I open my locker and start getting out books; Owen closes his locker and comes over to me leaning against the locker next to mine. Closing my locker we start walking down the hall, going around to the niner lockers but I don't see Maya, she must be with Tris because I don't see him either. We do however see Tori pathetically flirting with a couple of guys and she's doing it right in front of Zig. Tori is giggling, batting her eyelashes and stroking the guys arms and poor Zig is watching them and looking a little sick.

"Should we go rescue the poor boy?" I ask Owen feeling bad for the niner.

"Yeah let's go rescue him," Owen nods.

We walk over to Zig getting on either side of him and each putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Zig you looking forward to Ottawa? You know a bunch of the puck bunnies are coming up and a lot of them love musicians." I say loud enough for Tori to hear.

"There's going to be a ton of hot girls at this thing and they all love musicians. Plus you'll your own hotel room lots of opportunity for sexy time." Owen says.

Tori looks annoyed, the three of us smile and walk away.

"Thanks guys she's trying to get to me even though she broke up with me." Zig tells us.

"Tori's a bitch just ignore her," Owen says as the bell rings and we all split up to go to class.

My morning classes go by pretty quickly, at morning break I send Maya a text asking her to meet me at lunch at our spot, she says she'll be there. Lunch can't come quick enough and I can hardly pay attention in my classes but finally it's lunchtime. Dropping my backpack in my locker I go out to the bleachers and wait for Maya. She finally gets there and I pull her to me locking our lips together.

"I feel like I've barely seen you since Sunday," I complain temporarily taking my lips from hers to sit down and put Maya in my lap.

"I know but you've had three hour practices every afternoon and I've had Whisper Hug practice getting ready for this tournament. When we finish with that we both still have homework." Maya says.

"I can't wait for this tournament a whole weekend with you. Owen and I are sharing a room, you and Clare sharing a room." I smile and then put my lips on hers again.

My tongue slides across her lower lip and she parts her lips for me, my tongue slips into her mouth as her hands start raking through my hair. My hands wander along her back; tickle her neck and tunnel into her hair. This is when our relationship is the best, when it's just us in each other's embrace. We don't have to worry about being seen by other people, our age difference doesn't matter, our friends and families don't even enter our mind. Time flies by and before I know it lunch is over and we have to return to school, return to ignoring each other and stealing looks in the hallway.

"You go I'll follow in a few minutes," I tell her helping her up and kissing her one last time. "I'll try and sneak over tonight but with practice and homework I might conk out again."

"It's okay I understand," Maya smiles then takes off running for the school.

I wait a couple minutes then go around the back anyway just to be safe. English class is boring and all I can think about is kissing Maya again. When I leave English class and start walking to my locker I see Maya coming out of her social studies class with Rookie who has the class with her.

"So I'll come over after practice, you sure it won't be too late?" Cam asks her.

I freeze and clench my fists, feeling myself getting angry and jealous. Why the hell is he making plans to go to Maya's house this evening?

"No I have Whisper Hug practice this afternoon anyway." Maya says not even looking at me as they start walking to their next class.

My class is in the opposite direction so I can't follow them but I get out my phone and text her.

**SB: Why is Cam going to your house?**

I get to civics class and sit at my desk but never get a reply from Maya. When school is out for the day I try again but still don't get a reply so I wait for her near the music room. When I see her approaching I pull her around the corner and into an empty classroom.

"Why the hell is Rookie coming over to your place tonight?" I question her in a slightly angry tone.

"Why are you asking me like that?" Maya questions in an annoyed voice and expression.

"You're flirting with other guys in the hall, in front of me how am I supposed to react?" I ask her.

"Oh my god Luke are you serious? You think that little of me that you think I'd flirt with other guys in front of you or at all?" She questions sounding offended.

"You were and you said yourself Cam would be a better fit for you!" I remind her.

She doesn't answer me just huffs in annoyance and storms out. My instinct is to follow her but I can't there's other kids in the hall. I kick a desk out of anger and wait a short time before leaving the class room. When I get to practice I'm still pissed off and start angrily changing into my gear.

"Baker you're late, you can run suicides for the first half hour of practice." Coach says coming into the locker room.

I don't argue with coach but when Cam tries to walk past me I trip him.

"Dude what's your problem?" Cam asks when the twins help her up.

"Maybe you should watch what you're doing Rookie!" I snap back at him.

"You tripped me!" Cam barks at me which is dumb because I'm already pissed at him.

I pull back my arm and curl my hand into a fist ready to punch him out but someone grabs my hand.

"Whoa, save it for the ice." Owen tells me and he's the one that kept me from punching out Cam. "You guys get out to the ice I'll help Baker finish getting his gear on." Owen says. Everyone else stares at me another minute but finally leaves for the ice. "So what bug crawled up your butt?" Owen asks when we're alone in the locker room.

"Cam and Maya were flirting and he's going to her house after practice. She's cheating on me and with Rookie no less." I gripe in a low voice while pulling on my shoulder pads.

"That's the biggest jump to conclusions I've ever seen anyone take. Did you talk to her?" Owen asks.

"Yeah but she just got mad at me, she didn't dispute that they were flirting." I reply.

"Okay I really doubt they were actually flirting and he does have some classes with her maybe he's going over to do homework with her." Owen suggests.

"Yeah maybe, I can get the rest of my gear on you better get out to the ice." I tell him.

Owen shrugs and leaves the locker room, I try to tell myself Owen's right but the worry that he's not supersedes everything else and I'm extra rough on Rookie in practice because of it. When practice is over I text Maya several times to ask her why Cam is coming over but she ignores all my texts.

**(MAYA)**

After Luke's eleventh text in twenty minutes I turned off my phone. I know not answering his question was fueling the fire but I was angry at him for even thinking I was flirting with Cam and wanted him to stew in his jealousy for a while. The doorbell rings and I answer it to let Cam in.

"So you ready to start on this project?" Cam asks.

"Yeah we can work at the kitchen table, if you're hungry my mom made chili for dinner." I offer.

"Starved those practices are tiring and for some reason Luke was being mean at practice, I think I'm bruised because he hit the puck at me so hard." Cam tells me.

I grit my teeth and clench my fists, I can't believe Luke would purposely be mean to Cam and I can't believe he thinks we were flirting. I serve Cam some chili and we sit down to start on our social studies project. We work for an hour, when he's done eating we each have a piece of chocolate cake for dessert.

"You have some frosting on your lip," Cam smiles wiping his thumb across my lip.

"Thanks," I smile and then lick my lip out of habit. "So next I think we shoul…"

My sentence is suddenly cut off by Cam's lips on mine!

**Update Soon**


	8. Melancholy Wine

**I'm glad you are all liking the story but you guys got way too excited when Cam kissed Maya. This is not a Cam and Maya story, this is a Luke?Maya, Clowen, Maya/Clare friendship, Maya/Owen friendship, Clare/Luke friendship story. If you would like me to write a Cam and Maya story then feel free to request one.**

**Ch. 8 Melancholy Wine**

**(MAYA)**

For a second I'm too shocked to do anything including breathe but finally I exhale and for reasons not clear to my conscience mind I begin to kiss him back. In my subconscious I'm kissing him back because it's easy, because I want to like him. If Cam was my boyfriend we wouldn't have to hide, wouldn't have to sneak around. I could go out with him and not have to pretend to be going to Clare's or impede on her dates with Owen. I could bring Cam home to meet the family, hold his hand in school, sit with him at lunch, not have him in my phone under a code name. Yeah things would be so much easier if I liked Cam but I don't. Not the way I like Luke anyway and my conscious and subconscious collide, I realize what I'm doing then push Cam away from me.

"What are you doing? I h…" I stop before I confess to having a boyfriend because then he'd ask me who, "you can't just kiss someone Cam. My mom is home and my sister, what if they had walked in on us? You should go now," I insist picking up his backpack and shoving him out the door.

When Cam is gone I lean against the door, full of guilt and worried about what to tell Luke. I guess he had valid reason to be jealous and suspicious, maybe I shouldn't tell him. It weighed on my mind all through dinner and I didn't eat much. I thought about telling Clare but I was afraid Katie or Jake might overhear us if I said it over the phone. I finished the rest of my homework in my room and went to bed early but I couldn't sleep. I worried that Luke would come by that night like he usually did but he didn't probably because I'd been ignoring all his texts and he was mad at me. I was glad that he didn't come by though what would I have said to him? I woke up late because it took me so long to get to sleep, Katie woke me up and I only had enough time to get dressed and ready for school.

"What's up with you?" Katie asks as she drives us to school.

"Nothing just didn't sleep well last night," I reply.

I'm afraid to see Luke and Cam today and it's tempting to fake sick and go home. I want to talk to Clare but when I get to her locker she's with Owen so I lean against the wall and wait.

"Owen the last time I tried to do locker room interviews half of the team was wearing nothing but a towel." Clare reminds Owen.

"So just hang by me, just interview me and Luke and after everyone leaves we can have sexy time." Owen says while kissing Clare's neck.

"In the locker room Owen? It smells like sweaty guys and Adam told me about the little gift Dallas and some of the other guys got for you or I guess us." Clare informs him in annoyed voice.

"I had nothing to do with that Clare; I wasn't even going to bring it." Owen tells her.

"Really? You weren't going to bring a bag of condoms and massage oil on a weekend when we'll have our own hotel rooms and no parents?! You're going to stand there and tell me that having sex on the trip never crossed your mind?" Clare exclaims in a dubious voice.

Unfortunately for Clare she says this just as Jake is walking by with Mo, Jake of course stops and looks at her and Owen.

"You two do not have your own hotel room Clare is staying with Maya and you better not be thi…"

Clare looks at Jake with an irked expression and interrupts him. "Jake go away, this is none of your business." Clare tells him shoving him away.

"This is none of my business? You're talking about…" Jake starts when Clare cuts him off again.

"Jake go away this isn't any of your business and don't you dare tell my mom what you heard." She tells him in a determined voice.

"Don't sweat it dude me and Marisol will be there we'll keep an eye on her." Mo assures him.

"Oh no you won't! Will you two go away so I can argue with my boyfriend in peace?" Clare requests with a hand on her hip.

"What's all the drama?" Luke's voice behind me makes me jump.

I look back at him and feel a rush of guilt for what happened with Cam yesterday. I can't even answer him, or look at him, in fact I run away from him.

"Clare I'm sorry to pull you away but I need to talk to you right now." I tell her grabbing her hand and pulling her away from Owen and Jake. I take her into the girls washroom and after making sure no one else is in there I let go of her hand and lean on the sink. "Cam and I kissed last night." I blurt out to her.

"What do you mean Cam and you kissed last night?" She asks slightly confused.

"We had a project to work on so he came over and in the middle of working on the project he kissed me. I was shocked for a few minutes and then I kissed him back and then I pushed him away! What do I tell Luke?" I ask her anxiously.

"That Cam came over to do homework and kissed you out of the blue and you pushed him away." Clare replies.

"But he was already angry and jealous and I ignored his texts if I tell him we kissed he'll probably go try and beat up Cam or something and then people will know about us. No I can't tell him anything I'll just pretend it never happened." I insist as the bell rings.

"Wait Maya…" Clare calls after me but I run off to class.

When I get into class Cam is already at his desk and I avoid looking at him, actually I avoid him all through class but he manages to catch my arm at the end of class.

"Maya about last night…" he starts but I cut him off.

"I have to get to my next class," I tell him pulling my arm away and running from him.

"Are you okay? You ran away from Cam I thought you liked him?" Tori says as we walk in to music class.

"I never said I liked him," I snap back at her causing her and Tris to look at me, "sorry it's just things are…complicated right now."

They give me a look but don't say anything and we sit down, when class is over I spend morning break with them in the garden. Jake is there with Katie but they're off in their own little world of young love. Watching them makes me long for what they have, I mean I have what they have, or I did, thought I did, I mean I do but not in public. Luke and I have to hide which is thrilling and at the same time it sucks but if I liked Cam then we could do that, so why can't I like Cam?

"Hello earth to Maya where's your head at today?" Tris asks throwing a celery stick at me.

"Sorry what?" I question looking at my friends.

"We were discussing weekend plans," Tori says.

"Zig and I have Whisper Hug practice after school and I'll probably hang out with Clare." I tell them.

"You've been spending a lot of time with Clare recently," Zig remarks.

"Yeah well we've become good friends since Jake and Katie started dating." I reply. Then I notice Luke and a few of the other Ice Hounds lingering near the edge of the garden and Luke keeps glancing at me. "Uh I'll see you guys in English," I tell them getting up.

I walk past the Ice Hounds on my way into the school, Luke glances at me, Dallas is snickering about something as always. When I get through the front doors I know Luke is following me. When we pass an empty hallway he pulls me in and into the empty music room.

"Why'd you run this morning? You're not still mad at me for being jealous yesterday are you? I'm sorry okay this…"

I stand on my tiptoes pressing my lips to his to keep him from talking. He melts into the kiss immediately picking me up and setting me on the teacher's desk. While we kiss I forget about Cam and having to keep secret and how much I wish we didn't. We don't get to enjoy the kiss very long before the bell rings and we pull apart and I remember everything.

"I have English," I tell him getting off the desk.

"Meet me under the bleachers at lunch," he requests.

"Can't I'm having lunch with Tris, Tori and Zig and after school I have Whisper Hug practice." I reply trying to walk past him but he stops me. "Luke if I don't go now someone is going to catch us." I point out and he finally lets me go.

I walk quickly to my locker and grab my book before running for English class.

**(LUKE)**

"Dude knock it off," Owen whispers in my ear as he kicks me under the table.

"I think she's avoiding me," I whisper back.

The reason for the low voices is that it's lunch time and we're sitting at the Ice Hounds table with the rest of the team but I can't help but watch Maya.

"Why do you think that?" He asks.

"Because I was being jealous over Cam yesterday and she's still mad at me. I tried to talk to her in the music room at break; she kissed me and then said she was busy at lunch and after school." I tell him.

"What's with the whispers guys? There's no secrets on this team." Dallas says loudly and we both look at him.

"So why aren't you eating with Clare?" I ask Owen in a louder voice and ignore Dallas.

"She's eating with Eli and Adam," Owen replies but he doesn't sound all that happy about it.

"You talk to Adam yet about all the stuff she's not telling you?" I ask him.

"The girlfriends keeping secrets from you? That's never a good sign, trouble in paradise Milligan?" Dallas questions.

"Dude shut up," Owen says getting up from the table.

I follow him since I'm really not eating and if I stay in here I'm just going to keep staring at Maya. We walk down the hall a little ways and nearly run into Fiona and Adam.

"Hey Owen, Drew and I are having a party tomorrow night at the loft, Drew wanted to invite you and Clare. Whisper Hug is playing and Adam's bringing Becky of course so you can come too if you want Luke. Well I need to go invite some of the other Ice Hounds." Fiona says walking down the hall.

Owen puts his arm around Adam's shoulders in a slightly menacing manner. "So Adam you know Clare pretty well right?" Owen asks him.

"Uh yeah sure," he says somewhat uncomfortably.

"Good so then you can tell me why she wears a purity ring but almost had sex with Jake and Eli and how she knew about the cave at the diamond when I didn't even know it existed?" Owen inquires.

"Shouldn't you be asking Clare these questions?" Adam asks.

"I tried she just tells me it doesn't matter," Owen replies.

"Then why should I tell you if she doesn't want to?" Adam asks.

"Because I'm curious and as her boyfriend and I think I have a right to know," Owen tells him.

"She stopped believing in waiting until marriage to lose her virginity after her parents got divorced. She wouldn't have slept with Eli, she was upset and he had his own problems. She thought she was in love with Jake but it was complicated and she didn't sleep with either of them. I have no idea what the cave or the diamond is though." Adam informs him.

"It's the place teenagers and college students go to mess around so they won't get caught by their parents. It's outside of town in a preserve and the cave is where you go when you don't want to sit in the car and go farther than kissing somewhere that's more comfortable." Clare's voice makes us all turn around to look at her, even I have a guilty expression and I wasn't doing anything but listening. She's standing with a hand on her hip and Eli next to her. "Why are you asking Adam things about me, things I distinctly told you not to worry about? Things that you shouldn't be sneaking around asking my friends about behind my back!" She snaps at him.

"Because I'm curious and you keep dodging my questions," Owen replies.

"Then maybe that should have clued you into the fact that I don't want to talk about it!" She shoots back.

"Uh I'm kind of curious about how you know about this cave and diamond place too," Eli speaks up probably a bad thing given that Clare glares at him.

"I have a life you know, had a live before either of you ever came into mine." Clare barks at them and starts walking away.

"Clare wait," Owen calls after her.

"And he's in the dog house," I remark making Eli and Adam look at me so I walk off to my locker.

Since I had no classes with Owen I didn't see him again until we were changing for the game in the locker room.

"Did you talk to Clare?" I ask him but I'm pretty sure by the look on his face that he hasn't.

"No she ran away from me and Alli and Jenna wouldn't let me anywhere near her. You talked to you know who yet?" He asks me.

"Nope she's avoiding me and every time I text her she just texts me back saying she's busy. I'll try going to her place tonight, Clare's here isn't she? Covering the game?" I ask.

"Yeah doesn't mean she'll talk to me, I just don't understand why she won't tell me. So you still think SG is mad at you for being jealous?" Owen asks.

"I don't know, I just can't figure out why she's avoiding me." I shrug.

"What's wrong guys? You look like you're having a very serious conversation. Heard about the trouble you were having with your girl Owen don't worry I told the coach she has to come back to do player interviews after the game and made sure he was going to put you in." Dallas says coming up behind us and putting a hand on each of our shoulders.

Owen gives me a look that clearly says he thinks that was a bad idea. When I get out to the ice I have to be in the moment which means not thinking about Maya. Owen stays in for a whole period and blocks a bunch of people, body checking several he must be angry but it does help our team out as it allows me, Dallas and Cam to make goals. We win five to three and go back to the locker room in a good mood and ready to celebrate. After a bit of celebration we take showers and start getting dressed in our street clothes again.

"I hear reporters out there waiting to talk to our star players, Owen buddy that includes you all that blocking was awesome. You made some sweet body checks I'll make sure coach puts you in every game now. Baker you have pants on open the door and get Clare in here; have to give the exclusive to our star reporter." Dallas smiles.

"If my girlfriend is coming in here you all better have pants on," Owen says looking around the locker room even though he's still wearing nothing but a towel.

The rest of the team at least has pants on so I open the locker room door, bright lights flash at me and reporters start yelling questions at me. Clare's leaning against the wall looking completely disinterested in everything going on.

"Team captain says our DeGrassi correspondent gets first crack player interviews," I inform her grabbing her hand and pulling her into the locker room.

"Well at least you're all mostly dressed this time, except for Owen." Clare comments when she comes in.

"Hey you're man played a great game tonight Edwards, all those points we scored in the second period were all thanks to him." Dallas tells her.

"You mean when he was purposely attacking people and slamming them into the wall?" She asks.

"It's called body checking and it's part of the game," I tell her.

"Okay well I need at least two player interviews so team captain you scored a couple of goals talk about it?" Clare says still disinterested and entirely ignoring Owen.

"Yep she's still mad," I say to Owen turning around to finish getting dressed.

Owen gets dressed slowly as he's watching Clare most of the time. I'm not paying much attention until I hear Cam start talking about Maya and working with her on the project. I move closer so I can hear him, I can still pick out only a few words but when I hear the word kiss my fist clenches and I start walking over to him to punch first and ask questions later. Someone grips my sleeve and stops me however.

"Luke, you scored a goal you can be my second interview." Clare says still gripping my sleeve as she's the one that stopped me. "You know it's kind of loud in here walk me out to finish the interview?" Clare requests.

"You should come to our after game celebration Edwards," Dallas insists.

"Sorry I have other plans," she replies.

"What other plans?" Owen demands.

"Oh you know going to the cave with some random guys." Clare spits back with venom in her voice.

Owen glares at her but she pulls me out the door before he can say anything. We push our way through all the reporters and out to the parking lot.

"So you want to hear about me scoring a goal?" I ask her when we're out by Jake's truck.

"No I wanted to stop you from killing Cam," she tells me.

"But he said the word kiss in the same sentence as my girl I think I have the right to kill him." I reply.

"Not if you want to stay a secret and you have no idea what happened talk to Maya." Clare advises.

"I've been trying she's ignoring me, I'll go by her house tonight. She has to talk to me if I show up at her window right?" I question.

"Yeah probably but she's not going to be there, she's sleeping at Tori's tonight." Clare informs me and I frown. "She's playing at Drew and Fiona's party tomorrow night, you can probably get her alone there." Clare suggests.

"Are you going to be there? I'm not the only one trying to talk to my girlfriend." I remark.

"I know and yes I'm going to watch Whisper Hug. I promised Maya, Tori, and Tristan I'd meet them at the mall to shop for the party don't tell Owen that, I don't want him to find me at the mall. You can tell him I was joking about going to the cave though." She tells me.

"I'm pretty sure he knows that but I'll tell him anyway." I reply.

"Hey don't you come searching for us at the mall either we'll see you guys at the party." Clare warns me.

I smile at her and she gets in the truck, I have to fight my way back through the reporters who are now interviewing most of the other players. After a couple of interviews myself I grab my bag and we all meet up at Little Miss Steaks for pizza.

"Clare told me she's not going to the cave and she'll be at the party tomorrow night." I tell Owen.

"Great she's talking to you now if she'll just talk to me." Owen sighs.

"So Milligan you grew up here what's the cave? And where is it? Maybe I can find your girlfriend there." Dallas teases.

"Shut the hell up Dallas!" Owen barks.

"Easy dude I'm just messing with you." Dallas laughs.

"I have to get home, see you guys tomorrow at practice." Owen says leaving the restaurant.

I leave just after Owen and drive home, my parents are in bed when I get home but Becky's awake.

"Hey great game tonight Owen played really well, Adam told me you're coming to the party tomorrow night. We can drive together and Jenna's coming over after to spend the night." Becky tells me in almost one breath.

"Ok sounds good Becky but I'm exhausted and I need to go to bed." I tell my sister closing the door on her.

I kick off my shoes and lie down on my bed, falling asleep thinking about Maya.

**(MAYA)**

"You have to make up with my brother Clare he was moping all night and all morning." Tristan complains to Clare as we leave our fourth shop.

"Owen needs to learn when to drop things," Clare replies.

"You just need to make him jealous Clare. We should all buy outfits that make us look super hot. You too Tristan we need to find you a guy and Maya a guy and Clare and me need to remind our guys that we're hot and sexy." Tori says pulling us into another store.

"Ooh look this dress is Ice Hounds red and would look so hot on you Clare," Tristan says holding up a strapless red dress with a plunging neckline and short skirt.

"That shows way too much of everything, no way." Clare replies.

"Ooh Maya how about this? Slinky black dress would look so good on you." Tori says holding up a black dress with a lacey see through top and shiny skirt.

"Umm no way I don't have the bust for that." I reply.

After another two hours of shopping we finally had our outfits, Tori and Tristan went back to Tristan's to get ready and Clare and I went to her house where I would be spending the night.

"So are you going to tell Luke about the kiss?" Clare asks me as we're changing.

"Are you joking? He'll be furious." I respond.

"He already is Maya he heard Cam talking in the locker room last night, it's better to tell him so he doesn't jump to conclusions." Clare advises.

"So then you're going to talk to Owen," I shoot back and Clare twists her mouth at me.

"So how do I look?" Clare asks when she's all dressed.

"Gorgeous Owen will die; all he'll want to do is take you into a back room and kiss you." I tell her.

"That's all he wants to do no matter what. You look hot too, Luke is going to have a hard time not dragging you away the second he sees you." Clare tells me.

I was wearing a black leather skirt with knee high black boots and a shimmery grey and black leopard print halter top with most of my hair up but a few curls hanging down. Clare had opted for black backless dress that was strapless after all but the skirt went to her knees, the dress had a pattern of asian dragons on it in gold and silver and she wore a leather jacket over it she told me belonged to her sister. Her parents drop us off on their way out to dinner and I see that the rest of the band is already here.

"You girls look hot," Zig compliments as we get in the elevator with him.

"Thanks but it's hard to walk in these boots." I complain.

"Yeah try walking in these six inch stilettos I borrowed from Alli, I feel taller and less steady." Clare says leaning on the elevator wall as she almost falls.

"Well it'll all be worth it when Owen and the other guys see us and go nuts right Zig?" I ask.

"Yeah definitely," Zig nods.

The elevator doors open and we walk out with some help from Zig.

"Whoa you girls look wow!" Drew says with wide eyes when he sees us.

"That's Drew speak for you look hot, what's with the bootylicous makeovers anyhow?" Bianca questions.

"I'm hoping to take Owen's mind off of all the questions he has about my past and make him concentrate on now." Clare tells them.

"Well that dress should do it but you have to take off the jacket for the full effect." Bianca says.

"No way this dress is backless and strapless the jacket stays on," Clare insists.

"Oh yes jacket off, Owen won't even be able to think when he sees you." Bianca encourages.

"I agree Clare I think the jacket needs to come off," I nod.

"Hey bro tell Clare she should take off her jacket," Drew calls to his brother who's setting up our equipment with Mo and Zig.

"Take your jacket off Clare this is a party," Adam tells her without looking up.

"You heard the man, jacket off." Drew says as he and Bianca grab her arms and pull the jacket off. "I'll just put this in Fiona's bedroom," Drew grins when her jacket is off and he's had a minute to stare at her dress.

"I feel naked now," Clare complains.

"I'm sure Owen wouldn't complain." Bianca grins.

"The point was too distract Owen right? This'll do it for sure." I assure Clare.

"Yeah we should have our boys falling to their knees when they see us." Clare smiles.

"I sure hope so." I reply.

"Alright everything's set up but we won't start…whoa what happened to you two?" Adam asks standing up, turning around and finally looking at us. When we give him an offended look he corrects himself. "No I just mean you guys look really sexy," Adam says slowly.

"Thanks Adam," Clare smiles relaxing a little.

Clare and I help set up food and people start arriving. Fiona and Imogen compliment us on our outfits too. Eli gives Clare quite a look for her dress but he bites back the comments.

"You two look so fabulous," Tris says in a sing song voice.

"We all look hot I love our new clothes," Tori squeals.

Tris tells Clare Owen's parking the car and pulls her with us as we go to get drinks. Luke and Becky are actually the next two to come in and Luke's eyes go wide when he sees me which makes me smile. He comes over to the punch bowl and gets a cup, looks like he's trying to find something he can say and then Dallas very loudly comes in with Cam.

"Let's party," Dallas says walking in with cases of beer.

"You brought beer Dallas? Really? Didn't Drew end up with a concussion at the last party with alcohol?" Clare asks.

"Oooh Edwards you look hot, you should wear that in the locker room for your next locker room interview." Dallas says in a slimy tone that makes most of the people there look at him.

"Dude you cannot talk to my girlfriend that way," Owen says angrily as he comes in behind Dallas and Cam. Then Owen sees Clare and his eyes go wide. "Wow you look really…hot." Owen says and Clare smiles.

Owen takes her hand and pulls her to him for a kiss but she turns her head away.

"Does this mean you'll drop all the questions?" Clare asks.

"No it means you're fucking sexy but I still want to know." Owen replies and she twists her mouth at him walking away.

Luke and I follow her from different directions to the sofa.

"Maya we need to talk," Luke whispers to me as he looks like he's talking to Clare.

I nod and put a hand on Clare's shoulder, then Adam comes up to us.

"Hey Maya we're going to play our first set, Clare just talk to the guy he obviously likes you." Adam advises.

"Then he should care enough to drop the subject," she replies.

I go with Adam up to where we have the equipment set up and start playing, I spend most of my time playing watching Luke.

**(DALLAS)**

"Thanks for the ride Dallas," Cam says when he gets in the car.

"No problem Rookie, Mrs. Torres let me borrow the car as long as I drive Adam home from the party. So did I hear you say you kissed Maya?" I ask him.

"Yeah but I'm not sure she liked it, she kissed me back and she seemed into it but then she pushed me away and avoided me all day yesterday." Cam tells me.

"Rookie you need to learn about women, no means yes. By pushing you away from the kiss and avoiding you all day she's saying she wants you to chase her." I inform him.

"That sounds like a lot of work," Cam complains.

"It is but the girls like it that way, trust me young one the rewards are worth the chase. Take me and Clare for example." I reply.

"Uh isn't she dating Owen?" Cam asks.

"Minor detail and another lesson for you, just because a girl is dating someone doesn't mean you can't get any action from her, especially when she's fighting with her guy like Clare and Owen are currently doing. Not everyone got invited to this party and I'm not letting you leave it until you make out with mini Matlin." I inform him as we get out of the car. I go to the trunk and get out the case of beer, handing one to Rookie. "Liquid courage drink up it'll help." I insist to him.

When we enter the condo Clare is wearing a very sexy dress and I suggest she wear it next time she does interviews in the locker room. Then Owen comes in and is rude to me, he'll pay for that later. I hand Cam another can of beer and he downs it as I watch Clare turn away from Owen and get mad at him again. Maya starts playing with the band and Cam takes a third can of beer. I take a can too but not for me, Clare walks back toward the washroom and I follow her. When she gets out of the washroom I'm leaning on the wall opposite the door.

"You know Owen just wants to know because most guys like to pretend their girlfriends have never been with another guy." I tell her offering her the beer but she shakes her head.

"No thanks I don't like beer," she says.

"Well I have my personal stash," I tell her getting my flask out of my jacket pocket. She bites her lip and looks unsure. "You know whatever happened in your past is none of my business." I tell her twisting the flask lightly.

"So you're not going to ask me how I almost slept with my last two boyfriends or how I know about the hook up spots even though I'm supposed to be St. Clare?" She asks me.

"You're kidding people actually called you a saint?" I snicker and she nods her head. "I just want to have a good time and I think you could use a good time too." I tell her holding the flask out to her again.

She takes the flask unscrewing the cap and tips it up to her lips. "Oh, my god that's strong! Woo that hits you fast." Clare says starting to stumble.

I grab her hand and pull her into the bedroom just as I see Luke walking back.

**(CAM)**

After three beers I was feeling a little funny, actually a lot funny and started dancing to the music.

"Whoa Rookie musics over, bands on a break. Lay off the drinking kid I think you've had enough. Maybe you should find the washroom and splash some water on your face." Owen tells me.

"Yeah good id…" I try but the words don't quite come out.

My vision is blurry and I feel my way around the walls until I come to a door that slides open. I stumble in and see a girl sitting on a window sill, she looks over at me.

"Cam are you okay?" She asks in a worried voice.

"Maya shouldn't you be playing your big guitar thing?" I ask her.

"We're on a break; I came to get some air." She says coming over to me. "You don't look so good maybe you should sit down." She tells me pulling me to the bed and sitting with me.

"You're so pretty Maya," I tell her.

"Thanks Cam I…"

I put my hand behind her head and crush my lips to hers, putting my tongue between her lips.

**Update Soon**


	9. Forgive Me

**Ch. 9 Forgive Me**

**(CLARE)**

"Whoa I feel kinda dizzy," I say sitting on the edge of the bed and Dallas sits next to me so I hand him back his flask. "You know what's ironic about this whole situation is that he's getting superfluously jealous over something he really has no need to be." I inform Dallas.

"You have a big vocabulary for a drunk girl," Dallas remarks.

"It comes from being a writer am I drunk?" I giggle answering my own question. "These shoes are so uncomfortable I don't know what I was thinking," I say trying to take my shoes off.

I try kicking them off but that doesn't work so I try to undo the buckle but while my vocabulary has remained intact even when inebriated my hand eye coordination seems to be gone.

"Here let me," Dallas says.

He gets off the bed, kneeling down he picks up my foot putting it on his leg and takes off one shoe then does the same with the other leg. Only when he takes off this shoe he kisses my knee.

"What are you doing?" I question feeling my chest get tight.

"You wanted your shoes off," Dallas shrugs.

"And that's some secret sign for you to kiss me?!" I exclaim trying to get off the bed.

Dallas pushes me back to the mattress and gets on top of me straddling me at the hips.

"Come on Clare, you know you want it, you wore a tight black dress that makes you look like sex in a bottle." Dallas says pinning my arms down.

Dallas leans down to kiss me but I turn my head and his lips connect with my cheek instead. He manages to hold both my wrists down with one hand and uses the other to go up my leg under the skirt of my dress. I know exactly where his hand is headed and what he's thinking, I start struggling against him but it's not doing much good.

"DALLAS GET OFF OF ME!" I scream.

I know the music is loud and doubt that anyone in the party heard me, the thought goes through my mind that I might be raped in Drew and Fiona's loft by Adam's billet brother. I start to fill physically ill; the blood drains from my face as tears run from the corner of my eyes onto Drew's bed. Dallas' hand has nearly reached it's destination and my mind starts to take me away so I won't be mentally present while being raped then the door bursts open!

"DALLAS WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING GET OFF OF HER!" Luke yells very loudly.

"Butt out Baker this is none of your damn business!" Dallas growls at him while not getting off of me.

"She's Owen's girlfriend and you're about to rape her!" Luke barks at him grabbing Dallas by the back of the collar and yanking him away from me.

Dallas whirls around and tries to punch Luke but he ducks hitting Dallas on the jaw just as the better part of the rest of the party comes running in. Most of them stop near the doorway but Adam, Jenna, Alli and Drew come in. I'm still sitting on the bed shaking a little and crying a lot, Adam comes over and hugs me, Jenna and Alli sit on my other side while Drew stops Dallas from hitting Luke.

"What's going on?" Drew asks.

"Dallas was on your bed on top of Clare with her wrists pinned down and his hand up her skirt!" Luke tells him.

I have my head buried on Adam's shoulder so I don't see what happens but I hear another punching sound.

"Fuck my nose, you broke my nose Baker!" Dallas snarls.

"Yeah you fucking deserve it dude you attacked Clare who's dating one of my best friends and is my brother's friend and in my room! Get the hell out, go have your nose looked at, tomorrow I tell my mom." Drew tells him in an angry voice.

Dallas kind of growls but does leave as I hear the front door slam.

"You okay Clare?" Adam asks in a calm voice.

"I want to go home," I tell him picking my head up as I wipe the tears from my face.

"I'll go find Owen," Fiona says as Adam helps me up.

Bianca brings my jacket and purse to me, Alli and Jenna help me get the jacket on.

"We can't find Owen anywhere, just Cam passed out in Fi's room." Imogen tells me as she comes back in the room with Fiona, most of the others have dispersed now only Zig, Mo, Alli, Jenna, Drew, Bianca, Adam, Becky and Luke are still with me.

"I can call his cell," Drew offers but I shake my head.

"No I just want to go, I'll walk." I insist.

"I'll take you home Clare, you shouldn't be walking by yourself this late." Luke says.

I nod, he grabs his jacket, Adam, Becky, Alli and Jenna hug me before I leave and Drew assures me Dallas will be punished or get the crap kicked out of him again when Owen finds out. I go down to Luke's car with him and he starts driving.

"Thanks Luke for the ride and for getting Dallas off of me." I tell him in a shaky voice.

"Don't worry about it, Dallas is a jerk and you're my friend." Luke replies.

"Yeah he's a huge jerk and I wish he wasn't living with my best friend." I say. My stomach is churning; I feel everything ready to come back up. "I don't feel so good; I shouldn't have had that alcohol Dallas gave me. Can you pull the car over please?" I request of Luke after he's been driving a few minutes.

Luke stops next to some apartment building, I get out of the car and vomit behind some bushes as much from the alcohol as the buildup of emotions from Dallas' attack. After vomiting a couple of times I return to the car and Luke looks at me.

"You alright?" He asks.

"Not really," I reply.

Luke drives a couple of blocks to a convenience store and parks; he goes in while I wait in the car.

"Here you need these," he says handing me a bottle of water and a cup of coffee. I drink some of the water first to get the taste of vomit from my mouth, then I start sipping the coffee. Luke stops the car a short time later at the park near DeGrassi, he gets out comes over and opens my door. "Come on you need some fresh air and I doubt you want to go home shaking like a leaf." Luke says helping me out of the car.

"Thanks," I smile taking the coffee.

We climb onto the hood of the car and lean against the windshield looking at the stars as I try to calm down.

**(MAYA)**

Cam tastes like beer and he's kissing me with a lot of force, at least he's not that hard to push away since he's so drunk.

"Cam you're drunk!" I exclaim standing up quickly.

Cam grabs my arm and his grip is really strong, he's standing now but he's kind of wobbly.

"I like you Maya and I know you like me stop fighting it." Cam says pulling me to him and holding me close leaning in to kiss me again.

"Cam stop it!" I assert covering his mouth with my hand so he can't kiss me. "Cam let me go!" I plead in a louder shriller voice as I struggle in his arms.

The door slides open and Owen is in the doorway, he looks at us and slides the door closed again.

"You have three seconds to let go of her rookie!" Owen says in a calm but threatening voice as he starts walking toward us. "One…two…"

Cam's drunken brain registers Owen's threat and he lets go of me. I back up and hide behind Owen, shaken but unharmed.

"We were just kishing, it's none of your business Owen." Cam slurs as he stumbles.

"He forced a kiss on me," I inform Owen.

"When a girl says no it means no! Stay away from Maya!" Owen says and then punches Cam really hard.

Cam falls onto the bed and doesn't get up again, his eyes are closed and I can't tell if he's breathing.

"Did you kill him?" I ask Owen as I get closer to Cam.

"Nah he's just passed out, he was pretty drunk. Are you okay?" He asks me.

"Yeah fine just shaken, I was pretty scared thanks for rescuing me." I say.

"No problem nobody hurts one of my friends. Come on let's get you some fresh air." Owen says.

He takes my hand and pulls me out the window to the fire escape and takes me up a few stairs. He lets go of my hand when we're sitting and I lean my head on the wall with a shaky sigh.

"This is not how I saw my night going, I thought I'd come and talk to Luke, you'd take one look at Clare and take her into a back bedroom and forget everything else. We'd all make up and everything would be all happy again." I remark.

"Yeah this isn't how I thought tonight would go either, Clare looks super hot but she still won't talk to me." Owen replies.

"Well why don't you just stop asking her, why is it so important that you know?" I ask him.

"I don't know, because it feels like she's hiding something from me. I had this idea about who she was and now that might not be the truth." Owen responds.

"So if Clare isn't who you thought she was you won't like her anymore?" I ask him.

Before he can answer we hear Fiona's bedroom door slide open. "No just Cam passed out on your bed." Imogen says and then closes the door again.

"No I'll still like Clare, I've liked her for a long time but if she…Clare's always been the good girl, the prudish saint who barely kissed at least that's what I thought it's what everybody thought. I tried to talk to her tonight but she just got mad at me again." Owen gripes.

"Well at least you tried I couldn't even talk to Luke, I could barely look at him. As soon as our set was over I ran into Fiona's room to avoid him." I lament.

"So you are avoiding him, why?" Owen questions.

"Cam kissed me the other day and I was afraid to tell him because for a second just a second I kissed him back. I pushed him away and told him no." I confess to him.

"Rookie kissed you before?! Kissing him back for just a second isn't bad just tell Luke. He'll probably be more angry that Cam got drunk tonight and was forcefully kissing you. You should just tell him, he'll probably be pretty pissed but he'll be angry at Cam not you." Owen advises me.

"Yeah you're right," I sigh although my stomach knots up just thinking about telling Luke.

"And I should try and talk to Clare again, I hate fighting with her." Owen says.

We stand up, go back inside through the window, Cam is still passed out on the bed. We go back to the party, music is playing on the stereo, we look around but I don't see Luke or Clare.

"I don't see either of them," I say to Owen over the music.

"Neither do I," Owen replies then whistles really sharply and Drew looks over at us.

"Dude there you are, where the hell have you been?" Drew asks.

"Maya was upset and we were talking outside, have you seen Clare?" Owen asks.

He leaves out Luke's name so Drew doesn't suspect anything, Drew's face changes though, he goes from smiling to sort of angry and something I can't place.

"Luke took her home; they left about ten or fifteen minutes ago." Drew tells us.

Instead of knots in my stomach now I feel a huge weight and my chest gets tight with fear of betrayal. Owen has it too, I can tell because he gets very tense, his whole body gets tight, his fists clench and I see fire in his eyes. I'm worried too but I shake it off because I know Clare and Luke would never do that to us.

"Why the hell would he take her home?" Owen asks with a clenched jaw.

"Something happened or almost happened and Clare wanted to go home. We looked for you but couldn't find you. She wanted to walk home but Luke said he would take her." Drew tells us.

"What happened?" Owen questions.

"I think you should find out from her," Drew replies.

"I'm supposed to stay the night at Clare's can you take me Owen?" I ask.

"Yeah come on," Owen says walking for the door.

We grab our jackets, I grab my purse and we leave the condo. We get into Owen's car and start driving to Clare's house.

"They wouldn't cheat on us Owen," I assure him after we've been driving a minute.

"I know but why would they leave together what the hell happened? Clare was pretty pissed at me and Luke was all worried about why you were avoiding him, maybe…"

"No they wouldn't something else happened, you saw the way Drew's face changed. Wait that's Luke's car," I point out as we approach the park near the school.

Owen pulls into the parking lot, two people on the hood of the car sit up a little and look over at us, it's Clare and Luke. Owen parks next to them and we get out, Luke gets off the hood of the car leaning against it and I lean next to him. Clare stays on the hood of the car and hardly even looks at Owen; he goes around to her side and leans on the car.

"Drew said something happened why'd you leave with Luke?" Owen asks her.

"Because no one could find you and after Dallas attacked me in Drew's bedroom I wanted to leave!" Clare tells him in a sharp voice.

"What do you mean Dallas attacked you?" Owen questions.

"I mean I was angry with you and Dallas started talking to me, he offered me a drink from his flask and I very stupidly took it. I only had a couple of sips but it was really strong. I talked to Dallas for a minute, complained about my shoes but couldn't get them off so Dallas offered to take them off for me. Which he did, then he kissed my leg and suddenly he was on top of me on the bed with my arms pinned over my head and his other hand was feeling up my leg. I yelled for him to get off me, he tried to kiss me then Luke came in and pulled him off me." Clare confesses to him and even though her back is to us I can hear that she's crying.

"I punched him and broke his nose," Luke tells Owen.

"Good cause I'm going to kill him on Monday," Owen says then gets right in front of Clare putting his hands on her lower back. "Are you okay?" Owen asks her.

"I got drunk, was almost raped and threw up so I'm awesome!" She says sardonically.

"I'm so sorry I should have been there and I'm going to tear off Dallas' dick for ever thinking about touching you. Are you still drunk? How badly did you throw up?" Owen questions in a concerned voice.

"I just vomited a couple of times and Luke got me water and coffee so I'm better now. Where were you?" She questions back.

Owen looks at me and I shake my head, then he looks back at Clare. "I was helping Maya. How'd you end up in Drew's bedroom with Dallas?" Owen inquires.

"After my first sip of whatever was in his flask Dallas pulled me in there and I shouldn't have gone but I wasn't thinking straight and I was so annoyed at you because you wouldn't drop it. You want to know how I know about the cave? I was taken there when I was twelve by some older boys," Clare is saying and the three of us all have the same thought as we all look at her shocked and tense up, "to play poker." She finishes and we relax.

"Huh?" Owen questions.

"Come on I'll tell you all about it," Clare says getting off the hood of the car taking Owen's hand and pulling him off to a bench a short distance away.

"What did Owen mean when he said he was helping you?" Luke asks me.

"The other night when Cam came over to work on our project he kissed me and I was afraid to tell you because for a second I kissed him back." I admit to Luke.

His face gets hard and real red. "You kissed him back?! So what you like Cam now?" He asks.

"No I like you, I only kissed him back for a second because liking him would be easier but I don't like him I like you. Then tonight Cam came into Fiona's bedroom, I was getting some fresh air at the window and Cam was drunk. I told him to sit down on the bed and he said I was pretty then he kissed me. I pushed him away and tried to leave but he grabbed me and he tried to kiss me again. Owen came in and made Cam let me go and punched Cam who then passed out." I inform him.

"So you and Clare were both attacked tonight, I'm going to kill Cam on Monday. I'm sorry I wasn't there but I'm glad Owen saved you." Luke tells me.

"It's okay, I'm fine really I just got kissed, it sounds like Clare's attack was scarier. If you'd saved me people may have figured out something was going on with us and I'm glad you got to Clare in time. Can you forgive me for kissing Cam for a seconds and being afraid to tell you?" I ask Luke.

"There's nothing to forgive, Cam kissed you and I understand why you were afraid to tell me." Luke says picking me up putting me on the hood of the car and attaching his lips to mine.

His tongues glides over my lip and I open my mouth allowing his tongue access. My arms go around his neck, kissing him feels so good; I begin kissing him with more fervor. We keep kissing like this until I shiver, not from Luke's touch but the cold breeze.

"We should go, get you somewhere warm." Luke says.

We look over at Clare and Owen to see her sitting on his lap as they make out.

"Well I guess they made up," I remark. "We should all get somewhere warm though." I say.

"Hey guys," Luke calls, Owen and Clare stop kissing and look over at us, "it's cold we shouldn't be outside."

Owen helps Clare off his lap and they walk back over to us, his arm around her shoulders.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Owen asks.

"Maya and I don't have to be back at my house for a couple of hours." Clare says.

"Anything inside it's cold out here," I reply.

"Anything?" Luke questions with raised eyebrows.

"Anything we can do in public," I stipulate.

"We could go miniature golfing, there's an indoor course not too far from here and it's unlikely that anyone else will see us on Saturday night but if they do Clare came with Maya and I came with Luke and we just ran into each other." Owen says.

"What happens if someone sees me riding in Luke's car?" I ask Owen.

"You can ride with us," Clare points out.

"Or you can drive Maya and I can ride with Luke." Owen suggests.

"Good plan but Jake has the truck." Clare replies.

"Which is why you will drive Maya in my car," Owen says to her taking his keys from his pocket and holding them out to Clare.

"You're going to let me drive your car?" Clare asks.

"Only because I'm kinda crazy about you," he says kissing her lips softly.

Clare smiles biting her lip and taking the keys from Owen, I give Luke a quick kiss then Clare and I get into Owen's car and he gets into Luke's.

**(LUKE)**

"So Maya tell you what happened?" Owen asks as I start driving to the miniature golf course.

"Yeah and I'm going to kick the shit out of Cam on Monday for kissing her. Hey thanks for punching Cam out by the way." I reply.

"He deserved it and thanks for saving Clare. Turns out I was worried about nothing and I kind of feel like an idiot now. When she was twelve her sister was going through a hard time and her parents were all consumed with her sister's problems and kind of ignored her. So some friends of her sisters would take her out and keep her occupied, they took her all kinds of places. So I was a jealous idiot for no reason." Owen tells me.

"Well at least you know now," I say as I park at the miniature golf course.

Clare parks a few spaces away and we go into the miniature golf place. Owen and I pay; we get our clubs and balls and start playing, Clare is playing barefoot since her shoes are still at Drew's loft. Maya takes the first shot and misses badly.

"Here let me show you," I say to Maya going behind her and putting my arms around her to help her hit the ball and she gets a hole in one.

She smiles and kisses me sweetly. Owen and Clare are paying more attention to each other than the game but it's fine because I'm paying more attention to Maya than the game too. Owen wins the game and we get pizza since we're all hungry now. Then take the girls to Clare's house, Maya kisses me goodnight and we watch the girls go in. Owen waves to me before driving to his house and I drive home. Becky and Jenna were up in her room chatting away almost all night and it keeps me awake but it's okay because I just lie awake thinking about Maya. Sunday, as always is all about church at our house but I do get to see Maya for a few minutes when I sneak over to her place late that night. Monday morning Becky leaves me as soon as we get to school to go find Jenna. I wait on the steps for Cam who usually comes by bus. The Torres minivan pulls up a short time later Adam gets out of the front and Dallas out of the back, he's got a bandage on his nose and it still looks swollen and bruised.

"Nice nose job captain," I smirk and Dallas glares at me.

"He's grounded and on probation with the team and he'll be on lock down for the tournament only allowed out to play the games. Mom hit the roof when she found out what he did to Clare." Adam tells me. "Speaking of Clare I'm late to meet her later Luke." Adam says walking for the doors.

"Later," I say as I see Katie's car pull in with Maya in the passenger seat.

They walk by me a couple minutes later on their way into the school, Maya and I try to ignore each other so no one catches on but we can't help glancing at each other. Owen arrives next, pulling into the parking lot and then coming to me a minute later.

"Hey Dallas is here, he went in a few minutes ago." I tell him when he reaches me.

"Scuse me I have to go kill a guy," Owen says his face turning hard and malicious.

Owen storms off inside and I see Cam walking up from the bus stop, I go up and grab him pulling him into the trees before he reaches the school.

"I can't believe you kissed Maya what the hell is wrong with you?" I ask picking him up by the collar and slamming him into a tree.

"What do you care?" He shoots back.

"She's become one of my friends since Owen and Clare started dating. Didn't you get the hint when she pushed you away and told you no that she's not into you?! Next time a girl tells you no fucking listen!" I growl at him.

I drop him to the ground and punch him hard in the stomach making him double over then walk into school with a smile on my face.

**(MAYA)**

It was morning break and I was sitting at a picnic table with Tori. Zig was getting tutoring help from Adam for a science test we had on Friday and Tris was with Dave and Eli in the auditorium rehearsing for the play so I was alone with Tori. She was gibbering on about a pageant she was going to be in but I was thinking how Dallas deserves the busted nose from Luke and the other bruises Owen gave him this morning, and how Cam deserves his black eye.

"We should go out tonight Maya; go guy hunting." Tori suggests out of the blue.

"Uh no thanks Tori," I shake my head.

"Come on Maya have some fun, I'm sorry Cam was a jerk at the party but get over it. If you don't want to hunt a guy for yourself you can help me find a new boyfriend. I need someone that appreciates me, Zig never appreciated me really. He didn't treat me the way I should be treated." Tori says.

"Tori do you even hear yourself? Zig worshiped you and you treated him like dirt! You never appreciated him! All you care about is money and things!" I snap at her.

"You can't talk to me that way you ungrateful little bitch!" Tori snarls back.

"You never appreciated Zig, you think you're better than everyone else but you're not! You're not a princess you're just a bitch!" I bark at her with venom in my voice.

Tori looks flabbergasted that someone stood up to her and then her face turns red and she slaps me. I slap her back and start pulling her hair, she starts pulling my hair, I try to push her away and she scratches my arm with her nails so I push her with my legs. She falls off the table and I get a small clump of her hair.

"You're a bitch and we're not friends anymore," I tell her getting up from the table.

She glares at me but I ignore her and start walking inside, before I reach the doors my shirt gets pulled from behind. I turn around kicking at Tori and manage to slap her again. We start fighting again but aren't at it for long before we're pulled apart, actually Tori is pulled off me by Clare and Adam.

"Whoa what's going on?" Adam asks.

"Just breaking off a terrible friendship." I tell them.

"Tori go inside and clean up, leave Maya alone." Clare tells her.

Tori glowers at me again but goes inside.

"I thought you were tutoring Zig?" I ask Adam as I look over my clothes to see the damage.

"I was we stopped a few minutes ago." Adam tells me.

"Your arm is bleeding Maya let me take you to the nurse." Clare says taking my hand.

We go in to the nurse's office, the school nurse cleans up my scratches, puts a bandage on them then we go into the washroom and she helps me clean up.

"Sad thing is she was my best friend, I don't suppose you need another best friend?" I ask Clare as the bell rings.

"I can always use another best friend," Clare smiles and I hug her.

I leave Clare to retrieve my backpack and get to class unfortunately I have English now with Tori. Cam is in the class too but he's been avoiding even looking at me all day. At least Tris and Zig are in the class too but Tris has been friends with Tori a long time he might side with her. Sure enough when I get to class Tori is talking to Tris surely giving him some warped version of what happened so that she sounds like an innocent victim. Normally I sit on the other side of her but today I sit next to Zig in the back of the classroom.

"So what did happen?" Zig asks.

"Tori was being a bitch and saying you never appreciated her so I called her on it and we started fighting. She's no longer my best friend Clare's my best friend now." I say loud enough for Tori to hear.

"Good I like Clare better anyway; you want to get coffee after Whisper Hug practice tonight?" Zig asks.

"Sounds great we can talk about all the things we want to do this weekend in Ottawa." I reply as the bell rings and the teacher starts class.

**Update Soon and shout out to Bluberry24 who guessed Clare new about the cave from the older kids.**

**************Two new things have been added to my profile page; #1 responses to guest reviewers that ask questions or post suggestions and #2 a list of all the stories I plan to write. If you have already requested a story from me and it's not on the list please let me know. If you have a new suggestion for a story feel free to submit it but please take note of how long the list is already and know that I do not have endless free time to write, much as i wish that I did.**


	10. Promise

**Hey guys I know this is late but I have my grandma's 85th birthday as well as my sisters graduation this weekend so between the two events we have a ton pf planning, last minute details and family coming in and I have just been so busy. So I'm sorry this is late. **

**Ch. 10 Promise**

**(MAYA)**

"Mom I'm hungry find a drive-thru," Adam requests from the front seat.

We were in Mrs. Torres' minivan as she was driving us to the Prime Minister's Charity Exhibition Hockey Tournament in Ottawa. Adam was sitting up front, Clare and I were in the second row, and Luke, Zig and Owen were in the back row. Owen had wanted Clare to sit in between him and Luke instead of Zig but she told him no because Mrs. Torres would stop them from kissing or anything else anyway so she sat next to me.

"Adam we'll be there in 45 minutes just wait." Mrs. Torres replies.

"But I'm starving," he whines.

"I'm hungry too," Luke says.

"Yeah me too," Owen nods.

"I could eat," Zig agrees.

"Fine there's an exit coming up I'll get off. You guys ate two hours ago how can you guys eat so much?" Mrs. Torres sighs pulling off.

The guys all order meals while Clare, Mrs. Torres and I order drinks and then we're back on the road. We finally reach the hotel we're all staying at and get out of the minivan, after a four hour drive it felt nice to get out of the car. Adam and Zig went to get a luggage cart while the first thing Owen did upon getting out was to kiss Clare. Mrs. Torres is watching them closely so he pulls away after a couple of seconds. I wish Luke and I could kiss now that we're out of the car but that's not keeping things secret also I'm pretty sure Mrs. Torres, Zig and Adam would freak out. The boys start piling the luggage onto the cart and we all go in to the reception desk. Mrs. Torres starts talking to the guy behind the desk while we wait on some sofas. Owen puts his arm around Clare and starts kissing her neck at least until Adam slaps Owen on the arm.

"Owen there will be plenty of time for that later," Clare insists pushing him away lightly.

"We have a game tonight," Owen reminds her.

"And Whisper Hug is playing and I'm covering your game, their performance and the rest of the event. We'll still have time together later." Clare insists.

"We better," Owen says.

Adam is glaring at Owen while Zig is just kind of laughing and Luke and I are sneaking looks at each other.

"Okay Luke and Owen you two are on the 10th floor with the rest of the hockey team." Audra says handing Luke and Owen each a key. "Adam and Zig you're on the 8th floor and have the room right next to mine." Audra informs them handing them each a key. "Clare and Maya you were supposed to have the room next to Adam and Zig but you somehow got put on the 10th floor with the hockey team so here's your keys and don't forget the coach is on the same floor so don't even think about trying anything." Audra says sternly to Owen.

"Yes Ma'am," he nods.

"We're meeting everyone else in the dining room for dinner in half an hour so everyone go to their rooms, unpack and freshen up and be at the dining room no later than 5:50." Audra instructs as the 7 of us get into the elevator.

We stop at the 8th floor first and walk Audra, Zig and Adam to their rooms taking their luggage into their rooms. Then the four of us get back in the elevator with the cart and start riding up to the 10th floor.

"Okay so how'd you get our room switched?" Clare asks Owen when the elevator doors close.

Owen gives her a devilish smile, putting his arm around her shoulders. "I have my ways," is his only reply.

Clare twists her mouth at him but then smiles and gives him a quick kiss. The elevator doors open and we find our rooms, not only did Owen manage to get our room switched to the tenth floor but our rooms are next to each other. Clare unlocks our door and we go in while the boys wheel in the luggage cart.

"I can't believe you managed to get us rooms not only next to each other but adjoining," Clare remarks going to a door in the wall and opening it to another door.

"It's an entire weekend away from your parents and Jake for us and for Luke and Maya to be alone and together without prying eyes and needing to hide since we know about them. I wasn't about to let you two be two floors down next to Audra, this way we can keep the doors between our rooms open and at night after bed check you can come into my room and Luke can come in here. Oh and the walls are sound proofed I asked." Owen smirks.

I get really nervous at the prospect of Luke being in the room with me all night, happy but nervous, while Clare just shakes her head but she's smiling and biting her lip.

"Okay we have to unpack and freshen up and so do you two so you guys out!" Clare insists pushing the boys to the door.

She gets the boys out of the room and we start unpacking, it doesn't take long since we're only here a few days and only brought one bag each. After unpacking I go into the washroom to change into something to wear for dinner that will be comfortable to perform in. I settle on a pair of dark red skinny jeans with sparkly black sneakers and a black tank top, I'll have to bring my leather jacket since it's bound to get cold in the arena and walking around at night. When I'm done Clare goes in to change, while she's changing the door to Owen and Luke's room that adjoins with ours opens and the boys waltz into our room.

"She's changing," I tell Owen when he looks for Clare and doesn't see her.

"That would explain why the washroom door is closed, Clare let me in!" Owen calls into the washroom as Luke sits next to me on the bed.

"No I'm changing," she calls back.

"That's why I want to come in," he replies.

"Dude let her change," Luke says.

Owen grumbles a little but sits down on Clare's bed, she comes out of the washroom a couple minutes later with her hair straightened, fresh makeup, wearing black jeans and a dark blue top that shows off her chest.

"You look hot lets skip dinner," Owen suggests wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"No I'm hungry and we need to get down there," Clare remarks.

She puts on a pair of dark blue ballet flats and we leave the room all together just as Dallas and Cam are leaving their room which happens to be right across from mine and Clare's. Cam and Dallas had been avoiding Clare and I all week but getting into verbal fights with Luke and Owen all week. When the four of us leave our room together Cam and Dallas glare at us. The six of us have one very awkward and silently tense elevator ride down to the dining room. The team and the rest of us here with the team are eating in a private room in the back. The rest of Whisper Hug is here with Fiona and Marisol sitting by Mo and Imogen. The coach is already at the table along with Audra and the assistant coaches as well as most of the team, only a few players are lagging behind. Clare sits next to Adam and I sit next to her forcing our boyfriends to sit across the table from us.

"I heard your room is on the tenth floor with the hockey players," Mo remarks to me as the other players come in and the waiter starts taking orders.

"Yeah so?" I ask.

"Not so worried about you but I promised Jake that I'd keep an eye on Clare." Mo says.

"I can take care of myself Mo," Clare replies glowering at him a little.

"Yeah and I told Katie I'd look out for you," Marisol informs me.

"Hey I can take care of myself too," I gripe.

"I think we're going to have to call our siblings after dinner and remind them that we're not children." Clare says.

"Yeah I agree," I nod.

**(LUKE)**

"I can't believe we won our first game that has to be a good sign." I remark as we leave the locker room.

"Yeah, not only did we beat them we crushed them so yeah I'd say that's a good sign. Come on let's go find my girlfriend, I'm betting she's covering Whisper Hug's performance." Owen replies; it's his way of saying my girlfriend will be there too since there are other ears listening.

The two of us walk out to the front of the arena where Whisper Hug is performing; sure enough Clare is at the front of the crowd taking notes. We start to walk over to her when we're stopped by a puck bunny.

"You two were great; you totally crushed the other team." She gushes.

"Yeah thanks, we played well." I say as we try to walk past her but she's standing in our way.

"Those goals you made were awesome Luke; you were definitely the best player out there tonight." She smiles at me while batting her eyelashes.

"Uh thanks listen umm…" I stop blanking on her name.

"Nicole," she says.

"Right Nicole, we want to go watch the band so if you don't mind." I say pointing to the band.

"Oh sure," she replies but follows us to the front of the crowd.

Owen goes up behind Clare putting his arms around her, kissing her neck and she giggles.

"Owen I need to take notes," she admonishes him but he doesn't let go of her.

"Wow this band is really good and the singer is really hot," Nicole says and I look away from Maya for a second to look at her.

She's smiling, watching Zig intently with a glint in her eye and I smile.

"That's Zig, he's a friend of mine if you want to meet him I can introduce you when they're done." I offer as I look back at Maya.

Nicole just nods and the four of us watch the band until they're done. The audience cheers and applauds; Whisper Hug bows and starts to secure their equipment since they play again in an hour.

"You guys were great the audience loved it." Clare says.

"Yeah awesome set," Owen agrees.

"That was fabulous, I love dating a rock star." Fiona squeals appearing with Marisol.

"You were great Baby." Marisol comments going up to Mo.

I want to say the same thing to Maya but I can't of course, not in front of anyone anyway.

"Zig this is Nicole, she's one of our puck bunnies or at least she was I'm pretty sure she's a Whisper Hug groupie now." I introduce the two. I can tell by the look in his eye he's just as taken by her as she is with him. I hope the two hit it off because I'm sure that she'll be a much better match for him than Tori. "You know you have an hour before your next set why don't you two go get dessert or something," I prod them after a few seconds.

"Yeah good idea, I mean if you want." Zig says.

"Yeah that sounds great," Nicole smiles.

Zig waves to us and they walk off together.

"Aww I smell young love blossoming," Fiona says when they're gone.

"Dessert sounds good you want to get some?" Owen asks Clare.

"Sorry I have to cover more of the event, in fact I need to go interview some of the winning teams." Clare replies.

"Well we won, you can interview me and Luke over dessert and then Maya can come so you can interview her about Whisper Hug." Owen suggests.

"Okay fine but then I need to walk around a bit; I'm supposed to be covering the whole event remember?" She reminds him and then links her arm with Maya. "Come on Maya you can keep me company while I interview these testosterone filled Neanderthals." Clare jokes.

"And proud of it," Owen and I remark together.

"Maya you need to be back in 45 minutes for our next set." Adam reminds her.

Owen puts his arm around Clare's shoulders and we start walking. Maya is walking on the other side of Clare. I want to put my arm around her too or hold her hand but it's too risky that someone we know will see us. We find a funnel cake place and get two so each couple can share one then sit down at a picnic table. Clare is sitting with Owen so Maya sits next to me and I take the opportunity to take her hand under the table. Clare eats while taking notes as Owen and I talk about the game and then Maya talks about Whisper Hug.

"Okay I have to get back so we can set up before playing again." Maya says when we're done eating.

"I'll walk you back," I assure her.

"We better all go so it doesn't look suspicious," Clare remarks.

The four of us walk back to the stage Whisper Hug is playing on tonight while Clare and Maya tell us about calling Jake and Katie and telling them to back off.

"Okay I need to go walk around a bit, find out who the other winning teams are and see if I can get some interviews." Clare says when Maya leaves us.

"And I'm going with you," Owen tells her.

"Why don't you stay and enjoy Whisper Hug's performance with Luke," Clare replies.

"Uh because you're going to be interviewing a bunch of hockey players from other teams and you're my girlfriend." Owen informs her.

"Owen I'm not going to be hitting on them I'm going to be asking them questions." She says furrowing her brow at her boyfriend.

"I think he's more worried that they're going to hit on you," I tell her.

"I can tell them I have a boyfriend," she points out.

"Yeah because that always stops them, Dallas didn't care." Owen reminds her.

"Dallas is a jerk and a moron," Clare retorts.

"Yeah and I'm betting a good number of the other hockey players are too, I trust you but I don't trust anyone else." Owen says.

"If you trust me then…" Clare is saying when I cut her off.

"Why don't we both go with you just to be safe," I suggest.

"Fine let's go," Clare shrugs giving in.

Waving to Whisper Hug as they start playing we begin walking around. Clare finds the tournament board getting the names of some of the other winning teams, since everyone on a team is wearing a team jacket or team colors she's able to find them pretty easily and everyone is happy to be interviewed by her although they do give me and Owen some odd looks for standing behind her while she's interviewing someone on an opposing team.

"Okay I think I have enough for tonight, let's go find Maya she's probably with Adam." Clare remarks putting her notepad in her purse and getting out her phone.

It's too loud to call but she texts Adam and then shivers because she left the hotel room only wearing a thin denim jacket. Owen takes his Ice Hounds jacket off putting it on her shoulders she smiles and kisses him, once again I wish Maya and I could be public so we could do things like that. I mean we can just not in public when anyone that knows us might be around.

"She's with Adam, he says they're headed back to the hotel because the Audra and coach enforced curfew for DeGrassi kids is in half an hour." Clare tells us.

"We should head back to then," Owen states.

When we reach the hotel we see Adam in the lobby and wave to him before the three of us go up to the tenth floor. Clare unlocks the door to their room and the three of us go in finding Maya on her bed watching TV. Clare locks the door behind us while I sit with Maya on her bed since no one else can see us in here.

"I figured you guys would head back here." Maya says as Clare and Owen lay down on her bed.

"How'd your last set go?" Clare asks Maya.

"Great the audience loved us, did you get some interviews?" Maya asks Clare.

"Yep I got some good ones and lots of odd looks because I had personal Ice Hounds bodyguards." Clare remarks.

"Yes but no one hit on you did they?" Owen point out.

Clare kind of sighs and rolls her eyes but then Owen kisses her. Not wanting to watch the couple making out Maya and I look back at the TV. She lays her head on my chest and I stroke some hair behind her ear. Hearing Clare squeal a little we both look over to see Owen picking Clare up and heading for our room through the adjoining doorway.

"Owen what are you doing?" Clare asks.

"Taking you to my room," he replies.

"Uh what about bed check?" She queries.

Owen stops with a disappointed look on his face. "Oh right," he says taking Clare back to her bed.

"Yeah that's in twenty minutes maybe we should go to our room and let you girls get ready for bed." I remark then turn Maya's head up to me and kiss her passionately. "See you shortly Beautiful." I tell her and get off the bed reluctantly letting go of her.

"But I'd rather stay and watch them get ready for bed," Owen remarks.

"So would I but I'm pretty sure Clare will just kick us out." I reply grabbing his arm and pulling him into our room.

Maya gets up and closes the door between our rooms and I close ours hoping no one will notice that our rooms adjoin.

"So you going to deflower Clare tonight?" I ask Owen as we both lie on our beds and turn on the TV.

"Oh dude don't say it like that it sounds so wrong," he remarks. "I don't know I mean I want to but I don't know if she's ready. I did come prepared though." He tells me.

"Meaning you kept all that stuff Dallas and the other guys gave you," I laugh.

"No of course not, only some of it," he replies.

I shake my head and we watch TV until ten minutes before bed check when we get ready for bed. Hearing a knock on the door I get up and open it, Coach looks in sees that Owen is in bed and reminds us that breakfast is at seven tomorrow. He leaves our room and we wait about ten minutes until we're sure he isn't at Clare and Maya's room anymore. Then I get up opening the door on our side and then there's, the lights are out but the TV is on and both girls are in bed.

"Owen awaits," I tell Clare. She smiles at me and gets out of bed wearing nothing but a silky black thing. "Whoa Owen will be happy," I remark.

She giggles going into my room and closing the doors behind her leaving me alone with Maya, finally. I smile at her and get in her bed taking her in my arms and joining our lips together. We kiss for a while lying on our sides then I turn off the TV and lay her on her back.

"What are you doing?" She asks pushing me away a little.

"Making out with you," I smile.

"I know that but why is the TV off?" She questions.

"It was distracting and I like it better dark," I say sliding my hand up her shirt.

"Luke stop!" She says taking my hand out and shoving me away.

"Okay sorry we'll just make out," I apologize.

"Maybe you should just go back to your room," Maya says getting out of the bed.

"Maya I'm sorry come back to bed I'll be good I promise." I plead with her.

"I want to believe you but your hands tend to have a mind of their own and I don't want to argue anymore tonight. Please just go back to your room." She insists.

"Maya please, I can't go back into our room I'm pretty sure neither Clare or Owen has any clothes on anymore and if I try to go back in Owen is sure to kill me." I tell her getting out of the bed. She doesn't say anything and keeps her back to me so I pick her up. She gasps and puts her arms around my neck; I take her back to the bed and lie her down. "I'm sorry okay we don't even have to kiss I'll just hold you." I tell her.

"You promise?" She questions.

"I promise," I say turning her on her side with her back to me, "I'll just put my arms around you like this," I tell her putting my arms around her and taking her hands intertwining our fingers, "and you can hold both my hands all night long to make sure they don't wander anywhere they aren't allowed to."

She doesn't reply but she nuzzles into me and yawns contentedly, soon we're both asleep.

**(MAYA)**

"Aww don't you two look cute, I hate to break you guys apart but we have to get ready for breakfast." Clare says waking us up.

Luke grumbles but gets out of the bed. "And what did you and Owen do last night?" Luke remarks.

"Luke go!" Clare demands.

I hear Luke walking to the door snickering a bit and then Clare closes the door behind him. I yawn and open my eyes to see her wearing nothing but Owen's shirt and now I know why Luke made the comment.

"So what did you do last night?" I ask her getting out of bed but Clare just smiles at me. "Wait you didn't…I mean uh…" I stumble over the question.

"We didn't have sex; see still wearing my abstinence ring." She says showing me her hand.

"Then what happened to your negligee?" I question.

"Oh yeah it's lost somewhere in Owen's bed, we didn't make love but we didn't go to sleep right away either and let's just leave it at that. I'm going to take a quick shower." Clare says grabbing some clothes and going into the washroom.

I yawn and stretch before calling home since I promised to do so every day. Then I decide what to wear for the day, today is our longest day at the tournament so what I wear has to comfortable and warm since it's really cold outside and super cold in the hockey arenas. Clare gets out of the shower so I go into the washroom to shower and get ready. When I get out Clare is dressed and ready to go.

"The boys came in while you were in the shower ready to go to breakfast; I told them we'd meet them down there." She tells me.

"Cool I just need to get my shoes on," I reply.

I do just that, we grab our purses and leave the room; unfortunately for us we leave our room just as Cam and Dallas leave their room. Part of me thinks this was no accident and they were watching and waiting for us to leave despite the fact that they're still sporting the bruises and Dallas still has a broken nose from their last run ins with Luke and Owen. My suspicions seem to confirmed when they get into the elevator with us, Cam comes right over next to me, Dallas next to Clare and they both have the same sleazy smile on their faces.

"You look much better with a broken nose," Clare teases Dallas.

Dallas grins then moves so he's standing in front of her with his hands on the bar on either side of her so she's kind of trapped. "How about you kiss it and make it all better Clare," he says in a coarsely vile tone.

To my shock Clare smiles and puts her hands on Dallas' shoulders. "Sure Mike," she says in a soft flirty voice.

I'm so shocked by her behavior that I don't even notice that Cam has taken my hand. Clare bites her lip, Dallas smiles really big and Clare leans forward with her lips pursed, then raises her leg and knees Dallas in the nuts, he falls to the floor as the elevator doors open. I'm laughing hysterically but when I try to leave realize Cam has hold of my hand.

"Don't touch me you pervert in training!" I tell him slapping Cam's face as hard as I can with my other hand.

Now Clare is laughing, she links arms with me and we walk to the dining room still laughing hysterically.

"I can't believe Jake and Katie were worried about us and thought we needed Mo and Marisol to spy on us." Clare laughs as we enter the dining room.

"What's so funny?" Adam questions.

"Dallas and Cam tried to put the moves on us in the elevator." I tell them.

"They did what?" Owen growls as I notice Audra and the coaches aren't here yet or went somewhere.

"Don't worry I kneed Dallas in the balls and Maya slapped Cam across the face. We told you we could take care of ourselves." Clare informs them just as the adults come into the room.

We sit down but then get up again when the adults tell us breakfast is a buffet. After breakfast the Ice Hounds only have half an hour before they have to warm up. Clare has to leave us to go be a reporter, Owen didn't exactly like the thought of her wandering around by herself but considering Dallas missed breakfast and Cam had a bright red hand print on his face I think we'd proven that we didn't need to be watched. Since Whisper Hug's first performance wasn't until noon Luke and I decided to sneak away for a bit and Owen said he would cover for us. Luke and I sneak through the kitchen and out to the back of the hotel.

"Thanks for last night it was perfect," I smile at Luke.

"You're welcome, you look beautiful today and I love that you slapped Cam. Of course Owen and I are still going to kill them both for hitting on you girls again." Luke smiles.

He gently pushes me to the wall, takes my glasses off tucking them in his back pocket. He combs his fingers through my hair and crushes his lips to mine. My arms go around his neck and I part my lips deepening the kiss.

"MAYA?! LUKE?!" Zig's shocked voice breaks us apart!

**Update Soon**


	11. Dying to Kiss You

**Ch. 11 Dying to Kiss You**

**(MAYA)**

"LUKE! MAYA!" Zig exclaims and we break apart to look at him then I take deep breath.

"Hi Zig, Luke and I are dating and we have been for nearly a month now. But we're doing it in secret because if people found out like our families and friends they'd freak out and make us break up. So please don't say anything Zig I know Luke can come off as a jerk sometimes but he's really very sweet a…" I start explaining and pleading seeing no reason to try and hide from Zig anymore.

Zig laughs a little and I stop talking to look at him. "Maya relax I won't say anything and Luke's been nice to me recently I know he's a cool guy. Anyway I had the bad taste to date Tori so I can't say anything about your choice of boyfriend, besides you two make a cute couple. This also explains why you two are always together, it's not just coincidence that you've been always hanging out with Clare and Owen is it?" Zig asks.

"No it isn't they're the only other ones that know about us and they've been helping us sneak around." Luke tells him.

"Cool well I won't say anything and I can help too but I'm meeting Nicole out here in a minute and Luke you should probably go anyway the teams about to head to the arena." Zig informs us.

"Can you find Adam or one of the others by yourself?" Luke asks me.

"Yeah I'll be fine; I'll text Clare and see where she's at." I reply.

Luke smiles and captures my lips for a quick soft kiss before he walks off. I wait with Zig a minute to be safe so no one suspects anything but when Nicole shows up I leave. As I'm walking back to the front of the hotel I get out my phone to text Clare.

**Maya: Where are you?**

**Clare: Interviewing some Maple Leafs players in their hotel room.**

I stare at the text message a second before replying.

**Maya: In their hotel room? **

**Clare: We're going down to the hotel lounge now I'll meet you at the arena the Ice Hounds are playing at in ten.**

I text back okay and start walking since the arena isn't far, when I get there Adam, Imogen and Fiona are waiting in the line so I join them.

"Hey Clare's on her way we can all watch the game together." I tell them.

"Where is she now? Covering another game or the fabulous food?" Imogen asks.

"She was interviewing Maple Leafs players in their hotel room." I tell them and they all look at me in disbelief.

"Yeah I didn't believe it either," I nod.

We go into the arena, Clare finds us after we have seats and she sits next to me.

"Were you really interviewing pro hockey players in their hotel room?" Adam questions her.

"Yeah they were really nice and had this great suite with a hot tub and fabulous view. I got some great pictures." She tells us nonchalantly and we all turn to look at her. "You guys I was interviewing them geez! That was it; I was only away from you guys for an hour what could I have possibly done?" She inquires.

"In an hour I'm betting a lot." I reply.

"Maya I saw them in the hotel lobby, asked them for an interview and they said they were going up to their room and I could interview them there." She tells us.

"And you went? Clare are you crazy?!" Adam admonishes.

"Adam relax I told you nothing happened I just interviewed them. Anyway I'm in high school and this event is full of very attractive women their age I doubt that thought even crossed their minds." She replies.

"You know so little about the male brain," Adam scoffs.

"Adam!" Clare shakes her head.

"So what are you going to tell Owen?" I ask her as the music starts and the players come out.

"That I interviewed two of his favorite players and got him an autograph." She tells me before blowing a kiss and waiving to Owen.

After the national anthem we all sit down and Clare gets out her notebook to start taking notes on the game. Dallas is moving again, he must have recovered from Clare kneeing him. In the first period Cam scores the only goal and the Ice Hounds trail the other team by one point.

"I'm going to get some coffee," Clare tells us when the players skate back into the locker room.

"Up late with Owen?" I tease her and Adam gives her a look to which Clare rolls her eyes. "I'll go with you I'm thirsty too." I say and get up. We walk out to the refreshment stand and get in line. "By the way Zig knows about me and Luke," I tell her.

"How'd he find out?" Clare asks.

"He saw us kissing behind the hotel. He promised to keep our secret though and said we were cute together." I inform her.

"Well that's good at least he'll keep your secret and it's one less person you two have to be careful around." She smiles as we get to the front of the line.

She gets coffee, I get a water and we return to our seats. In the second period Dallas scores one goal and Luke scores a goal. I want to blow him a kiss but I can't so I just smile, I wish I could blow him a kiss, like a secret kiss so he'd know I was proud of him. I remember once watching a biography on Carol Burnett she talked about how she used to tug on her ear at the end of every show as her way of secretly saying hi to her parents. Luke and I need some secret signal; something only he and I know is for us. In the third period Owen finally gets some ice time much to Clare's delight and Luke scores the winning goal! Clare is furiously taking notes even as we're walking out of the arena.

"We're going to go get some lunch you guys want to come?" Fiona asks.

"I have to meet Mo to set up the equipment I'll have lunch with him. Imogen and Maya meet us at the stage ten minutes before show time." Adam says then walks off.

Fiona and Imogen walk off too and Clare links her arm with mine.

"Let's go congratulate our boys," Clare smiles.

We walk to the players entrance to see a swarm of puck bunnies around the doors and guards keeping them back.

"Great," I remark with a roll of my eyes.

"Come on," Clare insists grabbing my hand and pushing her way through the crowd. "We need to get through there," Clare says to one of the guards.

"No puck bunnies past the line the players will be out soon." The guard tells her.

"We're not puck bunnies we're press," Clare says showing the guard her press pass.

"I thought the press was only interested in the pro teams." The guard comments looking at Clare's pass.

"We're covering the game for our high school and one of the players is my boyfriend." She tells him.

When she says this some of the nearby puck bunnies start whispering about who she might be dating. _"That's right you pathetic puck bunnies two of the Ice Hounds are taken, the best Ice Hounds." _I think to myself watching the puck bunnies fret over who might be taken.

The guard lets us through and I can't help but give some of the puck bunnies a satisfied look. Just as we're let through the doors open and the opposing team comes out first, they look us over but Clare is ignoring them. After looking us over they go out to greet the puck bunnies and the Ice Hounds come out led by Dallas.

"You two come interview me privately or just kiss away the hurt you caused earlier?" Dallas smirks.

"You never learn do you?" Luke asks coming up behind Dallas and slapping him in the back of the head.

"Great game Luke," Clare smiles at him.

"Thanks," he says coming over and putting an arm around each of our shoulders.

This is either a move to keep Dallas and possibly Cam who's giving us a look from causing any more trouble or so he can hold me without it looking suspicious. Possibly it's both of these things, Luke's arm is around Clare's shoulders for only a moment as Owen comes over takes her from Luke's arm, puts his arms around her and dips her into a deep kiss. Luke keeps his arm around my shoulders still as the puck bunnies begin whispering and gasping, some sound angry, angry at Clare because she's dating Owen and they want him. It's a long minute before Owen and Clare straighten up. They look so happy; a part of me, a big part of me physically hurts to watch them and yearns for that.

"Hey beautiful did you enjoy the game?" Owen asks her.

"Very much, we had a great time and you guys won." Clare comments.

"Barely that team was a lot harder but we have to go eat lunch you girls want to join us?" Luke questions.

"Love to," Clare smiles.

She takes my hand and Luke lets go of me, I'm assuming so we don't look like such a couple. Owen and Luke lead the way through the puck bunnies who are all eyeing Clare and I, mostly her because they know she's dating Owen but they're giving me a suspicious look as well probably trying to figure out my exact relationship to Luke. We go to the commissary for lunch, the boys get a ton of food but I'm guessing they're hungry after the game and they play another one in a few hours.

"Clare don't you have something for Owen?" I prod her when we're all sitting down.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot," Clare says reaching into her purse and pulling out her notebook tears off the last page handing it to Owen.

"Sweet Mike Kostka and Cody Franson's autographs how'd you get these?" Owen asks kissing her cheek.

"I interviewed them earlier and I knew you liked them so I asked them for an autograph," Clare shrugs.

"Thanks Beautiful you're the best," Owen smiles kissing her lips after taking a huge bite of mac and cheese though and Clare makes a face.

"Man I can't believe you talked to them," Luke says with an envious tone.

"They're really nice actually and I got some great interviews about their high school hockey experiences." Clare tells us.

For the rest of lunch Luke and Owen ask Clare a bunch of questions about the hockey players and what they were like. I'm actually surprised that Owen isn't jealous given how he reacted to the fact that Clare had been to the cave before but then again he doesn't know they had this interview in their hotel room.

**(LUKE)**

After eating lunch with our girls we all walked Maya over to the stage Whisper Hug was playing on today. They had a much better spot today more central, Maya left us to go help Adam and Mo set up, Owen, Clare and I get good spots right in front to watch. Imogen and Fiona come up a few minutes later and Fiona stands with us. Finally Zig arrives with a goofy happy grin and waves to us to go on stage but Owen and I catch his arms.

"Whoa Don Juan you've got lipstick like everywhere," I laugh looking at him.

"Did you even come up for air?" Owen laughs as Clare gets some tissues from her purse and starts wiping off Zig's face.

"Thanks Nicole should be here in a few minutes can she watch with you guys?" Zig asks.

"Sure Zig," Clare says.

Zig smiles at us and goes up on stage, Nicole joins our group a minute later as does Marisol and Whisper Hug starts playing. I promised Becks I'd take some pictures of Adam for her so I get out my phone and take a few of him playing. The band is great and Maya looks so beautiful on stage playing and singing, I am so lucky and I hope we can become public sometime soon so I can announce it to the world and I'm dying to kiss her in front of everyone. When the band takes a five minute intermission Maya comes down to join us but stands by Clare of course. Zig comes over and stands with Nicole and we all tell them how great the band sounded.

"I'm thirsty I'm gonna get a drink," Clare says when the band starts playing again.

"I'll go with you I'm thirsty too," I tell her.

We walk a little ways to the nearest refreshment stand and get in line, it isn't until we're in line that I realize the guy in front of us is wearing a maple leafs jacket. Clare notices too and touches the guys arm, he turns and smiles hugging her lightly and I see that it's Cody Franson.

"Hey Clare, you doing a report on the long lines now?" He asks her.

"No just getting a drink, this is my good friend Luke he's a left wing for the Ice Hounds." Clare says introducing us and I shake his hand.

"It's an honor to meet you, you're an awesome player." I tell him feeling just a little star struck.

"Well thank you always good to hear that especially from another player. When are you guys playing again we might check it out?" Cody Franson says to me.

"Wow really? That would be great we play uh… we play…" I stutter over my words suddenly blanking.

"They play in the titan arena at four. Thanks again for the autographs my boyfriend loved them." Clare says while all I can do is nod stupidly.

We're at the front of the line now and Cody Franson buys our drinks for us then walks with us a little ways.

"No problem hey if you guys want to come to our game tonight against the Canucks I can put your names on the VIP list." Cody says.

"Really that would be amazing, we'd love to." I say quickly.

"Great I'll put you down under Clare's name and two guests?" He asks her.

"Better make it three Luke has a girlfriend too," Clare smiles.

"Okay three and if you want to come to our suite again after the game we can hang out, well see you guys later." Cody says waving and walking off.

He doesn't get too far before he's hounded for autographs and Clare and I start walking back to the group.

"I can't believe I just shook Cody Franson's hand, I can't believe he bought our drinks and he's coming to our game later. I can't believe he's putting our names on the VIP list to see the Maple Leafs and the Canucks in the main stadium and he invited us to his hotel suite again to hang…" I stop suddenly, both talking and walking and grab the back of Clare's shirt to keep her from walking too as I repeat the words and it hits me. "Hold it did he say again? Again meaning at some point you were already in his hotel room?" I interrogate her.

"Yes to interview him and Mike that's all nothing happened geez why does everyone always assume the worst when they find out I did the interview in their hotel room?" Clare asks with a slightly annoyed huff.

"Uh because you have a boyfriend, you're a hot girl and you were in a hotel room with pro hockey players." I explain.

"Who were nice enough to give me an interview, they didn't touch me and I told them I had a boyfriend remember I got the autographs for Owen? Anyway they're in their mid twenties and I'm seventeen besides they have much more attractive girls throwing themselves at them all the time I doubt very much I sparked any interest in them." She argues.

"I wouldn't be so sure and I know Owen won't see it that way." I tell her. Clare just kind of shakes her head as we start walking back to our group. "Dude guess who bought our drinks, said he'd try and come to our game this afternoon and he's putting us on the list to watch their game tonight?" I taunt Owen when we get back to our group.

"Who?" Owen asks putting his arm around Clare.

"Cody Franson," I inform him.

"No way, you met him too? Is he really putting us on the list to see their game tonight? I didn't think we'd get to see any of the NHL teams play all the seats were filled up." Owen remarks.

"I know pretty cool huh? And he invited us to hang out afterward." I tell him.

"Yeah?" Owen questions with a smile.

"Yeah in his hotel room where apparently your girls already been." I enlighten him.

Owen stiffens while Clare shoots me a look, Owen turns her around to face and he does not look happy.

"YOU WHAT?!" Owen demands loudly, so loudly everyone can hear him over the music and the whole band looks at them they keep playing but look at them.

Deciding, I suppose to have this conversation somewhere a little more private Owen picks Clare up, tossing her over his shoulder and walking away.

"Agh Owen!" She shrieks as they start walking off.

Adam, Maya and Zig keep playing and singing but they watch Owen with worried looks. I know Owen won't hurt her or anything but I do watch them until they stop under a tree and he sets her down.

"Why did Owen drag Clare away caveman style and should we be worried?" Zig asks when the band stops playing and he, Maya and Adam come stand with me as Zig puts his arm around Nicole.

"That's what I'd like to know," Adam says.

"Clare and I went to get a drink and ran into a Maple Leafs player, Cody Franson who Clare interviewed this morning. Owen found out Clare had done the interview in his hotel room and Owen wasn't too happy about it." I tell them.

"She was…never mind I don't want to know I'm going back to my room to skype with your sister. I'll see you guys at six for our next set." Adam says walking off.

"I'm gonna hang out with Nicole see you Maya, Luke." Zig says giving us a nod as he walks away with his arm around Nicole.

"We're finally alone," I smile at Maya, she scrunches one side of her face and looks around at the hundreds of people surrounding us. "Well sort of," I shrug.

"Okay well lets go get Clare and Owen because if anyone else sees us walking together they're going to start to wonder." Maya comments.

"Yeah good point but I think Clare and Owen made up," I say as I see the couple making out under the tree now. Maya's too short to see from where she is but we soon make it through the crowd. "If you two are done with the makeup making out then maybe the four of us could walk around a bit." I suggest breaking the blissful couple from their lip lock.

Owen looks over at me with a slight glare for interrupting their kissing but Clare smiles at us.

"We didn't fight but I do need to walk around a little anyway I am supposed to be covering the whole event." Clare says coming over and linking arms with Maya.

"Yeah well next time you plan on interviewing pro hockey players you better take one of us with you." Owen commands.

Clare grimaces at him reaching back to smack his stomach lightly. We walk around a little, Clare occasionally taking notes in her notebook. After an hour of walking around the center we head to the outbuildings and in the direction of one of the hotels but not the one we're staying in. Finding a dark quiet corner we spend the rest of the time making out with our girls before Owen and I have to leave to get ready for our next game.

**(MAYA)**

"So how mad was Owen when he found out you were in those hockey players hotel suite?" I tease Clare as we sit in the stands waiting for the game to start.

"He wasn't too pleased but he wasn't real angry either. Honestly I think it's because it was two of his hockey idols," Clare says rolling her eyes.

"Well at least he didn't try and go off to fight them," I laugh.

"Yeah he's maturing it's a miracle," Clare replies sardonically and we both laugh.

The arena fills up pretty quickly, music starts and the Ice Hounds come out. Clare and Owen blow kisses to each other, Luke waves to us and I almost blow him a kiss.

"I need a secret signal with Luke since I can't blow him a kiss," I say to Clare as the opposing team comes out.

"Hmm that's hard it would have to be something he could see from the ice and something that would look kind of natural but he can do with his big gloves on." Clare says biting her lip and looking off into space so I know she's thinking. "Well maybe you should each have your own because if you're both doing the same thing it would be obvious." Clare says after a minute.

"Luke has those big gloves he's going to be harder," I remark as the game begins.

"And it will have to look natural, something he does." Clare adds and we fall silent to watch the team for a while. "He does that sort of salute thing a lot especially after he makes a good shot or body check but he does it a lot. He could change it a little to make it just for you that would be his way of blowing a kiss." Clare suggests.

"I like it and I can…" I stop as I can't think if a thing to do.

"It should be something with your mouth, licking your lips might be too obvious and draw too much unwanted attention your way. Umm what if you slid your thumb under your lip like this," Clare says turning to me curling her fingers and tracing the bottom of her lower lip with her nail. "It's subtle so no one else should notice and if they do it just looks like your scratching under your lip."

"It's perfect, thanks Clare." I smile and she smiles back.

Dallas gets knocked down in the second period and sits out with an ice pack on his knee for the rest of the game. This is good on two counts because one Dallas deserves it and two it means Owen gets to play for the rest of the game and he does really well. Ice Hounds win by one and Clare and I leave the arena as fast as we can to go meet the boys. Clare gets us past the guards with her press pass again and we wait by the door. Luke and Owen are two of the first players out, Owen greets Clare with a kiss and then he puts an arm around each of us until we're out of the crowd and assured no one we know is around then Luke takes me from Owen and puts his arm around me. He lets go of me as we near the stage where Whisper Hug is playing and I get on stage to play our second set of the day.

"We better get some dinner before we go see the Maple Leafs game." Clare says when I re-join them after Whisper Hug is done playing.

"There's a BBQ stand over here that smells good," Owen remarks then pushes his way through the crowd and we find the BBQ stand.

"Why don't you girls go find us a table and we'll get the food." Luke says when we're in line.

Clare and I nod give our men a quick kiss and then link our arms to go find a table. When we do find one we have to clear some trash from it.

"I'm going to get some napkins and wipe the table down." Clare tells me as I'm getting the last of the trash.

I nod and walk to the trashcan to dump the trash and when I turn around there's a tall skinny man in his late twenties standing over me.

"You were playing with the band earlier uh Whisper Hug right?" The man asks.

"Yeah," I nod.

"You were really good you have a real stage presence." He says.

Thinking that he's hitting on me I start to walk away. "Thanks but no thanks I have a boyfriend."

The man follows me and I look around for Luke and Owen in case I have to scream.

"No I didn't mean it like that I'm a record exec and I love your sound." He tells me and I stop and turn around.

"Well thanks but I'm not the leader Mo is I can give you his number." I offer.

"No the band was good but you were great. You should have a solo career I could take you to the top. Your talents are wasted with that band." He says to me.

I feel myself blush and smile a little it. "You really think I'm that good?"

"Not just good you were amazing," he tells me.

**(CLARE)**

After wiping the table down I looked around for Maya to see her talking to an older man who was looking at her with way too much interest for my liking. Her back is to me so I can't see her expression but I don't like the look of this guy so I go over.

"…we'll make you a single and get it out there, make you a video and…" the man is saying when I interrupt.

"Excuse me but who are you?" I ask him putting my hand on Maya's shoulder.

"Zack Murphy I'm with Symphonic Records and I was just telling Maya how I can advance her career." He tells me.

"Yeah well if you'll excuse us…" I start when Maya cuts me off.

"No I want to hear what he has to say I'll be at the table in a minute." Maya says pulling away from me and turning back to him.

I could argue with her, tell her that this guy is obviously some sick pedophile with a clever ploy but she probably won't listen. This guy has her mesmerized by the thought of being a star, not that I blame her but I'm certain this guys is full of shit. Sometimes words are not the answer sometimes brute force is the way to go; thankfully we have two brutes nearby so I leave Maya and rush over to them. They're still standing in line for BBQ and are almost at the front when I rush over and grab their jackets pulling them out of line.

"Pedophile hitting on Maya go!" I insist.

The boys take one look at the guy talking to Maya and take off. Luke gets there first putting his arm around Maya's shoulders and staring down the guy.

"Stay away from my girlfriend you sick fuck!" Luke growls at Zack as Owen reaches them and stands between Maya and the Zack guy.

"LUKE! We were just talking he…" Maya starts.

"He was eye raping you Maya he's a pedophile." Owen tells her.

"No he's a record exec and he wants to help me with…" Maya is trying to explain when Luke cuts her off.

"Yeah I'll bet he does," Luke snarls with a clenched jaw.

"I was talking to the lady, we were just…" Zack starts.

"You were hitting on her and telling her some story to get her…" Luke is saying when he's cut off by Zack.

"Maybe you should let her make her own decisions?" Zack barks back and we're starting to draw a crowd.

Seeing the tension grow I grab Maya's hand and pull her toward me, Luke lets her go as the guys clench their fists.

"He's not a record exec at all is he?" Maya asks me as we back up a little.

"He might be but I don't think he was very interested in your musical talents." I tell her and Maya slumps a little.

"I knew it was too good to be true." She sighs just as the Luke punches Zack!

Zack was either prepared or trained because he hardly stumbles and makes a fist of his own to punch Luke as Maya and I simultaneously gasp. Owen thankfully catches Zack's fist stopping him from hitting Luke but Owen gets kneed in the gut and he doubles over a little.

"OWEN!" I shriek worried that he's really hurt but he straightens up right away.

Maya grabs my hand as Luke reels back landing a punch on Zack's jaw, unfortunately Zack also gets one on Luke's jaw and now Maya screams. Owen making some sort of football tackle grabs Zack by the legs and gets him on the ground. Luke moves to the ground clenching his fist and punching Zack again as Owen stands and kicks Zack. They look like they might not stop but they don't have a choice when four security guards rush over to pull Owen and Luke away roughly!

"You three to the security office with us and you can tell us what's going on." Says one security guard.

"They attacked me and I need medical attention." Zack says trying to sound pathetic.

"Why you lying fuck!" Owen barks.

"Let me go I'm going to kill him!" Luke says struggling against the security guards currently zip tying his hands.

"Guys stop you're going to make it worse for yourselves," I plead with them.

"Do you girls know them?" A security guard asks.

"Yes they're our boyfriends," I reply.

"Well then you can come down to the security office with us." The guard says motioning for us to follow him.

"Awesome, no dinner and a night in a security office." Maya sighs.

"Yeah and let's hope Audra and the coach doesn't find out," I sigh as we get into a separate security car from the boys and I hope and pray they don't get into trouble.

**Update soon including the maple leafs game and maybe some sexy time, maybe.**


	12. Honey Honey

**Ch. 12 Honey Honey**

**(MAYA)**

"I know they were fighting officer but only because that perv was hitting on Maya. I knew he was bad news but he wouldn't go away so I told our boyfriends and they may have overreacted a little but they're hockey players here for the tournament and used to solving their problems with violence." Clare pleads with the security officers as they bring our boyfriends into the security office with their hands zip tied behind their backs.

"You mean the guy we had to send to first aid because he'd been beaten?" One of the officers questions.

"Yeah him and he wasn't beaten that badly. The guy was in his thirties and hitting on my friend. He was giving her some pervy line about being a record exec." Clare argues with the security officers. The guy looks at her and over to Owen and Luke then back to me and Clare. "Look they were defending and protecting Maya, we haven't had dinner yet and we have a Maple Leafs game to get to. They won't fight again at the tournament we promise." Clare implores them.

"Okay we'll release them and check it out but we need a number where they can be reached just in case." The officer insisted.

Clare thanked the officers and they finally cut the zip ties off Luke and Owen. As soon as we left the security office the first thing we did was kiss our boyfriends.

"Come we have to go, we'll have to get dinner at the game," Clare says after a minute.

Luke puts his arm around my shoulders, Owen puts his arm around Clare's shoulders and we walk to the shuttle stop to catch the shuttle to the main arena. Clare gave the guard her name, we were given special passes and shown to our own VIP box, it was pretty cool!

"Sweet this is awesome!" Owen smiles picking Clare up by the waist and setting her on the counter. "Thanks for flirting with the Mike Kostka and Cody Franson so we could get this awesome VIP box beautiful." Owen grins.

"Owen I was interviewing not flir…" she begins to argue when Owen silences her with a kiss.

They don't break from the kiss and Luke takes my hand pulling me to the nice plush sofa in front of the picture window so we could watch the game. The game had already started but we were only about ten minutes late and no one had scored yet. Since Owen and Clare were still making out we made ourselves comfortable on the sofa, he put his arm around me and I spread out. I have to admit when not watching Luke and Owen play hockey wasn't quite as interesting but I was enjoying the time with Luke.

"Owen what about the hockey game?" We heard Clare question breaking from making out for a breath.

"You don't even like hockey," he argues.

"Okay how about the fact that we're not alone," she counters.

"Luke and Maya don't mind," he replies.

"Owen!" She scolds him.

Owen growls a little and then sighs then they join us on the sofa, Owen sits down and puts Clare on his lap. She gets her notebook from her purse and starts taking notes.

"Hey we still need to get dinner," Luke comments after his stomach growls.

"Anyone remember how to get to the food stands?" Clare asks.

"Well there's a kitchenette maybe there's some food," I suggest.

Clare and I get up and go to the kitchenette, I open the fridge and she begins looking through the cupboards.

"No food but there's a menu, guess we can order room service," Clare remarks picking up a binder.

Clare and I get chicken and order the boys some burgers as they're too caught up in the game to pay attention any more. They're so caught up in fact that they're no longer sitting and they're standing at the window cheering and yelling. Clare and I sit back on the sofa and wait for the food to come. The boys do manage to stop yelling and cheering long enough to eat with us. Then of course they go right back to yelling and cheering and Clare and I go back to sitting on the sofa. Just after the second period starts there's a knock at the door and since Clare is taking notes I get up to answer it.

"Clare Edwards?" The man at the door questions.

"Uh hold on, hey Clare," I call to her and she comes over. The guy hands Clare an envelope and we sat on the sofa again. "What is it?" I ask her. She opens the envelope and pulls out a plastic room key. "Who sent you a room key?" I question and now Luke and Owen look away from the game and at Clare.

"Mike Kotska," she says nonchalantly.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Owen says heading for the door.

"Down boy, you already got in trouble for fighting today. Besides the note says me and my friends should make ourselves at home in the suite after the game. And they'll meet us there." Clare tells us and Owen relaxes going back to the game.

**(CLARE)**

"Wow this suite is amazing! God look at that view!" Maya exclaims looking out the picture window when we go into Mike and Cody's room.

"I know can you imagine staying here instead of our little room? There's a hot tub on the balcony we should have stopped at our hotel to get our swimsuits." I remark.

"And let a bunch of pro hockey players see you two in bikinis no way!" Owen says and I twist my mouth at him.

"The note said there would be other people coming to hang out and we should let them in." I inform the others.

"What else did the note say? Did it include a phone number? A proposition for a date?" Owen asks with a jealous look.

I roll my eyes and grab Maya's hand. "Let me show you the huge shower in Cody's washroom." I tell her dragging her into Cody's room.

"You know you're not helping when you do that?" Maya says as we go into the washroom.

"I know but he gets so jealous over the littlest things, I can understand him getting jealous over a guy actually flirting with me but over guys ten years older than me that know I have a boyfriend?" I reply sighing deeply and hopping onto the vanity counter to sit while Maya marvels at the shower.

"Pro hockey players who've already had you in their room and sent you their room key." Maya points out.

"Yeah okay I guess you have a point," I reply.

"You've known Owen longer than I have is he often intimidated or feel threatened?" Maya asks.

"Not even once, you honestly think Owen's feeling threatened by Cody and Mike?" I question.

"I think you're calling pro hockey players by their first names, wealthy older pro hockey players whose hotel suite you're familiar with, put you on the VIP list to watch the game then sent you their room key so you could hang out after the game. It's probably perfectly innocent and you may not have any interest in them but I think Owen sees some competition." Maya says.

"Ok so maybe I can see why Owen is being a jealous idiot," I respond biting my lip. I hop off the counter and go out to the living room again where Owen and Luke are sitting on the sofa. I sit myself on Owen's lap wrap my arms around his neck and catch his lips, kissing him with passion and fervor. "You know you have nothing to worry about," I tell him in a low voice when I pull my lips away.

He smiles at me just as there's a knock on the door, Luke gets up and opens the door and a small group of people come in. A few women, very attractive women that I assume are player's wives or girlfriends. Six men also come in, four of them are also players but two I don't recognize. Owen and Luke are most excited about the players and I get off of Owen's lap so he can go be a fan boy. A few more people come in, more attractive women and more players finally Mike and Cody come in with the last small group of players. The entire Maple Leafs team is here including a couple of the assistant coaches; Owen and Luke are in hockey heaven. After Owen introduces himself to a couple of other players I grab him, Luke and Maya taking them over to Mike and Cody.

"Hey it's our favorite high school reporter," Cody says and I smile.

"Cody you remember Luke and this is his girlfriend and my good friend Maya and my boyfriend Owen. Luke and everyone this is Mike Kostka," I make introductions.

"Hey good to meet you all, did you enjoy the game?" Mike asks.

"Yeah it was awesome and watching it from the VIP box was pretty cool. Man that was a great shot you made in the third period." Luke says.

The guys start talking about hockey and using terms that may as well be ancient Greek to us because Maya and I don't understand a thing and we have now become invisible to them.

"I think we better leave the boys to talk shop, you want to go out to the balcony?" I ask Maya.

"Sure," she smiles and we walk out sitting down in two side by side lounge chairs. The balcony wraps around and there's only a couple other people out her so it's fairly private. "God I love this view," Maya says gazing out at the view.

"Yeah it's great, so tonight's your last night in a hotel room with Luke you going to use it wisely?" I question her and she blushes.

"Last night he just held me and it was perfect I want to do that again," Maya replies a little hesitantly.

"But?" I prod her.

"But I don't know if he's going to be happy with that. I really like Luke but he's three years older and sometimes it may as well be a hundred. I just worry how patient he's going to be, I mean I've barely kissed and it's going to be a long time before I'm really ready for sex." Maya sighs.

"Maya Luke really likes you just talk to him, I'm sure he'll wait. Besides there are things you can do with Luke besides sex, you don't have to have sex to keep his sexual appetite happy. I was nervous too when I found out Eli wasn't a virgin and he was happy to wait but I knew he was getting impatient so we did other things and his sexual appetite was satisfied and I kept my purity ring on." I tell Maya twirling the band of silver on my finger.

"Did you take Eli to the cave?" Maya teases.

"No we had Morty and his room," I reply.

"Who is Morty?" She asks me.

"Eli's antique hearse, he crashed it." I inform her.

"Eli drove a hearse?" She asks.

"Yep he's crazy, why are you two hiding out here?" Owen questions coming over to us with Luke at his side.

"We're not hiding we're enjoying the view," I retort.

"Yeah okay come be social," Luke insists picking Maya up over his shoulder making her squeal while Owen helps he me up.

Luke puts Maya down when we get inside and we spend another two hours hanging out with the Maple Leafs. That is until I realize we're late for curfew and probably in trouble.

"Guys we have to go we're late for curfew," I announce.

"Fuck coach is going to kill us," Owen exclaims.

"Yeah and the shuttles don't run this late, it's going to be a long walk back making us even later." Maya complains.

"We can take you the hotel has a shuttle and I'm pretty sure your coach won't mind you guys being late if he knows you were with us." Mike points out.

"That's really sweet but you…" I start when Owen and Luke cut me off.

"That would be awesome," they say unison.

The hotel arranges the shuttle for us, Mike, Cody and three of the other Maple Leafs personally escort us back to our hotel and up to our floor. We get near our door and Dallas and Cam's door opens, I knew they were keeping watch on our door somehow.

"You four are in so much tr…" Dallas stops when he sees who's escorting us back. "Shit Cody Franson, Mike Kotska, Ryan O'Byrne, Clarke MacArthur and Tyler Bozak!" Dallas exclaims a little star struck.

"Guys this is Dallas the Ice Hounds captain he's a good player but he's a jerk!" I tell them as the coach comes out of his room at the end of the hall.

"I'm guessing you all have a very good excuse for being over two hours late to curfew?" The coach asks and looks at the Maple leafs.

"Sorry coach it's our fault we kept them so late, we were talking about hockey with Luke and Owen. I hope we didn't get them in trouble," Ryan tells him.

What's most amusing to me is the jealous look on Dallas and Cam's faces.

"Uh no they're not in trouble but you all need to get to bed right now, that includes you Dallas and Saunders." Coach says.

We say goodbye to the Maple Leafs players, they say they'll find us tomorrow, we say goodnight to Luke and Owen and Maya and I go in our room. The coach calls through the door that lights need to be out in ten. Maya and I get ready for bed a couple minutes later Luke comes through from their room.

"See you guys in the morning," I smile going into Owen's room and closing both adjoining doors after me.

"Hey beautiful," Owen says as I get in the bed.

He wraps me in his arms bringing his lips to mine, my fingers rake into his hair as my lips part for him. He's already in nothing but boxers but I'm wearing his shirt and panties. I break from the kiss momentarily to take off the shirt.

"Sweet naked girlfriend," Owen exclaims.

"Not quite yet," I reply taking off my panties and tossing them across the room, "now I am." I inform him.

Owen doesn't say anything but his arms go around me again as he gets on top of me, his lips find mine again as his hands start roving over my flesh. Meanwhile my fingers find my way down his body and under the waistband of his boxers.

"These should come off," I instruct him.

He pulls off his boxers and get resumes his position, he tries to kiss me again but I turn my head.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Nothing but umm did you bring that stuff some of the team gave you?" I ask him.

"No I trashed that stuff it's all…wait why do you want to know?" He questions.

"Because I think it's time this came off my finger," I inform him taking my abstinence ring from my finger.

"Are you sure?" He questions as I drop the ring on the bed.

Rather than respond I link my arms around his neck and ensnare his lips. He pulls away from the kiss after just a few seconds and hops out of the bed. I hear him opening a dresser drawer and he comes back to the bed setting what I assume to be a condom on the nightstand. His lips come back to mine, his hand goes between my legs and two fingers slip into my pussy. My breathing hitches, my back arches and I nip at this lower lip softly. His fingers explore me, stretching my vaginal walls for a few moments and when I'm dripping wet, the heat in my belly a raging fire and very very horny he takes his fingers out and pulls away from the kiss.

"Are you ready?" He asks in a soft voice.

"Yes," I whisper back.

He sits up and grabbing the condom from the nightstand and opening it, I watch in the dim light of the room as he puts it on and then positions himself.

"It's going to hurt, I'll go slow." Owen tells me.

His lips take mine again his hand goes under my lower back; I feel his other hand gripping his shaft between my legs. The head of his cock brushing against my pussy lips and then he pushes into me slowly. I break from the kiss, gripping his shoulders tightly and biting my lip. There's a tremendous mix of pain and pleasure, I scream and moan all at once, Owen slows down going so incredibly slow and gentle. With time the pain dissipates and without realizing it I've become lost in this incredible euphoria!

**(MAYA)**

I was lying in bed with Luke's arms around me watching TV but I wasn't paying much attention, I was thinking about what Clare had said. After mulling it around in my mind for about half an hour I made a decision and turned in Luke's arms to look it at him in the glow of the TV.

"Luke last night was perfect, for me and I'm not ready for sex yet but I was thinking there are other things we can do right?" I prompt.

Luke just stares at me, sort of blankly like he thinks that he's dreaming. "Yeah yeah there are," he finally smiles.

"I don't know wha…" I start to say when Luke kisses me and cuts me off.

"Just lie back I'll do everything," he says. He takes his arms from me, and I lie on my back while he props himself on his side. "Should I turn off the TV?" He questions.

"No leave it on I kind of like the noise," I tell him a little nervously.

He gives me a sweet smile and captures my lips; he kisses me softly but with amazing passion and fervor. His hand caresses my arm gently as he kisses me and very slowly, almost without me noticing, his hand moves from caressing my arm to my belly. His hand works its way under the waistband of my pajama bottoms and I quiver a bit. As he gets closer to the spot between my legs, my stomach muscles tighten and I gasp a little.

"If you don't like it I promise I'll stop but you have to relax." He says to me softly.

I nod and he attaches his lips to mine again. My hand goes to the back of his neck while the other grips the bed sheet tightly because as much as I'd like to deny it I'm very nervous. He kisses me a little harder as his hand works its way under my panties and between my legs, his finger strums my lower lips and I catch a surprisingly pleasured breath in my throat. Slowly, very slowly his finger works in deeper; he moves it around, probing and exploring. It hurts a little but it also feels good, this kind of pleasured release that I've never before felt and my whole body begins to melt.

Moving at a slightly faster speed he begins to withdraw his finger and then thrusts it back in. I moan into the kiss and arch my back, my body starts trembling on its own. I stop kissing Luke and my head lulls back into the pillow my eyes going half lidded. The pain has disappeared and all that remains is an immense pleasure. His finger begins to move faster and faster my hips start moving, my moans become louder as my breathing gets harder. After some time, it's hard to tell how much time as I've sort of lost concept of all time and anything else right now, I feel like I'm going to explode, to pop! His finger moves faster and faster, my breathing gets more erratic, my eyes no longer able to even open. I moan louder, my body trembles and I grip into his arms tightly as I climax.

"So how do you feel?" He asks me when I'm done.

"Good," I reply breathlessly but managing a smile, "really good…kinda sore but good."

He smiles and gives me a soft kiss. "I'm going to the washroom be back in a couple minutes."

He gets out of bed going to the washroom and I hear the water turn on as I lie in bed and try to breathe again. He comes out a few minutes later and gets back in bed with me wrapping me in his arms and kissing my temple.

"Thank you," he says.

"For what?" I ask.

"For giving me that, for letting me be your first to…anything." He replies.

I crane my head back and kiss him in response, then nuzzle into him and quickly fall asleep happily wrapped in his arms. We're woken up the next morning by the alarm, the Ice Hounds have an early game and we've only gotten a few hours of sleep. Luke sighs, kisses me gently and hops out of bed.

"We have to get ready for the game, guess I better go send in Clare." Luke yawns as the adjoining door opens.

"Right here," she yawns coming in, "Owen's in your shower."

Luke smiles at me, pats Clare on the head and goes into his room. Clare goes into the washroom and takes a very quick shower. When she comes out I jump in the shower.

"The boys went down to eat; they have to be at the arena in thirty minutes." Clare tells me when I come out.

I nod and get dressed while Clare goes into the washroom to do her hair and makeup. When we're both ready we leave the room to go down and get breakfast, as soon as we leave our room Dallas and Cam come out of their room.

"So do you just make Cam stand by the door and wait for us to leave?" Clare asks in a snarky tone as we walk to the elevator.

"Edwards I'm offended it's just pure coincidence that we leave our room when you do." Dallas tells us.

"Really because you knew when we got home last night," I point out as I push the button for the elevator.

"So how do you know all those Maple Leafs?" Dallas asks.

"I interviewed them Dallas it's my job remember I'm here as a reporter." Clare says with a sarcastic yet snide tone.

She's leaning on the bar in the elevator and I notice that her hand is naked!

"Clare where's your ring?!" I exclaim without thinking.

"Somewhere in Owen and Luke's room," she replies with a blissful smile and then bites her lip.

"No way you swiped you v-card with Owen?!" Dallas says giving Clare a lecherous sort of look. "So how was it Edward? Long and slow? Wham bam thank you ma'am or did Owen pop before you had even begun?" Dallas questions her in a taunting tone.

"Like I would talk about it with you!" She snaps as the elevator doors open and Clare pushes past Dallas to get out.

"Dallas you are such a jerk!" I say to him angrily and follow Clare out.

"You know Edwards I take your reaction to mean that it was awful. Why don't you let me show you a real good time, I bet I could make you orgasm at least five times in a row?!" Dallas smiles at her.

"Dallas you are the biggest pig!" I bark at him as I hit his arm.

Cam is remaining suspiciously quiet during all this; in fact he's barely looked at any of us. He's not helping Dallas but he's not telling him to back off either.

"Not that it's any of your business Dallas but last night was amazing! Owen was wonderful and we went for hours! I orgasmed again and again and Owen is a much better lover than you could ever be! I will never scream your name from my lips as I'm being ravished in the erotic rapture of love making Mike but last night I screamed Owen's name again and again and again!" Clare declares with her hands on her hips.

I'm shocked, Cam is shocked but the rest of Whisper Hug, Nicole, Fiona and Marisol who just turned the corner in time to hear Clare's speech are the most shocked. I think Adam is the most stunned of all though, he's standing there aghast his mouth open and his eyes wide.

"Uh Clare," I say pointing behind her.

Clare turns around and her posture changes, she shifts her weight uncomfortably and looks at them. "Hey Adam, guys." She says slowly.

"Please tell me you were saying all that to make Dallas shut up?!" Adam sort of begs.

"Oh she was probably talking shit but her ring is gone, sweet little Clare is no longer a virgin." Dallas sort of laughs and putting his arm around Cam's shoulders and they walk off.

"Maya save Clare some breakfast," Adam says grabbing Clare's hand and pulling her down the hall.

"Oh Jake's going to kill me when he finds out Clare lost her virginity on my watch," Mo laments.

"Maya tell me you haven't done anything like that on this trip or Katie will kill me too." Marisol requests.

"Still a virgin Marisol besides I don't have boyfriend who would I be doing anything with?" I question back.

Zig gives me a knowing smile and walks off with Nicole; Marisol breathes a sigh of relief and walks off with Mo. Imogen and Fiona are talking about what just happened but they go down the hall leaving me alone. I start walking to the dining room to get some breakfast for me and Clare.

"Hey there you are," Luke says appearing around the corner with Owen.

"Where's Clare?" Owen inquires while Luke looks around and then gives me a quick kiss.

"I'm betting getting a safe sex talk from Adam who might want to try and hurt you later." I inform him.

"Uh oh did he see her ring missing?" Owen asks.

"No I saw her ring missing in the elevator and Dallas being the pig that he is made some comments about how he would give her better sex than you. So she refuted this and told Dallas you were amazing, her exact words but the rest of the band, Fiona, Marisol and Nicole also heard her." I inform them.

"Clare'll be fine she's with Adam they're just talking or he's lecturing either way she's fine. Let's go hurt Dallas for bugging her," Luke says to Owen.

"Yeah I need to grab us both some breakfast," I comment.

The three of us walk into the dining room where Dallas is to talking some of the other guys on the team.

"Owen my man you popped Clare's cherry, so dish man how was she? I mean she told me you were good but I think she was bragging just a bit." Dallas snickers.

Owen grabs him by the collar and shoves him against the wall. "You better learn to shut your fucking mouth! I mean I hate to hear you talk at all but you talk about my girlfriend or my friends then I have to hurt you Dallas and despite my reputation Dallas I really don't like to hurt people!" Owen says shoving him into the wall again.

Leaving the boys to kill Dallas if they'd like I go to the buffet and grab two muffins and an orange, I wrap the muffins in napkins and stuff them in my purse then turn to go back near Luke and bump into Cam who has a full glass of orange juice and it spills all over my chest and white top.

"Oops sorry Maya," Cam apologizes but he doesn't sound very sincere, "here let me help clean that up." He says bringing a napkin up to wipe away the juice but I don't want him touching my chest.

"No that's okay I'll just go change," I tell him and quickly leave the dining room to go back to the room.

**(CAM)**

After Maya ran off I realized my Ice Hounds hoodie had orange juice all over the sleeves. I started walking out of the dining room when I bumped into Dallas. He looked way pissed off and his shirt was ripped.

"When we get back to TO I'm going to make Owen regret that." He snarls then looks at me. "So you make a move on Maya yet?" Dallas asks me.

"Only if spilling juice on her top counts," I reply.

Suddenly Dallas gets a grin, a sort of mischievous grin. "Hold the elevator for me be right back."

Dallas runs off and I walk to the elevators and wait for Dallas, he runs up again just as the doors open. We get in, the doors close and he hands me a room key.

"Uh I have a key thanks," I reply and he uses the plastic card to hit my head. "Ow!"

"It's not to our room dummy, it's to Luke and Owen's. They're room is right next to Clare and Maya's and I'm betting they're rooms are adjoining. Owen arranged for the girls to be on the same floor as the team and in the next room so he could be close to Clare." Dallas tells me.

"Okay so?" I question.

"Take out your phone, sneak into their room and get a picture of Maya changing, just make sure your phone is on silent and she doesn't see you." Dallas instructs.

I take out my phone and put my phone on silent making sure the buttons don't make any noise. "Okay so what do I do with the picture?" I inquire.

"You use it to get Maya, now go take the picture." Dallas instructs as he goes into our room.

I'm still confused but I really want to make Maya my girlfriend. I go quietly into Owen and Luke's room and just like Dallas thought they have adjoin rooms. I sneak quietly to the open doorway and Maya has her back to me while at the dresser. She's completely topless, she pulls out a bra and I snap a picture as she puts it on. She looks around and I hide, when I hear her walking I carefully peek around the corner and see her in the closet. I get two more pictures of her without her shirt and then I quickly but silently leave the room and go to mine.

"Okay I got some pictures so now what?" I ask Dallas.

"Right now you have to change for the game because we have to be at the arena in five minutes. After that we'll find a way to get you and Maya alone and you use the pictures to make Maya yours. In a few hours Rookie you'll be making out with Maya I guarantee it." Dallas says and this thought makes me smile.

**Update soon including some blackmail, at least one ass kicking, possibly some more sexy time and of course some drama**


	13. Ain't Afraid to Use His Fist!

**Ch. 13 Ain't Afraid to Use His Fist!**

**(MAYA)**

Clare and Adam joined us in line at the arena just before we went in, Adam didn't look mad and Clare was smiling so I assume the talk went well.

"I got us a couple of muffins and an orange, not the greatest breakfast but we can get coffee or juice at the refreshment stand." I tell Clare.

"Thanks Maya I'm starving," Clare says.

"And Owen and Luke got mad at Dallas for bugging you," I inform Clare.

"Why am I not surprised?" Clare says rolling her eyes a bit. "When did you change shirts?" She questions after looking at me a minute.

"After Cam spilled orange juice on the shirt I was wearing." I tell her.

"You know I used to think Cam was nice but ever since he's become Dallas' little creep in training protégé he's sort of lost his sweet side." Clare remarks and we get a couple looks from the others.

"Yeah me too," I nod.

We're finally let into the arena and Clare and I go to the refreshment stand while Adam and the others grab us some seats. Poor Clare tries to eat and take notes until Adam takes the notepad from her and starts taking notes so she can eat. After the second period Adam and Zig go to get us all water while Fiona, Imogen and Nicole go the washroom.

"So what did Adam say to you?" I ask her.

"He just wanted to make sure it was my decision and Owen didn't pressure me into it I assured him it was. Then he said to be careful and he wasn't going to say anything to his mom or Eli or anyone else." Clare tells me.

The others return just before the third period starts, Luke and I use our secret signals to each other. The Ice Hounds lose by two points but it's a tournament for charity so it has no bearing on their actual ranking and they only have one more game this afternoon.

"We have to go set up we play in twenty minutes," Adam says as we're leaving the arena.

"Yeah and I have three junior pro and two NHL teams I have yet to interview so I better go try and arrange that I'll catch up with you guys later." Clare says.

Clare runs off and the rest of us go to the Whisper Hug stage Mo and Marisol are already there.

"I'm going to the washroom," I tell Adam after things are set up.

Adam nods and I start walking to the washroom, the nearest washroom to our stage is tucked to the side of one of the arenas at which a hockey game is currently being played so there aren't many people outside of the washroom. I use the washroom and come out to find Cam leaning on the wall and sort of blocking the exit.

"Excuse me," I say but Cam doesn't move.

"Be my girlfriend," Cam states.

"Cam I don't want to go out with you," I respond curtly but I'm getting nervous with the way he's looking at me.

"Be my girlfriend or I'll send these to everyone," Cam says holding up his phone and I see a picture of me changing in the room earlier.

He flips through a couple more and I'm just shocked, too shocked to speak or move. Zig comes out of the men's washroom and starts to walk past us then stops and comes back.

"Why the hell do you have pictures of Maya getting undressed on your phone?" Zig demands.

Cam looks at Zig and doesn't seem to have a response as he takes off running, Zig runs after him and I run after the two of them. Cam doesn't get very far though as he bumps straight into Owen, Cam stumbles back and Owen catches him by his Ice Hounds jacket as Zig catches up to them.

"He has pictures of Maya changing on his phone," Zig informs Owen.

For the second time today Owen's face gets very malicious and angry, he grabs Cam by both sides of his jacket, picks him up and shoves him into the nearest wall hard enough that Cam makes a painful grunt.

"Zig get the phone and delete the pictures," Owen commands Zig in a calm voice but while he's glaring at Cam.

I approach them but stand back, I'm not about to keep Owen from killing Cam as I'm hoping it will maybe pound some sense into his head. Zig gets the phone and quickly deletes the pictures.

"Deleted," Zig says.

"How the hell did you get pictures of Maya changing on your phone you little pervert?!" Owen demands shoving Cam into the wall again.

"Dallas gave me a key to your room, he said your room would be adjoining with Maya's and I should get pictures of Maya changing and could use them to make her my girlfriend." Cam says in a pleading sort of tone.

"God you're dumb, no girl is going to be blackmailed into being your girlfriend especially not one like Maya. Stay away from Maya you understand me?" Owen questions and Cam nods. "Good," Owen says dropping Cam to the ground, punching him in the gut then the jaw and then the gut again. "Maya, Zig let's go you two have to play." Owen says dropping Cam to the ground.

He puts his arm lightly around my shoulders and we start walking back to the stage. Zig and I get on stage and get ready to play, Imogen counts us off as Owen joins Luke. As we begin playing I see Owen whispering to Luke probably telling him what Cam did and that Owen's already threatened and hurt him. He may also be telling him that Dallas needs to be knocked around again for telling Cam he could blackmail me into going out with him. Luke's face gets hard, angry and he looks right at me with a look of protectiveness in his eyes. Owen hits his stomach lightly and Luke looks away from me and relaxes a little. When we start the second song Owen starts looking around, for Clare I assume but of course he can't find her because she's somewhere else in the complex interviewing any number of people. Nicole seems to tell Owen this as he stops looking around but he doesn't look any happier. After playing for half an hour we take a break and I go down with Zig to stand with Nicole, Owen, Luke, Marisol and Fiona. Zig and Owen move around to put me next to Luke but without making it obvious.

"Maybe you should call Clare see if she can join us now," Luke suggests to Owen as he brushes his hand against mine and hooks our pinkies together for just a minute.

Owen tries calling Clare but she doesn't pick up and he looks almost despondent.

"She's probably in the middle of an interview I'm sure she'll call you when she's done." I assure him.

Owen grumbles a little, I laugh while Adam shakes his head.

"You took her virginity last night you can be away from her for a little while," Adam comments.

"No I can't I need my Clare or I need to find Dallas and punch some fucking sense into him." Owen remarks.

"Uh oh what he'd do now?" Adam asks.

"He got a key to our room and gave it to Cam, told him to take pictures of Maya changing then told Cam to use the pictures to blackmail her into going out with him." Owen says and they all look at me now.

"Owen and Zig stopped him and deleted the pictures." I assure them.

"We gotta get back on stage but I'll find Mom after and tell her what Dallas did, come on guys." Adam says pulling us back on stage.

The band and I go back on stage to finish the set and by the time we're done even though I'm enjoying the applause I'm starving and it's time for lunch. Adam leaves to go find his mom so he can tell her what Dallas and Cam did. Fiona, Imogen, Mo, Marisol, Zig and Nicole go off to have lunch; that is each couple goes off on their own to have lunch.

"Come on I'm starving let's go have lunch," I tell the boys as I take them by the arms and start walking.

Truthfully I'd like to have lunch with Luke alone because it feels like we haven't had all that much time alone together but it is fairly risky there's no telling who could be roaming around that we might know. I also don't want Owen to feel like a third wheel so I get out my phone and call Clare.

"Hey what's up?" She says when she answers and I hear a ton of background noise.

"We're gonna get lunch where are you it's really loud?" I question.

"In the press room which I really should have found on Friday night but oh well. Lunch sounds good there's a restaurant downstairs I'll meet you guys there in twenty minutes." She says.

"Uh sure umm downstairs from where?" I ask her because I have no idea where the press room is.

"Oh sorry the Arc hotel," she clarifies.

"Great so we'll figure out where that is and meet you there in twenty minutes." I tell her and hang up then look at Owen. "So you're girlfriend either sounds super busy or super stressed but she will meet us for lunch in twenty minutes at the restaurant at the Arc hotel where apparently the press room is."

Owen and Luke both get the same look on their face, either they're wondering what the press room is for or why Clare is in there I can't be sure. After asking around a little we figure out where the Arc hotel is and catch a shuttle there because it's on the opposite side of the complex from where we are. We go into the restaurant and see Clare already sitting at a table so we join her.

"Hey how'd your set go?" She asks me after she greets Owen with a kiss.

"Great people loved it but Cam tried to blackmail me into going out with him." I tell Clare and both boys growl at the reminder.

"Cam did what?!" Clare exclaims.

"Dallas somehow got a key to the guys room and gave it to Cam, then told Cam to take pictures of me changing out of the shirt he spilled orange juice on. Cam cornered me and told me to be his girlfriend or he would send the pictures to everyone. I was too shocked to do anything but Zig saw the pictures and got mad, Cam took off running and ran into Owen…" I'm telling her when Owen cuts me off.

"And I had Zig delete the pictures while I told Cam to stay the hell away from her and stop listening to Dallas and then kicked his ass." Owen informs her with a smug smile on his face.

"I wish Dallas had never gotten his hooks into Cam, he used to be such a sweet kid." Clare says as the waiter comes over.

After we order I give Clare a full recap of our set, then Clare tells us she's interviewed three players from the Canucks and four from the Ottawa Senators. The guys want to know everything although I think Owen is a little jealous that she's been with pro hockey players all morning. Then she tells us that after lunch she has to track down the Wolves and the Otters.

"Geez you're busier than the teams on this trip are you going to rest?" I ask her.

"Yeah on Monday," she nods.

"Well when do I get you then we go home tonight?" Owen whines.

"The ride home and Monday, and I'll watch your last game today." She tells us as her phone beeps and she pulls it from her purse. "I gotta go I was just granted an interview with the Prime Minister himself, see you guys later." Clare says standing up.

"Wait what about lunch?" Owen asks her grabbing her hand.

"I'll have to grab something after the interview," she says kissing Owen, she waves to Luke and me and then she walks away vanishing into the crowd.

"I have to use the washroom if the waiter brings our food will you order me another soda?" I request of Luke.

"Of course beautiful," Luke smiles.

I look around to make sure no one we know is in the place and then kiss Luke quickly before walking off to the washroom.

**(LUKE)**

"Didn't we come on this trip to have all kinds of time alone with our girlfriends?" I comment to Owen as we start packing to go home.

"Yeah and we barely got any time alone with them aside from in the rooms at night, although as time alone goes that was very good time alone." Owen remarks with a blissful smile.

I get one of my own as we both think about our sexy time with our girlfriends last night. After lunch we'd managed to find Clare interviewing the captain of the Wolves, one of our rival teams and Owen wasn't too happy with the way the guy smiled at her. Actually I think it was really just more that the guy from our rival team was getting one on one time with his girl and Owen wasn't. Either way Owen went over put his arm around Clare and walked away with her. Clare gave him a pretty dirty look but didn't say anything or try and go back to her interview. The three of us watched Whisper Hug play again before Owen and I had to get ready to play. Maya and I had used our secret signals to each other during this game too, we lost but only by one point and Dallas had been benched for his behavior. He'd given us flak in the locker room for telling on him and Owen had shoved him into the lockers.

"Let's go see how the girls are doing," I say when we're done packing up.

Owen and I go through the adjoining door to see Maya putting stuff into her suitcase on her bed but Clare is not in sight.

"Where's Clare?" Owen questions.

"Oh she jumped in the shower, she said something about getting the stench of all those guys off of her and she wanted a shower." Maya tells us.

Owen tenses up and I put my hand on his shoulder to get him to calm down.

"I think she meant from all the interviews she did in close quarters with everyone." I assure him.

"Yeah that better be what she means," Owen gripes.

"Owen she wouldn't do anything with anyone else, she told me the press room was filled with people and it was stuffy." Maya tells him.

"Why don't you go down and get a luggage cart, Maya you go down and tell Mrs. Torres that we'll be down in a few minutes and I'll help Clare get the rest of her stuff packed up." I instruct.

"Okay," Owen and Maya say in synchronicity and Maya laughs.

They leave together, I find some of Clare's stuff on her bed and start putting it in the suitcase for her. A minute later she comes out of the washroom, dressed and brushing her wet hair. I tell her that Owen went to get a luggage cart and Maya went down to tell Mrs. Torres that we'd be right down.

"Thanks but I can get the rest of my stuff," she says putting her hair brush in her suitcase.

"Maybe but it'll go faster with the two of us, why don't you go get anything you have in the washroom and I'll put in the rest of your clothes. Are they all here on the bed?" I ask her.

"Yep all but the more intimate stuff which I'll pack up." She replies.

"Yeah good idea," I smile. Clare goes into the washroom and I hear her start packing things up.

She comes out a minute later and puts her toiletries bag into her suitcase. I leave her to pack the rest and grab Maya's suitcase putting it in the hall before I return to our room, closing the adjoining doors behind me. I grab our suitcases and put them out in the hall as Clare comes out of their room with her suitcase and Dallas comes out of his room with his suitcase.

"You're boyfriend needs to learn to stay out of my face," Dallas says to Clare.

"Maybe you need to learn to keep your fucking mouth shut and not try and turn Cam into a jerk like you." I bark back at him.

"Luke's right Owen only hurt you because you were rude to me and to Maya vicariously through Cam today." Clare snaps at him putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah well he's going to be sorry he ever touched me," Dallas grins at Clare.

"Don't you dare try and hurt Owen!" Clare snarls at him.

"Who said anything about hurting Owen, the best way to hurt him is to hurt you." Dallas threatens and I lose it.

Grabbing Dallas by the shirt I shove him into the wall pinning him there with my forearm across his chest.

"YOU TOUCH HER OR MAYA OR ANYONE ELSE AND I WILL KILL YOU!" I yell at him.

The elevator doors open and we look over to see Owen come out with the luggage cart.

"What did he do now?" Owen inquires; I open my mouth to tell him but Clare talks first.

"Just being a general ass," Clare says.

I give her a look but don't dispute her as I toss Dallas to the ground; Clare turns around to put her bag on the luggage cart and misses the taunting but malicious look that Dallas gives her. Dallas gets up pulling his bag to the elevator and stepping in, the doors close as Owen and I start loading the bags onto the cart. Clare walks ahead of us and pushes the button for the elevator but of course we have to wait a couple of minutes for the elevator to return. When we finally get the cart down to the Torres minivan I let Owen start loading in the bags and I pull Clare aside and out of ear shot.

"Why didn't you tell Owen what Dallas said?" I ask her in a low voice.

"It's just Dallas being a jerk it wasn't important," she replies trying to sound nonchalant but I can see that his threat got to her.

"He threatened to hurt you to get to Owen," I remind her.

"He was just talking trying to scare me so that I'll tell Owen so Owen will fight with him again. No more fighting and that includes you, don't tell Owen or anyone else. I'm never alone with Dallas so he's not going to hurt me." She insists and walks quickly to the van.

I follow her to the van and get in the back where Maya is sitting in the middle next to Zig. Clare gets in one of the middle seats as Owen is in the other and Adam of course is up front. Owen takes Clare's hand and as Zig knows about us I take Maya's hand. The drive back seems to last forever, probably a combination of the long weekend, the fact that we were going home and the fact that we were all so tired. We drop Zig off first, then Maya and then we reach my house. I say goodbye to Owen, Adam and Clare and thank Mrs. Torres for driving before getting out my bag from the back and going into the house. It's almost eleven so my parents are asleep but Becky's awake watching TV but she turns it off when I get in.

"Hi I missed you how was the tournament?" Becky questions as she hugs me tightly.

"I missed you too Becks, the tournament was great we won four games and lost two." I tell her.

"Well tell me all about it I want every detail," Becky requests.

"Tomorrow okay Becks I'm beat this weekend was very long, I just want to shower and go to bed." I insist kissing her forehead and going upstairs.

After a very nice but fairly quick shower I fall into bed and fall asleep thinking about Maya. I wake up to my alarm the next morning and groan at the thought of getting up but when Mom knocks on my door a few minutes later I have to get up. I get dressed and go downstairs for breakfast, over breakfast I regale my family with stories from the tournament. Leaving out anything of course that would hint to the fact that I'm dating Maya. I drive myself and Becky to school and she leaves me as soon as she sees Jenna near the garden. I go up to the stairs where I see Zig leaning against the banister with Nicole in his arms. They're gazing at each other all lost in love, smiling and giggling it's really kinda cute and Zig looks much happier than he ever did while dating Tori although given how high maintenance she seems I can understand. Speaking of Tori the she devil is glaring at them with a deep jealousy of their young love from the picnic table.

"You two seem awfully happy to be back at school," I comment as I lean on the banister near them.

"I'm happy to be with Zig," Nicole smiles.

"If you're making out with this skank to make me jealous it isn't working," Tori snaps at him as she storms up the stairs with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

"Really because you look pretty jealous to me," Owen says as he walks up with Tris.

"I am not jealous I make out with tons of guys just watch me," she retorts and then does the stupidest thing ever by grabbing Tristan of all people.

She puts her arms around his neck and crushes her lips to his, kissing him hard and from my angle I see that she manages to shove her tongue into his mouth. Tristan scrunches up his face in disgust and tries to push her off of him but she's holding onto him too tightly. Owen grabs her by the back of the neck with one hand while getting her arms from his brother's neck with the other.

"Stop molesting my brother," he tells her picking her up by her wrists and setting her far away from Tris.

Tristan wipes his mouth and spits on the ground a couple of times and then licks his sleeve before glaring at Tori. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? I'm gay Tor, you were the first one I told and you decide to try and make out with me because you don't like watching Zig happy?! YOU BROKE UP WITH HIM! You're insane Tori and a vindictive bitch and we're not friends anymore! Now if you'll excuse me I have to go wash my mouth out!" Tristan says and walks inside quickly.

"Stay the hell away from my brother and my friends and that includes Zig!" Owen warns her as we walk inside.

Nicole shoots Tori a satisfied look as Zig puts his arm around Nicole and we walk through the doors. We find Maya inside on a bench but she comes over when she sees us, standing near me but we're not touching as we're at school.

"You missed it Maya, Tori was so jealous of us she lost her mind and tried to make out with Tris." Zig informs her.

"Oh god I knew she was crazy, where's Tris?" Maya asks.

"He went to the washroom to wash out his mouth and I told Tori to stay the hell away from all of us." Owen enlightens her.''

Maya laughs and shakes her head as we start walking again. We're headed probably not coincidentally in the direction of Clare's locker. Tris joins us as we turn the corner to the bank of lockers where Clare's is situated.

"You okay?" Owen asks Tris as he puts a hand on his brothers back.

"Yeah I finally got the taste of Tori's awful lip gloss off of me. If she ever touches me again I might vomit." Tris says.

"Yeah well Owen told her to stay away from you and the rest of us," I tell him.

"Yeah so if she gets near you again you tell me," Owen insists.

Hearing Owen's voice Clare closes her locker and comes over to our group. Owen puts his arm around her and they greet each other with a kiss. We fill her in on what happened out front and Clare shakes her head before giving Tris a hug.

"If she kisses you again Maya, Nicole and I can slap her silly," Clare offers and Tris smiles.

"So we don't have practice today because we worked so hard at the tournament you want to go out after school?" Owen asks Clare and I look at Maya to silently ask her the same thing.

"Sorry but I have to stay after school to make up some gym classes I missed." She replies.

"Why are you missing gym classes?" Owen questions.

"Not all of us like gym bro," Tris says in defense of Clare and she kisses his cheek.

"Yeah and I have to go with Katie to take Mom to her doctor's appointment," I groan as I hate going to these appointments.

"I'm hanging out with Nicole after school," Zig speaks up.

"And I have to stay after school to retake my math test; Armstrong is letting me retake the last one that I failed." I inform the group.

"Luke if you need help in math I can tutor you," Clare offers.

"Thanks Clare, I hate math," I reply.

"I was going to hang out with Tori after school but now I can't even look at her." Tris says.

"There you go you can hang out with Tris after school," Maya comments.

"Perfect time for brotherly bonding you can teach him how to play football and he can teach you how to shop for yourself." Clare remarks in a snarky tone as the bell rings and she kisses Owen.

"Hey I know how to shop for myself," he says defensively as Clare leaves us to walk to her class and the rest of us start laughing.

I walk into science sitting at the table with Becky. Classes go by pretty quickly this morning and before I know it the bell rings for morning break. I stash some books in my locker and then find Owen and Zig leaning against a wall watching something so I lean against the wall to see what they're looking at. The thing that seems to have them captivated is Tori leaning on some lockers making out with some grade 10.

"She's been doing this all morning, randomly kissing guys to try and make me jealous. She's been in three girl fights with the guys girlfriends already and some of the guys are pushing her away, not one of them has made me jealous and none of them will. I tried to tell her that but she won't stop she just keeps randomly kissing guys. I think she might have snapped." Zig explains.

"Dude I've known Tori for like three years now and she's always been just a few loose screws from the looney bin. Don't worry about it okay it's not your fault she can't stand to see you happy because in Tori's head life begins and ends with her. Come on let's go find our girls and spend break with them." Owen insists.

Nicole finds us and we find Maya and Clare together, the six of us spend morning break in the memorial garden. With the door closed we tell Nicole that Maya and I are dating and she promises to keep our secret. When the bell rings we drop Maya, Zig and Nicole at English class, then drop Clare at her class and Owen and I split up to go to our classes. I sit down in MI and Dallas sits next to me, which is where he usually sits but given his recent behavior I just want to punch him.

"You know Clare's looking particularly tense today I think she needs to get laid again maybe this time I'll fuck her, show her what a real man can do for her." Dallas says in a low voice.

"Dude you better fucking watch your mouth when talking about one of my friends and if you go near Clare I will kill you and then Owen will kill you." I warn him.

"Oh I doubt that," Dallas grins wickedly as class starts.

MI class drags on and so does social studies but I do tell Adam about Dallas' threats, I don't care what Clare said I think Dallas is dumb enough to carry them out or at least try. At lunch Maya and I sneak away to our spot under the soccer bleachers.

"Stay far away from Dallas, he's losing it and he's been threatening to get back at Owen by hurting Clare." I tell Maya after we've eaten and she's cradled in my lap.

"Do you think he will?" She asks looking up at me.

"Not if I can help it," I assure her.

"Does Owen know he's been threatening Clare?" Maya asks.

"No she didn't want me to tell him," I inform her.

"I don't care, come on Clare is eating with Adam and Eli because Eli found out she lost her purity ring at the tournament so Owen's probably sulking at the hockey table in the caf." Maya says standing up and pulling me up by the hand. "I'll go in the back way and pass his locker first in case he's there. I'll meet you in the caf if I don't find Owen at his locker." Maya tells me as we near the school.

I go through the front and straight to the caf but don't see Owen there, so I leave and start walking toward his locker but only see Maya walking toward me. I do however see Tris eating with Zig so I call to them and they look over.

"Where's Owen?" I question.

"Eating on the bleachers at the football field," Tris tells me.

"Why?" Zig asks.

"Dallas has been threatening Clare," Maya says.

The four of us now practically run out to the football bleachers an Owen is eating on them with Bianca.

"Hey she didn't want me to tell you but Dallas has been threatening to get to you by hurting Clare." I tell him.

Owen's face turns hard and malicious; he drops his lunch gets up from the bleachers and storms toward the school. Bianca joins our group as we all follow Owen to find Dallas, the team is no longer in the caf so we head for Dallas' locker and find him there talking to Bo and Ingvar. Owen grabs Dallas by the shoulder turns him around and cold cocks him.

"You go anywhere near Clare and I will break every bone in your body! You want to fight me then fight me but you stay the fuck away from my girlfriend!" Owen barks at him.

Dallas doesn't say anything but he lunges at Owen to hit him; I catch Dallas' fist and shove him into the lockers.

"Stay away from all of us Dallas," I warn him.

I look at Owen and we both punch Dallas in the gut, he doubles over and then sinks to the floor. Bo and Ingvar help him up while the rest of us walk away.

"Geez that must have been some tournament you guys went to, Clare lost her virginity to Owen, Zig is dating the cheerleader and former puck bunny, Dallas has gone nuts, Cam is mysteriously absent today and Zig's new relationship drove Tori so mad she's been slutting her lips around all morning and even tried making out with young Tristan," Bianca says putting an arm around Tristan's shoulders, "next time there's a tournament Drew and I are coming. They sound like a blast!"

**Update soon picking up from round about here with some Dallas pov and some Clare pov possibly. Some more fighting and some changes on the Ice hounds and possibly some other finding out about our favorite secret couple.**


	14. Listen Girl

**Thanks to tomfeltonlover1991 for helping with decisions and stuff as always.**

**Ch. 14 Listen Girl**

**(MAYA)**

After Bianca tells us she and Drew are coming to the next tournament I notice that we're leaving school. I think Owen is going to find Clare and he must know she's eating at the Dot. We don't even make it to the Dot before we see the misfits walking back to school and therefore toward us. Clare is talking to Eli and doesn't notice us but Adam seems to see our group and how outraged Owen looks! Adam gently taps Clare and she looks over to see us but focusing on Owen. She speeds up as do the boy misfits, as soon as she's within arms reach Owen reaches out and enfolds her into his arms.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me Dallas was threatening you?!" He demands and then kisses her passionately.

Since we're in such a big group Luke and I move closer to each other and to the back of everyone taking each other's hands behind our backs.

"What the hell do you mean Dallas is threatening?" Eli and Adam question at the same time.

"Guys it was nothing, he was trying to scare me so I would tell you and you would fight with him which I'm guessing you already did." Clare replies.

"He threatened to hurt you to get to Owen," Luke speaks up.

"He did what?" Adam inquires.

"Owen's already fought with him now he'll probably go whine to the coach and get you in trouble. Please just leave it at that Owen let it be done, no more fighting." Clare insists and then kisses Owen to get him to agree with her.

"Funny I've heard that before," Eli remarks.

"Yeah and I seem to recall that ending in a dark hallway with a knife being pulled on you Eli," Adam comments.

"I do believe you're right Adam," Eli says sardonically with a smirk.

Clare stops kissing Owen to glare at her male counterparts.

"They have a point Dallas does have a lot of Fitz's qualities." Bianca says.

"Dallas is not like Fitz he…" Clare begins when Owen cuts her off.

"Dallas is exactly like Fitz!" Owen says.

"Who's Fitz?" Luke, Zig, Nicole and I all question.

"He was a buddy of mine and Bianca's," Owen tells us.

"It's a long story," Bianca says.

"I hate to agree with Owen but he's right you should have told him." Eli speaks up and Clare shoots him a look.

"Yeah and stay far away from him," Owen tells her.

"Oh god you guys the only thing Dallas does to me is talk vile and try and fight with you and Luke so don't provoke him. Now come one we have to get back to school." Clare commands grabbing Owen by the hand, pulling him toward school and the rest of us follow.

"That's not all Dallas has done Clare he got you drunk and tried to have sex with you at Drew's party." Bianca reminds her.

"Yeah and Cam was kind of sweet before Dallas got his hands on him." I point out.

"Okay fine Dallas is jerk I agree but you and Luke and even Drew have fought with him and you guys can tell the coach at tomorrow morning's practice." Clare says getting annoyed with this conversation.

"Yeah and I'll tell Mom when she gets home," Adam speaks up.

"Audra's much scarier than any coach or fighting with any of you," Bianca remarks.

"There see Audra will censure him and ground him so no more fighting," Clare insists.

"If he threatens you or Maya or anyone again we better hear about it," Luke says.

Clare just gives an annoyed growl in response but smiles when Owen puts his arm around her. Luke and I have drifted a little behind the group still holding hands behind each other's backs. We release our hands once we're near the school and go to opposite sides of the group. Walking into school just as the bell rings we split up to go to our individual classes. Cam is absent today so he's not in social studies or science, Tori however is in science and glares at me and Zig when we come in. Given her insanity this morning I decide to taunt her a little.

"Wasn't Ottawa fun Zig, that tournament was great! I bet you and Nicole had such a good time, like Clare and Owen did." I smile.

Everyone at school knows Clare lost her virginity to Owen at the tournament it had spread over the school by morning break. Zig looks at Tori and smiles at me catching on.

"Yeah we had great time, not quite that good but there were a lot of romantic places at the tournament and Nicole loves to make out. She's a really good kisser too and she loves when I run my fingers through her hair while we're kissing." Zig says and we can hear Tori huff.

Class starts and we ignore her for the rest of class when the bell rings we walk out together without even looking at her.

"Well gotta go meet Katie to take Mom to her appointment, although they're just going to make me sit in the waiting room so I don't see why I have to go." I complain.

"Sorry Maya, I'm going to watch Nicole at cheerleading practice and then we're going to do homework together at the Dot." Zig tells me.

"Aww you guys are so cute see you tomorrow Zig," I smile and wave as he runs off.

"Later Maya," he says turning to smile at me.

I start walking for the front entrance to meet Katie on the steps but as I pass the music room I'm grabbed and pulled in. The lights are off but I already know it's Luke by the scent of his after shave. His arms go around me and our lips meet in a heated kiss, his tongue licks my bottom lip requesting to be let in and I grant the request. My arms loop around his neck bringing myself up a little and deepening the kiss. I would very much like to kiss him all afternoon but I have to go meet Katie and he has a math test to retake so reluctantly I pull away.

"You have a math test to take and I have to go meet Katie," I remind him.

"I'll try and sneak over later," he says and leaves the music room.

I wait a couple minutes and then leave going to the front steps, Katie is waiting for me on the steps and she looks very annoyed.

"Where the hell have you been Maya come on we're going to be late!" She snaps at me grabbing my hand and dragging me behind her to the car.

She proceeds to lecture me on the importance of promptness all the way home and Mom is waiting for us. After we help Mom into the car Katie starts driving to the medical plaza where mom's neurologist is. Just like every other time they don't let me go back with them but they still made me come. They always say I won't understand the doctor and they don't want to scare me but they never tell me anything which is also scary. After looking at all the magazines and not being interested in a single one I pull out my English homework. About halfway through I start getting picture messages from Tris of him and Owen tossing a football in the park. I go back to homework for a while and then get another picture this one is Owen with ice cream all over his face and it makes me laugh as I text Tris back.

**Maya: Attractive did you send that one to Clare?**

**Tris: Hey good idea! You still at your mom's dr. appointment?**

**Maya: Yeah in the waiting room like always and bored out of my mind.**

**Tris: You want to come over after? I'm sure Owen will pick you up and you can tell your mom we have French homework or something. You could stay for dinner and Owen can drop you off after.**

**Maya: Yes that sounds great.**

**Tris: Cool Owen said to text when you're headed home and we'll meet you there.**

**Maya: Thanks I will.**

I go back to homework, Mom and Katie come out a short time later and as soon as we're in the car I text Tris again.

"Mom Tris and I have French homework we have to do together so he and Owen are going to pick me up. They said I could stay for dinner and then Owen can bring me home after." I tell her as Katie starts driving home.

"Well okay Maya but it's a school night you have to be home no later than nine and all your homework better be done." Mom stipulates.

"Yes Mom," I reply. We get home and help Mom in then I hear Owen's car. "That's them see you later," I call and leave the house. Tris gets out and hugs me then offers me the front seat which I take. "Thanks for the pictures Tris I was dying of boredom in the waiting room I especially liked the one of you with ice cream all over your face." I remark when Owen starts driving again.

"Dude you sent her that one?" Owen scolds lightly looking at Tris in the rearview mirror.

"Yep and Clare too," Tris laughs.

"Awesome you sent one to my girlfriend that makes me look like an idiot," Owen gripes.

"I'm sure Clare will think it's adorable," I assure him and then his phone rings.

"Is that the girlfriend now?" Tristan asks as Owen drives with his knees to fish his phone from his pocket.

"No it's Luke," Owen says and then answers, "Yo what's…on our way with Maya what…THE FUCKING ASSHOLE DID WHAT?" Owen yells into the phone and presses down on the gas pedal a little more. "We'll be at my house in two minutes." Owen says and hangs up the phone.

I look back at Tris both of us curious as to what happened but Owen is beyond livid and I'm afraid to ask just now all I know is we're headed to his house at about ten miles over the speed limit.

**(CLARE)**

"Okay Clare that's enough go shower and go home, I have to go check on Luke and see how he did on his math test. By the way I enjoyed your first article about the tournament and I'm looking forward to tomorrow's." Armstrong says as I drink some water.

"Thanks Mr. Armstrong," I smile grabbing my stuff and walking back to the locker room.

I set my water down by my locker and take off my sweaty gym clothes walking back to the showers. I turn on the water and hang up the towel, the warm water does feel good but I need to get home to do homework and write up my next article so I only stay in a few minutes. Turning off the water I wrap the towel around my body and walk out to the lockers again. Standing in front of my locker I begin turning the lock and then freeze when I think I hear footsteps, barely anyone is in the school and no one else should be in the girl's locker room.

"Hello?" I call and it echoes in the locker room but otherwise there's silence. I shrug deciding I was hearing things and turn back to my locker but again I hear footsteps and this time from the corner of my eye I see a looming shadow. My chest becomes tight and I turn with a gasp to see Dallas giving me a licentious look as he continues walking toward me. "Dallas this is the girl's locker room get the out!" I demand pointing to the doorway.

"Why would I when I know you've been begging to be fucked by a real man and you're all ready for me." He says with a husky and lecherous voice as his eyes rove over my body draped in nothing but a towel.

I realize he has every intention of raping me, I see it in his eyes but I'm not about to show my fear. Pushing away all thoughts of Darcy and how she was after a rape she didn't even remember I stand firm.

"I have been made love to by a real man Dallas and I know he was better than you'll ever be now get out!" I demand again.

"You need to shut your mouth Edwards and your second string boyfriend needs to learn not to mess with me." Dallas says.

He's not going to leave so my only option is to run, get out to the hall and scream and hope someone else hears me. Dallas is blocking my way to the door so I step up on the bench to get past him but he runs up and catches me.

"LET ME G…" I start to scream but stop when he slams me down on the metal bench and it knocks the wind out of me.

I get dizzy, start coughing for air unable to breathe or move for a minute all I can do is lie there while Dallas opens the towel.

"Don't worry you're going to love it," Dallas says in skin crawlingly sleazy voice.

I take in a big breath and can finally move and I fight! "Get away from me you pervert!" I shriek while I start kicking.

I want to scream it but I can't breathe well enough to do that yet. Dallas doesn't get away in fact he's trying to open my legs. I try to sit up and he pushes me back down. He kneels on the inside of my thighs, his knees digging into my flesh and it feels like being stabbed with dull knives. Then his legs open which force mine open against their will as his arms put his weight on my chest making it hard to breathe again but I'm not done fighting yet. I start squirming, moving as much as I can under his weight which isn't much.

"Dallas GET OFF!" I scream getting in just enough air and then coughing after because I can't breathe.

"You really need to shut up," Dallas responds and then mashes his lips to mine.

He's kissing me way too hard and his tongue forces its way into my mouth. One of his arms leaves my chest and his hand goes down between my thighs, his fingers have almost reached their destination but I'm not about to let that happen so I bit down on his lower lip as hard as I can and let go when I feel that I've drawn blood.

"Ow fucking bitch!" Dallas growls but I smile seeing the blood on his lip. "You're going to pay for that I was going to get you ready but now I'm just going to fuck you dry!"

He starts to undo his jeans and I try to sit up to get away but he pushes me back to the bench with one hand on my chest.

"**GET OFF**!" I scream again.

I start hitting him, scratching him and try to scream until his hand comes to my neck! Then Dallas is hauled away from me, picked up and tossed into the bank of lockers across from me.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Luke yells as Dallas stands wiping the blood from his lip.

I grab my towel, sliding off the bench and wrapping the towel around me again as I sink to the floor below my locker. This whole time I haven't shed a single tear, not from pain, not from fear not one tear but now that Dallas isn't hovering over me, now that he's not about to rape me, now that I've been saved I start crying hysterically, my whole body shaking violently and I curl into a ball as I hear Luke yell at Dallas again and a fight ensues.

**(LUKE)**

"You did a little better this time Luke, not great but enough to pass and you'll be able to keep playing." Armstrong tells me after grading my test.

"Thanks Coach, Clare said she'd help me with math." I tell him since she offered to do so this morning.

"Great, Clare would be a good tutor for you. Alright get out of here see you tomorrow." Armstrong says.

I grab my backpack and leave the classroom walking quickly to the front so I can get home to do homework and then later tonight I can sneak over to Maya's. As I'm passing the locker rooms I hear a scream, it sounds like a girl screaming _get off_ but it's fairly muffled by the wall and door. I go in to check it out and hear the sounds of a struggle and Clare's voice! I drop my backpack and take off running coming around the corner to see Clare naked on the bench in front of the lockers with Dallas on top of her! He's holding her down with one hand on her neck and with the other he seems to be undoing his jeans. He's actually about to rape her! Fuck that I'm about to kill him! I run over grabbing him and pulling him away from her using my adrenaline to toss him across into the other lockers and he hits with a metallic sounding thud making the locks rattle against the metal doors.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I bellow at our team captain.

Dallas stands wiping blood from his lip which I'm guessing Clare did. "She and Owen asked for it." Dallas responds spitting some blood on the floor.

"SHE DIDN'T ASK TO GET RAPED YOU BASTARD!" I holler going over and punching him in the face in almost the same place as Owen did at lunch.

I start throwing punches and so does Dallas soon we're on the floor rolling around, each of us trying to get the upper hand. I manage to get on top and punch him hard in the face but he uses the opportunity to punch me in the stomach. I wheeze a bit and double over, he grabs my jacket and starts to roll when we hear voices and stop.

"Baker, Dallas knock it off!" Armstrong yells.

"What are you two fighting about in the girl's locker room?" Principal Simpson demands as Dallas lets go of me and we both stand up.

"I heard Clare scream and came in to see that he was about to rape her," I inform them motioning to Clare who has become a trembling, silently sobbing ball.

Both the teachers look at Clare as I walk over to try and comfort her. I put my hand on her arm and she flinches away a little. I sit next to her putting an arm around her shoulders and I guess she knows it's me this time as she leans on me and grips my jacket.

"Luke I think you better get Clare home I'll talk to her tomorrow but she doesn't need to come to school if she doesn't feel up to it. I'll talk you tomorrow as well. Coach Armstrong could you fetch Officer Turner please and ask him to join us in my office?" Principal Simpson requests and I see Armstrong nod and walk off then Simpson looks at Dallas. "Come along Dallas let's go call your coach and Mrs. Torres." Simpson says taking Dallas by the jacket and pulling him away.

"He's gone Clare, come on let's get you dressed and I'll take you home." I tell her in a calming voice as I gently rub her back.

She takes a deep breath and looks up at me. "Thanks," she says quietly between sobs.

I just smile at her standing up and helping her to stand, she's not crying as hard but she is trembling still. She pulls on the pad lock on her locker and it opens, she reaches in to get her clothes but her towel starts to fall and she grabs starting to shake more violently and sobbing a little harder.

"Sit down, I'll get it," I insist guiding her to sit on the bench so she has no choice.

I get out her clothes and help her get dressed as much as she'll let me. I close her locker and put a hand on Clare's lower back guiding her to the door, she's shaking so bad she can barely walk and I don't think she can see through her tears. So after grabbing my backpack I pick her up and carry her out to my car. I set her down opening the car door and she sits in the passenger seat but then catches my arm.

"I don't want to go home," she tells me.

"I'll take you to Owen," I assure her and I see her relax just a little. I close the car door going around to the driver's side but don't get in just yet I better call Owen first and make sure he's home. I pull out my phone and find his contact.

"Yo what's…" he says when he answers but I interrupt him, no time for pleasantries now.

"Are you or your brother at home?" I ask him.

"On our way with Maya what…" He's saying but I cut him off again.

"Dallas carried out his threat and attacked Clare in the locker room; I'm bringing her to you." I inform him.

"THE FUCKING ASSHOLE DID WHAT?" Owen yells into the phone so loud I have to pull it away from my ear a minute. "We'll be at my house in two minutes." He tells me and hangs up.

I put my phone back and get in the car; at least Clare's come around enough to buckle her seat belt. "Owen and Tris will be at their house when we get there and Maya's with them so we'll all be there." I tell Clare and she nods.

For the entire drive to Owen's she takes deep breaths probably trying to calm down and control her crying and shaking. It doesn't really work however and I pull up to the Milligan house about five minutes later. The second Owen even sees my car approaching he runs over and as soon as I've parked but before I've turned off the car he has her door open. As soon as Clare sees him she breaks down all over again, crying harder and shuddering so badly she looks like she's having a seizure. Owen unbuckles her seatbelt and picks her up into his arms. I can see the sense of relief she has being in her boyfriends arms, she puts her head on his shoulder, her arms go tightly around his neck and he holds her tight. Tris and Maya look at us with confused and frightened faces. I get out closing my car door and hers then following them inside. I close the front door behind me as Owen sits on the sofa putting Clare on his lap. Tris sits on one side of Owen, putting a hand on Clare's back and Maya sits on the other putting her hand on her arm and gently stroking. I sit right next to Maya sliding an arm behind her. I don't really care if Tris sees at this point but after watching Dallas so set on raping Clare you can't blame me for wanting to hold my girl close right now.

"What happened beautiful?" Owen asks pushing one of Clare's curls behind her ear. Clare only shakes her head removing her arms from around his neck and gripping his shirt tightly so Owen looks at me. "What did that fucker do to her?" He asks me with a tight jaw and harsh voice.

"He was about to rape her," I tell him and Clare cries a little harder.

"The fuck do you mean he was about to rape her? Where was she?" He demands loudly and Clare jumps a little so he wraps his arm around her a little tighter.

"She was in the locker room; she must have just finished showering after making up that gym class. I don't know everything that happened I heard her scream and ran in to see Dallas on top of her on the bench. She was naked with a towel underneath her; Dallas was holding her down and undoing his jeans with the other. I pulled him off of her, yelled at him and he said you and her were asking for it. I started fighting with him and then Simpson and Armstrong came in stopping the fight. Simpson told me to get her home but she didn't want to go home so I brought her here and last I heard Simpson was taking Dallas to his office and was going to call coach and Mrs. Torres." I inform him.

I can see the fire in Owen's eyes, the anger rising in him and he looks like he's about to rupture with rage. Before he does he kisses Clare on the forehead then he stands up and sets her on the sofa, she curls up again as Tris and Maya hug her together. Owen walks around the sofa heading for the door, I let go of Maya and hop over the back of the sofa stopping him just as he reaches the door.

"Where are you going?" I ask putting my hand on his chest to stop him.

"To rip that mother fucking assholes head off and shove it up his ass!" Owen replies trying to walk past me to the door and I grab his jacket preventing him from doing so. "Let me go dude I need to go kill him a lot!" Owen demands.

"Dallas needs to die there's no question about that and we will kill him a lot but right now Dallas doesn't need to die as much as she needs you." I assert turning him to look at Clare.

Owen sighs relaxing a little his fists unclench and turns walking back to the sofa, he picks Clare up again setting her on his lap. He holds her tight and kisses her again; she calms a little and clutches his shirt. I'm about to go back to the sofa and hold Maya when the doorbell rings, since I'm still standing by the door I open it and a very worried and angry Adam comes in going straight over to Clare. He sits on the coffee table in front of her, touches her arm and she turns from Owen to hug Adam tightly. I sit on the sofa behind Maya again putting my arms around her, everyone's so focused on Clare they aren't paying any attention to us.

"Mom's gone nuclear and I called Drew and Eli they're pissed and Bianca was all in favor of castrating Dallas." Adam says to her when she releases him.

"Castrating him sounds good," Clare says finally speaking and calming a little more, she doesn't hide in Owen this time but clutches his jacket, leaning against him.

"He'll pay I promise you," Owen whispers to her but we all hear.

"Officer Turner is going to talk to your mom when they're done with Dallas." Adam says to her cautiously.

"Awesome I'll probably be shipped off to Africa," Clare says rolling her eyes and nuzzling into Owen more.

"Beautiful please tell us what happened," Owen pleads.

"I showered and went to my locker then Dallas came in, I told him to get out but he wouldn't leave and I knew he was going to try and rape me. I tried to run but he caught me and slammed me into the bench, I was only wearing a towel and he opened it so I wasn't wearing anything. When he slammed me into the bench it knocked the wind out of me, I couldn't scream at first but I was fighting. Dallas kissed me and bit his lip," she's telling us.

"She got him good when I got in there his lip was bleeding a lot." I tell them and everyone smiles a little.

"That's my girl," Owen smiles kissing her temple.

"He got really angry holding me down again and saying something vile. I screamed and started hitting him and scratching him and that's when Luke came." She says.

None of us know how to respond and we all just look at her, Owen holding her a little tighter. We're silent for a few minutes then the door opens and Mrs. Milligan comes in.

"What happened why do you all look angry or horrified? Clare sweetie have you been crying?" Mrs. Milligan questions closing the front door.

"Our team captain tried to rape her," I enlighten her.

"What?" She says astonished.

"I told you Dallas was a jerk," Tris says.

"Mom Clare doesn't want to go home can she and everybody else spend the night? We can all sleep in the family room." Owen requests.

"Of course Honey that's fine with me, I can certainly understand Clare wanting to be surrounded by friends. Everyone call and get permission from your parents. Tris come help me get the family room set up." Mrs. Milligan says and Tris gets up following her down the hall.

"My mom said to be with Clare tonight so I already have permission I'll go help." Adam says getting up and following them.

I let go of Maya to call home, after explaining to my mom what happened she says I can stay at Owen's but of course tells me she expects girls and boys to sleep in separate rooms. Maya tells her parents and that she's sleeping at Tristan's, they seem to give permission but she isn't happy when she gets off the phone.

"I can stay and Becky says to hug you for her, which I will if Owen ever lets go of you again." I tell her.

"Not likely," Owen replies.

"I can stay too but I got a bit of a lecture from mom," Maya says.

"Okay the family room is set up, Tris and Adam are already settled in you kids go back and I'll order you guys some pizza for dinner. Did you two get permission to sleep over?" Mrs. Milligan asks.

"Yes," Maya and I say together.

Owen picks Clare up and carries her back to the room, Maya gets up and out of my arms following them and I follow her. A sofa bed has been set up with four smaller beds set up around it, made of air mattresses, camping mats or piled up blankets. Adam and Tris are sitting in two arm chairs and one of them has already put on a movie.

"What are we watching?" Owen asks sitting on the sofa bed and putting Clare between his legs with his arms around her.

"Lost Boys," Adam replies.

"Yay vampires," Clare smiles a little.

"Mmm I'll give you a vampire fantasy," Owen says kissing her neck. Adam gets up and smacks Owen on the head before sitting down again. "Ow you hit hard," Owen gripes.

"Dude not now," Adam admonishes while Clare looks at me and Maya.

Given how hysterical she was right after the attack which was just an hour ago she's amazingly calmer now.

"You two here," she orders patting the empty space in the bed next to her and Owen.

I sit next to Owen opening my legs, Maya crawls in sitting between my legs and I wrap my arms around her holding her close, Clare smiles at us.

"Ummm," Adam says with his eyebrows squeezed together when he sees us and Tris looks over.

"Whoa why do you look so…coupley?" Tris questions.

"Because they're a couple aren't they adorable," Clare says.

Tris and Adam look at her then us, then Owen, then us again, then each other, then Clare and then us again.

"Yeah I guess, he is good to you right Maya?" Tris asks.

"Yes very," Maya smiles craning her neck up to kiss me.

"This explains so much," Adam says smiling a little, "so how long have you two been dating?"

"A month," Maya replies.

"Wow you've been keeping secret for a month?! So when are you going public?" Adam asks.

"We don't know when we're going to go public but you guys know and so do Zig and Nicole just please don't say anything to anyone else. We know that most people won't take it so well," I tell them.

"I won't say anything," Tris assures us.

"Me either I know how to keep a secret." Adam tells us.

"Yeah no kidding," Owen remarks.

"Thanks guys," Maya smiles.

Maya turns to kiss me, long and passionately then she settles into my lap to watch the movie.

**Update soon including the aftermath of Dallas' attack, some Luke/Maya sexy time and the secret romance getting a little closer to not being secret.**


	15. Little Girl with Lips Untold

**Ch. 15 Little Girl with Lips Untold**

**(LUKE)**

The text message sound on my phone and subsequently Owen's phone going off is what wakes us all up. Maya and I had fallen asleep on the sofa bed with Owen and Clare, the girls in the middle, their backs to each other and using our chests as pillows. Both Owen and I yawned reaching over to get our phones to see who had texted us. The text was from Coach for the whole team to meet in the gym in one hour. I figured the meeting was about Dallas given the early hour and what had happened yesterday.

"We have to go Coach wants the team to meet in the gym in an hour," Owen said before kissing Clare softly. Clare kept hold of Owen when he tried to pull away; he put an arm around her and kissed her again. "I'll see you at school, take my keys and drive my car so you guys can get to school. Adam, Maya and Tris will stay with you just don't go cuddling up to them." Owen said which finally got Clare to smile.

I kissed Maya and we both got out of bed by hopping over the back of the sofa. Owen went up to his room to get dressed, I didn't have a change of clothes but I didn't have time to run home and get one either so I texted Becky and asked her to grab me a change of clothes. I did take a quick shower and Owen and I grabbed a quick breakfast, we went in my car of course since he left his keys with Clare. Coach, both assistant coaches, Principal Simpson and Officer Turner were already in the gym when we arrived as well as most of the team, the only ones missing were the twins and Rookie. Dallas was missing too but as we were pretty sure the meeting was about him that wasn't surprising. The rest of the team was sitting on the bleachers so we joined them. Rookie was next to arrive, he didn't even look at us just sat down as far away from us as possible. Finally the twins came and as soon as they sat down coach started speaking.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why we called you here so early," Coach said, Owen and I exchanged a look because we knew why. "Thank you all for coming out so early, I'm sure you've all noticed that your team captain isn't here and he will not be at practice this afternoon either. He is currently suspended from the team and the school because of an incident yesterday evening at the school. The terms of and exact disciplinary action to be taken are still being discussed. None of you are to have any contact with Dallas until further notice and none of you can talk about what happened yesterday, if you know anything, with anyone and that includes each other." Coach says this last part while looking directly at Owen and me.

"We will be conducting interviews with each of you throughout the day, you may be pulled out of class in order to do so and anyone that we don't get to before the end of the day will be interviewed during practice this afternoon." Principal Simpson informs us.

Greg raises his hand and Simpson nods to him. "What's this about? What did Dallas do?"

"We can't discuss that with you just know that anyone caught speculating or spreading rumors to anyone else will be given a weeks detention. Luke and Owen if you'll please come with us to my office we're going to interview you two first." Simpson says.

"The rest of you can go but stay on school grounds and come to Principal Simpson's office when called." Coach instructs.

Owen and I get up and follow Simpson, Coach and Officer Turner to the Principal's office.

"Luke we'll interview you first, Owen you can wait out here neither of you are in trouble we just have some questions about what happened yesterday evening and Dallas' recent behavior." Officer Turner informs us and we nod. "There's one more thing I went to Clare's house yesterday to tell her mom what happened, recommend counseling and ask her a few questions but she was completely uncooperative and refused to even talk to me. I'm going to have to interview Clare today and get a statement from her, as a minor she has the right to have a parent present but I can't seem to find her father and her mother I don't think wants any part of this. Omar Torres is going to be acting as her attorney and Audra Torres I'm sure would be there during the interview as well in place of Clare's mom but I though Clare might feel more comfortable with one of her peers with her." Officer Turner tells us.

"I'm her boyfriend I'll be there," Owen says quickly and firmly.

"That may not be a good idea Owen Clare may not want to say certain things in front of you." Officer Turner argues.

"If she doesn't feel comfortable having Owen with her then I'll be with her or we'll both be with her whatever Clare is comfortable with." I tell them.

I follow the adults into Simpson's office and sit down, Coach sits by me and Simpson sits behind his desk while Officer Turner sits in a chair next to the desk. They tell me I'm not in trouble again and they're just going ask me a few questions and they're recording this. They ask me a few questions about Dallas' behavior, how he treats girls, had he made any threats or done anything else to Clare or anyone else that I knew of. I told them every slimy thing I'd ever seen Dallas do or influence which was a lot and I hate to admit it but I participated in a few early on myself, that was before Maya though. The whole thing takes about an hour, school is open now and other students have started to arrive.

"Thank you Luke can you send Owen in please?" Simpson requests when I'm done.

"Yeah sure," I nod getting up and leaving Simpson's office.

"They're ready for you it wasn't bad at all. I'll go out front and wait for the girls, Adam and Tris to get here. I'll watch Clare don't worry." I tell Owen.

"Thanks," he smiles a little and then goes into Simpson's office closing the door behind him.

I go out to the front steps and sit on the banister; it isn't long before I see Clare pulling up in Owen's car with Maya in the passenger seat and the guys in the back. Clare parked and I walked over to greet them, I wanted to kiss Maya but we were in too public an area so I stood by Clare and smiled at Maya instead.

"Where's Owen?" She asked.

"Talking with Coach, Simpson and Officer Turner, don't worry Dallas isn't at school and I'll stay with you until classes start." I assure Clare and she gives me a small smile.

"We all will," Adam told her.

I turned placing myself between Maya and Clare as we started walking back to the entrance and I saw Mom's car pull up with Becky. I wave to Mom as she drives away and Becky joins us.

"Hi Adam," she smiles flirtatiously at the boy, "here's your clothes Luke." Becky says handing me a bag without looking away from Adam.

He's looking at her with about the same love struck expression she's wearing; it's blaringly obvious they like each other.

"Thanks Becks, I'm gonna go in and change you guys should come in too and stay with Clare." I instruct as we all start walking into the school.

"So what happened? You sounded all worried and angry when you called last night." Becky says as we near the boy's washroom.

Before I can answer Bianca appears, surprisingly with Drew and they both come over to Clare.

"Dallas is on house arrest, with Mom and she's going to make sure he's severely punished. Dad's going to act as your attorney during your interview today." Drew informs her.

"Hey I'm all for grinding Dallas' balls with my boot and just letting Owen and the guys beat the tar out of him." Bianca says with an outraged tone as she hugs Clare.

"Umm what did Dallas do to Clare?" Becky asks confused.

"He tried to rape me in the girls locker room yesterday after school." Clare confesses quietly so that no one else hears.

"Oh my god are you okay? No of course you're not stupid question." Becky says hugging Clare herself.

"He didn't succeed, Luke saved me just in time but…" Clare's sentence trails off as she bites her lip and looks uncomfortable.

"Well thank god you were there Luke," Becky says smiling at me.

"Yeah if I hadn't stayed after school to retake that math test…" I stop seeing that Clare's about to cry just thinking about what might have happened if I hadn't been there. "Can you guys stay with her a few minutes? I need to change and Owen is in Simpson's office giving his statement." I say looking at Drew and Bianca because I already know the others are staying with Clare.

"Yeah of course," Bianca smiles putting an arm around Clare's shoulders.

Drew nods and I go into the washroom to change, going into a stall and hanging my Ice Hounds jacket on the door since I can wear that again today. Becky brought me jeans and my black and white striped shirt. I stuff my dirty clothes back in the bag Becky brought and just figure I'll stuff it in my locker for the rest of the day. When I come out of the washroom I see the group standing near the opposite wall. We slowly migrate to the lockers going to mine first, then Adam, Clare's and Becky's lockers then Maya and Tristan's lockers where we see Zig and Nicole at their lockers and they join us. By the time the bell rings Owen still hasn't rejoined us so I walk Clare to class with everyone else. Drew tells us he'll be back at lunch and leaves after Clare's in her class. Maya and Tris head off to French class and I go to science with Becky. I met Clare after class and Owen was finally done. Maya, Tris, Zig, Nicole, Adam, Becky and Bianca all joined us. We went out to the outside picnic tables and sat down.

"Eli knows something is up what do you want me to tell him?" Adam asked Clare as we all sat down on a bench or the table and since there were so many of us I could sit next to Maya without it being suspicious.

"You can tell him, might as well, I know Simpson and the Ice Hounds coach are trying to keep it from getting around but that's probably not possible." Clare sighs and Owen wraps an arm around her as Maya takes my hand under the table.

"When they're ready to talk to you Owen and I will go with you since your mom doesn't want to have anything to do with it." I tell Clare.

"That's not surprising, I'll have to be careful how I act at home or I'll be shipped off to Zimbabwe or Haiti or something." Clare says with a sad yet sardonic tone to her voice.

Everyone else at the table either looks super confused or questions "Huh?" All of us that is but Adam who's sitting on the other side of her, he hugs her tightly and squeezes her hand as a show of comfort.

"We won't let her ship you off anywhere and if she even tries then we'll come find you and bring you back. Although if she even threatened I'm pretty sure Owen would just kill her." Adam said.

"Damn right I would, never letting you go again." Owen said kissing her softly again.

"See so you act however you feel like acting around us and around your mom, although if you get the desire to go up to the roof let me know so I can send Owen with you." Adam says.

This comment makes Clare smile a little and nuzzle into Owen a little more. There's obviously some story or inside joke that's lost on the rest of us, including Owen.

"Anyone hear what's going to happen to Dallas yet?" Zig asked, we had already told him and Nicole what Dallas had done with Clare's permission of course.

"If Audra doesn't castrate him I'll do it." Bianca offers.

"He should get jail," I comment.

"This talk is depressing you need a distraction," Maya says when the smile on Clare's face fades and she looks a little despondent again.

We started talking about weekend plans and Clare just sort of tuned out and cuddled into Owen but she looked happier at least. I was holding Maya's hand under the table and rubbing the back of her hand with my thumb. When the bell rang for classes again we all got up to go in but Officer Turner stopped us at the door.

"Clare we're ready to speak with you now," he informed her.

"Okay," she said quietly.

"Me and Luke will both be with her," Owen stated and Officer Turner nodded.

"Is my dad here?" Adam questioned.

"Yes he's in Principal Simpson's office now, if you three will come with me the rest of you should get to your classes." Officer Turner said.

Maya, Becky, Adam, Bianca and Tris all hugged Clare and said comforting things. Maya brushed her hand past mine as she went inside and then Owen, Clare and I walked with Officer Turner to Principal Simpson's office.

**(MAYA)**

Tris, Zig and I left math class when the lunch bell rang, going to our lockers to stash our books before meeting everyone else on the football bleachers. Usually Luke and I sneak away to our spot under the soccer bleachers at lunch but given what happened yesterday we figured Clare wanted as many friends around her as she could get. We all put our books away; Zig grabbed his lunch as did Tris and I. Mrs. Milligan had been nice enough to pack lunches for everyone that had stayed the night at her house including Luke and Owen even though they left before us but Tris had their lunches. When we got out to the bleachers everyone was already there including Eli who had probably been told everything by Adam and Drew who already knew and was joining us for lunch. There was an empty spot next to Luke so I took it and no one questioned it. Tris sat by his brother handing him and Luke their lunches and of course Zig sat next to Nicole.

"Any news on Dallas?" Eli asks as soon as we're all sitting.

"Mom's making him clean out the attic until his other punishments are decided but that's all I know, Dad said he couldn't discuss it." Drew tells us.

"How'd your interview with Simpson and Officer Turner go?" Zig asks Clare.

"Fine I guess, they wouldn't tell me anything that was going to happen to Dallas and they just wanted me to tell them what happened and asked me a few questions." Clare shrugs as she slowly nibbles some chips.

She looks sad again or worried or something else, nothing good so I try to think of a way to change the subject to something happy. I'm not the only one that notices this it seems as Drew changes the subject for me.

"I think I'm gonna come back to school and move home," he announced.

"Good," Adam, Owen, Bianca and Clare said at almost the same second.

"When did you decide that?" Luke asks him.

"I don't know but my parents, Adam and B have sort of been bugging me to do so since I dropped out. I'd talk to Simpson today but he's busy dealing with Dallas' idiocy. But I should probably give Max some notice anyway." Drew says.

"Good then you'll be here for Spring Formal, I'll buy a super hot dress!" Bianca smiled.

"I completely forgot about Spring Formal; want to go dress shopping this weekend Clare?" I offer figuring shopping is a good distraction for Clare.

"Sure I need a dress anyway," she smiled.

"I'll come too we'll make it a girls day, you want to come Becky?" Bianca offers.

"Sure I need a dress too and I am on the dance committee so I should go, are you going Adam?" Becky asks a little nervously.

"Uh yeah I guess so," Adam replies slowly also sounding nervous.

"Great so then I'll see you there," Becky smiles.

"Oh my god this is just sad you two move slower than molasses and I can't take it anymore. Adam would you like to take my sister to the dance? She really likes you and it would mean a lot to her and you two might not drive me crazy anymore." Luke says with an exasperated tone.

"Yeah I would love to take Becky to the dance," Adam smiles.

Becky also smiles and blushes a bit and they move a little closer together.

"There problem solved," Luke smiles and Clare and I giggle a little.

"Well since everyone else has a date you three want to go together as friends?" Tris asks me, Luke and Eli.

Tris knows about me and Luke now but Eli, Drew, Bianca and Becky don't and neither does the rest of the school so Luke and I can't exactly go together.

"Yeah sounds good," Eli shrugs.

"Sure," Luke nods and I nod too.

"We should all go in one big group, rent a limo and everything." Drew says.

We eat while making small talk for a while and then Jake walks up with Katie.

"Maya you're hanging out with Bianca and Drew?" Katie snaps at me.

"She's also hanging out with Adam, Tris, Zig and his new girlfriend and Clare." Jake points out in my defense and I smile at him.

"I'm here for Clare, she needs her friends and it's none of your business who I hang out with Katie." I snap back.

"It is too and hanging out with the slut that…" Katie starts ranting when Jake cuts her off.

"Katie stop I came to talk to Clare you insisted on coming so please shut up so I can." He says in an irked tone. Katie glares at him but she does shut up and Jake looks at Clare. "Helen called me and told me to come home late but she wanted me to tell you to come straight home. What's going on Clare?" Jake inquires.

"With my mom who knows she probably wants to censure me," Clare says rolling her eyes and Taking Owen's hand.

"Yeah okay but why? You stayed at a friend's last night, Officer Turner came to the house and your mom's been crazier than usual." Jake remarks.

Clare bites her lip and turns into Owen; he puts his arm around her tightly and kisses her forehead. "I'll tell you later," she replies so quietly Jake barely hears her.

Jake looks like he's about to say something else but Katie pulls at his hand, pulling him toward the school.

"Jake come on lunch is almost over Clare is fine be with me." She whines and pulls Jake away.

Jake rolls his eyes a little but allows Katie to pull him away. We finish our lunch in peace and then all say goodbye to Drew as he leaves and the rest of us go back into school. Clare and Owen share a kiss before she goes to class with Adam and Eli. I walk to my locker to get my social studies book before going to class but while I'm at my locker Cam walks up.

"Can I talk to you a minute Maya?" Cam asks.

"No you can't!" Owen answers for me appearing from out of nowhere.

"Please Owen I just want to apologize I'm not going to do anything. When I heard about what Dallas did, when I really thought about what he was telling me to do I felt sick. I'm really sorry I never meant to hurt you or be a jerk." Cam apologizes sweetly, I smile and Owen relaxes. "I know I probably messed up any chance of ever going out with you or even being friends possibly but seeing as we both have social studies can I walk you to class?" Cam asks.

Owen looks at me silently asking if I'll be okay and I smile at him.

"I'll be fine Owen go to class, sure Cam we can walk to class together." I say to Cam and we walk to social studies sitting at our desks.

Cam is silent the whole way and looks away from me as soon as we're sitting but I'm just glad he stopped being a jerk.

**(LUKE)**

"Welcome team before we get started we have a couple of announcements. Number one Mike Dallas is no longer a member of the Ice Hounds he has been expelled from DeGrassi and kicked off the team for behavior against the team code of conduct and culminating in an attack on a fellow student yesterday. Who the new team captain will be and who will be moved from second string to first string is still being discussed. Now I hope you're all ready to work hard because our first practice back will be brutal starting with suicides." Coach says.

We all groan but start on suicides and after a grueling two hour practice we finally go back to the locker room to change and shower. Owen and I walk out together speculating on who will be moved from second to first string and of course hoping it would be Owen. We had no idea who could be made captain.

"Come on man it's gotta be you, you're way better than all the other second stringers, you should have been first string to begin with." I tell Owen as we approach the parking lot.

"Yeah I hope so I barely see any ice time now if I'm…" Owen is saying when I see something somewhat out of place and interrupt him.

"Hey isn't that Clare sitting on your car?" I query nudging him and pointing to his car.

"Yeah it is," he says walking a little faster and I keep in pace with him. Clare looks up when she hears us coming and gets off the hood of the car. She's been crying, still is actually as she wipes some tears away and Owen wraps her in his arms. "What happened Gorgeous did Dallas try something again?" He asks her and she shakes her head against his chest.

"My mom kicked me out," she sobs.

"She did what? Why would she do that?" I ask putting my hand on her back.

"She knew we had sex during the tournament and she blames said that Dallas tried to rape me because I was a teasing tramp and I deserved it. She said I'd turned into a harlot and I couldn't live in her house any longer because she wasn't running a brothel." Clare informs us through her tears.

"You're mom's a bitch!" Owen says through clenched teeth and I'm just shocked her mother would actually say something like that.

"I know that but I don't know where I'm going to live, I don't even know where I'm going to sleep tonight." She says.

"Hey don't worry about it, you'll sleep at my house again tonight and we'll figure out the rest tomorrow." Owen assures Clare then tips her chin up to kiss her gently.

"Kay," Clare nods and then looks over the side of the car and we follow her gaze. "I managed to pack a suitcase I have enough for a few days."

"I gotta get Clare back to my house, we'll see you tomorrow." Owen says to me letting go of Clare to get her suitcase.

"Yeah see you guys tomorrow, it'll be fine Clare don't worry we'll figure it out." I tell her giving her a tight hug.

She smiles just a tiny bit and gets in Owen's car, I wave to them as they drive off and get into my car. When I get home my family's still at the dinner table and Mom makes me a plate as I sit at the table. I tell them about Dallas getting kicked off the team and out of school. Becky tells them that we're all going to the dance as a group, I think she's a little worried about how they're going to react to Adam being trans and all. I'm not sure how they'll react either but I know they want Becky to be happy.

"Well it's been a big day for you kids," Mom says.

"Yeah it has and not just us when we got out of practice Clare was sitting on Owen's car and she had a suitcase, her mom kicked her out." I inform them.

"Her mom did what?" Mom exclaims.

"Why would her mom kick her out?" Dad inquires.

"She's crazy and called Clare a harlot. Clare's sleeping at Owen's house tonight but she's worried about where she's going to live." I tell them.

"Oh gosh poor Clare, can I be excused I want to go call Adam?" Becky requests.

"Okay Becky please clear your place," Mom says.

"Can I be excused too I have lots of homework?" I request.

Mom nods and I clear my place, I can her Becky on the phone with Adam even in my room and so I turn on music to block it out. After two hours of homework I brush my teeth like I'm getting ready for bed and say goodnight to my family, locking my door on the inside and leaving my music on low. I climb out my window, down the tree getting in my car and driving to Maya's. I park a couple of houses down and walk to the side of the house and her window knocking softly. Her curtains open and she smiles when she sees me, opening her window.

"What are you doing here?" She whispers.

"I had to come," I reply climbing through the window and kissing her softly.

Maya smiles and puts a classical CD on to muffle our voices. "My family's not asleep yet we'll have to whisper." She says and I nod as I take off my shoes and we sit on her bed. "You don't usually come over so early." She points out.

"Yeah I know but I really wanted to hold you, Clare got kicked out by her mom." I tell her taking her in my arms.

"Poor Clare, how could her mom do that after everything she's been through? Is Clare okay?" Maya asks leaning into me.

"I'm not sure that okay is the right word but she's sleeping at Owen's again and he'll take care of her." I inform Maya.

"Where's she going to live though?" Maya questions with deep concern for her friend evident in her voice.

"I don't know but we won't let her be homeless, I'm sure my parents would let her move in with us. Don't worry about it okay we'll figure it out." I tell her and she nods.

A knock on the door startles us and Maya jumps in my arms.

"We're going to bed Maya, turn down the music and lights out in an hour." Her dad calls through the door.

"Okay Dad," Maya calls back getting out of my arms to turn the music down a little.

I get up and turn out her light, lock her door and pull her to the bed setting her on my lap. I take my shirt off and then hers and join our lips together. Her arms go around my neck and my hands explore the supple skin on her back. I lie her back on the bed, one of my arms holds her while my free hand finds its way under her panties and pajama bottoms. Softly over her belly and her legs open just a little as my finger makes its way between them. She moans slightly as the tip of my middle finger goes into her and her legs part a little more. She feels awesome, warm and soft and every time I move she moans gently into the kiss and bucks her hips a little. I know we have to keep quiet so I'm trying to go slow but after a while she's moving her hips fast on my finger and I move faster to keep up with her. Her moaning gets a little louder and I kiss her a little harder to muffle it. She stops kissing me and exhales a moan against my lips and I know she's done. Her body continues shaking slightly and she sinks into her pillow a little more, her eyes fluttering. I bring my lips to hers again, wrap her in my arms and the two of us fall asleep within minutes of parting our lips.

**Update soon with the problem of where Clare will live solved, the new team captain and probably another person or two finding out about our favorite secret couple.**


	16. I Feel Upon My Lips

**This chapters on the shorter side but today was crazy and I wasn't feeling well, hope enjoy it anyway.**

**Ch. 16 I Feel Upon My Lips**

**(MAYA)**

"Maya wake up you need to get ready for school," Katie says pounding on my door early in the morning.

I jolt awake, my eyes open and then I smile when I see Luke smiling at me. He holds me close and kisses my forehead before releasing me to get out of bed.

"Guess I better get home, I'll see you at school beautiful." He says bending to kiss my lips softly.

He gets dressed again and disappears out the window, when he's gone I get up and get dressed then head to the washroom to finish getting ready for school.

"Hey I'm meeting Jake at the Dot in ten minutes if you want a ride you better move." Katie calls through the door.

"Okay just give me five minutes," I call back.

I finish getting ready for school, grab my stuff and hop in the car with Katie as she starts driving.

"Being a good girlfriend is hard work Maya if you ever get a boyfriend you'll see. You'll give everything and they'll take and take." Katie complains as we're driving.

"What are you talking about Katie?" I question with a yawn because it really is early.

"Jake called me at six this morning all upset and ranting something about Clare and asking me to meet him at the dot before school so he could talk. So being the fabulous girlfriend that I am I got up extra early to meet him so he can rant to me about his obnoxious stepsister bugging him or whatever." Katie huffs in annoyance.

"Clare's Mom kicked her out last night because she found out that Clare had sex with Owen on the trip and blames Dallas' attack on her on Clare. Jake's probably upset over that." I tell my sister.

"Well that's not my problem, Clare shouldn't have slept with Owen they've barely been going out what a month? Jake and I have been going out for three months and we haven't even gone past second base. It's not my problem that Clare is a slut, she probably did lead Dallas on and tease him I doubt he tried to rape her. If Jake's upset about Clare getting kicked out he should be whining to his stepmom about it not me. And how the hell did you know she got kicked out?" Katie asks.

"Oh uh Adam called last night," I lie.

"Oh well you can walk from here, I hope this doesn't take too long I don't want to hear about Clare all morning." Katie groans as she parks the car.

I get out of the car and start walking to school, as soon as I'm away from Katie I scream in frustration because my sister is driving me crazy. I walk to school but no one else is here because it's extremely early so I sit at a picnic table to wait for Luke or one of my friends. The first one to arrive is Zig and he takes a seat next to me.

"Hey Maya you're hear early," he says.

"Yeah Katie met Jake early so I had to get here early." I inform him.

"You waiting for Luke?" He asks.

"Yeah and Clare too her mom kicked her out," I tell him as I see Owen's car pull in with Tris and Clare in it as well.

"Why'd her mom do that?" Zig questions.

"Cause she's a crazy witch," I reply.

Owen parks, the three of them get out and walk over to us, Tris sits with Zig and I while Clare and Owen sit on the other side and he puts an arm around her.

"Jake's talking to Katie right now, you have any idea where you're going to live?" I ask Clare.

"No not at all," Clare sighs.

"You can move in with us Babe I'm sure my parents will be okay with it." Owen tells her kissing her temple.

"Owen you don't have room for me and I don't think your parents are too keen on the idea of having your girlfriend live with you." She argues.

"Well they aren't going to let you be homeless," Tris speaks up.

Before any of us can say anything else Mrs. Torres pulls up, she waves to us as Drew and Adam get out of the van and they sit by Clare.

"So you're coming home with us," Adam tells her.

"Okay," Clare says slowly.

"You're moving in, like this afternoon." Drew explains.

"What about Dallas? I don't want to be in the same house as him and where exactly am I supposed to sleep? Am I sharing a room with Adam?" She inquires and Owen tenses up at this thought.

"Dallas is being put on a bus home as we speak so he won't be there. I'm moving into the basement and you'll take my room right next to Adam." Drew informs her.

"You guys are serious?" She asks.

"When Mom found out your mom had kicked you out she insisted on it, you're moving in and we'll get your stuff later." Adam tells her.

"Problem solved you'll live at the Torres house and you won't have to deal with your mother or Dallas hopefully ever again." I smile at her as she hugs Drew and Adam.

Clare looks much happier and lighter now, a weight lifted from shoulders.

"Wait if you move into Drew's room I won't be able to sneak into your room in the middle of the night." Owen gripes. Drew and Adam both smack him upside the head at the same time, Clare and I start giggling. "Wait we'll get a ladder I can hide it in the bushes and…" Owen is saying when Drew and Adam smack him upside the head again. "Will you two cut it out what?" Owen asks.

"You are not sneaking into our house at anytime to do naughty things to Clare! She's my best friend, practically like a sister and now that she's moving in even more like a sister hands off!" Adam tells him.

"Yeah what he said except for the best friend part," Drew nods.

"Hey what's going on?" Bianca asks joining our table as she sits on Drew's lap.

"Clare got kicked out last night, she's moving into the Torres house but now that she's moving in Drew and Adam won't let me sneak in for sexy time." Owen complains and I start laughing again.

"Then I guess you'll just to get sneakier about your sexy time," Bianca smiles.

Now Owen grins raising his eyebrows at Clare. "Sweet sneaky sexy time I can think of all kinds of places we can have sex." Owen says kissing Clare's neck until Drew and Adam hit him again and I start giggling again.

Luke, Becky and Nicole arrive at almost the same minute and we get up since we can't all fit at the table any longer. Nicole greets Zig with a kiss and Becky goes to Adam while Luke works his way over to me.

"I have to meet with Simpson about coming back see you guys later," Drew says walking into school.

The rest of us walk inside and towards our lockers as we tell Luke, Becky and Nicole that Clare will be moving in with Adam. Once everyone has been to their lockers we go back out to the foyer and Drew soon meets up with us sitting by Bianca and putting an arm around her.

"So I'm back in, just got my class schedule and everything," Drew grins and Bianca kisses him.

"Welcome back man, now you get to suffer with the rest of us," Owen jokes.

"Clare, here comes Jake…and Katie," I add my sisters name with a groan.

"Clare I had no idea, she didn't even tell us until this morning. Dad's talking to her I'm sure she'll let you move back in once she calms down." Jake says as Katie rolls her eyes.

"I'm sure she made the decision without talking to Glen but even if she does calm down I'm not moving back in. Audra's letting me move in with them, Dallas was sent home Drew is moving into the basement and I'm taking his room. You can tell my mom I'm fine, not that she cares." Clare says turning into Owen and he holds her tighter.

"Clare I…" Jake starts but my sister starts pulling on him.

"Jake you heard her she's fine forget about her she's not your problem anymore come on." Katie insists pulling him down the hall.

"Katie she's not a problem she's my sister," we hear Jake say before he's too far away for us to hear him.

"That's my sister only caring about herself," I grouse with a roll of my eyes as they disappear down the hall.

The bell rings and we all stand up dispersing to go to class, Tris and I walking to French class where we see Tori and Cam already in class. Tori glares at me and Cam looks away but that's it. The rest of the morning goes by pretty quickly and at lunch Luke and I sneak away to our spot to eat alone together. I sit cradled in his lap under the far soccer bleachers as we eat.

"I'm really glad Clare's moving in with Adam, I think she'll be a lot happier there than she ever was at her house." I say to Luke when I'm done eating.

"Yeah me too and I'm glad Dallas got kicked off the team, out of school and sent home." Luke nods.

"Yeah one less cocky hockey player at our school, now if we could just get rid of the rest of you," I tease him.

Luke growls a little and then starts tickling me, within a few seconds he has me on the ground he's leaning over me tickling me hard. I'm laughing so hard I can hardly breathe and I'm crying. He stops tickling me waits a few seconds for me to catch my breath and then his lips attach mine.

**(LUKE)**

"Listen up after a lot of discussion we have come to a decision, you're new first string player is number 22 Owen Milligan." Coach says when we hit the ice for practice.

"Dude congrats this is awesome," I congratulate him slapping his shoulder lightly.

"You deserve it Owen," Cam says.

"Good going."

"Congrats man."

"Good for you."

"Way to go."

Our other teammates say at almost the same time, Owen smiles and thanks everybody especially the coaches.

"Okay okay now as for your new team captain for the rest of the season your new captain will be number 7 Luke Baker." Coach says and I'm shocked.

The others are congratulating me and slapping my back and stuff but I still think I heard Coach wrong.

"Dude you're captain this rocks!" Owen says and I finally smile and thank everybody.

"Alright enough on with practice we'll start with one on one close chase pivot drills," Coach says blowing his whistle and we start skating.

Practice was brutal and when it's over I'm exhausted, after showering, changing and saying goodbye to the others I drive home. My parents are at Wednesday night mass but Becky's home and I smell dinner in the oven.

"Hey how was practice?" Becky questions skipping down the stairs as I pull Mom's casserole out of the oven.

"Great Owen got moved to first string and I was promoted to captain." I tell my sister.

"That's great Luke congratulations!" Becky squeals hugging me tightly and kissing my cheek.

"Thanks Becks I'm starving and I have a ton of homework so I'm going to eat in my room." I tell her.

"Okay I'm going to go call Adam," Becky smiles and skips back up the stairs.

I shake my head at my bubbly sister and go to my room to start doing homework. My parents get home about an hour later and I tell them the good news. It's after nine by the time I'm done with my homework. I wait until my parents and sister have gone to bed; it takes a while given that Becky is on the phone with Adam until after eleven. When Becky finally goes to sleep I sneak out and drive to Maya's. I park a couple of houses down and sneak around to her window tapping softly. She gets up, opens her window and steps back to let me in, she yawns and shivers a little from the cold. I close her window and blinds again picking her up and moving her to the bed. She lies down again as I take off my shoes and everything else but my boxers before climbing into bed with her. Just to be safe I set an alarm on my phone for 5:30 so I can get out of her bed and back to mine before our families are awake. Wrapping her in my arms I kiss her gently and she cuddles up to my chest.

"How was practice?" She asks with a sleepy yawn.

"Exhausting but Owen got promoted to first string and I made captain." I whisper to her.

"That's great I'm so proud of you," she smiles kissing me again before her eyes close again.

"Get to sleep beautiful," I smile as my own eyes close and soon we're asleep. My alarm goes off waking us up early and she groans rubbing her forehand against my chest. "You can go back to sleep beautiful I need to get home." I tell her kissing her head.

I get out of the bed, get dressed again and climb out the window before driving home. Slipping into my house and into bed I'm able to sleep for another hour before I have to get up for real. I groan but get up and hop in the shower and after getting dressed have breakfast with my family before I drive Becky and me to school. Becky sees Jenna and leaves me to hang out with her as soon as we're there; I go inside to my locker and find Owen. After getting books from our lockers we go out to the steps to wait for our girls.

**(MAYA)**

"Luke's first game as captain and Owen's first game as first string this is exciting," I smile at Clare as we find our seats at the Friday night game.

"Yeah and now that Dallas is gone I have no problem covering practices or games or doing locker room interviews." She smiles.

"Yeah the whole team seems happier and Cam's not a jerk anymore, he barely speaks to me but he's not trying to kiss me or blackmail me into going out with him." I remark.

"Yeah Dallas was like the little devil on everyone's shoulder, Luke started behaving better as soon he stopped hanging out with Dallas so much and started hanging out with you more." Clare comments and I smile.

"You sure it's okay if I stay over tonight?" I ask her.

"Yep Audra said it was okay and tomorrow we'll go shopping for spring formal dresses with Bianca and Becky." Clare says.

"Cool, you talk to your mom at all?" I question her.

"Nope she hasn't even called, Glen called to make sure I was okay he even offered to help Audra and Omar with the extra expense of taking me in but they refused. Jake checks in with me everyday at school to make sure I'm okay and he's been sneaking out some of my clothes and stuff and bringing it over but my own mother hasn't even bothered to call." Clare replies with a bitter tone not that I can really blame her.

The music starts up, the audience quiets down and the players start skating out, Luke is announced as the new team captain and I beam with pride. When Owen is announced as the new starting right defenseman Clare does the same. Luke and Owen are on the ice nearly the whole game and along with Cam score all the goals for the Ice Hounds during the whole game. The Ice Hounds win 6 – 3 and skate around in a victory lap; Owen blows a kiss to Clare and Luke and I use our secret signals to each other.

"Our boyfriends work quite well together," Clare smiles when the team skates back into the locker room and we start filing out of our seats.

"Yeah they do that game went better than any of the ones when Dallas was captain, he should have been sent home a long time ago." I remark.

"Yeah no kidding come on let's go conduct some locker room interviews, I like watching Owen take the gear off when he's all sweaty." Clare grins and I laugh.

We make our way out to the back and fight through all the puck bunnies, security lets us in because they know Clare is the DeGrassi Ice Hounds reporter. We can hear the team cheering from down the hall and I can smell all the guy sweat.

"Hey it's our favorite reporter and her assistant," Luke smiles when we come into the locker room.

"You guys kicked butt!" I smile as Clare hugs Luke.

"You were amazing," Clare smiles at Owen as she wraps her arms around his neck and crushes her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

"Hey do we all get kisses for playing well?" One of the other players asks in a joking voice.

"Not with my girlfriend you don't," Owen growls.

"Maya can kiss us," suggests another player.

Luke tenses up and sort of growls but Owen shoots him a warning look and snaps at him. "Not with my friend either you guys can find yourselves some puck bunnies."

"I need a couple of players interviews and then you think you can give me and Maya a ride home?" She asks Owen.

"Yeah sure, I told Luke I'd give him a ride home too," Owen says as he finishes getting dressed.

This was all prearranged of course but we're putting on a good show for the rest of the team so they don't get suspicious about me and Luke. Clare interviews Owen, Luke and Cam and then we leave together. A lot of the other players do pair off with puck bunnies as they leave and the four of us walk to Owen's car.

"Why don't we grab a quick bite to eat and then we can go celebrate your win at the Diamond. We can give Luke and Maya use of the car while we make full use of the cave." Clare suggests in a lustful voice as Owen starts driving.

"You guys good with drive-thru food, great." Owen says quickly before we can even answer and I giggle. Owen pulls into the nearest drive-thru and we all order, the boys pay and we eat in the parking lot. When we're done eating Owen drives slightly over the speed limit to the diamond. "Enjoy the car you two we'll be back in time to get the girls home for curfew." Owen says picking Clare up out of the car and tossing her over his shoulder.

She squeals and giggles then they disappear into the dark, I unbuckle my seatbelt and look at Luke. He unbuckles smiles at me his hand brushing into my hair and he leans in joining our lips. His hands grip around my waist and he lifts me into his lap before pulling off my jacket and then my shirt. I get his Ice Hounds jacket off and grip his shirt pulling it off over his head and then our lips attach again. I'm so far melted into the kiss I don't even realize he's gotten my bra off until he's caressing my chest. My hands rake through his hair and scratch the back of his neck. He lays me down against the seat and one of his hands works to open my jeans and his hand finds its way under my panties and begins rubbing my clit.

I kiss Luke with more fervor and my hips start moving on their own, seeking out his touch. I pull my jeans and panties down a little father and his hand slides down a little farther, his finger slipping into me and massaging around. I moan and my body moves, his body is moving too, moving up and down along mine a little as he kisses and fingers me. After some time of this my body trembles and I break from the kiss to moan. Luke lets out a sort of groan guess he came too while dry humping me, my body quivers a little harder and I moan a little louder as I orgasm. Luke slows down before withdrawing his finger; he smiles at me and fixes my jeans.

"We should probably get dressed before Owen and Clare return," Luke says handing my bra to me.

Once we're dressed again I sit on his lap and we make out again until Clare and Owen return to the car.

"Everyone have a good time?" Owen smiles as he starts the car again.

"Very," Luke smiles.

On the way home Clare and I brush our hair so we don't show up at the Torres house; or rather Clare's new home with messed up hair. Owen parks in front of the house and we all get out.

"Drew's still out with Bianca we can go in through the basement," Clare says pulling Owen by the hand and I do the same with Luke since Adam already knows about us.

Clare opens the basement door and we go in, saying goodnight to our boyfriends in the dark basement and kissing them goodbye, Luke leans me against the wall while I think Owen has Clare on the sofa but it's too dark to see. We keep kissing until the basement door opens and the light is switched on. I gasp and Luke moves infront of me a little but Owen and Clare keep making out, he's on top of her on the sofa.

"Dude you are not having sexy time on the basement sofa!" Drew exclaims as he comes in with Bianca.

Owen ignores him and keeps kissing Clare so Drew goes over hits Owen with a cushion from the sofa. I start laughing and they look over at us.

"Whoa Luke and Maya there's a sight I never thought I'd see!" Bianca says but she's smiling.

"Aren't they cute?" Clare says. Owen hasn't stopped kissing her he's simply moved to kissing her neck and chest. "Adam, Zig, Nicole and Tristan know too but no one else does so don't say anything." Clare tells them.

Owen's working on getting Clare's shirt up so he can kiss her belly but Drew and Bianca are too focused on us to notice.

"So how long has this been going on?" Drew asks.

"Just over a month," I reply.

"Wow you guys kept this a secret for over a month that's impressive." Bianca says and he grimaces at her.

"Well you guys look happy and I assume he treats you good?" Drew asks me.

"Yes he does," I smile taking his hand and he puts an arm around me.

"Good then I'm happy for you guys and we'll keep you're secret." Drew says and I smile.

"Yeah and you guys are cute," Bianca agrees and then a giggle from Clare turns our attention to them.

Owen is back to kissing her lips but his hand is up her shirt. Bianca cheers them on and I smile while looking away.

"Dude didn't you just have sex in the cave like half an hour ago," Luke laughs.

"Awesome, wait no that's bad. Dude stop kissing on her and get your hand out of there!" Drew demands as he hits Owen with the pillow again.

"Dude you've never stopped me from making out with a girl before," Owen grouses but he stands up, straightens Clare's shirt and helps her up.

"Yeah well Clare's family now and family is differnt, okay the girls need to get to bed, Mom will be making sure everyone's in for curfew soon and you two need to get home." Drew tells us.

Clare and I kiss our boyfriends goodbye but when we don't pull away after a few seconds Drew grabs each of us by the back of our shirts and pulls us back.

"Both of you bed, both of you out!" Drew commands.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow," Owen smiles as he and Luke leave.

We say goodnight to Drew and Bianca and go upstairs to Clare's room, well sort of it still has most of Drew's stuff in it and very little of hers but we'll have her all moved in this weekend. Audra comes out of the master bedroom and says goodnight to us, she's already set up an air mattress on the floor for me.

"Hey how was the game?" Adam asks coming into Clare's room.

"Great Owen and Luke were fantastic and they won." I tell him.

"Cool and the rest of your night?" Adam questions.

"Great until Drew kicked Luke and Owen out and wouldn't let me kiss Owen goodnight." Clare complains.

"She means make out with Owen on the sofa but Drew and Bianca know about me and Luke now." I tell Adam.

"Well that's two less people you have to be secret around, and Drew's a protective brother welcome to the family." Adam smiles at Clare as he leaves the room.

Clare and I get ready for bed and get in bed after turning off the light. We talk about the upcoming dance for a while and I fall asleep thinking about Luke.

**Update soon next chapter will be longer and include dress shopping and one more person finding out**


	17. All Mine

**Ch. 17 All Mine**

**(MAYA)**

"How about this one Maya?" Bianca says holding up a yellow dress with off the shoulder sleeves.

"That's cute I'll try it on," I reply taking the dress.

"You should try this one on Clare," Bianca remarks holding a very short strapless black dress that's sheer over the midriff up to Clare.

"Uh I don't think Owen and I would actually make it into the dance if I wore that," Clare shakes her head.

"I guarantee that you two wouldn't make it into the dance," I agree.

Bianca puts the dress back while Becky's cheeks turn red. We look through the racks a little more and each go to the dressing rooms with a few dresses. I try the yellow one on first but you need bigger breasts to fill it out right. Next I try on a teal dress but I don't like it, my last dress is white with violet flowers on it which fits well but I don't like the way it lays. I exit the dressing room as Clare is leaving hers and we both give everything back to the dressing room attendant. We wait for Bianca and Becky, Bianca is holding a deep red dress and Becky has a white dress with short black sleeves and a black lace belt around waist. Bianca and Becky purchase their dresses and we go to another shop, Clare and I still don't find anything in this shop.

"I'm hungry," Bianca comments when we leave this shop.

"Me too," Becky nods.

"I want to look at one more shop before I eat lunch, I'll meet you guys in the food court." Clare says.

"I'll go with Clare we'll meet you in a bit," I tell them.

Bianca and Becky nod while Clare and I go into the next store. As we begin looking through the dresses I see two guys watching us but ignore them. We each find a couple of dresses and go to the dressing rooms. The first one I try on is soft pink and simple with spaghetti strap sleeves and it fits me well so I decide this is the one. When I leave the dressing room Clare is coming out of hers and she looks happy.

"Find something you like?" She asks.

"Yeah this one," I tell her holding up the pink one, "what about you?"

"I like this one," she tells me holding up a sapphire blue dress halter dress, it's backless and has a plunging sweetheart neckline and my first thought is that Owen will be happy.

"I'm sure those dresses look fantastic on you two, let me guess the DeGrassi spring formal the night after the playoffs. Do you both have boyfriends?" One of the guys that was watching us asks as they both approach us.

"Yes for the formal and our big hockey playing boyfriends will love them," Clare replies grabbing my hand to pull me away.

"They were watching us earlier do you know them?" I ask Clare as we put the dresses we don't want back on the racks.

"They were at the tournament; they're on the Scarborough Scorpions and playing the Ice Hounds in the playoffs next Friday. Aaron the one that made the comment hit on me a couple of times when I was interviewing them at the tournament. And I saw the way Tim was looking at you," she says as we walk up to the checkout.

"Yes but you just told them we had boyfriends," I reply as we checkout and start walking toward the food court.

"They already knew, some guys don't care, I doubt they're as bad as Dallas or anything though. Aaron was really quite sweet and charming unlike Dallas who was just a creep." Clare remarks.

"Hey you girls found dresses awesome," Bianca smiles as we reach their table.

"Yeah can you watch our bags while we grab some food?" I ask.

"Of course," Becky smiles.

We put our bags down and look around to decide what we want, we get in line for sandwiches and I look at Clare.

"Aaron was hot, actually they were both hot and you didn't mention him the entire time we were at the tournament. You didn't tell Owen about him did you?" I ask her.

"I'm not going to tell Owen about every guy that hits on me, do you tell Luke about every guy that hits on you?" She questions.

"Well no but this guy's on a rival team and after Dallas…" I'm saying when she cuts me off.

"They aren't Dallas," she snaps and I jump a little.

"Dallas as in the Ice Hounds captain?" Aaron asks coming up and putting an arm around Clare. Tim does the same to me and we both shrug their arms off. "Who's your friend?" Aaron asks Clare putting his arm around her again.

"That's Maya her boyfriend is Luke Baker the Ice Hounds new captain since Dallas got kicked off." Clare says stepping up to the cash register to order and I go up beside her but the guys linger.

We get our food and walk past the boys they finally leave us alone. We sit down with Becky and Bianca to eat; the four of us talk about the dance and the playoff game on Friday which pretty much everyone is coming to. As we're talking and Becky is gushing over Adam I decide that Luke and I should tell her about us. When we get back to the Torres house and the boys I'll find a way to get him alone and tell him that we need to tell Becky, she's his sister and they're close not to mention that she's now dating Adam sort of and I think she'd be happy for us. After we eat we shop a little more for a few accessories and Becky wants new shoes. Then we get back in Bianca's car and she takes us all to the Torres house. While us girls were shopping the boys, including Jake, spent the morning moving Drew down to the basement and Clare's stuff from her mom's house into Drew's old room which is now her new room. Bianca parks out front and we go into the basement but no one's downstairs.

"They must be upstairs," Bianca remarks as we set our bags on the sofa.

We go up to the first level and can hear lots of noises coming from upstairs so we know they're up the stairs. Just as we're almost up Luke comes out of Clare's bedroom and then looks back into the room.

"The girls are back," Luke calls into the bedroom and all the guys suddenly file out of the room.

Drew goes right to Bianca putting an arm around her waist and kissing her gently. "That was fast we thought you girls would be out all day." Drew says.

Owen goes to Clare and taking her in his arms and kissing her. Adam smiles at Becky and Luke winks at me but they remain at the top of the stairs with Tris and Eli.

"It's after four we were out all day," I respond.

"Hey so it is after four let's order dinner from Casella's and someone can go pick it up." Eli suggests.

"Yeah good idea we can use my laptop downstairs." Drew says pulling Bianca back downstairs.

Owen does the same to Clare, Adam pulls Becky and Tris pulls me, we all go downstairs, decide what we want to eat and put the order in.

"Luke why don't you and Clare go pick up the food," Owen suggests.

"Sure come on Clare," Luke says.

"Why do I get the feeling you're trying to get me out of the house?" Clare questions crossing her arms.

"Don't be ridiculous, now go with Luke. Maya you go with them there will be a lot of food to carry." Adam says pushing Clare toward the door.

She huffs but goes to the door and I follow, we get in Luke's car and he starts driving, Clare sitting in back and me in the passenger seat.

"I think we should tell Becky about us," I inform Luke and he looks at me.

"Why? I mean I love Becks but she isn't great at keeping secrets." Luke responds.

"She's your sister Luke and she likes Adam something your parents don't know. Owen and Clare know about us, so do Drew, Bianca, Tris, Zig, Nicole and Adam and they're all happy for us. I'm sure if we talk to Becky she'll be able to keep our secret and it will make things easier for us if we're not lying to your sister as well. Especially now that Clare lives with Adam and he's dating Becky, sort of. Everyone else in that house except the Torres parents know about us, Tris knows and he's happy for us and you were horrible to him when you first got to the school." I beseech him.

"Okay we'll tell Becky but not when we get back, Jake and Eli don't know about us either. I'll give you a ride home and we can tell her then." He says and I lean over to kiss his cheek.

I look back at Clare as she's been mysteriously quiet but she's texting on her phone and seems to be caught up by the conversation and therefore not paying attention to us. We park at the restaurant and get out, Luke tells the guy we put in an internet order and gives him Drew's name. Luke pays with the money everyone put in and the guy hands us four bags, Luke takes two while Clare and I take one each. We drive back to the Torres house and everyone eats in the basement.

"Okay I'm gonna go unpack my stuff in my new room." Clare says standing up after she's eaten.

"Wait," Owen remarks getting up with her.

All the other guys get up too so all of us girls do the same. When Clare gets up the basement steps Owen covers her eyes with his hands.

"Owen what are you doing?" Clare inquires. Owen doesn't answer and Clare tries to feel her way up a couple of steps but she stumbles. "Owen I cannot get up the stairs with you covering my eyes." She tells him.

He uncovers her eyes and picks her up carrying her up the stairs setting her down just outside the closed door of the room. He covers her eyes again, Adam runs ahead and opens the bedroom door Owen guides her in a few steps and uncovers her eyes. Clare makes a surprised gasp and then sounds like she might cry.

"Owen, Adam, guys this is…how did you guys do this?" She questions.

I push ahead of everyone else and go in the room standing next to Adam, Owen is holding Clare and she's crying but they're happy tears. The reason she's so happy is that the guys brought everything from her old room and recreated her room as closely as they could in her new room. The walls were still dark blue but all of her posters were up and all of her clothes in the closet, her pictures were hung and placed throughout the room almost exactly as they had been in her old room she even had her bedding on the bed. Everyone else comes back in the room and Clare hugs all the guys.

"Lucky for us Adam and Eli spent many hours in your room and knew where everything goes." Drew remarks and I notice Owen tense just slightly.

"I helped too I kind of knew where stuff goes sort of," Jake says defensively.

"Thanks everyone this is amazing," Clare smiles.

"And now your officially one of the family," Adam smiles.

Just as we're all enjoying Clare's new room and complimenting the guys on the good job they did the doorbell rings. Adam runs down to get it and a minute later we hear angry steps running up the steps and the next sight I see is my sister's irate face.

"Jake you ditched me on a Saturday night to come to my ex-boyfriends house?!" She barks at him.

"I didn't ditch you Katie I told you I was going to help move Clare in and that's what I've been doing all day. We went out last night you can give me one day to help my sister." Jake replies.

"She's not even your sister, you think we've all forgotten how you dated her and almost slept together?! Maybe you're doing this to try and get back together with her." Katie states.

"Matlin you're fucking crazy Clare's my girlfriend but I can't blame him for wanting to get away from you for a day." Owen says putting his arm around Clare again.

"You're a fucking pig!" Katie yells at him and then notices me. "Maya what the hell are you doing here?"

"Okay come on I'll take you out let Maya hang out with her friends," Jake says to her walking over and taking Katie's hand.

"Don't patronize me and don't tell me what to do with my sister!" She barks at Jake.

"I'll drop Maya off at home before curfew it's on our way," Luke speaks up.

"No she's coming home right now!" Katie snarls taking a step toward me but Luke, Drew, Bianca and Adam get in front of me.

"Katie you're making a scene come on I'll take you for dessert and Luke will get Maya home," Jake insists taking her hand.

"You have to better than dessert," Katie says snuggling up to Jake and toying with his collar.

"Okay we'll do whatever you want," Jake gives in to her and looks at the rest of us, "see you guys Monday," Jake says putting an arm around Katie and they leave.

"Well that was intense," Becky comments when we hear a car starting up.

"You're sister's a bitch Maya how the hell did you turn out so cool?" Owen questions.

"Why don't we go back downstairs and watch a movie," Adam offers.

"You guys go I'll stay up here and test out Clare's new bed with her." Owen grins.

Drew grimaces grabs Owen by the ear and pulls him away from Clare which makes me giggle. Drew lets go of Owen when we're on the stairs and we all go down to the basement to watch a movie.

**(LUKE)**

"Uh Becks I have something to tell you," I say to my sister in the passenger seat of my car as we begin driving to Maya's house leaving the Torres house.

"Yeah what is it?" She asks.

"I have a girlfriend, have had for a month but we've been keeping it secret because we didn't think people would approve." I tell her cautiously.

"Why didn't you think people would approve?" She questions.

"Cause I'm his girlfriend," Maya speaks up from the backseat.

Becky looks back at Maya and then at me. "I think you and Maya are a cute couple why would you keep that a secret?" Becky questions.

"Our age difference and our friends, her family, our parents." I list off.

"Clare, Owen, Tris, Zig, Nicole, Adam, Drew and Bianca already know but we don't want anyone else to know just yet but I thought you should." Maya tells Becky.

"Thank you Maya it's nice to know someone trusts me," Becky says shooting me a look.

"I trust you Becks but it just sort of happened and we didn't tell anyone then a few of our friends found out but you can't say anything to anyone or even mention that I have a girlfriend around our parents or at school." I tell her.

"I won't say a word," Becky promises as we pull up to Maya's house.

"Thanks Becky," Maya says hugging Becky.

Maya looks at her house and then gives me a quick kiss before getting out of my car. I wait until she's inside before driving away. Becky asks me how we started dating and I tell her as we drive home. We say hi to our parents and go up to my room where I finish telling Becky about my relationship with Maya and how the others found out.

"Maya's sweet, smart, pretty and you've been a lot calmer and a lot nicer since you started dating her. I'm happy for you both and I'm glad you found someone that you like so much." Becky tells me when I'm done.

"Thanks Becks and speaking of peple we like how are things with you and Adam?" I question.

"There are no things with me and Adam, our first date isn't even until Saturday at the dance." She responds.

"Yeah but you like him and he likes you besides there's a whole week between now and the dance by the dance you might be a couple." I remark.

"I would love that but what about our parents? You're keeping your relationship a secret because Maya is three years younger than you and yeah Dad would probably give you a lecture about dating someone so young but they also don't know most of the trouble you've gotten yourself into. I really like Adam and he's a guy but if our parents found out he's trans…" Becky's sentence trails off and she looks sad.

"They'd probably send you off to one of those camps." I finish for her and she hangs her head. I move over and put my arm around my sister hugging her tightly. "If you like Adam then don't worry about Mom and Dad. Our parents can be strict but God wouldn't bring you and Adam together if you weren't meant to be together. I know Adam likes you, I know that he's a cool guy and I know he's good to you and will always be good to you and treat you right. You can always keep things a secret and tell Mom and Dad when you're ready. You know I'll be there for you, so will Maya and of course Adam and I'm sure Clare and Owen too." I assure my sister.

"Thanks Luke," Becky smiles hugging me. "We should get to bed we have church in the morning."

Becky leaves my room and I start to get ready for bed, when I'm sure my parents are asleep I text Becky that I'm going over to Maya's to say goodnight and she reminds me to be back in bed before our parents get us up for church. Maya was right things are easier now that Becky knows. I sneak out of the house and into my car driving to Maya's and knocking on her window softly. She gets up and opens the window so I can come in and I climb up closing the window behind me.

"Hey Beautiful I just came to say goodnight. I talked with Becks for a long time she really is happy for us." I tell Maya.

"See I knew she would be and I'd love to sleep in your arms again but we have to wake up early tomorrow and my sisters on the warpath tonight so I don't want to risk it." Maya says making herself comfortable in my arms.

"It's okay I have to be up early for church I just wanted to see you." I tell her and kiss gently.

I open her window and leave, driving home happy and looking forward to the day I can walk down the hall with her on my arm.

**(KATIE)**

I arrive at school and Maya leaves me to go find her friends, when I go up the steps I see Jake talking to Clare in the garden! The garden is our spot how could he? I like Jake but I think he's still hung up on his ex-girlfriend and he doesn't pay enough attention to me. I walk inside still watching Jake do what I'm sure is flirting with Clare. I'm not paying attention to where I'm going and get bumped into by someone, I start to fall down the stairs but I'm caught in a pair of arms and look up at Luke.

"Thanks Luke," I smile batting my eyelashes and realizing just how attractive Luke really is.

"Uh no problem just look where you're going," he says straightening me up and letting go of me.

I watch him walk in and decide if Jake's not going to pay attention to me then I should get a new boyfriend and I have my eyes set on Luke. As I'm thinking about this Jake's arms come around me from behind and he tries to kiss my cheek but I dodge him.

"What's wrong now?" He asks.

"I got to school to see you flirting with Clare," I reply angrily as I storm inside.

"Katie I was talking to her, she's my stepsister I'm not just going to turn my back on her like her mom did. I don't have feelings for Clare anymore, not like that you're being paranoid." Jake says following me in.

"I am not being paranoid Jake, I saw you the whole school saw you get away from me we're through I like someone else." I break up with Jake and walk to my locker.

I spend the rest of the morning avoiding Jake and being comforted by Marisol that I did the right thing. At morning break I decide to eat outside for some air and so I can spy on Jake who I expect to be in the garden flirting with Clare again. The table with the best view of the garden already has Alli at it, I don't know her that well but I have to know what Jake is doing so I sit down next to her.

"Don't you usually spend break with Jenna?" I ask her.

"She has a music demo thingy she's working on. Can you believe Clare went dress shopping for the dance without me and with Boiler Room Bianca?! She's ditched me to date a moronic jock that once tried to pay me for a blow job, my ex and that two timing bitch Bianca." Alli says as we watch Jake, Clare, Becky, Adam, Bianca, Tris, Zig, Nicole, Eli, Luke and to my shock my little sister in the garden.

"Yeah and since when does Maya have more friends than me? She's supposed to be a skinny music geek with barely any friends I'm the popular one." I state gritting my teeth seeing May sit close to the boy I like.

"Owen hasn't even looked at me since he started dating Clare! The boys are supposed to pay attention to me not her! Can you believe they're up for king and queen of the dance? Them and Bianca and Drew, she shouldn't have ditched me to hang out with her new group of friends." Alli snaps.

"Maya did the same thing to me," Tori gripes sitting down on the other side of Alli. "Zig was my boyfriend and now he's dating that slut and Maya and Tris dumped me to hang out with those geeks."

"Hey I think I know a way we can take them down a peg and I'm sure Marisol will help. If all goes well I'll be with Luke by the end of the dance, Tori can be back together with Zig and we can kick Clare off her perfect little pedestal, I honestly don't know what the guys see in her. We'll break up their happy little group and Maya can go back to being the friendless music geek that has no life and lives vicariously through my fabulous life." I grin as a wonderful idea hits me.

"I like it already, okay so what's the plan?" Alli asks.

We huddle together so I can tell them my plan and they smile when they hear it.

**(LUKE)**

"The bells going to ring soon we better split up and get back inside Beautiful," I tell Maya looking at my watch.

"Yeah I guess I'll go find Clare and the girls. I don't know if I'll see you until after practice I have to get home and help my mom but you'll come over tonight to say goodnight right?" She asks from her spot in my lap.

"Of course as I always do." I assure her before taking her lips for a passionate kiss.

When we break apart she gets off my lap going to the front of the school and I go around the back and into my locker. When I reach my locker I see a Matlin sister just not the one I want to see.

"Hi Lukey, want to take me to spring formal?" She asks trying to sound flirty.

"I'm going with a bunch of friends including your sister so no thanks." I reply gently pushing her aside so I can get into my locker.

"Are you honestly telling me you'd rather walk into the dance with my scrawny geeky little sister and sluts like Bianca and Clare than me?" She demands in an offended tone.

It's wrong to hit girls or I would be introducing my fist to Katie's face right now. I clench my fist and take a deep breath before answering so I don't punch her and get expelled.

"No I'm saying I'd rather spend the dance with your sweet sister and my very good friends than with you." I slam my locker and walk away before I say or do anything else.

I'd like to tell her that Maya is a thousand times more beautiful than Katie, a thousand times smarter, way sexier and sweeter and everything Katie isn't. That Clare and Bianca aren't sluts. That Clare and Bianca are better people than she could ever be. Okay so I probably could have said all that about Clare and Bianca but not about Maya, not without Katie suspecting something anyway. Katie doesn't give up however and tries to flirt with me for the rest of the day. When school lets out I tell Becky to take my car and I ride to practice with Owen.

"I think Katie has a crush on me," I tell him as we start driving to practice.

"Gross she doesn't have a chance with you but it's good that she dumped Jake he's not a bad guy and he does care about Clare. You gonna tell Maya her crazy ass sister wants you?" Owen asks as we pull up to the arena.

"Yeah I'll tell her tonight when I go over to say goodnight. You find a way to sneak into Clare's room yet?" I ask as we get out and start walking into the arena.

"No and the Torres brothers are no help, they tell me I can't sneak in to see her and Drew threatened to hurt me if he catches me in her room. A week ago he was high fiving me for taking her virginity during the tournament now he wants to kill me for having sexy time with my girlfriend at her house." He gripes as we enter the locker room and start changing into our gear.

"Yeah but a week ago she wasn't living with them, now he's partially responsible for her and she's like a sister plus Dallas was their billet brother so Drew probably feels a little responsible for what Dallas did to her. If you caught some boy sneaking into Tris' room wouldn't you want to kill him?" I question.

"Yeah maybe I don't know I'd be happy for my brother as long as the guy was good to him. All though if some dude was sneaking in under my nose then yeah I'd definitely want to kill him." Owen nods. "I still think they should let me sneak in to see Clare though, they've known me for over a year and they know I'm good to her." Owen argues and I shake my head.

Practice is rough, coach is working us extra hard because the playoffs are Friday and if we win those we are step closer to the championship. When I get home I eat dinner with my family and Mom asks us a bunch of questions about the dance and the friends we're going with. After dinner I have a bunch of homework but can hear Becky on the phone with Jenna chatting excitedly about the dance. I gather from the conversation that Jenna won't be at the dance because she's flying out to see her brother for the weekend. After my parents are in bed I tell Becky I'm sneaking over to Maya's and will see her in the morning she gives me a smile and says goodnight. The drive to the Matlin house only takes a few minutes and I park a couple houses down, leave my car and go to Maya's window. She pulls the blinds open and then the window.

"Hey Beautiful I told you'd come over," I say before giving her a soft kiss. She yawns when she pulls away from the kiss and I pick her up putting her back in the bed then take off my shoes and get in with her holding her close. "You know I think your sister has a crush on me, she asked me to the dance." I whisper to Maya after a few minutes.

Maya giggles slightly and holds my arms closer around her. "Well she can't have you because you're all mine." She says nuzzling into me a little more.

"Yes I am, all your and only yours." I reply holding her close and kissing her head.

**Update Soon with the play off game and the dance**


	18. Just to Dance with You

******So hi everybody you're all probably wondering where I was last week and why nothing got updated. Well I had some family stuff to deal with, it wasn't bad it was just sudden and exhausting and I left me very tired and with no time to write or update last week. I had no warning so I wasn't able to tell you guys that I was going to be AWOL for a week and I'm sorry. I'm back on schedule and Best Served Hot on Tuesday, I Was at This Party on Wednesday and so on.**

**Ch.18 Just to Dance with You**

**(LUKE)**

"MAYA WAKE UP WE HAVE TO GET TO SCHOOL!" Maya's bitchy sister yells through her door while banging on it and jolting us both awake.

"I'm up be out in a minute," Maya calls back her voice groggy with sleep.

"I better go Beautiful," I tell her placing a soft kiss on her lips before getting out of the bed.

Putting on my shoes and climbing out the window I go to my car and drive home. We'd been doing this all week, I would sneak over as soon as Mom and Dad were in bed, sleep all night long holding Maya and drive home after her sister or parents told her it was time to get up. Becky knew and covered for me if necessary. My parents are up when I get back so I climb up to my sister's balcony and go through her room; she must be in the washroom as her bed is empty but her bedroom door closed. I open the door and go out to the hall just as she's coming out of the washroom.

"You better change and get ready for school; Mom and Dad think you're still asleep because practice tired you out." Becky tells me.

"Thanks Becks," I smile kissing her on the cheek.

I quickly get changed for school and get ready before going down to breakfast. Mom and Dad tell me they'll be at the game tonight; Becky's coming too with Adam, Drew and Bianca. Zig, Tris and Nicole are coming together and I think Jenna, Connor and Alli. Of course Clare will be there to cover the game and Maya is going as her assistant. After breakfast I drive us to school and Becky leaves me when she sees Jenna. I go inside to find Maya as I saw Katie's car here already. Unfortunately for me Katie finds me first, stepping in front of me from nowhere and blocking my path with a grossly overly flirty smile.

"Hi Luke I'm coming to the game tonight I'll be cheering for you." She tells me in a very flirty voice.

"Uh yeah thanks," I reply trying to walk past her but she steps in front of me again.

"I got the closest seat I could you'll look for me right?" She asks tugging at my team jacket.

Before I can think of an answer I'm pulled away by the arm and look over to see Owen.

"Hey Luke we need to discuss strategy for tonight's game," he says as he pulls me down the hall.

"Thanks she trapped me," I say to Owen when we're down the hall a bit.

"Yeah I saw, your girls at her locker talking to Zig and Nicole I saw her earlier." Owen informs me in a low voice.

"Thanks buddy," I grin and we walk toward the niner lockers.

"Hey guys," Zig greets and Maya turns to smile at me.

"We got everything set for the dance tomorrow night, we can all get ready at the Torres house and the limo will pick us up from there." Owen tells us loud enough that people in the hall hear and this way it's not suspicious that I'm standing with Maya.

"Nicole and I will have to meet you guys there, her parents and my mom are insisting we get ready at home and drive to Nicole's for pictures." Zig says rolling his eyes and Nicole kisses his cheek.

"That's cool just have your mom drop you off. There's eleven of us all together so the limo will be pretty packed but Clare can always ride on my lap." Owen grins.

"I'm sure you don't need an excuse to get Clare on your lap," Maya shoots back.

When the bell rings we walk Maya to class in a group and then Nicole before we split to go to our individual classes. Science is boring and I spend all of class thinking about spending time with Maya tonight while watching my sister doodle Adam's name in her notebook. When the bell rings I go to my locker to put away my science book and Clare finds me.

"Hey Luke I thought we could do some math tutoring at morning break since I know there's going to be a quiz Monday." She says leaning on the locker next to mine.

"There's a quiz Monday?" I ask not remembering Armstrong saying anything about a quiz.

"Yep so did you want to spend break studying?" She asks again.

"Yeah that would be great thanks Clare," I reply.

"No problem see you after class we can use the storage room it'll be quiet there." She says and walks off.

I walk to math class sitting next to Drew, he looks kind of worried or stressed or something.

"How's life with a teenage girl in the house?" I ask him but he doesn't respond so I hit his arm and he looks at me.

"Huh? Oh uh fine but she takes too long to get ready in the morning." Drew responds.

"Yeah they tend to do that what's up with you dude?" I question.

"Clare's dad found out her mom kicked her out of the house and he's trying to fight my parents for custody." Drew tells me.

"Okay but wouldn't it be a good thing for Clare to live with her dad?" I inquire.

"Yeah maybe but he lives in Anchorage Alaska," he replies.

"So Clare would be moving to Anchorage and we'd never see her again. Maya wouldn't have her closest female friend anymore, I'd be losing a good friend and math tutor, you and Adam would be losing a sister and Owen would be losing his girlfriend." I state understanding why Drew looked so upset as Mr. Armstrong comes in and starts class.

"Yeah and knowing Owen he wouldn't let her go without a fight and he'd get himself in trouble. My parents told me and Adam but not Clare yet so don't say anything okay? My dad's talking to a judge today and we don't want to tell Clare anything until after the dance tomorrow." Drew says.

"Yeah don't worry I won't say anything I hope your parents can do…"

"Mr. Baker given the fact that you are teetering on the edge of failing my class don't you think it would be wise to pay attention?" M. Armstrong says loudly cutting me off.

"Sorry sir," I apologize slumping back in my chair.

When the bell rings I put most of my stuff in my locker except my math book and notebook and send a text to Maya that I'm getting tutored by Clare and I'll see her at lunch. When I get to the storage room I hear Clare talking, sounds like she's on the phone and she doesn't exactly sound happy. At first I think she's talking to her dad but the conversation is about the weekend and our game tonight.

"I've been telling you no all week I have plans Saturday and they don't involve you! And I'll be there to cover the game and watch my boyfriend," she says in a frustrated tone but it's the way she emphasizes boyfriend that clues me into the fact that she's frustrated at some guy.

I grab the phone from her hand and she turns to look at me a little surprised and slightly guilty. "Call this number again and you'll have no fingers to dial with!" I warn whoever it is and then hang up.

"Thanks so ready to get started?" She asks taking her phone back and trying to sit on the sofa but I take her arm and stop her.

"Who was that?" I question.

"No one we should really get started we only have twenty minutes." She says pulling her arm away and sitting on the sofa.

"Is this no one going to be at the game tonight?" I inquire sitting next to her.

"Maybe but they won't be sitting with us," she shrugs.

It's obvious I'm not going to get a straight answer from her so I figure I'll tell Owen about it later and pay attention to what she's telling me now.

**(MAYA)**

"I can't believe Mom and Dad said you could stay at Clare's house again!" Katie snaps at me as I put my backpack in my locker.

"Tomorrow night too after the dance," I reply to my sister with a huff.

When the bell rang at the end of the day she appeared suddenly and started bugging me about everything, she even followed me to my locker.

"I don't know why you're even going to the dance no one is going to want to dance with you!" She says snidely and it's tempting to hit her with my math book.

"Shut up Katie you don't know nothin' and your high pitched scratching voice is giving me a headache!" Owen says in a menacing tone stepping between me and her. "Come one Maya Clare's looking for you she wants to get to the arena early so she doesn't have to fight the crowds you two can ride with us." Owen says putting a hand lightly on my back and directing me toward the school entrance.

"Thanks she wouldn't go away," I tell Owen when we're away from my sister.

"Yeah she's been doing that all day I saved Luke form her this morning," he says.

"Oh yeah he told me she has a crush on him I think it's hilarious but I wish we could tell her about us." I lament.

"Well you two can't keep secret for all that much longer I mean almost everyone coming to the dance with us knows all except for Eli." Owen remarks as we leave the school.

Clare and Luke are waiting for us talking on the front steps, we all go in Owen's car. When Owen parks at the arena Clare and I go through the front while Luke and Owen go to the players entrance that leads to the locker rooms. Our seats for this game are on the right side of where the teams come out; Clare sits on the end of the aisle I sit next to her of course.

"Are you looking forward to the dance?" Clare asks after a few minutes of silence since we're quite early and people won't be let in for about fifteen minutes.

"Yes and no, I mean I'm going with Luke but we're going in a group and we can't really dance together, not if we're going to keep secret. We can't even kiss or really be together in the limo because Eli doesn't know about us." I point out.

"So we can tell Eli he'll just be happy for you guys trust me. Then we can get Tris and Eli to dance a couple songs with you since they're going stag just like Luke is "supposedly" going," she says with finger quotes, "so then when Luke asks you to dance it won't look odd or arise suspicion." Clare says and I smile at her.

We spend the rest of our time talking about the dance and people start filing in, Drew and the other's wave to us when they get there. They aren't press so they're several rows over and back from us but it's going to be a full house tonight, we see Zig, Nicole and Tris and eave to them as well. This being the playoffs, a very important game according to Luke and Owen, there are a couple of reporters from real newspapers that sit near us and we see the reporter for the Scorpions sitting in their section. Clare seems to know the reporters sitting by us and begins talking to them; she introduces me to them after a couple minutes calling me her assistant which I'm supposed to be although I rarely do anything other than snap a few pictures.

Finally when the arena is nearly full and almost everyone is seated music starts up and the announcer welcomes the Scorpions and they skate out. Then the Ice Hounds are announced and they skate out, Clare blows a kiss to Owen while Luke and I use our secret signals to each other. The game begins and Clare gets out her notepad to begin taking notes. As usual my eyes never really leave Luke, he and Owen each score a goal in the first period and as the players are going back in toward the locker rooms I recognize Aaron and Tim going past us, they recognize us as well as Aaron smiles at Clare and Tim smiles at me.

"I'm going to go get a drink and stretch my legs," Clare says putting her notepad back in her purse and standing up.

"I'll come with you," I tell her standing as well. "I can't believe they know we have boyfriends, ones that they're playing against and they still insist on hitting on us." I remark as we make our way to the line for the nearest refreshment stand.

"Aaron is persistent I'll give him that, last time I had a guy this relentless was probably Fitz and I had a boyfriend then too. Maybe that's it they just like the challenge of chasing girls that are taken, I'm pretty sure there's a psychological term for that." She replies.

"Should we tell the guys?" I question.

"And have them trying to murder them on the ice and suspended from the game let's not. Anyway Luke threatened to break Aaron's fingers if he ever called me again, although he didn't know it was Aaron." She informs me.

"Well that's good…wait what do you mean call you again?" I ask her.

"He's been calling me all week, ever since running into us at the mall asking me out and asking if you'll go out with Tim. I keep telling him no and he keeps calling, I'm not even sure how he got my number." Clare replies nonchalantly but for me that sounds like it's bordering on stalking.

"Who keeps calling you?" Drew asks in a protective tone coming up with Adam, Becky and Bianca.

"No one," Clare replies.

"Clare?" Adam says in a slightly scolding tone.

"Forget it guys it's no big deal," she insists as we get to the front of the line and she orders us two sodas.

Drew and the others also order food and Drew pays for everyone. We split up to go back to our seats waving to Jenna, Alli and Connor on our way back to our seats. Jenna and Alli wave but Alli just sort of glares at us or maybe just Clare, we wave to Zig and Nicole sitting in their seats but as we have a few minutes before second period starts we lean against the railing not wanting to sit in the plastic bleachers again just yet. We're facing away from where the players come out, sipping at our sodas and then we both simultaneously jump, I jump feeling someone caress my leg and I'm pretty sure it's why she jumped too.

"What do you two want?" I ask when we turn around and see that it was Aaron and Tim.

"I'm thirsty can I have a sip?" Tim asks in a flirty voice.

"No and shouldn't you be in the locker room?" I snap back.

"You two are much better than coach's lecture," Aaron grins.

"Yes but once again we're both very very taken and we're never going to go out with you." Clare replies.

Music starts again and we sit back down waving to Luke and Owen as they come out with the rest of the team. During the second period Cam scores a goal and the Scorpions score two goals tying the game. Aaron and Tim also keep looking at us and even waving to us, they even blow us kisses as they skate back out for the third period, something that Luke and Owen must have noticed as Owen spends the better part of the third period taking every opportunity to body slam the two of them into the wall and Luke gets put into the penalty box after he trips Tim with his stick. Despite this the Ice Hounds win the game 7-5 and Cam scores the winning goal. Clare and I leave our seats as soon as it's over because she says she needs to get a couple player interviews so we push our way out through the crowd. As we're making our way to the player's entrance Clare gets a text.

"Drew's taking Bianca out, Adam's taking Becky for dessert and with Audra and Omar out of town until Sunday that means we have the house for the next couple of hours." Clare grins at me after seeing the text.

"Does that mean we can come over?" A male asks but it's not one of our boyfriends it's Aaron.

"No it means our boyfriends can come over, did you two even shower you still smell!" Clare spits at them and turns to walk away but Aaron catches her hand.

"Oh come on you know you're turned on by my manly scent." Aaron says and Clare and I scoff at the same time. "If you're going to interview players then you should interview us." Aaron says his voice just oozing with charm.

"Yeah a good reporter should get both sides, are you both reporters?" Tim asks eyeing me up and down.

"Maya is my assistant, she gets the pictures." Clare replies.

"Good you can snap my picture then," Tim says taking off his jacket and striking a pose to show off his muscled arms it makes me giggle a little and I look at Clare.

"Sure I guess, it couldn't hurt to have a few comments from the losing team," she says putting the emphasis on losing.

I start taking a few pictures of Tim who is doing poses that purposely show off his muscles while Clare asks Aaron a few questions. Then I get pictures of the two of them while she asks Tim a couple of questions.

"Ok well thanks but we need to get interviews with the winning team now," she says.

"I think you should stay with us, console us after our loss," Aaron jokes at least I hope he's joking.

"Sorry but we have winning boyfriends to celebrate with," Clare replies back in a snarky tone.

She tries to leave again and again Aaron stops her, catching her waist and turning her to him with his hands on her hips. Tim catches my arm and pulls me back to him at the same time but they both let go of us as soon as we're facing them again.

"But we need you more I'm sure your boyfriends will find puck bunnies to celebrate with." Tim remarks.

"Can't you two find puck bunnies to console you?" I question.

"Maybe but we'd rather have you," Aaron replies.

"I'll bet you would but we're taken and leaving now," Clare says but before we can turn and walk away Owen and Luke appear.

Owen punches Tim, Luke punches Aaron and Owen puts an arm around Clare and an arm around me walking us away.

"Stay the hell away from them!" Luke growls at Tim and Aaron.

I'm sure they did it that way so it wouldn't look suspicious, Owen puts us in his car with Clare in the passenger seat and as soon as Luke's in back with me Owen begins driving.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Clare demands after a minute.

"They were flirting with you!" Luke and Owen respond together.

"Yes but we could have handled them and we weren't flirting back, I interviewed them because they were from the opposing team and Maya got a couple of pictures. You two can't punch every guy we talk to." Clare shoots back with an irate tone.

"You weren't just talking to them they were hitting on you and they were our rivals tonight and don't think we didn't see them hitting on you at the game!" Owen counters.

"Are they the ones that have been calling you all week?" Luke asks.

"ALL WEEK!" Owen yells taking his eyes off the road and swerving to keep from hitting another car!

"Owen watch the road!" Clare scolds him grabbing the dashboard.

"Answer the question have they been calling you all week?" Owen asks again.

"Just Aaron but they hit on us at the mall last week and Aaron hit on her at the tournament." I answer for Clare because I'm pretty sure she won't.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us this?" Both Luke and Owen exclaim together.

"Owen calm down they're just persistent I think they just like the challenge of trying to steal someone else's girlfriend especially since you guys are on the opposing team." Clare remarks.

"Yeah and Dallas liked the challenge of getting someone else's girlfriend and convinced Cam it was good thing." Luke reminds her while putting his arm tightly around me.

"Oh my god they are not Dallas!" Clare replies rolling her eyes.

"You should have s…" Owen starts but Clare cuts him off.

"No one's home and no one's going to be for probably a couple of hours," she says and from my seat I see her brush her hand along the crotch of Owen's jeans making him squirm.

"Sweet sexy time," Owen says happily and seeming to entirely forget how mad he was just a minute ago.

I smile and lean into Luke as Owen turns around to get to the Torres house as he seemed to be driving aimlessly before. Owen parks out front and Clare unlocks the front door hanging her keys on the hook.

"You two can use Adam's room but if you hear the front door it means one of the brother's is home and we should probably all come into my room to pretend like we were listening to music." Clare tells us after locking the front door again.

Owen picks Clare up tossing her over his shoulder making her squeal and running up the stairs to her room slamming the door behind him. I start laughing and then Luke picks me up but in his arms not over his shoulder, he kisses me gently and carries me up the stairs to Adam's room. Laying me on the bed and I hear loud music coming from Clare's room which I'm betting is to muffle any noises they might make during let's say the heat of passion. Luke gently closes Adam's door coming back to the bed, kicking off his shoes and I kick mine off as well. He lies on the bed at my side and leans over me, he kisses me and his hand goes up my shirt and under my bra gently groping my breast.

I pull at his jacket and he retracts his hand from my shirt to take it off. Grasping his shirt I take that off next and he sits me up a little to get off my sweater, shirt and bra all in one go. He lies us down again putting his lips on mine again and his hand starts fiddling with my jeans and getting them undone. He opens them and his hand slides down my belly finding my clit he presses gently and an unintentional moan comes from my lips. He continues rubbing my clit gently for a few minutes, my heart rate increases and I have to stop kissing him to moan. He starts kissing my breasts and tugging at my jeans to get them down a little. Then he tugs my panties down enough to get his finger inside of me. He slides his finger slowly inside me and I arch my back moaning a little. He begins to pull out again and then I hear the front door and I push him off me.

"That was the front door Drew or Adam is home! Get dressed quick!" I squeak to him nervously as I grab my clothes and get at least my bra and shirt back on.

He gets his shirt and we're putting on our shoes when the door opens and Adam is standing in his doorway. We both look over at him with guilty faces and I know my cheeks are bright red.

"You two better have been making out!" Adam exclaims.

"Yep that's it just making out," I nod quickly.

He looks like he might yell or something but the wall connecting his room to Clare's room shakes and he arches his eyebrows while squeezing them together. Turning around he goes to Clare's door and tries the handle but it's locked and all we can hear is the loud music.

"CLARE OPEN THIS DOOR! YOU TWO BETTER NOT BE DOING WHAT I THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Adam yells while pounding on the door.

Now we hear lot's of noises, Owen says something that I can't quite make out but am betting was a swear word. Sounds like someone fell off the bed and then some running around and muffled arguing. Then the music gets turned down and the door is opened.

"Hi Adam wasn't expecting you home so soon, we were just kissing." Clare says quickly.

"Uh huh, his shirt is on inside out and you have sex hair. You two out you can see the girls tomorrow for the dance." Adam orders trying to pull the guys away by their sleeves.

"Yeah but…" Owen and Luke begin to argue at once, I swear the more time they spend together the more they seem to share one brain.

Adam grabs them each by the ear and pulls them down the stairs with the boys saying ow ow ow the whole way.

"Adam!" Clare snaps.

"Say goodnight the boyfriends have to go now," Adam says.

Clare glares at him but kisses Owen gently. I do the same to Luke and we tell them goodnight and we'll see them tomorrow then they leave unhappily.

"You know you were aware of the fact that I lost my virginity in Ottawa and you weren't this…this…aggravating!" Clare exclaims throwing up her arms when Adam locks the front door.

"Yeah you weren't our responsibility then, now you're under our roof and practically our sister, you will be our sister by Monday if Mom and Dad succeed in Ottawa. Come on let's go watch movies in the basement." Adam says walking past us to get to the basement stairs and I follow him but Clare is frozen.

"I thought they were going to Kingston not Ottawa and what do you mean I will be your sister if they succeed? Adam what's going on?" Clare questions slowly in a confused but frightened voice.

Now Adam freezes and I can tell by the look on his face he just let something slip that he shouldn't have. He sighs heavily turning around to face Clare and I look at the both of them wanting to know what the hell is going on.

"You're dad's trying to get full custody, he knows you're mom kicked you out." Adam tells her.

"Yeah but if he gets full custody I'll have to move in with him, I haven't spoken to him in over a year and he lives in Anchorage!" Clare says getting agitated.

"Like Alaska?!" I exclaim and they both nod. "But you can't move to Alaska!" I predicate as we both start to tear up.

"No one wants her to that's why my parents went to Ottawa their petitioning the crown judge to adopt you." Adam tells us.

"Yeah but what if they can't? It's not like my parents were abusive or anything." Clare replies slowly and I think she's in shock.

"Look don't worry about it now okay, no one wants you to move to Alaska you two go pick out a movie and I'll get us some snacks." Adam says.

I take Clare's hand and pull her downstairs, we sit on the sofa, I switch on the TV and start flipping channels.

"Hey don't say anything to the guys or anyone else okay Maya? Not until we know there's something to tell them." Clare requests.

"Don't worry I won't say anything but we're not letting you move to Alaska and if your dad tries to move you me, Luke and Owen will just come after you and I'm fairly certain Owen might just outright kill your father for trying to take you." I tell her and Clare smiles.

"Yeah probably," she says hugging me.

Adam comes down with snacks and we settle in to watch TV, Drew gets home a short time later coming in through the basement.

"Hey how was everybody's night after the game?" Drew asks.

"Good," we all say together.

"Hey can we get chastity belts for these two?" Adam says only a little sarcastically.

"Why what did they do?" Drew inquires sitting next to me.

"Well Maya says she and Luke were just kissing but I doubt that, Clare however had sex hair and Owen's shirt was inside out when he opened the door." Adam informs his brother and Drew gives us both the same look.

"Hey if I have to move to Alaska then I should be able to have all the sex I want with Owen." Clare replies.

"I kind of let it slip out," Adam says sheepishly.

"We're not letting you move, Mom can be very persuasive they'll get the judge to grant an emergency adoption or whatever and then you'll be our sister all legally and stuff and I'll install an anti-Owen alarm in your room." Drew tells her.

Clare and I both start laughing and she seems less stressed now so I'm less stressed now and we all watch movies together until we're ready to sleep.

**(LUKE)**

"Girls Zig and Nicole are here and the limo is here let's go!" I yell up the stairs as all of us guys have been ready for an hour.

We're all wearing dress slacks and button up shirts; Adam and me both have ties and suit jackets. Owen has a suit jacket but no tie, Drew has a vest, and so does Tris. Eli is wearing a dark grey jacket with metal studs and a bow tie with a white dress shirt while Zig has a nice dress shirt and black jeans. Nicole is wearing a green dress and has her hair up, finally I hear a door open upstairs and Bianca starts descending the stairs in a strapless deep red dress and her dark hair draped over her shoulders, she's wearing black heels and a necklace.

"Keep your pants on we're coming," Bianca teases.

"You look hot!" Drew grins.

My sister comes down next in short white heels and a white dress with black sleeves and a black belt. Her hair is down as always and she's wearing her cross.

"You look really pretty Becky," Adam smiles getting up to help her down the last few stairs.

"Thank you Adam you look very handsome, you all do," Becky smiles.

Finally Maya and Clare come down the stairs and Owen grins when he sees Clare in her sapphire halter dress and black heels. Her dress is low cut and backless and I'm wondering how much time in the dance they're going to spend especially if Adam and Drew are distracted by their own girls. Maya is in a soft pink dress that hugs her body so nicely and she has white heels, her hair is up and she looks amazing!

"You two look amazing!" Owen says for me.

"Okay lets go the dance started ten minutes ago," Eli says.

"Hey perfection takes time," Bianca replies in a snarky tone.

Drew locks the door as we leave the house, we all go out to the limo, Clare and Bianca have to sit on their guys laps so that we can all fit which is fine with Drew and Owen.

"So Eli Luke and Maya are dating but are keeping it a secret because they don't think her family or most of the team or the Baker parents will react very well. But everyone else in the limo found out one way or another so we thought we should tell you since we're all going to the dance together." Clare blurts out as the limo starts driving.

"Okay good for you guys, that explains why Luke hasn't been such a jerk lately." Eli replies.

"Hey!" I exclaim offended. "Well actually yeah that's why," I add after thinking about it a few seconds.

"We were hoping you and Tris could ask Maya to dance for a song or two so that when Luke asks her dance people won't wonder." Clare tells him.

"Yeah sure," Eli shrugs and I smile at him and now that everyone in the limo knows we're dating I bring Maya onto my lap.

"She's my best friend I better get to dance with her anyway," Tris remarks.

The limo pulls up to the school and we all get out, we can hear music going and we give our tickets at the door to Marisol who glares at most of us for some reason. As soon as we're in Tris asks Maya to dance, Adam asks Becky while Drew and Owen simply pull their girlfriends to the dance floor. Me and Eli sit at a table as Zig and Nicole head to the refreshment table for punch. After Tris dances three songs with Maya they sit down again, Eli waits a song and then asks Maya to dance just as Owen and Clare sit at the table with glasses of punch. Adam and Becky come back to the table and after a minute I ask Clare to dance since my sister is involved in a conversation with Adam. Clare takes my hand and we go out to the dance floor dancing near Eli and Maya now on their second song.

"Wanna switch partners Eli?" I ask when the song ends and the music changes to a slow song.

"Absolutely," Eli smirks taking Clare from me.

"Having fun?" I ask Maya happy to have my girl in my arms and from what I can see no one is paying any attention to the fact that we're dancing together.

"Very much," she smiles back.

When that slow song ends another one begins and I keep dancing with Maya getting a little closer to her.

"Mind if I dance with my girlfriend now?" Owen questions coming up behind Eli.

Eli smirks at Clare and lets go of her so Owen can take her, he smiles at me and we're both happily dancing with our girls.

"Attention it's time to announce you're king and queen," Marisol says into the microphone when the song ends. Everyone stops dancing and looks at the stage as Marisol is given an envelope. "Wow we have a three way tie so your first king is in grade nine Zig Novak." Marisol announces and everyone claps.

"Aww good for Zig and Nicole," Maya remarks.

"And your first queen Tori Santamaria!" Marisol says.

"What?!" Me, Clare and Owen all exclaim together.

"Maybe they voted when he and Tori were still together," Maya comments.

"Yeah that's not awkward poor Zig," Clare states.

"And Tori looks way to happy," Owen adds.

"Your second king from grade 12 Owen Milligan!" Marisol announces. Owen looks surprised but happy and Clare kisses him before he walks up to be crowned. "And you're queen," Marisol starts and Clare takes a step, "Alli Bhandari!" Marisol finishes and Clare freezes.

"Excuse me?!" Clare demands.

Owen looks shocked and a little disgusted, Alli has a haughty smile on her lips and she practically runs up the steps to Owen who is looking at Clare. Clare looks like she might kill Alli or both of them, I grab her arm gently and pull her back to us as Marisol starts talking again.

"And your final king from grade 11 Luke Baker!" Marisol says.

Clare looks back at me and I shrug as I feel Maya tense up. I go up to the stage even though I'm very confused.

"Dude?" Owen whispers to me as I walk past him again and I shake my head because I have no idea.

"And your final queen your student council president and my best friend Katie Matlin!" Marisol says happily.

Owen and I exchange a look as Katie runs up to me grabbing her tiara from Marisol and clinging to my arm. I look back to the dance floor to see our girlfriends with confused, angry and hurt looks on their faces.

"And now our couples will take the floor for a spot light dance." Marisol announces.

The lights in the auditorium go out, three spotlights come on and Katie starts pulling me to the dance floor. I look behind me to see Owen getting pulled by Alli and Zig by Tori under their own spotlights.

"What are you guys doing?" Clare's voice demands from somewhere in the crowd that's now too dark to see.

"Dancing the spot light dance with us!" Katie replies.

I'm shocked and confused but I don't want to be rude and I'm guessing Owen and Zig feel the same way. I put my hands on Katie's waist and look over to see the other two doing the same and we start dancing.

"Where are you going?" Katie asks when the song is over and the lights come back on.

"The song is done I'm going back to my friends," I tell Katie.

"Yeah and I'm going back to my girlfriend," Owen says.

"Me too," agrees Zig.

"But you can't we're kings and queens you should spend the rest of the dance with us." Katie says almost pouting.

"But we're not here with you three," Zig speaks up.

"Fine then come back on stage there's one more thing we have to do as dance royalty." Katie tells us in a slightly angry and slightly mischievous tone.

"Fine last thing and then you three stay away from us!" Owen asserts.

The six of us go back on stage; Marisol and Mo are there with a camera and for the first time I notice Jake at the edge of the stage eyeing Katie suspiciously.

"So what's this last thing we have to do?" I question.

"Why kiss for the yearbook picture of course!" Katie responds.

She closes her eyes purses her lips and leans toward me, I see Tori and Alli doing the same to Zig and Owen.

"WHOA!" I exclaim grabbing Katie by the shoulder and preventing her lips from reaching mine. Owen steps out of the way so that Alli falls on her face and Zig holds his hand over Tori's mouth. "I am not kissing you Katie I told you I wasn't interested!" I tell her grabbing the mike off the stand. "I am in love with a girl a million times better than you in every single way. Your sister Maya Matlin! Maya I love you!" I announce to the school, well we're out now.

"Yeah they're a fucking adorable couple and anyone that has a problem with it can answer to us and our friends!" Owen says taking the mike from me. "Also I'm in love with Clare Edwards who is much hotter and better than backwoods Bhandari. We almost hooked up once Alli, last year! Fucking get over yourself I fell in love with best girl." Owen exclaims.

"Yeah and us breaking up is the best thing to ever happen to me Tori because I found Nicole and I really really like her and she's a much better girlfriend and person than you ever were." Zig says taking the mike from Owen.

"I really really like you too Zig," Nicole smiles coming to the edge of the stage, Zig smiles before hopping down and kissing her.

"You can't possibly be in love with MAYA!" Katie sort of screams sounding a little maniacal.

"Zig you're not going to turn me down for her?!" Tori shrieks.

"How could you rather be with Clare than me?!" Alli demands.

"Let's go get our girls," Owen says as we decide to ignore the crazy girls on stage.

We hop down near Zig and Nicole then Jake walks over to us.

"Hey that was sweet; I'm happy for you and Maya sorry about Katie." Jake says.

"She's not your responsibility anymore but you probably got out just in time," I tell him.

"Yeah no kidding and Owen nice speech I'm glad you're dating Clare." Jake replies.

Owen smiles and we all walk back to our table followed by Zig, Nicole and Jake. Tris, Adam, Drew and Eli are at the table but not Clare or Maya.

"Where are our girlfriends?" Owen and I ask simultaneously.

"We don't know, they aren't in the auditorium, Becks and B went to check the washrooms." Adam informs us.

"They aren't in any of the girls washrooms we checked them all, every stall." Bianca tells us as she and Becky come running back.

"Well they couldn't have gone far and how much trouble could they get in even if they were upset and angry?" I ask.

"I don't know about Maya but have you ever seen Clare upset and angry?" Adam asks and I shake my head.

"She forgets her senses and goes on instinct she's gotten into plenty of trouble that way before." Eli tells us.

"Yeah Maya too," Tris nods.

"So call them," Jake suggests.

"Their purses are on the table," I point out.

"Split up and find them!" Owen commands.

He and I exchange the same look, one of guilt and worry because we know that Katie and the other two must have planned this somehow but we played right into it and hurt the girls we love and now they're missing!

**Update soon starting in Maya's pov for a portion of the dance and we'll find out where she and Clare have gone off too as well as how the school and others will react to Maya and Luke dating.**


	19. Love is All You Need

**Ch. 19 Love is All You Need**

**(MAYA)**

As soon as we got to the dance Tris and I went out to the dance floor. No one batted an eye at the fact that I was dancing with Tris. After dancing through several fast songs we took a seat at our groups table. After the slow song a fast one came on and Eli asked me to dance just as Clare and Owen sat down at the table. Luke and Clare came out to the dance floor and danced through a song before we switched dancing partners. Eli got Clare for all of one dance before Owen wanted her back, me I was just happy to be dancing with Luke and no one was giving us a second look. Our dancing was temporarily interrupted when Marisol got up to announce King and Queen and we found out it was a three way tie! Even better the first king was Zig!

"Aww good for Zig and Nicole," I remark but the queen wasn't Nicole it was Tori! "Maybe they voted when he and Tori were still together," I suggest.

As we're talking and Zig doesn't look pleased that Tori was voted queen Owen is announced as the second king and we're all happy for him and he walks on stage with a smile on his face. Owen has only dated Clare this year, he'd been on other dates but Clare was the only girlfriend he'd had this year so we all expected Clare to be queen. She started to walk forward when Marisol announced the queen was Alli and we were all shocked. Luke pulled Clare back with us I think to keep her from killing Alli. The last king was Luke and now I was confused certainly no one had voted for me as queen only a handful of people even knew we were dating. Imagine my hurt and shock when the queen was announced to be none other than my sister! Luke looked confused but he still went on stage, Owen and Luke both looked very confused and kind of scared but they stayed on stage.

"I can't believe they're staying up there with them?" Clare commented crossing her arms over her chest.

"Me either," I shake my head just as the kings and queens are told it's time for the spotlight dance.

The lights go out and three spotlights come on, Clare and I are both very tense as we watch our boyfriends and one of our good friends being led down to the dance floor by three other girls. Clare asks what they think they're doing and Katie replies in a snobby tone.

"You're boyfriends seem to be otherwise occupied, dancing with other girls and they don't look nearly as hot as you." Aaron's voice says from behind Clare in the darkness.

"I'm sure they don't want to be dancing with them." I say and hope that it's true.

"They seem awfully cozy to me," Tim says from behind me.

"Maybe you should give them a taste of their own medicine," Aaron suggests.

"What do you mean?" I question.

"Leave the dance, make them jealous or at least see if they even notice you're gone." Tim explains.

"Let's go," Clare and I say together.

An arm suddenly comes around my shoulders and if there wasn't one around Clare's shoulders already I'm sure there is now. We walk out of the auditorium and can finally see in the school hallway.

"Have we told you two how very very hot you look?" Tim says looking me over as Aaron does the same to Clare.

"Thanks," I smile knowing I should be shrugging his arm off but my anger and jealousy is keeping me from doing so.

I expect the boys to come running out any minute and explain themselves; Clare seems to be expecting the same thing as she leans against the railing of the stairway to the second story.

"So how did your boyfriends get elected kings of the dance and you two were not elected queens?" Aaron asks leaning over Clare with an arm around her waist.

"I'm sure my sister had something to do with it," I reply.

We hear the song end in the auditorium and I expect the boys to come storming out any second, punch Tim and Aaron and take us back into the dance. But they don't. Several minutes pass and they never come out.

"I need some air," Clare says when they don't come out.

"Good idea, we should get out of here, you're boyfriends don't deserve you." Aaron says keeping his arm around her and they start walking for the front doors.

I look back at the door to the dance one last time and when they remain closed I start following Clare and Aaron out the front doors. Tim comes over putting an arm around my waist and we all go outside. Clare seems to be leading, she goes to a picnic table and sits down on the table with her feet on the bench. Aaron sits next to her, I start to sit on the bench but Tim sits down first and I end up in his lap.

"Why don't we get out of here? I think you're boyfriends have found other dates. I know a great quiet place we can go." Aaron offers.

"Maybe we should go back in the dance?" I suggest.

"He's probably better off with Alli," Clare replies.

"Clare you don't mean that," I respond looking at her with a shocked expression.

"If I have to move to Anchorage then yeah I do," she shoots back.

"But you don't know if you're moving to Anchorage," I point out.

"Anchorage huh? That's far best break up with him now. Then you and me can go have some fun." Aaron says brushing a curl behind Clare's ear.

"No Maya's right I should go talk to him," Clare says.

"Yeah let's go back inside if the guys are still with Katie and Alli then we'll go." I agree standing up.

"I don't think so; I think we should go somewhere quiet and teach your boyfriends not to let you two go." Tim comments standing up and suddenly picking me up over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put her down!" Clare demands, she hits Tim but then Aaron hops off the table and picks her up in the same way. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! Let us go!" Clare demands angrily.

"I told you we're going somewhere quiet," Tim replies.

"To have some fun," Aaron adds.

"Let us go!" I say angrily hitting Tim's back I look up toward the school and see Becky on the front steps with Adam.

"DREW OWEN LUKE!" Adam yells into the school loud enough that we hear him over the music.

Adam and Becky run toward us, Becky stays back a little but Adam runs straight over kicking Tim's leg. He falters and turns and I see Aaron continuing to walk away with Clare. Then I hear a stampede of people and a lot of angry voices, aside from Luke, Owen and Drew that Adam called for there's also Bianca, Eli, Zig, Nicole, Tris and a little surprisingly Jake. While Owen, Drew, Bianca and Eli chase after Aaron and Clare the others stay to fight Tim or possibly stay back with Becky.

"You have two seconds to put the girl I love down!" Luke says in a harsh voice.

From my position I see Aaron get Clare to a car and unlock it; he sets her down in the backseat just Owen hops over the back of another car and punches Aaron! I don't see anything else as Tim gets punched by someone I assume is Luke. Tim is hit hard enough that he falls back and I start to fall with him until I'm caught by a pair of arms I know are Luke's. He cradles me in his arms and kisses me softly, then he puts me down moving me behind him. I see that Tim is standing again but then Luke punches him in the stomach as Adam and Zig simultaneously punch Tim in the face and he goes down again.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND! COME NEAR HER AGAIN AND I'LL RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!" Luke yells kicking Tim in the ribs.

"Luke I think he's had enough," I insist pulling Luke by the hand.

He turns to me cupping my face and joining our lips together. "Are you okay?" He asks when he pulls his lips away.

"Yeah I'm fine but it took you long enough to get out here," I respond crossing my arms over my chest.

"We had to ditch a trio of skanks first and then we found out you two were missing," Owen informs me walking up with his arm around Clare and being followed by Eli, Drew and Bianca.

"You could have ditched the skanks in the first place and then the offer to leave the dance with Aaron and Tim wouldn't have been so tempting." Clare retorts in a snarky voice.

"You should have stayed in the dance and heard our speeches," Owen shoots back.

"What speeches?" I ask.

"Well Zig told Tori that he really likes me and he's glad they broke up." Nicole tells us before kissing Zig.

"Then I told your sister and the entire school that I'm in love with you," Luke informs me.

I smile wide, my heart melting and I take his hand. "I'm in love with you too."

"Guess we're not a secret anymore," Luke grins.

"Guess not," I shake my head as I see Tim stumbling for their car.

"I told Alli to get over herself and that I was in love with you," Owen tells Clare then catches her lips for an impassioned kiss but when he pulls away she's crying. "You're not in love with me?" Owen questions in a disheartened voice.

Clare can't talk just shakes her head, Owen looks like he just got his heart ripped out and starts to let go of her but she clings to him. She's gripping his suit jacket as tight as she can and he stays with her, I know why she's upset and she just needs a minute to be able to speak. While Clare is collecting herself Tim and Aaron go tearing out of the parking lot.

"No I am in love with you, very deeply in love with you." She says still sobbing a little and wiping her tears.

"Then why are you crying?" Owen asks her.

"My dad is fighting the Torres parents for custody," she confesses to her boyfriend.

Owen's face changes as he seems to realize why she's so upset. "But your dad lives in Anchorage," he breathes out.

"Yeah which means I'd be moving," she says putting her head on his chest and he puts his arms around her as tight as he can.

"You can't move to Alaska," Eli states.

"We won't allow it don't worry Clare," Luke assures her.

"Our parents are in Ottawa now trying to adopt you; no one is letting you move to Alaska." Adam reminds her.

Clare nods a little, Owen gives her a long, soft and passionate kiss, when their lips part she seems a little happier and assured.

"I don't know about the rest of you but I don't feel much like going back into the dance." I remark when Owen and Clare are done kissing.

"Me either," Clare shakes her head and holding Owen tightly.

"We need a distraction," Nicole suggests.

"Yeah something fun and wildly inappropriate for how we're dressed," Bianca says with a smile.

"Miniature golf?" Tris offers.

"Yes perfect and we have the limo for another three hours," Drew nods.

We all go back to the limo and it's an even tighter squeeze as Jake is joining us. He tells me he's happy for me and Luke then tells Clare he's happy for her and Owen and that he's sure she won't be moving to Alaska with her father. The guy working the front counter at the miniature golf place looked awfully confused when our group came in wearing dresses and suits to play mini golf. It was rather interesting playing mini golf in a fancy dress. After one round we went and got pizza then to the grocery store for ice cream and back to Clare, Drew and Adam's house.

Everyone got permission to stay the night and we all changed into pajamas, I brought some as I had been planning to stay the night anyway and of course Clare, Adam and Drew had pajamas as they lived here. Bianca borrowed a shirt form Drew, Becky and Nicole borrowed some stuff from Clare. Luke, Owen and Jake all borrowed shirts and shorts or sweats from Drew but Zig, Tris and Eli borrowed some stuff from Adam. Once we were all comfy we gathered in the basement with ice cream and soda, cuddling on the sofa to watch a movie. We watched a couple of movies before getting tired, Drew and Adam refused to let Clare and Owen sleep in the same room so the girls slept in Clare's room, Eli, Tris and Adam slept in Adam's room and everyone else slept in the basement.

We woke up late the next morning and went down to get breakfast, the boys joining us when they heard us in the kitchen. After breakfast almost everyone else got dressed and went home, Owen stayed of course to be with Clare, Bianca and Eli stayed waiting to hear the news and Tris stayed both because Owen was his ride and he was waiting to hear the news. I was planning to stay anyway no one was expecting me home until late this afternoon. Adam took Becky home since she wanted to shower and change, he came right back though.

When lunch had passed and we still had no news from the Torres parents Luke, Owen and Tris had to get home but said to call if we heard anything. We promised we would, Clare and I kissed out boyfriends and hugged Tris before they left. Eventually even Bianca had to get home, the rest of us waited anxiously in the basement watching movies. Finally just before dusk we heard the front door open and we all ran upstairs.

"Well?" Adam asks.

"Where you successful?" Eli questions.

"Am I moving to Alaska?" Clare asks nervously.

"No honey you're not moving to Alaska and you're now legally a part of this family. You're dad can't take you, you're staying here." Audra tells her holding up a very official looking document with a seal on it and their signatures.

"You're a Torres now Clare," Adam smiles.

Clare is too happy to talk but she hugs Audra and Omar or rather her parents now, her brothers, Eli and then me.

"Congrats Clare that's amazing, told you that you wouldn't be moving. I should probably get home now though." I comment after hugging her.

"You want a ride Maya?" Drew offers.

"No thanks I just live a couple blocks down see you guys in school tomorrow." I wave.

Everyone says goodbye and I start walking home. I walk slow as my mind wanders thinking how nicely everything's worked out. I fell in love with a wonderful guy, our two best friends are also in love and the whole school knows we're in love. Zig and Tori are no longer together and he has a great girlfriend in Nicole. Dallas is gone, Luke was made captain and Owen promoted to first string. Jake and Katie aren't going out anymore which is good because I always thought he was way too nice for her. Clare no longer has to deal with either of her crazy parents as she's a Torres now, adopted but none the less she's a Torres and I'm certain she'll change her last name. It takes me about twenty minutes to walk the whole way to my house going as slow as I am. When I get home I'm shocked to see all my stuff on the lawn, some of it in boxes or bags but most of it just strewn about. At first I think Katie has gone nuts and tossed all my stuff on the lawn because the guy she likes is in love with me but then I see on one bag is pinned an envelope with my name and I take it pulling out a note.

**Katie told us how you're slutting yourself around with a senior boy and bringing shame to our family. Katie told us everything and we will not let you embarrass this family. Consider yourself disowned, we've taken a small vacation and expect you and all your stuff to be gone when we return Monday night.**

Shock and hurt doesn't even begin to cover what I'm feeling, my family just completely dropped me, threw me out like yesterday's trash! I sink to my knees in the soft grass and just cry for a long time. When it starts to grow dark and the night starts to get chilled I pull myself together enough to make a call and of course I call Luke but I forget that he has a thing at church with his family and get his voicemail.

"It's me call me back when you get this," I say into his voicemail unable to keep from crying.

Next I call Clare, it takes a couple of rings but she answers, I hear her giggling she must still be celebrating her adoption.

"Hey Maya what's up?" She asks in a light voice.

"My family kicked me out, they've abandoned me, they want me gone." I wail in torrent of hurt.

"Maya slow down where are you we'll come get you," Clare tells me.

"At home on my front lawn," I reply.

"Okay we're on our way we'll be there in a few minutes." Clare says and hangs up.

Just like Clare said I hear a car just a couple minutes later then three doors open and closing again.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Owen yells.

Clare rushes to me embracing me and I lean on her as Tris hugs me from the other side.

"You're family's really lost their mind this time," Tris says.

"They went away, they said they've disowned me and they want me and all my stuff to be gone when they return Monday night." I bemoan to my best friends. "Where am I going to go? Where am I gonna live?" I lament.

"Don't sweat it Maya you'll live with us," Owen tells me.

"Yeah of course you will, we can turn the den into your room. I know our parents will be okay with it." Tris agrees.

"We should gather up some of this stuff and we'll come back for the rest in the morning." Clare says helping me up.

Clare and I each pick up a bag, Tris picks up two bags and Owen picks up two boxes and three bags. Really all that's left now is everything that's loose and it'll be easier to see it all in the morning anyway. Owen puts all my stiff in his trunk and a couple bags in the backseat then we drive to the Milligan house or should I say my new house. We put everything in the den and tell Mr. and Mrs. Milligan what happened, they say I can stay and agree that we'll turn the den into my room. They're really angry that my parents would do such a thing and spend about an hour comforting me and telling me everything will be okay.

**(LUKE)**

I was leaving church with my family when I noticed I had a message on my phone, it was Maya and she sounded really upset.

"Hey Becks can you drive back with Mom and Dad I have a message from Maya on my phone and she sounds upset." I whisper to Becky as my parents still don't know about us.

"Yeah sure tell her hi for me," she says and I nod, "Mom, Dad wait up I'm riding back with you." Becky calls to them running ahead.

I get in my car and call Maya's phone. "Hey Beautiful are you okay?"

"I'm better now, my family kicked me out. I'm at Owen's and I'm living here now." She tells me.

"You're family did what? I'm on my way." I tell her and hang up.

I make the drive to Owen's pretty quickly and the door opens as soon as I ring the bell. The first thing I do is put Maya in my arms and kiss her softly.

"We'll have to go back first thing in the morning before school and get the rest of the stuff my family tossed all over the yard." Maya says when we stop kissing.

"What?" I question.

Maya shows me the not her family left while Clare, Owen and Tris tell me how they found her and how her stuff was all over her lawn. I hate her family but I'm glad she's living with the Milligan's now and away from her psycho family.

"I can stay the night and take you over there in the morning." I tell her.

"Clare's staying the night too," she nods.

"You girls sleep in the den; you can sleep on the floor of my room and no sneaking down in the middle of the night to have sexy time with your girlfriend." Owen says and Clare smacks him lightly.

The five of us watch TV in the living room for a while until the Milligan parents tell us it's time for bed. Owen blows up an air mattress for me on his floor and the girls set up on the pull out sofa in the den. Owen and I are up for a while talking about how much we hate Maya's family, how much we hate Clare's ex-parents and are glad she is now a Torres, although he does gripe that her brothers won't let him sneak into her room. I find this ironic as he told me I couldn't sneak down to see Maya. We fall asleep talking about how much we're in love with Maya and Clare. We all wake up at 5:30 so we can get ready for school and go by Maya's house. It takes the five of us about an hour to get all of Maya's stuff off the lawn and we put it all in Owen's trunk then we stop at the Dot for breakfast before going to school. It oughta be an interesting day considering everyone knows about Maya and I know. Owen parks and the five of us walk in together, Owen with his arm around Clare and for the first time at school where everyone can see us, my arm around Maya.

"Hey Luke, Maya I wanted to say you guys make a cute couple and I'm sorry for everything." Cam says approaching us on the steps.

"It's okay Cam thanks," Maya smiles and the five of us go inside.

Unfortunately not everyone is so happy for us, Tori is glaring at us and a couple of the cheerleaders are laughing and pointing. We ignore them and walk into school; Drew, Adam and Bianca are there and come up to us. Everyone's heard that Maya got kicked out and they're all angry but tell her it'll be okay. Zig and Nicole join us next and then my sister comes up with Eli. We split up to go to our lockers just before the bell rings and then I walk to class with Becks since we have this class together.

"Never figured you for a cradle robber Baker," Curtis laughs sitting as his desk next to mine.

"Shut up dude you don't know nothing and she's only three years younger than me." I bark at him.

"Just ignore them Luke not more fighting," Becky pleads.

"Hey Baker's," Dave greets us with big smile sitting at his desk in front of Becky. "I think you and Maya make a cute couple." Dave says.

"Thanks Dave," I smile.

"I heard Katie's been kicked off student council and suspended for a week and so was Marisol. Tori, Alli and Mo all got suspended for a week too for their part of what happened at the dance." Dave informs us.

"Should have known those guys had some scheme," I roll my eyes.

"Luke Baker Principal Simpson wants to see you," Mr. Bettankamp says coming into class.

Becky gives me a reprimanding look and I only shrug, when I get to the principal's office I see Owen sitting outside of it.

"He call you in too?" I ask Owen.

"Yeah what the hell is going on?" Owen asks.

"No idea," I shrug sitting next to Owen while we wait for Simpson to call us into his office.

**Uh oh now why would they be called to the principal's office? oh yeah and up date next Monday.**


	20. So Let That be Our Story

**Last chapter guys this story has run out of plot bunnies and tomfeltonlover1991 approved the ending. She's also very excited for my next story which she helped me decide on but I digress. Thank you to everyone that read, followed, favorited and reviewed I appreciate all of it. I hope you enjoy the last chapter.**

**Ch. 20 So Let That be Our Story**

**(LUKE)**

"You boys can come in now," Mr. Simpson said opening his office door. I looked at Owen and we got up following the principal into his office. We sat down on the other side of his desk and saw that Officer Turner was also in his office. "Do you boys know a Tim Parker or an Aaron King?" Simpson asked.

I looked at Owen and we shook our heads, then one of the last names struck with me.

"Wait those to creeps from the Scorpions," I exclaimed.

"Oh yeah those assholes, I wouldn't say we know them but we played against them last Friday." Owen says.

"Well they're pressing assault charges against you. They were both treated in the ER Saturday night for abrasions and injuries. They're claiming that the two of you as well as some other boys beat them up outside of the school." Officer Turner informs us.

"Well we did but did they tell you why they were outside of our school the night of the dance?" Owen asks.

"They were trying to take our girlfriends, I mean literally take them. They each had Maya and Clare over a shoulder and were walking away with them." I enlighten them.

"Yeah that Aaron guy was trying to put Clare in the backseat of his car when I got to him so you can understand why me, Drew and Eli felt the need to kick the crap out of him!" Owen said.

"Yeah and why Jake, Zig and I felt the need to do it to Tim! They were forcibly trying to take our girlfriends we were only trying to save them." I contest.

"Ask Clare and Maya or Drew and the others they'll tell you." Owen asserts.

Simpson looked thoughtful for a second and then hit his intercom button. "Doris can you have Maya Matlin and Clare Edwards s…" Simpson is saying when Owen cuts him off.

"Torres," Owen reminds him.

"Right Maya Matlin and Clare Torres sent to the office." Simpson says.

The secretary says ok and then hangs up, while waiting for the girls Simpson and Turner ask us a few questions.

"You wanted to…I should have guessed you two were in here." Clare remarks when she sees me and Owen.

"Hey we're only in here because we were saving you from those two perverts that tried to kidnap you after the dance." Owen replies grimacing at his girlfriend.

Maya sits in the chair next to me and kisses my cheek taking my hand. Clare walks to Owen and sits in his lap as there are no more chairs. She kisses him quickly before looking at Mr. Simpson.

"What's going on?" Clare asks.

"Aaron and Tim are pressing charges," I inform them.

"For what?" Maya demands.

"Assault," Officer Turner answers.

"What happened on Saturday night?" Simpson asks.

Clare and Maya tell him about going outside with Tim and Aaron because they were mad at us. That they tried to come back inside and the guys tried to take them. After hearing the girls story and saying that they would talk to Adam, Drew and the others Simpson said we could go back to class, of course by now the bell had rung. We walked out retrieving our backpacks from our classes and headed toward mine and Owen's lockers. Since Maya had music next which was on the way to Owen's bio class they went down the hall. Clare was still leaning against Owen's locker, a pen pressed against her lip and while her eyes were sort of gazing at the ceiling I could tell she was quite far away somewhere in her mind.

"Clare?" I asked putting a hand on her arm.

"Hmm? Sorry I was thinking." She replies.

"Yeah I could see that, thinking about what?" I question.

"Just that I don't think it was a coincidence that Aaron and Tim happened to be at the dance when you three got voted kings at the dance." She remarks.

"We didn't get voted kings Katie, Marisol and the others rigged it which would be why they're all suspended for a week and why Katie will probably be kicked off student council." I remind her putting a hand at her back so she'll start walking.

"Yeah but that's my point how would Aaron and Tim know that you three were going to be made kings leaving Maya and I angry and hurt? The fact that they just happen to show up at our school dance looking for us is just statistically impossible." Clare comments as we reach my math class, a class I have with Drew who is now her older brother and watching us from his desk with a curiously worried expression.

"You're right it probably isn't a coincidence so?" I ask.

"So if I can get Aaron to admit that it wasn't then maybe they'll drop the charges and I can get Katie, Alli and Tori in even more trouble." She replies.

"And just how do you plan to do that?" I inquire.

"Conceal a recording device somewhere and go see him," she responds and starts walking down the hall but I grab her arm.

"I don't think so, not by yourself." I assert.

"Well you don't Maya to come with me do you?" She questions.

"Well no but…" I start and she cuts me off.

"Then stop worrying and don't tell Owen, or Drew or Adam for that matter." She says and then bolts down the hall.

"What was that about?" Drew queries when I get into class and sit at my desk.

"Your sister is stubborn, smart but stubborn." I reply.

"Yeah I knew that back when she was just Adam's best friend." Drew grins and then Mr. Armstrong starts class.

Clare didn't bring it up for the rest of the day and I didn't say anything. Being public with Maya was great, being able to hold hands in the halls, kiss before classes and eat lunch together and not have to stay on opposite sides of the group was the best. There were a few gossipy girls that whispered about us but Clare and Bianca made them stop. I found out from Owen that a couple guys on the wrestling team had made comments to Maya but Owen had pounded them for me so I didn't think they'd be a problem anymore. For the most part however everyone was really happy for us. By the end of the day as I was leaving for practice I'd forgotten all about what Clare had said this morning. I went into the Ice Hounds locker room to change only to find my locker decorated with pacifiers, baby bottles and bibs. Among those laughing was Bo, Ingvar and Kevin; Owen walked in and saw the locker since his is next to mine after shooting a look at the others he helped me take the stuff down.

"Real mature you morons," Owen scolded.

"Well if Luke's going to be a cradle robber he's going to need supplies." Kevin laughed.

"Dude Maya's three years younger than him that's not cradle robbing." Owen snaps back.

"You popped that virgin cherry yet?" Kevin snickers.

Owen gets tense and looks like he might hit Kevin but I stop him. It was tempting believe me but we were already in trouble for fighting.

"You three just earned yourself a half hour of suicides, any other comments and I'll have coach suspend you from the next three games." I tell them and they start to groan.

"Good thinking, hey Clare's at our house for dinner if you want to come over after practice." Owen tells me.

"Cool thanks," I smile and we start changing for practice.

**(MAYA)**

"Oh my god where is she? I knew this was a bad idea we should have gone with her! Owen's going to be home any minute and he's going to lose it! We're going to have to call Drew and Adam to tell them their sister's gone missing! She's only been their sister one full day but she's already missing!" I exclaim pacing the living room of the Milligan house back and forth, sorry the living room of my house back and forth as Tris and I anxiously wait for Clare to return from Scarborough.

"Maya she's only been gone an hour and half it takes twenty minutes just to get to Scarborough." Tris tries to assure me.

"Aaron did something, I mean honestly Tristan what were we thinking letting her go to the Scorpions arena by herself!" I say getting more agitated and worried as a million thoughts race through my mind.

"Maya I see a cab and Clare's getting out of it, see she's fine." Tris says.

Before Clare even makes it up the steps I run out and hug her tightly, Tris lingers in the doorway and waves to her.

"Took you long enough, Owen will be here any second." I scold her.

"Sorry they didn't exactly want to let me out of the locker room," Clare apologizes as we walk back in the house.

"Then how'd you get out?" Tristan asks.

"I told them if they could get rid of the coaches I'd skate around the rink naked and then ran out while they were trying to get rid of the coaches. But I got it, Aaron admitted to everything I'll play the recording tomorrow for Principal Simpson and Officer Turner." Clare tells us just as Luke and Owen's cars pull up out front.

"Hey Beautiful," Luke greets me kissing me gently when he gets out of his car.

"Hi how was practice and what are you doing here?" I ask back as Owen kisses Clare hello.

"Good and Owen invited me for dinner," Luke tells me.

"Mom should be home soon, we have homework to finish and you guys haven't even started." Tris remarks.

"Yeah and we got a ton of it, think you can help me with the math homework Clare?" Luke asks her.

"Yeah no problem just gotta visit the washroom first." Clare says taking her purse and going back to the washroom.

We start our homework, Mrs. Milligan comes home and starts dinner, we all manage to finish by the time dinners ready.

"You want to sleep over Clare?" I ask her when dinner is over.

"Can't Drew and Adam don't want me sleeping at the boyfriend's house." Clare replies and Owen pouts.

"I'll give you a lift home Clare," Luke offers. "I'll sneak over later to say goodnight," Luke tells me.

"Like hell you will, she's practically my sister now and you are not sneaking over at night." Owen states.

Clare scrunches her face and smacks Owen on the stomach. "You are such a hypocrite! You've been grousing all week that Drew and Adam won't let you sleep over or sneak in since I moved in and you're doing exactly the same thing to Luke." Clare points out.

"Well yeah but you're my girlfriend and Maya's moved in so she's like my sister now it's all different." Owen tries to argue.

"It's exactly the same, you can't complain to Drew and Adam anymore." Clare laughs and then kisses Owen passionately.

I kiss Luke goodbye and hug Clare, they say goodbye to Tris and leave. After a shower I watch TV with Tris until it's time for bed. I have nothing but wonderful dreams of me and Luke that night. Owen drives us to school the next morning and we go inside, Clare's coming out of the office with a smile on her face so she must have played Simpson the recording.

"Hey Gorgeous you look happy to see me this morning." Owen grins pulling her into his arms for a kiss.

"I'm always happy to see you but I'm even happier because Katie's getting expelled and Aaron and Tim will be forced to drop the charges." She tells us.

"How do you know that?" Luke asks as he appears behind me and takes me in his arms then I notice Becky and Adam have joined us as well.

"So I take it you played Simpson the recording," I remark.

"What recording?" Owen and Adam ask at the same time.

"Clare you didn't?" Luke questions and now Owen looks at him.

"Didn't what? What the hell is going on?" Owen demands.

"Clare knew it wasn't a coincidence that Tim and Aaron happened to be at the dance when you guys were tricked into being kings. She figured Katie or Alli or both had something to do with it and if she could get Aaron to confess then she could maybe get the charges against you two dropped and get Katie and the others in more trouble. So she went to Scarborough yesterday while you two were in practice and got Aaron confessing the whole thing on tape in the Scorpions locker room." Tris announces and then walks off quickly to avoid the fireworks.

"CLARE!" Adam exclaims.

"YOU WENT TO THE SCORPIONS LOCKER ROOM ALONE?! ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?! HE TRIED TO KIDNAP YOU!" Owen yells very loudly and it attracts a lot of attention.

"Owen hush I'm fine nothing happened," Clare replies.

"Did I just hear him right?" Drew inquires coming up with Bianca.

"A good reporter gets her story from all sources. Anyway it wasn't hard for Aaron to confess that Katie and Alli approached them after the game last Friday and told them to come to the dance. They knew we would be upset and they told the guys to get us out of the dance and somewhere private then they could do whatever they wanted with us." Clare tells us.

"So Katie and Alli basically gave them permission to rape you two? If it wasn't wrong to hit girls I would go find them and kill them right now." Luke says tightening his grip on me.

"So Katie's actually getting expelled?" I ask her because I couldn't be happier that my so called sister will be out of this school.

"Yep Aaron went on and on about Katie being the mastermind and all. She didn't even know you and Luke were dating then but she knew you guys were hanging out a lot and wanted you away from him and Alli wanted me away from Owen. Tim also talked a lot, between the two of them I got enough on Katie that Simpson sees fit to expel her and Alli gets another week added to her suspension. Knowing her parents they'll pull her out of school again and send her to a private school like last time." Clare says as the bell rings.

"Wait where exactly did you hide a recording device?" Drew asks just as the bell rings.

Clare just smiles and walks off down the hall to class; I start walking to French and then realize my book is still in my locker so I run down the hall to get it. I fetch it from my locker and run as I'm trying to make it to French before the late bell when I'm grabbed by the back of the shirt and shoved into some lockers!

"YOU STUPID BITCH I COME IN TO GET MY HOMEWORK AND TO CONVINCE SIMPSON TO LET ME KEEP THE PRESIDENCY AND HE TELLS ME THAT I'VE BEEN EXPELLED BECAUSE OF YOU!" Katie screams at me.

"You got yourself expelled, you rigged the election and you told Aaron and Tim they could do whatever they wanted with us!" I retort trying to push her away from me.

Unfortunately aside from being a raging bitch my sister is also a 2nd degree black belt in karate. She doesn't use it on me but she does smack me across the face.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" Clare yells hitting Katie upside the head with her binder, Katie lets go of me and stumbles back. "Face it Katie you lost everything, your boyfriend, your presidency, your school all of it because you couldn't deal with it that people like Maya better than you! Maybe if you weren't such a fucking bitch all the time and thought about someone besides yourself you might still have some of that." Clare snaps at her and takes my arm to walk away.

Katie is not going to let it go that easily of course and pulls Clare back by her hair!

"Let go of her you stuck up wench!" I demand hitting Katie in the back with my text book.

"You're pathetic Katie, it's a wonder you even have friends! What Jake ever saw in you I will never understand!" Clare says belting Katie before she can recover.

"You will never be anything Katie! You think the whole world is just going to bend to your will like Mom and Dad do well it won't! You are a terrible sister and a terrible human being and I hope you remember that when you die alone because no one loves you!" I spit at her, kick her as hard as I can and then Clare and I go off down the hall to our classes.

Thankfully there were no more incidents that morning, when we told the guys at lunch about the confrontation they were pissed and wanted to kill her all over again though. Jake ate with us and at the end of lunch Katie actually called him and tried to get back together. He told her to go to hell.

**(LUKE)**

"My first game where Maya and I don't have to hide and use secret signals instead of blowing each other kisses." I grin at Owen while we're changing into our uniforms and pads before our Friday night game.

"Yeah must feel nice, you get the coach to do what you wanted?" Owen asks.

"Yep and if we win it'll flash over the score board just after third period." I reply.

No one else asked what we were talking about, the other players had learned to keep their mouths shut around the two of us. Cam hardly ever said anything anymore but at least he wasn't being a jerk anymore and he was kind of becoming friends with Maya, Tris, Zig and Nicole again. I was still lacing up my skates when I heard our music start up so I hurried and got to the front of the line to skate out as captain. Tris, Maya, Clare, Becky, Adam, Drew, Bianca, Zig and Nicole were all easily visible in the front row. Owen blows a kiss to Clare and of course I blow one to Maya now that I can. Our girls blow kisses back to us with big smiles on their faces. The game starts and I turn my attention to scoring goals while Owen turns his attention to beating the tar out of the other team by body checking or walling them. We win 6-2, in other words we smashed the other team. Everyone starts celebrating and I look at the score board to make sure the coach kept his word. He did as I see the screen flashing:

**Luke Baker **

**Loves **

**Maya Matlin**

I look over at Maya and she has the biggest, happiest smile on her face. She blows me a bunch of kisses and I see the other girls gushing. I blow a kiss back and then skate to the locker room to change. Owen and I change as quickly as we can and go out to meet our girls outside the locker room.

"I love you too," Maya exclaims running into my arms and giving me a very passionate kiss.

"You two make me sick," a snotty voice says breaking our kiss apart.

"What the fuck do you want bitch queen?" Owen inquires.

"Just thought Maya might like to know that we're moving and Mom and Dad have signed away parental rights. They never wanted you, you were an accident, the reason Mom got sick and now we never have to see you again!" Katie says and I tighten my grip on Maya.

"Do we need to kick your ass again?" Clare asks getting angry.

"Get lost Katie nobody wants you here, Maya's better off without you and your whole shitty family. I hope you all rot in hell!" I bark at her.

"Maya's part of our family now, my parents will adopt her and unlike you I will treat her right and take care of her the way an older sibling should. You ever so much as try and contact her again and I will hunt you down and break you and the rest of your pathetic family!" Owen growls.

"Fuck off Katie, you are beyond pathetic." I snarl.

We put our arms around our girls and walk towards Owen's car since Becky has my keys.

"Will your parents really adopt me?" Maya asks Owen when we're driving.

"Yeah they already filed the paperwork; they're just waiting to get approved which shouldn't be too hard given your family." Owen grins.

"Sweet soon you'll be Maya Milligan," Clare smiles.

"Actually we're all meeting at our place Mom texted while we were playing and I spread the word to the others." Owen tells us.

"So that's where they were all going so fast, that was sneaky they didn't tell us anything." Maya remarks.

"Yeah I'm good at sneaky," Owen replies and Clare giggles.

Owen parks outside the house and I see Bianca's and Luke's car already here. We get out and as soon as Owen opens the door everyone greets us with big smiles and there's a banner over the hallway that says Welcome to the Family Maya!

"Does that mean the adoption came through?" Maya ask hopefully.

"Yes they did come through, you're now a part of the Milligan family," Rebecca; Owen, Tristan and now Maya's mom tells me.

"And officially our sister," Tris grins.

Everyone says congratulations and hugs Maya while Me, Clare and Owen tell them about seeing Katie outside the arena. We hang out at the Milligan home with everyone for a long time, Mr. and Mrs. Milligan ordered us pizza and went out to dinner.

"We should do something the nights still early, we won our game, Maya is a Milligan and Clare a Torres and we never have to see Katie again and Aaron and Tim dropped the charges against us after Clare's brilliant under cover work." I say after we've eaten all the pizza and found no good movies on.

"We can celebrate more," Maya suggests.

"We could celebrate privately," I suggest wiggling my eyebrows at Maya.

"I like that idea," Owen and Adam agree.

I turn to look at Adam, he and Drew look at Owen and Owen looks at me, we all have the same look on our faces.

"Not with my sister you don't," Owen, Drew, Adam and I all say at the same time in the same tone and everyone else starts laughing.

"Glad I don't have a brother," Bianca remarks.

"Me too," Nicole laughs.

"How about we go to the ice cream shop for dessert and miniature golfing." Clare suggests.

All of us agree this is a good idea and we divide into three cars. We hang out together until people have to start getting home for curfew. Maya is of course going home with her new brothers so while Owen and Tris are saying goodbye to the others I pull Maya aside.

"Maya Milligan I love you more than anything in the world, you made me a better man and I will always love you." I tell her.

She smiles very widely, grips my jacket and pulls me down ensnaring my lips for the most passionately loving kiss I may ever have.

**(MAYA)**

"You look amazing Luke is going to fall in love all over again!" Clare gushes to our reflections in the mirror as she fastens my dress.

It's been eight years to the day that Luke and I first shared a kiss and I'm about to walk down the aisle and become Mrs. Luke Baker! It's not like everything had been a fairytale the last eight years or anything. We'd had our share of problems just like any couple, even breaking up a couple of times. Once when he left to go to University in Winnipeg and once after he got drafted to the Maple Leafs. We got back together within a month or so of course, we always came back to each other and much like before my life mirrored Clare's who has remained my closest and best friend for the last eight years. Not counting Tristan of course but he is my brother and not just my best friend. As I was saying my life has mirrored Clare's, for example the way Clare had been kicked out and then promptly adopted by the Torres family, then a week later I was kicked out and promptly adopted by the Milligan's our lives continued to mirror each other. She and Owen broke up when he went off to University in Ottawa but they got back together after a month. I went to the same University as Clare and she broke up with Owen again right after he got drafted by the Maple Leafs, they got back together after a month again.

They are still together; they'd gotten married three years ago in fact in a double wedding with Drew and Bianca. Luke and Adam were the best men of course and Becky and I as bridesmaids. Owen was still with the Maple Leafs, one of their best defense players, he and Clare had a two year old baby girl and two month old son whom were currently being watched by Audra and Omar along with Drew and Bianca's two year old son. Bianca, who was also one of my bridesmaids along with Becky, who is engaged to Adam by the way, anyway Bianca is four months pregnant with their second child. Clare was an investigative reporter at the Interpreter as well as being a fabulous mom. Bianca had graduated with a degree in business marketing and was a marketing manager for a huge cosmetics company. Drew went into advertising and his firm has produced some of the most successful commercials in the last two years. Adam was a highly sought after radio personality and had syndicated shows on over 100 radio stations in Canada and the States. Becky actually worked with Eli now; they ran a theatre company and have had several very successful productions. Tristan is an actor and left us for L.A. but he flew back for the wedding. Zig and Nicole broke up in their senior year at DeGrassi, we lost track of Nicole but Zig is at the wedding and a very popular musician, he travels a lot and plays back up guitar for a lot of bands and singers. All in all we were all doing great and I haven't seen or heard from Katie or my so called parents since that Friday night after Luke's game.

"You ready Maya they're ready to start?" Tris asks poking his head in the door.

"She's ready, we better line up." Bianca says getting up.

Clare kisses my cheek then she, Becky and Bianca walk out the door to line up at the aisle.

"You look gorgeous Sis," Tris smiles offering me his arm.

"Thanks you ready to give me away?" I ask him.

"To Luke, yeah I think I'm ready." He replies.

I take his arm and we line up behind Clare, the music begins and Becky walks down the aisle, then Bianca, then Clare and now it's my turn. I can see Luke at the end of the aisle he looks excited, slightly nervous but extraordinarily happy, which is pretty much how I feel. Owen grins and slaps Luke on the back lightly; the girls are all in position and all eyes on me. Tris gets me to the end of the aisle and kisses my check before giving me to Luke. He takes my hands and smiles blissfully at me as the minister begins talking.

"We have gathered here today to celebrate the joining in marital union of Maya Milligan and Lucas Baker. If anyone here can give just cause why these two should not be married let them speak now or forever hold their peace," the minister says and the room remains quiet. "May I have the rings?" The minister asks then Clare and Owen produce the rings, he holds mine out to Luke and he takes it. "Repeat after me, with this ring I take you Maya Milligan as my lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold for better or worse, as long as we both shall live."

Luke repeats the words with a gigantic smile while slipping the ring onto my finger. Now it's my turn and I do the same, repeating after the minister while putting Luke's ring on his finger.

"May I present Mr. and Mrs. Luke Baker; you may kiss your bride." The minister tells Luke.

He looks at me, grins even bigger picks me up into his arms like he's walking me over the threshold already and takes my lips in a blissfully happy embrace as we share our first kiss as husband and wife! And I couldn't be happier to be his wife and to think it all started with one kiss that stormy night eight years ago.

**Thanks to everyone who read. Next Monday will be the premiere of my new story entitled: He Touched Me & I Let him Love Me. If you've looked at the list on my profile it's the one where both Clare and Maya are pregnant. But not by the same guy lol.**


End file.
